un gran cambio
by emmaly76
Summary: SUMMARY: ¿Quien me diría que el ganarme un viaje por ser la mejor en mi trabajo? A veces no comprendemos lo que sucede en nuestras vidas. El ser hija única y ignorada por mis padres, quienes aprovecharon la mínima oportunidad para deshacerse de mi, trajo a mí la mejor de las cosas… el amor de mi vida. las decisiones de los ademas no siempre son para mal aunque lo parezca...
1. ¿casada?

POV BELLA

Ser hija única, es considerado como de mucha suerte porque toda la atención y el dinero de tus padres es para ti… pero que error tan grande por lo que a mi concierne ah por cierto soy Isabella Swan aunque me gusta más el diminutivo, Bella, soy hija única mi madre es Renee Dweyer, es siempre la esposa de… y mi papa es el jefe de policía en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, su salario no es muy bueno y la mayor parte de él se la gasta con sus amigos de parranda Harry y Billy .

Yo soy considerada por ellos el error más grande de su vida, en el baile de graduación del instituto les gano la calentura y las consecuencias fueron encabezadas por mi y un matrimonio obligado que a duras penas duro un año; hasta que Renee conoció al entrenador del instituto y se fugó con el mudándose a Phoenix. Me dejo con Charlie, quien contrato a la esposa de Harry, Sue, como mi niñera. El se hizo cargo de mi hasta los diez años pero se cansó y me envió con Renee a lo que ella gustosa acepto para decepción de mi padre pero no fue gratis ya que cuando me mude con ella inmediatamente demando una pensión alimenticia quitándole a Charlie el treinta por ciento de su sueldo y adivinen quien tiene la culpa, claro pues bella… desde los doce años he trabajado ayudándoles a las vecinas con la limpieza, o de cerillo en un súper. Y quien se gasta ese dinero pues Renee y Phil, su marido en las parrandas que tienen cada fin de semana. Ahora tengo diecisiete años y estoy en Miami florida, en el súper en el que trabajo me gane un premio un viaje para cuatro personas, una semana todo pagado, por cuatro años de servicio sin ninguna falta.

-te digo que Riley no me ha pagado los gastos de su lugar, mujer como eres de difícil.- ah ese es Phil que se gasto el dinero del otro boleto, se lo vendió a Riley su compañero de juerga.

-no me quieras ver la cara de estúpida yo se que ya te lo pago y quiero mi parte, el vestido que vi en la boutique no me va a estar esperando todo el día.

- pues no se qué quieres que haga, no puedo obligarlo pero en recepción ocupan a alguien de limpieza puedes mandar a la inútil de tu hija a ver si con lo que gane te compras ese dichoso vestido.

-¡mi vida! por eso te amo siempre se te ocurren las mejores ideas.

Claro, al fin y al cabo la perjudicada era yo ¿no?, Salí por la terraza y me fui a la playa, sentía que me ahogaba, ¿si no me iban a querer porque no simplemente me abortó o me dio en adopción?

Siempre era lo mismo, por más que me esforzaba nunca lograba obtener algo de ellos aunque sea un poco de cariño o atención.

Camine sin rumbo y no me di cuenta de que me estaba adentrando a l mar mi mente era un torbellino, esperaba que al regalarle este viaje a Renee por lo menos tendría un poco de su simpatía… pero no ella es un barril sin fondo siempre quiere mas y mas . De pronto todo se puso borroso y sentí unos fuertes brazos a mí alrededor, mi cuerpo parecía una gelatina, temblando de pies a cabeza.

-shhhh, todo está bien, bebé, shhhh tranquila…. Llora que yo te sostendré… saca todo eso que te atormenta…

Una aterciopelada y melodiosa voz me susurraba al oído, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, de pronto empezó a tararear claro de luna de Debussy, y la inconsciencia me llevo….

-¡maldito pervertido, acostarse con mi niña y en plena playa!

Escuche gritar a Renee y como una película recordé la voz de anoche, y que me había quedado dormida en sus brazos sintiéndome segura como nunca en mi vida.

-disculpe, señora pero no es….

-si ya sé que me va a salir con la estúpida escusa de que no es lo que parece, ¿me cree idiota o qué? Llamare a la policía, y lo refundiré en la cárcel por haber mancillado a m niña.

Ha, si como no, de cuando acá Renee se preocupa por mí, algo traman ya la conozco muy bien y sé que nunca hace nada sin alguna intención oculta

- amor, no hay necesidad de llegar a esos extremos, no creo que el caballero, quiera quedar fichado como un pedófilo, o un violador… hay… maneras de solucionar las cosas.

-¿ah sí? Y cuales son según ti Phil. Después de criar a bella como una hija nunca pensé que te desatendieras de esto tan fácil.

Ah, bravo, y la ganadora al óscar como mejor actriz, Reneeeee Dweyer…. Jajajajaja, que la compre quien no la conozca, bueno basta de hacerme la dormida.

-mmmmmmm- hice un pequeño ruido y me estire como si me acabara de despertar.

-oh mi niña ¿estás bien? No te preocupes tu mamá está aquí para defenderte, mi bebé pasamos toda la noche buscándote, no tienes idea de la angustia que pasamos.

-¿señorita está bien?- me pregunto esa voz aterciopelada y me gire para ver al dueño de tan melodiosa voz y creo que en ese instante morí y fui directamente al Olimpo, un dios griego en todo su esplendor frente a mí, de tez blanca que brillaba levemente con la luz del sol, unos ojos, verde esmeralda profundos, que parecían traspasarme y un cuerpo que literalmente hizo que se me cayera la baba, bien definido, todo en su lugar ni de mas ni de menos. Me quede viendo lo como idiota hasta que la voz de Phil, ¿no podía ser más inoportuno?, me saco de mi ensoñación.

-como le digo aquí solo hay dos opciones, una va a la cárcel, por mancillar a mi niña, o se casa con ella para reparara su afrenta.

-perdón, pero entre ella y yo no… empezó a sonar claro de luna en un celular e inmediatamente contestó- si Allie ¿ahora que quieres?... ¿Cómo que Kate viene para acá?... No yo no le dije a nadie y tu…. Ok yo lo resuelvo. Bye.

-entonces….-quiso continuar Phil.

-me casare con ella, inmediatamente…

¿? Que dijo que decía que había dicho, creo que me perdí… recapitulemos, yo Salí llorando por los pleitos de siempre, camine por la playa, me adentre al mar, me salvo el dios griego…. ¿Y ahora se va casar conmigo?

Creo que mi cara dijo mucho porque Renee me apretó y susurro a mi oído.

-espero que no cometas una estupidez, te casas con este y te largas para siempre de mi presencia, así ya no estropearas mas nuestros planes escuchaste… tal bastante me fastidiaste con nacer, y el casarte con este es lo mejor que te puede haber pasado.

El creer que mi madre no me quería, me dolía siempre pero que ella te lo confirmara con sus propias palabras, creo que no me imagine el millar de cuchillos que se clavarían en mi pecho, quede en un estado zombi, en shock es poco decir, después de escuchar sus palabras no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso…. Hasta que desperté en una habitación que no era la del hotel, tratando de recordar lo sucedido unos golpecitos en la puerta me distrajeron…

-buenos días señora, le traje el desayuno el señor dice que no se siente muy bien y le traje unos analgésicos… el está en el despacho y dijo que cuando se sienta mejor baya a verlo es bajando las escaleras la primera puerta a mano derecha.

-¿?

-compromiso señora mi nombre es Catherine, me puede decir Cathy. Solo oprime el botón con el numero uno y vendré enseguida.

-¿?

En mis 17años de vida, jamás había quedad en blanco como ahora, de pronto se me vino el mundo encima, Renee se deshizo de mí y me caso con un perfecto desconocido, y el hecho de que sea un adonis no quita que pueda tener mañas extrañas…. Un escalofrió me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Me levante y me metí a la ducha, que por cierto era enorme, con una tina amplia que me llamaba a disfrutarla pero opte por una ducha normal, mientras el agua tibia recorría mis músculos recordé que estaba casada con un hombre del que no conocía ni su nombre, ha, ha, ha, eso solo me podía pasar a mí, me quede bajo el agua hasta que se empezó a enfriar.

Me puse un albornoz enorme que había allí y me lo puse, Salí y senté en la cama acercando la bandeja del desayuno que consistía en fruta variada con yogurt, cereal, jugo de naranja unas tostadas con miel y un vaso de leche.

No sabía cuanta hambre tenía hasta que me acabe todo.

No debería retardar mas el asunto así que me dirigí al estudio tal como me dijo, la casa estaba completamente alfombrada así que no me molestaba en absoluto andar descalza lo único era el albornoz demasiado grande que lo arrasaba lo poco que vi de lacase era grande y sobre todo con una decoración de muy buen gusto en tonos neutros con unos toques oscuros hacían darle un toque más masculino. Toque brevemente la puerta y escuche un pase…

El se encontraba tras el escritorio, sobre el escritorio había una pila enorme de papeles,- deja el café Cathy, por favor dile a Isabella que cuando tenga un momento venga a verme- aun estaba concentrado en lo que leía y pude apreciar sus facciones masculinas y sexis su nariz recta, pómulos cuadrados y unos labios cien por ciento besables, traté de despejar esos pensamientos y compuse mi gargnta-mmm, ¿hola?- sonó como pregunta ero levanto la vista y me miro primero sorprendido me recorrió de pies a cabeza con la mirada y luego sonrió, y juro que se me doblaron las rodillas, esa sonrisa torcida debería ser ilegal.

-hola, que bueno que a despertaste, ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó con tono preocupado….

-creo que bien, la verdad no recuerdo mucho acerca de lo que pasó- mis pies se miraban muy interesantes….bueno mis dedos que salían debajo del albornoz.

-siéntate, debemos hablar-me senté en el sofá grande que tenia, era de piel negra con costuras claras muy cómodo y muy como él.

-por donde empiezo….-dijo mientras se desordenaba más el cabello.

-creo que desde el principio… yo solo recuerdo que escuche una discusión con Phil y mi madre donde decían que me querían acomodar a trabajar en el hotel, en alguno de los puestos de limpieza que había disponibles…-note una mueca en su perfecto rostro, y que tensaba las mandíbulas- luego Salí huyendo y empecé a caminar por la playa con un huracán de cosas en mi mente…de pronto sentí como que me faltaba aire y después…-omití lo de lo segura que me sentí al estar entre sus brazos- desperté y escuche una discusión y luego todo se volvió nebuloso- él se acerco a mí y limpio mis mejillas no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-bueno ahora yo te voy a contar desde que te vi- suspiró- yo también Salí de casa a caminar por la playa para despejarme… había tenido una fuerte discusión con… alguien… y mire a te mire caminando mar adentro como si te estuvieran jalando, el agua te llegaba mas y mas arriba y lo único que pensé fue en evitar que te ahogaras… cuando te saque estabas temblando y te envolví en una toalla de las del hotel que se encontraba en un camastro… sollozabas y te abrase…para que con mi calor corporal se te quitara el frio pues temblabas mucho y tus labios se estaban poniendo azules… te estuve abrazando hasta que no se cual de los dos se quedo dormido primero…cuando desperté fue porque alguien me empujo y caí del camastro y era tu papá- padrastro- interrumpí- bueno tu padrastro me tumbo y me tomo por el cuello acusando me de haber abusado de su hija…porque yo bueno estaba sin polera y tu bueno te mirabas algo …bueno me entiendes , el caso es que discutimos y me dijeron que si no me casaba contigo para reparar mi falta me demandarían, yo les trate de explicar la situación pero no me lo permitieron y me dieron ultimátum, así que para evitar problemas decidí que era mejor casarme…además de que note algo que no encajaba bien …no sé si me entiendas- suspiro jalándose el pelo, al parecer lo hacía siempre que estaba algo nervioso.

- pero, podías probar que no paso nada…- y me sonroje solo de pensar como seria eso.

-y según tu como se proba… ¿quieres decir que tu….?- no lo deje terminar la frase.

-sí, yo soy virgen y con un chequeo médico lo hubieran comprobado.

Se quedo mirando me fijo a los ojos un rato y yo me estaba ahogando en el verde hermoso de sus ojos_ ¡cállate!_ Me reprendí mentalmente.

- bueno…- titubeó, aunque no fueras virgen había formas medicas de comprobar de que no tuvimos relaciones, la verdad es que yo… bueno es que…- comenzó a balbucear.

-dime por favor, quiero saber todo.

- es que creo que te vas a enojar bastante conmigo.

Me sorprendí- ¿que pueda ser tan grave para que me enoje contigo? , dime y yo juzgaré.

_Flash back EPOV_

Me sentía desubicado con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, me parecía tan bizarro, como puede un acto de humanidad convertirse en semejante malentendido, si bien era cierto que me había quedado dormido junto a la muchachita que salvé no había pasado nada mas estaba tratando de pensar en una solución tal vez llevarla a un hospital para comprobar que no habíamos tenido relaciones… esa sería la mejor solución pero en eso sonó mi teléfono...

- si Allie ¿ahora que quieres?...

-Edward, disculpa que te llame pero, no sé como Kate se entero donde estas y quiere ir para allá…perdón hermanito.- sentí que me fallaban las piernas.

-¿Cómo que Kate viene para acá?- pregunte sintiendo que me hundía.

- si ayer llegó a la oficina, y me reclamo el no decirle tu paradero, pero que ella tenía sus contactos, el caso es que se quería ir inmediatamente y le dije que primero tenía que cumplir con los contratos que tenía pendientes y después podría hacer lo que quisiera… ¿de casualidad no le dijiste a alguien?…

- No yo no le dije a nadie y tu….

-por supuesto de que no, sabes que nunca te traicionaría, soy cien por ciento team Edward… nada mas no le digas a mi jazz. Tienes unos cinco días a lo mucho para hacer algo o irte a otro lado. Aunque es preferible que la enfrentes de una vez.

-Ok yo lo resuelvo. Bye.

-Bye, besos.

Entonces hable sin pensar y bueno de allí nos fuimos directo a un registro civil, no sé qué le diría tu mama al juez que nos caso inmediatamente y me miraba con algo de odio. Saliendo del registro civil, nos vinimos directo para acá ella estaba como ida y le pedí a Cathy que te ayudara… y bueno ella te ducho y le hizo tomar un té y quedarse profundamente dormida.

Inmediatamente me encerré en el despacho, hasta que me calme y después me fui a ducharme a la habitación de huéspedes. Casi no dormí pensando en la reacción de mi "esposa".

_Fin flash back EPOV_

Me se quedo en silencio y las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro, me levanté y me acerque a él dándole una fuerte bofetada.

-toda mi vida me han utilizado, pero ellos eran mis padres…-solloce- y tu por haberme salvado de lo que pudo haber sido lo mejor para mí con qué derecho te atreves tomar decisiones por mi… estoy harta y me voy de aquí… demándame si quieres o haz lo que quieras porque no voy a permitir que me uses…escuchaste...- y Salí de allí subí a la recamara, mi ropa estaba doblada sobre la cama y me la puse pero cuando quise salir de allí la puerta estaba serrada…

-Edward, ¿Qué haces?, ¡déjame salir!-aporree la puerta sollozando -¿_con que monstruo me casé?_

_-_Bella por favor… solo necesito que me escuches…

-¡déjame salir! No quiero estar aquí.

-por favor… solo…solo escúchame y si después de saber lo que te diga te dejare ir y no te molestare mas, nos divorciaremos…o lo que tú quieras.

Me senté en el piso recargada en la puerta, aunque no quisiera no tenía otra opción, no podría ser nada malo escucharlo ¿o sí?

-está bien, habla…-silencio…suspiro

- primero necesito que sepas que yo…bueno él porque necesito de tu ayuda- silencio de nuevo al parecer le costaba hablar.

-por favor la versión corta- suplique

-bueno, Kate era mi novia y el día que le iba a proponer matrimonio la descubrí en nuestro departamento con otro hombre que por cierto era nuestro vecino Garrett…. Bueno el caso es que pedí cambio en mi trabajo de chicago donde vivíamos por su trabajo a Washington donde trabaja mi padre… luego la busque cuando estaba más tranquilo le dije que ya no quería estar más con ella y que no me buscara, ni siquiera le reclame su engaño…y bueno de eso hace un par de meses y estoy aquí. Ella dio con mi paradero y viene a buscarme para reconciliarnos, según ella... por eso te pido, no, te suplico que seas mi esposa los días que ella esté aquí… por favor… te necesito…

Me quede en shock ¿Qué tenía esa en el cerebro? De seguro nada ósea engañar a semejante hombre, que digo hombre semejante…

-bella por favor que me dices.

Suspire- ¿y cómo crees que le haremos creer que somos un gran matrimonio si ni siquiera nos conocemos…?

- ¿quiere decir que aceptas?

-no has contestado mi pregunta…

- bueno pues tenemos unos cuatro días para conocernos por lo menos...

Sonreí, no podía ser tan malo de todas formas no tenia donde ir así que me levante y abrí la puerta.

-hola, soy Isabella Marie Swan…

Estire mi mano y el la estrecho haciéndome sentir una fuerte electricidad en donde su piel tocaba la mía.

-hola, soy Edward Anthony Cullen Masen… tu esposo…

**Espero les haya gustado el próximo capítulo se llama conociéndonos espero puedan seguir la historia… tratare de actualizar dos veces por semana….**

**Esta historia es de mi imaginación…**


	2. conociendonos

BPOV

Me quede hipnotizada y perdida en su mirada, ese verde tan único y profundo, parecía haberme quedado pegada a su mano. El estaba al parecer igual de paralizado que yo porque no se movía, de pronto parpadeo y sonrió, _ oh por todo lo infinito_, una sonrisa ladeada, que le hacía ver más sexi si es que era posible…

-bueno, Bella ¿qué te parece si vamos a un restaurant que está aquí cerca y platicamos mientras comemos?

-¿comer?...

-si, ¿vamos?- jalo mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Salimos de la casa y nos fuimos a un restaurant muy agradable que tenía mesas cerca de la playa.

-buenas noches mi nombre es Jennifer y sere su mesera…-se comía literalmente a Edward con la mirada- ¿en qué puedo servirle?- _zorra barata ¿Qué se cree?, ¿estoy pintada o qué?_, me daban ganas de arrancarle su cabello uno por uno hasta dejarla calva para que sufra la muy….

-buenas tardes, mi esposa y yo queremos una mesa para dos cerca de la playa- _escuchaste SU ES-PO-SA…ha, ha, ha_, mi subconsciente hizo un ridículo baile de victoria al ver la mueca de la oxigenada esa.

-por supuesto, síganme por favor- se fue caminando delante de nosotros moviendo las caderas tan exageradamente que creí que se le iban a desbaratar.

-aquí esta su mesa en un momento vendrán a tomar su orden.

-gracias- contesto Edward sin mirarla.

Nos quedamos en silencio solo mirándonos el uno al otro, pero yo me estaba poniendo nerviosa y me mordía constantemente el labio y jalaba un pequeño mechón de mi cabello. No me percate que poco a poco nos fuimos acercando hasta que el mesero se nos acercó haciéndonos pegar un salto y acomodándonos en nuestras sillas.

-buenas tardes, soy Tyler su mesero, ¿Qué le puedo servir?- pregunto mirándome fijamente a mí.

-amor, que se te antoja.- pregunto Edward provocando que mi corazón latiera desenfrenado.

-yo… no sé, lo que tu pidas está bien- le dije todavía en shock.

-tráiganos, la especialidad de la casa y dos Coca-Colas por favor.- le lanzo una irada de o te vas o te las ves conmigo.

- y bueno ¿qué te parece si jugamos a las veinte preguntas? Me dijo.

-por mi está bien, ¿Quién empieza?

- las damas primero….

-bien…mmmmmmm…. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-tengo veinticuatro años. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-verde – dije sin pensar provocando que mi cara se pusiera más roja que un camión de bomberos.- ¿y el tuyo?

- azul… ¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas?

-la verdad no tengo una inclinación en especial pero las rosas blancas me gustan mucho.

Así nos pasamos preguntando, muchas cosas, supe que le gustaba el pastel de chocolate, y los panqueques con sirope de duce de leche. Supe que le encanta la música clásica como a mí, le gusta la música en general, toca el piano, estudió en Oxford, relaciones internacionales administración de empresas…. En fin, pequeñas cosas hasta que le pregunte sobre su familia se quedo en silencio un rato y creí ver cristalinos sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?- le pregunte pero después de haberlo dicho me arrepentí.- si no quieres…

-no, no está bien…- tomo una gran bocanada de aire- mis padres biológicos son Anthony y Elisabeth Masen ellos murieron cuando tenía tres años…- suspiro de nuevo y sonrió con ternura- mis padres adoptivos son Carlisle y Esme Cullen ellos me adoptaron cuando tenía cinco años, después de vivir dos en un orfanato en chicago.

-perdón no quise hacerte sentir mal…. ¿y tienes hermanos?

-hey me tocaba a mi…-sonrió juguetón- pero te responderé. Tengo cuatro hermanos aditivos, Rosalie y Jasper Cullen Hale son gemelos y son sobrinos de sangre de Esme, su madre murió al dar a luz y los dejo bajo la tutela de Esme ellos tienen veinticinco años, a Emmett, Alice y a mí nos adoptaron el mismo día Emmett tiene veintiséis años y Alice veinticuatro igual que yo.

-won, es una familia muy grande…

- sí y aunque no todos tengamos la misma sangre, nos queremos como tal, Carlisle y Esme son unos grandes padres, y Alice, Emmett, Jasper, y Rosalie son mis hermanos.

No me di cuenta de que lloraba hasta que se acerco él y me abrazo, limpiándome las lagrimas con los pulgares…

- shhhh tranquila bebé, que pasa no me gusta verte llorar…shhhh- Me mantuvo abrazada hasta que deje de llorar.

-lo siento, te eché a perder tu camisa.

-no te preocupes…no es nada y tu ¿Estás bien?

-creo que sí, lo siento es que hablas con tanto amor de tu familia que….

-oye pero no escuchaste, mis verdaderos padre murieron, tú tienes suerte de tenerlos con vida.

- no creo que sea suerte…en fin- suspire y me limpie las ultimas lagrimas.

-¿Por qué lo dices, por lo de las discusiones de tu madre con tu padrastro?, es normal todas las parejas tienen sus desacuerdos, además de lo de acomodarte a trabajar en el hotel quizás….

-no es un quizás es que Renee quería comprarse un vestido y quería que yo trabajara para así con mi sueldo comprárselo.

-¡¿Qué?!...perdón ¿Cómo es eso? digo si me quieres contar.

-está bien te lo contare….-me quedé en silencio un momento esperando a que se me deshiciera el nudo que tenía en la garganta- mis padres son divorciados… Renee salió embarazada y mis abuelos los obligaron a casare…y bueno como yo fui la razón me culpan de su fallido matrimonio…

Así le conté como me abandonaron y humillaron toda la vida, y como es que nunca he sentido lo que es el cariño y el amor de una familia.

-…y pues en mi trabajo sortearon un viaje para cuatro personas entre todos los empleados y me lo gane yo por eso estoy aquí.

-won, bella nunca pensé que sufrieras tanto, yo sé que no puedo cambiar tu pasado, pero te prometo que mientras este en mis manos el tiempo que estemos juntos, hare lo posible para hacerte feliz…

-gracias, de verdad.

-no tienes por qué darlas gracias es en serio lo que te digo… y ahora señorita quisiera comer algo de esto o nos vamos a casa, no creo que este muy bueno ya que se ha enfriado.

-ups, lo siento… mejor vamos a tu casa….

-bien- le hizo una seña al mesero y nos empacaron la comida para llevar, pago la cuenta. Y regresamos caminando a casa.

-creo que sería bueno calentar esto para cenar….

- creo que se nos fue el tiempo- me interrumpió el ruido de mi estomago, y como siempre me sonroje- creo que sería bueno.

-¿qué clase de esposo tienes? ¿Ni siquiera te alimenta?... jajajajajajajaja

- bien, esposo aliméntame que muero de hambre- le seguí el juego- ya en serio dime en que te ayudo.

- ven vamos a la cocina.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina casi se me cae la baba, era en tonos negros con los muebles plateados, muy modernos y todo perfectamente bien ordenado.

-bien yo meteré al horno esto y entre los dos pondremos la mesa.

- correcto.

Así nos pusimos en acción, el me decía donde estaban las cosas para que yo aprendiera para que después pudiera moverme sola en la cocina.

Terminamos la comida/cena en medio de charlas triviales, y el tiempo se nos fue volando, fregamos la loza que ensuciamos y pasamos a la sala para seguir con nuestra charla.

-en serio ¿tu hermano hizo eso?- le pregunte después de calmarme con la risa.

-en serio, después del desastre que provocó en el jardín de Esme con su pista, Carlisle lo castigo para que arreglara eso, y mientras no quedara bien no podría jugar con sus videojuegos.

-por lo que me cuentas es como un niño porque qué hombre de veinte años hace una pista de carreras en medio de un jardín.

- así es Emmett, cuando lo conozcas seguro que te va a encantar.

Mire una lágrima que le corría por la mejilla de la risa y se la limpie alcanzando a ver una pequeña cicatriz cerca de su ojo.

-y esta cicatriz de casualidad no te la hizo Emmett.

- no está cicatriz me la hicieron en el orfanato…

-perdón no quise incomodarte…

-eta bien no me incomoda además es un recuerdo físico el día que me adoptaron… ese día Emmett y yo conocimos a Alice

-¿los tres estuvieron en el mismo orfanato?... oh por eso los adoptaron el mismo día…

-si, desde ese día nos adoptamos mutuamente como hermanos….

-wow… de verdad quisiera escuchar esa historia…

_Flash back EPOV_

Era un día cualquiera en el orfanato, nos levantaron a las siete a ducharnos para después desayunar e ir a clases, hice un dibujo de cómo me gustaría que fuera mi familia, dibuje a mi hermano Emmett porque él me adopto desde que llegue aquí, conmigo y unos papas que nos abrazaban… como lo hacia mi papi antes de ir a trabajar y mi mami cuando tenía ganas de decirme lo mucho que me quería. Cuando caí al patio, mire como Kellan, el niño más grande del lugar le pegaba a una pequeña niña de cabellos negros hasta el hombro que parecía un hada me enfurecí y corrí a quitársela dando le un empujón y una patada pero ni se quejo, se volteo t me agarro de la camisa tirándome al suelo y después me pego fuerte en la cara con el puño. Pero cuando serré los ojos esperando un segundo golpe, sentí que me lo quitaban de encima y escuche a Emmett gritar…

-que sea la primera y la última vez que le pegas a mi hermano…y luego se escucho un fuerte golpe y después de ese muchos más.

Unas tibias y suaves manos acariciaron mi cara, era la niña que defendí, queriendo limpiar la sangra que me salía del golpe.

-¿te duele mucho?

- algo –entonces note que a ella se le estaba poniendo muy roja la mejilla como una mano.- ¿y a ti, te duele?- acaricie su mejilla.

-algo- contesto y luego me abrazo- muchas gracias por defenderme, si tuviera un hermano me gustaría que fuera como tú- sonrió y mostro el hueco donde le faltaba un diente.

-¿qué te parece que yo sea tu hermano?-le pregunte devolviendo la sonrisa.

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-grito y me abrazo más fuerte.

-entonces llego la señorita Renata porque Niki había ido a acusar a Emmett de que estaba peleando.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!

Los niños se desaparecieron nada más de escucharla, pero Kellan y Emmett no dejaban de pelear. Entonces llego el maestro Alec y los separó, entonces, la señorita Renata y el maestro nos llevaron a la enfermería.

Pero allí no estaba la doctora Rachel, sino un señor rubio que se miraba muy simpático, tenía los ojos azules como el cielo, muy parecidos a los de Emmett, y con él había una señora que me recordó a mi mami, con su carita que parecía corazón, y el cabello como mis caramelos favoritos, sus ojos eran verdes….iguales a los de mi mamá.

-buenos días niños,- saludo el señor- mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y ella es mi esposa Esme.

Entonces me acorde que un día la señorita Renata dijo que las personas que mas ayudaban al orfanato eran un señor de apellido Cullen, y su esposa.

-entonces Alice estiro su manita libre porque con la otra me tenia abrazado, -hola mi nombre es Alice Brandon y tengo cinco años, nací el diecinueve de junio, mis papis se fueron para el cielo y unos señores gruñones me trajeron aquí…

-y hablo y hablo que parecía que conto toda su vida sin siquiera respirar.

-¿y tu campeón? – me hablo a mi

-soy Edward Masen

-¿y tu grandote?

- yo me llamo Emmett Macarty y ellos son mis hermanitos, Eddie y duende.

-¿y si son hermanos como es que se apellidan diferente? Preguntó la señora Esme.

- ah porque somos hermanos de aquí- dijo señalando se el corazón.

- qué bueno que sean unos hermanos del corazón, y porque fue la pelea de allá afuera…

Entonces Alice se puso a explicar.

-verán, yo llegue ahora y me dieron permiso de estar en el patio para que conociera a los otros niños que estaban aquí, entonces mire al niño grandote queriendo subir a una árbol y yo le dije que no lo hiciera porque se iba a caer, pero no me hizo caso y se cayó entonces dijo que yo era bruja y que lo había embrujado que por eso se había caída entonces él me pego aquí- señalo si mejilla roja- muy fuerte pero llego mi hermano – me señalo- y me defendió ero como el otro niño es más grande pues le pego y se corto allí- señalo la parte donde me había pegado con el puño- y casi le pegaba otra vez pero llego mi hermano oso y zas que se lo quita y zas, zas, que se arma la pelea y entonces yo fui a ver si mi hermano Eddie estaba bien y en eso llegaron y nos trajeron para acá … y ya que estamos aquí ,¿puedes curar a mis hermanos Carlisle?- le hizo unos ojites tan tierno que sentí algo en mi pecho

- ¿y crees tú que yo los puedo curar? –pregunto sonriendo.

- claro, porque eso hacen los doctores.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy doctor?

-Pues porque tienes cara de serlo- contesto Alice con una mirada rara.

-tienes razón lo soy, y voy a revisarlos a los tres.

Así se puso a curarnos a los tres y nos receto una medicina para el dolor que saco de su maletín. Cuando terminó se despidiera de nosotros pero de allí en adelante nos visitaban todos los días y a los muchos días nos daban permiso de ir a pasar los fines de semana a su casa, allí conocimos a rose y jazz, los sobrinos de ellos pero les decían papá y mamá. A los muchos, muchos días, fueron por nosotros para llevarnos a vivir para siempre a su casa.

_Fin de flash back EPOV_

Suspire, y seguí viendo su cara toda embobada, entonces un bostezo rompió el encanto.

-lo siento creo que es hora de que descanses, mañana seguiremos hablando.

-de verdad me encanta que tengas hermanos así, pero no me quiero dormir ya dormí mucho- bostece- sígueme contando.

-mmmmmmmmm-parecia estar pensando- ¿Qué te parece si mañana te cuento algo más? Pero tienes que dormir- beso mi nariz provocando miles de rojos en mi cara.

-pero yo quiero que me sigas contando.-le rogué.

-esposa, es una orden de tu esposo que te vayas a dormir- dijo serio para después reírse a carcajadas y yo junto con él.

Hice un saludo militar y me pare de golpe provocando la aparición de la estrella de mi vida diaria la torpeza. E enrede con mis propios pies y cuando creí

Que besaría el suelo unos fuertes brazos me sostuvieron.

-creo que tendré que llevarte cargando para que n vallas a tener algún accidente en el camino.

Me cargo como si fuera una pluma sin siquiera darme tiempo de reaccionar.

-no, deja que te vas a lastimar, bájame.

-¿que?, tan débil me crees, me ofendes, además no debes rechazar a tu esposo.

-bueno esposo entonces mañana que te duela la espalda por las reumas, no me hables para que te frote y darte de las pastillas.- lo provoque.

-oh, ¿ahora resulta que soy viejo?- reímos- pues si yo soy viejo tu eres una bebé que debe ser arrullada para dormir.

No me había dado cuenta de que a estábamos en la recamara, y me bajo con suma delicadeza como si no deseara soltarme- _ hay Bella, Bella, tú y tus alucinaciones…. Cállate, me reprendí, se vale soñar-_y me acaricio la mejilla.

-ve ponte la pijama que el viejito de tu esposo te va a arrullar como la bebé que eres.

Ups, hasta entonces recordé que no tenia ropa, solo la que traía.

-creo que no tengo pijama.

-oh, espera un segundo- se acerco al closet y me paso una de sus playeras- creo que esto serviría de pijama.

La tome y me metí al baño. Olía delicioso, me llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla y era e un color esmeralda _como sus ojos._

-wow, creo que te queda mejor a ti que a mi…

¿Y adivinen qué? Oh si allá va el sonrojo numero mil de bella en el día.

-bien esposa bebé, recuéstate que tu esposo viejo te va a arrullar….

-mmmmmmm, ¿y te vas a quedar hasta que me duerma?

-claro.

Me acosté y Edward me arropo, y él se acoto sobe las mantas, yo abrace la almohada como era mi costumbre. Y el empezó a tarareas algo, muy suave y caí en un profundo sueño.

En mis diecisiete años de vida no recuerdo haber dormido tan a gusto, no recuerdo haber soñado. Y eso es muy raro en mí porque siempre tengo pesadillas y sueño que me abandonan los diferentes lugares.

Me despertó un delicioso olor a tostadas con mucha mantequilla y a café. Me quise mover pero n pude parecía estar atada a la cama. Cuando logre moverme sentí que mi almohada se movía entonces recordé que me dormí mientras escuchaba a Edward tarareas una canción.

Me moví y lo mire profundamente dormido aun estaba sobre las mantas, tenia toda su roa puesta pero bastante arrugada. Me quise mover para levantarme y él me apretó más contra él. Me removí nuevamente y entonces abrió lentamente los ojos un poco desorientado…

-buenos días, esposa bebé ¿cómo dormiste?, porque yo es la primera noche que duermo en meses.

- la verdad es que dormí muy bien esposo viejo, y es la primera vez que duerma una noche sin tener pesadillas… y por cierto nunca había tenido una almohada tan cómoda.

_¿Yo dije eso?...ups_, y les presento el tercer sonrojo mas fuerte de mi vida… al paso que voy seré un tomate permanente. Entonces me levante y le dije lo que me había despertado

-creo que Cathy ya tiene el desayuno… huele delicioso- y mi estomago con un rugido lo confirmo.

-entonces, hay que ir a desayunar.

Se levanto y entro al closet mientras yo entra el baño y escuche que me grito.

-hay un cepillo nuevo en la repisa, si deseas usarlo.

-gracias conteste.

Después hacer mis necesidades humanas, y refrescarme la cara un poco, Salí del baño, Edward a estaba duchado y con ropa limpia una bermuda color perla con una polera azul, y unas sandalias del mismo color.

-vengo a escoltar a mi esposa bebé… es hora de almorzar.

-bueno esposo viejo, creo que vienes por mi por si te duelen las articulaciones pueda ayudarte a moverte.

Salimos riendo del cuarto, y la mesa estaba puesta, pero parecía que comería una legión no solo nosotros tres.

- toma asiento esposa mía.-saco la silla para mi e hizo una reverencia.

-muchas gracias esposo mío, ¿qué almorzaremos hoy?

-lo que quieras esposa mía, si no está en esta mesa hare traerlo de los más lejanos lugares solo por complácete.

-oh esposo mío, no hay necesidad de eso los manjares de la mesa se ven deliciosos.

Reímos de nuevo y comimos entre bromas y charlas triviales, y todo estaba delicioso creo que le pediré a Cathy la receta.

-¿y que planes tienes para hoy?-pregunte.

- la verdad es que…- ding, dong...son el timbre de la casa- espera voy a ver quién es…-pero yo no quise esperar y me fui tras el…

Cuando abrió la puerta y vio a la mujer que se encontraba tras ella se puso pálido y solo dijo

-tu….

**Próximo capítulo "visita inesperada"**

**Gracias por leerme…**


	3. visita inesperada

BPOV.

Yo miraba a uno y a otro que parecían estar hablando con la mirada, él sorprendido y ella enojada…si muuuuuuuy enojada. Al parecer al fin se percato de mi presencia y se me quedo viendo con cara de wtf entonces me fije en mi vestimenta o falta de ella, ¡solo llevaba la polera de Edward y andaba descalza porque la señora Cathy había puesto a la bar mi ropa! Me escude con el cuerpo de mi esposo… estaba para defenderme ¿no?... el siguió la mirada de la chica y se compuso la garganta…

- Hm, Alice, te presento a bella, mi esposa. Bella te….- un fuete grito lo interrumpió.

-¡¿Qué tu qué?!...grandísimo idiota….

-perdón.- dijo Edward agachando la cabeza como niño regañado.

-después me aclaras esto- se volteo hacia mí y luego me dio un fuerte abrazo, nunca pensé que algo tan pequeño pudiese tener tanta fuerza.-hola mi nombre es Alice y soy tu cuñada, ósea hermana de este, y no te preocupes si se porta mal me tienes a mí y a otras dos mujeres en casa para defenderte…y ten presente que seremos ¡grandes amigas!, que digo grandes, las mejores.

- ha, ¿hola?- lo sé, sonó a pregunta pero es que el pequeño duende me estaba mareando.

-para empezar, vamos a desayunar que tengo mucha hambre, en el vuelo no comí nada y en casa tampoco porque Salí de improvisto solo le envié un mensaje a mi Jazzy para que no se preocupe pero es que presentí que me necesitaba mi hermano favorito, y mira y ole dije vete a Miami allá te pasara algo muy bueno, pero él como siempre me rodo los ojos, y aquí estas, ya sabía yo que mi hermanito no era tan idiota como aparataba, mira que enredarse con una modelo cabeza hueca, que si de físico muy bella claro con todo ese maquillaje quien no lo es y aparte con los que editan las fotos… pero como te digo lo que le sobraba de cuerpo le faltaba de cerebro y ya creía yo que estaba contagiando a mi hermanito…pero gracias a los cielos que no porque mira que casarse contigo eso sí que es una buena elección..

-Allie, hermanita hermosa, ¿podrías por favor dejar de parlotear tanto creo que ya mareaste a Bella?

-es cierto mejor vamos a almorzar.

-la verdad es que nosotros acabamos de terminar pero veré que ha hecho Cathy para que puedas cargar energías…

-yo voy-dije- para que ustedes puedan charlar a gusto….

Salí disparada de allí, no es que me incomodara Alice pero me quedo dando vueltas en la cabeza lo que dijo de que era novio de una modelo, ósea el podría ser el modelo más cotizado de las mejores firmas del mundo pero….en fin ya le preguntare después.

No había quedado nada… así que le hice unas tostadas, unos huevos con bacón, un poco de jugo de naranja, un plato de fruta picada, un vaso de leche, y café por no saber que quería. Cuando estaba poniendo todo en las cosas en la bandeja entro Cathy en la cocina.

-señora Cullen me hubiera hablado y yo lo hubiera hecho.

-no te preocupes Cathy, y no me digas señora solo dime bella por favor.

-muy bien Bella, pero para eso estoy aquí, y por cierto ya puse su ropa en la habitación si se quiere cambiar.

-gracias, ¿le podrías llevar esto a Alice al comedor esta allí con Edward mientras yo voy y me cambio?

-claro seño…-la mire feo- Bella no se preocupe.

Me fui a la recamara para ponerme mi ropa, lo hice lo más rápido posible porque no quería ser grosera dejando a Alice mucho tiempo, que no pensara que le estaba huyendo… como iba bajando las escalenas muy rápido, mi amiga la torpeza hizo acto de presencia cuando me faltaban tras escalones por bajar, y ahora no estaba Edward a mi lado para evitar que besara el piso… o eso creí…porque de repente unos fuertes y casi conocidos brazos me sostuvieron…

-esposa bebé, porque tanta prisa…

-oh esposo viejo es que no le he dado el beso de los buenos días al piso…

Sonrió esa sonrisa ladeada que hacía que mi baba saliera de control- creo que te llevare de la mano el piso no tiene permiso de tu esposo para recibir besos.

-oh esposo viejo, ya te estas poniendo cascarrabias, creo que es un síntoma de la edad avanzada, ¿no te lastimaste tu espalda, al sostenerme? A tus años no debes de hacer esfuerzos.

-oh esposa bebé, no tengo ningún inconveniente estoy tan sano y fuerte que podría subir y bajar las escaleras contigo en brazos sin siquiera esforzarme un mínimo. ¿Te lo demuestro?

Me tomo en brazos y empezó a subir las escaleras pero alguien interrumpió mi paseo.

-se que están de luna de miel y todo so pero esos coqueteos raros creo que los podrían dejar para cuando estén solos…

Y yo que pensé que ya había alcanzado el máximo nivel de sonrojo pero ni en sueños había aun mas, si me miraban los tomates de la cocina me iban a tener envidia.

-bueno esposa bebé te debo el aseo porque tenemos que atender a un duende que nos tiene envidia porque no tiene quien la cargue...

-no se me va a olvidar esposo viejo.

-ya, Bella, aquí mi hermanito me platico que por ciertas circunstancias no tienes ropa en casa así que, ¡NOS VAMOS DE COMPRAS!.

Oh, oh eso suena mal, con esa sonrisa maquiavélica y ese brillo en la mirada me hizo temblar.

-bueno Allie, mientras tú y Bella van de compras yo me….

- ni lo sueñes Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, tu vienes con nosotras…

-¿porque siempre que dices mi nombre completo me dan escalofríos?

-¿será porque conoces las consecuencias de decir no?

-buen entonces deja voy por mi móvil y nos vamos.

Alice se quedo dando brinquitos, mientas parecía estar rezando, Prada, dolce y gabana, Jimmy chao, valentino, etc. Empezó a notar en una pequeña agenda.

-ya estoy aquí vámonos- me pareció decir que a la tortura pero tal vez solo lo imagine….

Pasamos ocho horas, ocho largas horas con una pequeña pausa de veinte minuto para descansar, recorriendo tiendas, tiendas y mas tiendas, pero eso era lo de menos Edward tuvo que hacer dos viajes en él su volvo a casa porque las bolsas no cabrían…

-Alice, por favor, te lo ruego, te lo suplico, te lo imploro… por lo que mas quiera ames y adores ya hay que irnos a casa.

-que exagerada eres si solo compramos lo más básico, ya vendremos de compras para llevar lo que hace falta.

Y por fin regresamos a casa, lo primero que hice fue tomar una larga y relajante ducha caliente, y me puse un pijama ordenes de Alice, un diminuto short si es que se le podía llamar así porque tapaba solo lo indispensable, y una blusa de tiritas que solo llegaba la ras del short, aunque la tela era muy cómoda y fresca no me sentía a gusto…peor con solo conocer a Alice recién, ya aprendí que nunca se le debe decir no a menos que estés dispuesto a pagar las consecuencias.

_Flash back_

_-no, Alice no pienso entrar a esa tienda- estábamos frente a victoria secret, en la tienda exclusiva para prendas para dormir porque ni a pijamas llegaban eran micro camisones que no dejaban nada a la imaginación_

_-claro que si, ahora eres una mujer casada y aunque prácticamente estén de luna de miel, debes de arreglarte para mantener encendida la llama._

_Sonrojo allá vamos- Alice, de verdad no es necesario, podemos comprar pijamas normales._

_-entra conmigo pues yo voy a comprar unos para mí para sorprender a mi Jazzy._

_Yo de estúpida le creí y entre, termine midiéndome n sinfín de camisones de los que eligió los mejores, para que los usara cuando quisiera, no supe cuales fueron… entonces la convencí de comprar pijamas normales, y ella como normales me compro varios conjuntos de short con blusas de tiritas bastantes reveladores…_

_Fin flash back_

Y para colmo, con el pretexto que deberá de volver a chicago mañana por un compromiso que tenia pasado muy temprano nos hizo hacer una noche e películas , cada quien escogió una, ella escogió una acerca de una casa de modas, ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Edward una de terror, ¿no quiere que duerma en un mes o qué?, yo escogí una clásica de esas donde lloras a moco suelto posdata Te amo. Oí que tocaron la puerta…

-pase- conteste mientras me secaba el cabello.

-aquí esta su carruaje mi bella dama para llevarla a su destino…

Era Edward, con una pijama que no ayudaría mucho al estado de mi baba, disimuladamente me limpie la boca, traía short flojo gris con rayas negras y una musculosa negra que se pegaba a su acariciadle… perfecto torso. Creo que demore de mas en responder porque se acerco a mí con un gesto preocupado… entonces Salí de mi fantasía donde recorría y no precisa mente con las manos esos abdominales.

-oh, no se preocupe caballero puedo perfectamente ir sola a mi destino…

-no diga eso señora Cullen, que clase de irresponsable seria su esposo si permitiera que fuera sola y sin carruaje hacia su destino…

-oh, lo que pasa es que esposo mío estas demasiado mayor, creo que terminare cuidando yo de ti.

-no soy viejo, soy joven y fuerte, lo que pasa es que tu eres una bebé, pero no te preocupes yo te cuidare.- se escucho tan bien como si fuera una promesa, que sentí algo muy cálido en mi corazón, pero me acorde de Alice así que le dije.

-esposo viejo creo que debemos ir con tu hermana, para que n venga por nosotros, no quisiera enfrentarme a su furia.

-oh, mi esposa bebé además de hermosa, inteligente, que suerte ser tu esposo.

Me sonroje, y mi corazón dio un carrera de aquí a la luna en segundos… ¿podría ser más perfecto?

-al fin vuelven, yo creí que se habían olvidado de mi.- dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

-yo sí, pero Bella te tiene miedo-lo pellizque- auch, si no estoy diciendo mentiras.

-ya, dejen de mimarse y vamos a ver las películas…- nos regaño Alice.

Hicimos un saludo militar y nos sentamos juntos en el sofá, mientras Alice estaba tirada en los cojines en el piso, empezamos por la mía, y aunque ya la había visto un par de veces, me la pase llorando mientras Alice se reía de mi y Edward me consolaba, pero eso no era para nada malo ya que me sostuvo en sus brazos mientras me acariciaba la espalda…oh sí creo que veré mas películas así junto con él, creo que vale la pena.

-hay Bella ¿para qué elegiste esa película si te la ibas a pasar llorando?- me reprendió Alice.

-no la regañes, Allie, si a ella le gusta esta bien, ahora vamos a ver mi película...

Oh, oh, llego mi peor pesadilla, porque las películas de terror y yo, nomas no coincidimos, la primera y única vez que vi una tenia once años, estábamos en casa de Billy y Jacob quiso ver una, tarde una semana para poder medio dormir, toda la película me la pase temblando y tarde casi un año sin acercarme al bosque… si lo sé soy exagerada, pero que le vamos a hacer.

-listo.

Y la película empezó, pero fue la mejor película que he visto en mi vida, se llamaba el barco fantasma y me hacia gritar y chillar y chillar pero cada salto que daba Edward me acurrucaba en su pecho y me decía palabras tranquilizadoras al oído. Por algo fue la mejor, y si para que me mantenga abrazada y susurrándome al oído tengo que ver de esas películas ¡que vivan las películas de terror!

-hay Bella, la verdad es que eres una miedosa si la película ni siquiera era suficientemente terrorífica, ahora vas a saber lo que es buen en películas.

Y puso su película de algo de la moda y fue la mejor, porque al los cinco minutos ya estaba dormida…así de divertida estaba.

En medio de mi sueño sentí que flotaba, que una nube me trasladaba de casa de Charlie a un prado en medio del bosque, me dejaba recostada sobre las flores, todo era hermoso y luminoso, pero de pronto me empecé sentir sola, sentí que me abandonaban, como Charlie como Renee, también Edward se iba en la nube y me dejaba en medio de aquel lugar…

-Edward, por favor, tú no me abandones.

Sentí como regresaba y limpiaba mis lágrimas, y se acostaba junto a mí en aquel prado.

-buenos días, dormilona…- escuche una aterciopelada voz hablar.

-mmmmmmm.- estaba muy a gusto mi almohada era la mas cómoda y cálida que nunca tuve y no me quería levantar.

-oh, creo que tendré que llamar a Alice para que me ayude a despertarte, quien diría que mi esposa seria una perezosa.

Entonces todo tubo, sentido la vos era Edward, y él era mi almohada, y LLAMARIA A ALICE, me levante de un salto, logrando enredarme con las sabanas y cayendo al piso –auch.-escuche la risa sofocada de Edward.

-buenos días piso, mua, hacia mucho que no te daba el beso de los buenos días.

-creo que a este piso nunca se lo has dado.

-oh perdón, señor piso mi nombre es Bella y usted recibirá muchos besos míos mientras este en esta casa.

Mi esposo, se acerco y me dio la mano para levantarme,- me pondré celoso del piso esposa porque el ya empezó a recibir beso de los buenos días y yo no.

-oh perdón- bese su mejilla- buenos días esposo, la mejor de las mañanas para tu también.

-ahora sí lo son- beso mi mejilla- y también buenos días para ti esposa bebé… ah por cierto no sabía que hablaras dormida…

Oh, oh, -¿y que dije?, oh no, por favor dime que no dije cosas muy estúpidas- tape mi rostro con ambas manos. -¡qué vergüenza! …

-bueno la vedad es que a mí me encantó lo que escuche…

-¿Qué dije?,

-no te lo diré, solo que cuando lo digas despierta seré muy feliz…

-¿?

-bien esposa ve a alistarte para salir, vamos a hacer un paseo porque Alice se va a las cuatro y quiere pasear en lancha.

-claro.

Fui al closet, y me encontré una bolsa con mi nombre y la fecha de hoy. Había un traje de baño rojo, con un vestido rojo con figurillas blancas que apenas tapaba mi trasero, y un diminuto short blanco. Como no quise atentar contra mi seguridad, me di una ducha rápida y me puse la ropa, me recogí el cabello en una coleta alta. Tome unos lentes de sol, y aliste la bolsa de playa con todo lo necesario. La pura ropa que traía puesta en este momento costaba más que tres meses de sueldo incluyendo bonificaciones y quizás hasta más.

-wow, creo que tendré que proteger a mi esposa bebe, habrá muchos buitre queriendo robármela. – dijo Edward nada mas llegue a la sala.

-no te preocupes esposo viejo, tu esposa solo tiene ojos para ti aunque estés reumático.

-me das una inmensa alegría, esposa bebé, y te mereces un abrazo del mejor esposo del mundo- me abrazo fuerte u

Y beso mi coronilla.

- ceo que mi esposo, es demasiado modesto.

-ya tortolitos vámonos, creo que llegare a chicago haciéndome una prueba de azúcar porque llegare diabética de tanta miel que escurren ustedes dos.

Wtf, bueno si Alice nos miraba como una pareja de verdad, podríamos engañar a su ex… aunque si fuera 100% cierto, mi corazón acelero, a miles de revoluciones.

Fuimos al muelle y subimos a un yate no muy grande que decía princesa Platte. Era hermoso y cómodo. Tenía decorados color marrón y claros, en popa había una mesa con tres puestos y un gran desayuno.

- buenos días señorita Alice, señor Cullen, supe que andaba por estos lados y mantuve el yate listo pero no nos había honrado con su presencia.

-buenos días Matt, lo que pasa es que aquí mi hermanito estaba muy ocupado con su esposa, luna de miel, usted sabe cuatro paredes con un letrero en la puerta de no tocar...

- ah pero que gusto felicidades señor Cullen, enhorabuena, me imagino que usted es la señora Cullen.

-así es, pero solo dígame Bella.

- bien pónganse cómodos, Maggie ya les preparo la mesa.

-gracias, Matt siempre tan atentos, a donde siempre por favor.

-así será señor Cullen…

-nada de señor Cullen, si mi hermana es solo Alice y mi esposa solo Bella yo soy Edward a secas ya te lo he dicho mucho… el señor Cullen es mi padre.

-claro Edward.

Pasamos a la mesa y comimos todo lo que había, pero antes me había tonado una dramamine, no quería un vergonzoso accidente.

Mientras Alice tomaba el sol, Edward me llevo a recorrer el yate, tenía cuatro camarotes tres grandes y uno más pequeño, el principal era de sus padres, todo estaba decorado de color arena y vino muy elegante, el segundo de Emmett y Rosalie ese parecía ele cuarto de niños ya que tenia videojuegos y estaba decorado de carros desde cásicos hasta de lujo, de todo tipo y marcas.

- sé lo que estas pensando, pero a ellos les gusta...

-si yo no he dicho nada.

-este es el de Alice y Jasper.

Todo estaba decorado en blanco y rosa, mas rosa que nada, 100% femenino.

-Y este es mi camarote, no es grande pero si cómodo.

Era pequeño y acogedor, pero lo que más me llamo la atención no fueron las paredes pulcras ni la colcha plateada, fue la enorme colección de libros y Cd, copilados en un estante protegidos, para que no se cayeran con el movimiento del barco, y allí en medio de tantos libros uno que me facina, que siempre soñé con tener, lo leí una vez para una tarea del instituto, orgullo y prejuicio.

-siempre soñé con tener ese libro- creí haberlo dicho en mi mente pero Edward me escucho.

-¿cual?

-ese.

-oh, bien pues estuvo.

-¡no!

-¿porque?, espera.- Saco una llave de algún lugar y abrió el estante sacando el libro y poniendo lo en mis manos.

-no Edward esto estuvo no lo puedo aceptar.

-shhhh, yo te lo quiero regalar. Además eres mi esposa y todo lo mío es tuyo…

-¿ah, sí?... entonces el volvo también es mío…- le pique

-bueno, si lo quieres claro que lo es…

-un pajarito me dijo que no dejabas que nadie lo tocara que era tu mayor tesoro.

-bueno esposa mía, pues solo una persona aparte mi tiene permiso de conducirlo y esa eres tú.

Lo abrace fuertemente, creo que es el hombre más perfecto y maravilloso del mundo, el hombre con el que toda mujer sueña con tener a su lado. Y yo lo disfrutare el tiempo que me permita estar con él.

-oigan, acuérdense que no vienen solos, dejen eso hará cuando vuélvanos a casa. Ya llegamos a donde vamos a nadar…

-ya escuchaste esposo, debe ir a atender a tu hermana.

-no voy, vamos este lugar es hermoso ya lo veras.

Y tenía toda la razón, nadamos por unas horas y después subimos a comer al yate, tomamos el sol y nos divertimos con las anécdotas que contaban de cómo Alice le espantaba a todas las novias a Jasper porque decía que sería su novio, ya tienen cuatro años de novios, y el día que le pidió fuera su novia fue cuando la escuchó pedir permiso a Carlisle para ir a un viaje de vacaciones a Alaska con Dimitri, un chico que andaba atrás de ella desde hace mucho.

-Jasper la espero en la puerta de la habitación, y le dijo que no podía ir porque cometería n grave error, que si se quedaba el se comprometía a decirle cuanto la ama todos los días de su vida….

-¿Qué romántico?-suspire.

-¿y ustedes como se conocieron?, Edward no me ha querido contar nada.

-pues…-¿Cómo le decía a Alice, que casi muero ahogada y al pobre de su hermano después de rescatarme, lo obligaron a casarse conmigo?.

-yo te digo, veras…un día mientras caminaba por la playa mire a un ángel adentrándose al mar y mire que casi lo arrastra una ola, fui tras él y lo saque, me quede con él y hasta que se seco, pero ya no me pude separar del, y como se tenían que regresar a Phoenix y yo no quería que se fuera le pedí que se casara conmigo y su mamá estuvo de acuerdo…. Y aquí estamos- me abrazo y me dio un casto beso en los labios. Que casi me provoca un paro cardiaco de la emoción.

-… pero si le pediste matrimonio y están casados ¿donde carajos están las argollas de matrimonio y el anillo de compromiso?…

- buenos como todo fue de improvisto pues… -titubeo Edward, pero aunque el relato fue hermoso y me hizo soñar con cuentos de hadas y finales felices, era mentira y no me agradaba mentirle a su familia.

-la verdad Alice es que yo si me iba a ahogar y él me rescato, y nos quedamos dormidos en un camastro en la playa, mi mama nos encontró y con ello el pretexto perfecto para deshacerse de mi así que amenazo a Edward para que se casara conmigo o lo al la cárcel y luego tu llamaste e que su ex vendría y nos asamos para que mi mama no molestara y para que él tuviera un pretexto para deshacerse de ella…

No me di cuenta que estaba llorando, hasta que el aroma de Edward me lleno las fosas nasales colmándome de paz.

-bueno si las cosas son como dices no te preocupes que tu y mi hermanito van a ser muy felices, son complemento uno del otro y lo de los anillos lo resolveremos ahora mismo.

Se fue a la cabina y no sé que tanto hablaría con Matt. Volvimos a tierra y fuimos a una joyera cerca de la playa, entro y salió en quince minutos le entrego algo a Edward y nos dejó solos diciendo que se iría a alistar para el viaje.

-Bella, ¿me acompañas a un lugar?

-c...claro.

Tomo mi mano y caminamos un buen rato hasta que llegamos a un camastro donde me invito a sentarme.

-bella, sé que no nos conocemos, que hay mucho que no sabemos del otro pero hemos comenzado al revés, pero me gustaría que nos conociéramos y poder ser en un futuro un matrimonio de verdad.

-claro que si Edward.

- se que lo que te pido no es fácil pero te gustaría llevar esto- me mostro dos anillos de oro delgados con unos grabados muy bellos.

-me encantaría.- coloco en anillo en mi dedo anular, y me dio la mano para que le colocara el suyo… regresamos a casa y cuando llegamos Alice nos esperaba en el vestíbulo.

-lo siento no pude demorarla más, llega mañana en la mañana…

-no te preocupes Alice, estaremos bien.

-bien chicos me voy, recuerden que yo no he estado aquí, nos vemos y cuídense- volteo hacia mí y me dio un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo –cuídate Bella e ignora todo lo que ella diga recuerda que aquí la esposa eres tú y ella solo habla por ardor….

Alice volvió a chicago y a mí solo me tocaba esperar que todo esto saliera bien.

**Recibí mi primer review…. Se siente genial…. Gracias Ale74**

**Las primeras historias que leí fueron de titi Cullen y ella me inspiro a seguir leyendo, sus historias te atrapan y no deseas parar, lloras, ríes, cantas, Ta Cullen me motivo a publicar gracias a las dos… **

Próximo capítulo **"la bruja".**

**Espero les guste.**


	4. la bruja

BPOV

Esa noche no dormí nada, parecía que se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente las palabras de Alice, ella venía, y yo no tenía armas para defender a Edward de esa… de esa bruja que le partió el corazón, se que ella fue muy estúpida al engañarlo pero ¿y si el todavía siente algo por ella y decide volver?, por mi cabeza pasaron mil escenarios la mayoría donde él me decía adiós y volvía con ella, otras donde le daba con la puerta en las narices y se quedaba conmigo.

Me levante temprano y me di una larga ducha con agua caliente para relajar mis músculos, Salí solo envuelta en la toalla para buscar mi ropa y allí estaba Edward con sus bermudas negras y una musculosa blanca con una franja negra. De miraba…SEXI en tooooda la extensión de la palabra.

-hola –salude.

El solo se me quedo viendo, recorriendo con la mirada todo mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, si perder detalle, y podría jurar que sus ojos se oscurecieron.

Carraspeo- Ho…hola, yo…este…te dejo para que te vistas te espero en el comedor.- y salió disparado del cuarto.

-_al parecer le gusto… algo es algo ¿no?_

Cuando abrí el closet, me encontré una nota de Alice, que decía.

Bella:

Sé que tienes muchas dudas pero créeme que ella solo es un cascaron esta hueca por dentro, no te dejes intimidar, vístete cómoda y sean auténticos no te limites frente a ella recuerda tú tienes la sartén por el mango Edward es tu esposo, no importa cuales hayan sido las circunstancias.

p.d. ya te seleccione la ropa que usaras esta semana cada cambio tiene la etiqueta del día correspondiente, créeme a TU ESPOSO LE VA A ENCANTAR.

Cuando nos veamos de nuevo me lo agradecerás….

Y mire y efectivamente la ropa estaba colgada con un orden y tenían pequeñas etiquetas que marcaban cada día de la semana. Hoy me pondría un vestido de tiritas verde botella muy fresco, que me llegaba arriba de las rodillas con unas sandalias que le hacían juego.

Me recogí el cabello en una trenza floja y me puse un poco de gloss.

Baje las escaleras despacio, porque hoy no tenía ganas de besar el piso y cuando llegue al comedor me quede como piedra la una mujer rubia, con cuerpo de infarto y un cortísimo vestido rojo estaba abrazando a MI ESPOSO… todo lo vi rojo no solo el diminuto vestido.

-mmmmmmm- compuse mi garganta para llamar su atención, Edward pego un brinco hacia atrás como si la rubia tuviera la peste.

-¿y esta quien es Eddie?- pregunto de forma despectiva refiriéndose a mí.

Edward se acerco a mí, con una mirada de ayúdame, entonces entendí que esa era nada menos que la bruja, así que tome la mano de Edward para acercarlo a mí, y le di un casto beso en los labios. Al principio se sorprendió un poco pero después me tomo por la cintura pegándome a su costado Kate Smith te presento a mi esposa Isabella Cullen, amor te presento a Kate.

Ella me miro de pies a cabeza nuevamente y soltó una risotada- ¿y tú crees Eddie que presentando me a esto como tu esposa te voy a creer?

-perdón, no sé que es tan gracioso, amor de que se ríe esta… mujer porque yo no le encuentro nada gracioso.

-Kate, no es ninguna farsa Bella es mi esposa y si estamos aquí en Miami sin que nadie supiera de mi destino es porque estaba de luna de miel y no quería que nadie molestara.

-supongamos que te creo que te casaste, explícame como y cuando la conociste, para casarte tan pronto…ah ya se te emborrachaste y te acostaste con ella y te esta chantajeando con un embarazo.

-no la verdad te voy a contar un secreto… ella tuvo un accidente en el mar y yo la salve, me quede tan prendado de ella que cuando se tenían que devolver a su lugar de origen no la quise perder así que le pedí que se quedara conmigo y lo quisimos hacer legal, y aunque ahora solo estamos casados por el civil espero muy pronto odre casarme con ella por la iglesia para que todo el mundo se entere que he encontrado al amor de mi vida.

Mientras decía su discurso, no la miro ella si no a mi cada palabra iba dirigida a mí, y me hizo sentirme la mujer más dichosa del mundo.

-pero como es que con poco tiempo de conocerla te casaste con ella y a mi nada aunque duramos dos años de relación nunca hiciste el menor esfuerzo por formalizar así.

-bueno Kate otra prueba más de que lo nuestro no estaba bien.

-¡y un cuerno!, si teníamos planes, hacia poco que vivíamos juntos, ¿ya no te acuerdas?

- claro que me acuerdo, pero no creo que fuera lo mejor, o tal vez si porque me sirvió para darme cuenta de que tu no eras mi futuro, y ahora estoy más seguro de ello porque mi futuro lo tengo entre mis manos.-beso mi cabeza y apretó mas su agarre, entonces salió Cathy de la cocina.

-Señora, el desayuno está servido…oh perdón.

- no te preocupes Cathy, y pon otro servicio por favor.

-por supuesto señora compromiso.

-¿nos acompañas a desayunar Kate?

-por supuesto, y dile a la sirviente que suba mi equipaje al cuarto de huesees.

-esposo viejo, ¿no me habías dicho que se quedaría? Tu avanzada edad hace que se te olviden las cosas

Sonrió con dulzura y toco con su dedo índice mi nariz- esposa bebé, eres tan ingenua por supuesto que no la he invitado a quedarse, al parecer se ha invitado sola.

-oh, perdón esposo viejo, no volveré a dudar de tu senil memoria.

-disculpa, Kate, pero como sabes estamos de LUNA DE MIEL, si sabes qué significa eso, es de esas ocasiones en las que pones en la puesta el letrero de no molestar, y quieres estar con tu pareja, sin terceros, si entiendes verdad.

-c...claro, pero como estamos en temporada alta y no hice reservaciones, traía otros planes, si entiendes ¿no?

-Por supuesto, por haber sido alguien en la vida de mi esposo le diré a Cathy que prepare recámara más alejada de la nuestra, tú sabes luna de miel igual a mucho ruido durante la noche.

Cuando dije eso, sentí el peso de mis palabras y me sonroje furiosamente…

-amor, voy con Cathy para que prepare la habitación.- se acerco y yo pensé que me besaría la mejilla pero se fue hacia mi oído y dijo de forma poco discreta, -me encanta el ruido- y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja… nunca antes había sentido así, como si una llama recorriera todo mi cuerpo provocando reacciones en zonas que no pensé que sentirían eso.

Cuando Salí de mi aturdimiento y con una Kate todavía en shock nos dirigimos al comedor. Almorzamos en un muy incomodo silencio que Edward mitigaba cuando tomaba mi mano y le daba masajes circulares con su dedo pulgar.

- bueno Kate, no es que te corra pero, ¿cuándo te vas?, tenia ciertos planes con mi esposa donde por supuesto no hay tercero incluido.

-Eddie ¿porque te portas así conmigo?

-mira Kate en primer lugar odio que me digas Eddie, en segundo lugar, nosotros no te invitamos te invitaste sola y en tercer lugar y más importante quiero disfrutar de m esposa.

-la verdad creo que me iré mañana, tengo varios compromisos pendientes pero quería si me podrías llevar a pasear por allí para no pasar tan aburrida la estancia aquí.

-está bien amor, podemos incluirla en nuestro plan no creo que interrumpa salo íbamos a pasar el día en la playa hoy.

-está bien esposa bebé…

-no se diga más me alisto y en un momento estoy contigo- le guiño el ojo a Edward, me aguante las ganas de alcanzarla y darle unas cuantas cachetadas…_respira Bella, recuerda lo que dijo Alice… tú tienes la sartén por el mango, pero que rayos yo lo que quería tener era a esa rubia escuálida para retorcerle el pescuezo….en fin respira Bella…_

Me fui yo también al cuarto y encontré a Cathy acomodando las cosas de Edward allí…no me acordaba que dormíamos en cuartos separados…y esta noche…de solo imaginar dormir nuevamente en sus brazos, solo dormir he, provocaba que se me pusiera la piel de gallina.

Me coloque un biquini verde botella como el vestido y me volví a colocar el vestido encima, cuando Salí la muy bruja tenia arrinconado a Edward contra las escaleras….algo rugió en mi pecho…

-anda Eddie no creo que esa niña te haga sentir lo que yo….

-por favor Kate, no te compares…

Eso dolió quiere decir que no soy suficiente para el… estuve a punto de darme la vuelta y encerrarme en la recamara pero nuevamente las palabras de Alice resonaron en mi cabeza_ no le hagas caso a nada de lo que diga… _así que seguí caminando con paso firme aunque por dentro estaba hirviendo.

-¿nos vamos?

Ella me dirigió una sonrisa triunfal, se había dado cuenta de que los había visto…

-claro, hace tiempo que no me baño en el mar…

Tome a Edward de la mano y nos fuimos caminando hacia la playa, de vez en cuando Edward besaba mi cabeza, después de un rato paso su brazo por mis hombros, me sorprendí pero note como la bruja garrapata estaba aferrada al otro brazo de él.

-aquí, Cathy alisto todo desde temprano espero te guste, bebé.

-me encanta todo es perfecto- se apuro a contestar la muy…piiiiiiiiiit, mis pensamientos no eran muy aptos para menores- sabes que me encanta la piña colada.

-lo siento Kate pero cuando dije bebe me refería a mi esposa. ¿Qué me dices esposa bebé, este viejo aun te sorprende?

-claro que si esposo viejo, todo es perfecto- me acerque para susurrarle al oído para que oyera doña bruja- como tu- y repetí su acción mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, un gemido ronco Salió de sus labios y eso me hizo sentir poderosa.

-bueno Eddie no tiene nada de malo de que te refieras a mí en algún termino cariñoso una historia de dos años nos precede.

-Kate, en serio si en dos años de relación, jamás te puse algún apodo cariñoso…

-bueno, en fin mejo me voy a darme un buen chapuzón,- se quito el vestido y se quedo con un bikini negro si es que a tres triángulos que apenas tapan lo básico se le puede llamar así.- ¿me acompañas?

-amor, ¿vamos?- pregunto Edward jalándome de la mano.

-claro- entonces me quité el vestido y me recorrió con la mirada, oh si, a ella ni la volteo a ver y a mi le esta comiendo con la mirada, eso puede ser bueno.

-te ves perfecta, hermosa.

- ya esposo viejo creo que a tus problemas de vejes tendremos que añadirle la falta de la vista.

-miro perfectamente y te puedo decir que de todas las mujeres aquí presentes tu eres la más hermosa….

Nivel máximo de sonrojo, alerta, alerta, creo que un día de estos los sonrojos que me provoca me provocaran quedar de un rojo permanente.

-vamos anda, ¿o estás muy viejo para nadar?

-no debiste haber dicho eso (esa frase me encanta)…- me tomo en brazos y corrió conmigo hasta que caímos junto en el agua, estuvimos divirtiéndonos mucho, arrojándonos agua, o yo huía y él me atrapaba, claro que solo lograba dar unos cuantos pasos. De repente sentí que Edward se quedaba estático y salía del agua así que lo seguí, Kate estaba tirada n la arena con la mejilla muy roja y una pelota de playa tirada a su lado.

-Eddie, ayúdame por favor, creo que me he mareado con el golpe, ¿me podrías ayudar a llegar al camastro para descansar?- Edward la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta el lugar y la sentó, luego me mandó a mi… a llevarle hielo.

-ok.- fue lo único que respondí y fui a casa, saque hielo del refrigerador y lo envolví en un pañuelo… pero cuando volvía a la playa mire a Kate y a Edward en medio de un muy acalorado beso… algo en mi pecho se quebró, ya no tenía caso seguir fingiendo, el volvería con ella, y yo volvería a ser la idiota Bella que trabaja en un súper. Me acerque para entregarle el hielo y para que él se diera cuenta de que lo había vista pero nunca espere escuchar lo que él le respondió después e separarse bruscamente de ella.

-estás loca o que, entre nosotros no hay ni habrá nada…jamás me vuelvas a besar.

-¿me vas a decir que no te gusto? Dudo mucho que la chiquilla que dice ser tu esposa te sepa besar tan bien como yo.

-quizás ella no sea una amante experimentada pero me hace sentir con una simple mirada más cosas de las que tú con mil besos de los que me diste.

- no te creo, las noches que pasamos juntos me dicen otra cosa.

-una sola noche con ella vale más que dos años contigo Kate, ella es lo más importante para mí ahora, y no me gustaría perderla por tus estupideces.

Apresure el paso haciendo como que acababa de llegar y le entregué el hielo bastante derretido a la bruja, y le pase los brazos por el cuello a Edward, no seré la gran desadora, pero si podía hacerlo.

- te extrañe- le dije y uní mis labios a los suyos queriendo borrar lo que hicieron los labios de ella, el beso se fue volviendo más demandante, hasta que sentí que su lengua pedía permiso para entrar en mi boca e inconsciente mente se lo di, este sí que era un beso, sentía como si estuviera a punto de explotar, pero mis pulmones empezaron a necesitar aire y nos separamos dándonos pequeños, besos, los dos teníamos la respiración agitada.

-yo también te extrañe.- cuando volteamos la bruja ya no estaba pero ni me importo, porque Edward reclamo mis labios nuevamente, y nos pasamos varios minutos en el mundo de los besos hasta que se nos hizo tarde y volvimos a casa.

Kate estaba en la sala de espalda a la puerta de entrada hablando muy acaloradamente por teléfono.

-no me puedes despedir Alice… ese desfile es el más importante…está bien llegare para el ensayo adelantado… de ninguna manera te diré donde estoy… mañana a primera hora estaré allí… si hoy mismo tomo el vuelo de regreso… Bye.

-buenas tardes- salude con mi mejor sonrisa- ¿como sigue tu cara?

-bien gracias, Eddie , me tengo que ir pero por favor cuando vuelvas a chicago me gustaría que nos viéramos de nuevo- y sigue la bruja de verdad que me daban ganas de montarla en su escoba y mandarla volando a la Antártida._ Calma Bella que ya se va_.

-lo siento Kate, pero si quieres verme, será vernos ya que a donde yo baya Bella ira conmigo.

- ¿Qué, tienes miedo de caer en la tentación?

-si a tentación te refieres a olvidarme de que soy un caballero y decirte varias palabras no aptas para ser escuchadoras por una dama tal vez sí.

-que tenga buen viaje Kate, no puedo decir un gusto conocerte porque puedo ser muchas cosas pero mentirosa no.

- lo mismo digo- respondió con acritud.

- esposo viejo, creo que iré a nuestra recamara a tomar una ducha y descansar, ¿le puedes decir a Cathy que nos lleve la comida allí?

- encantado esposa bebe-, lo siento Kate, puedes pedir un taxi allí está el teléfono, que tengas un buen viaje.

- por lo menos hazme compañía mientras espero el taxi Edward.

-si lo que te preocupa es estar sola no te preocupes Cathy vendrá a hacerte compañía, yo no puedo mi esposa me espera… y no me gusta hacerla esperar.

Nos abrazamos y subimos juntos las escaleras, cuando llegamos al cuarto me atrapo contra la pared y me beso con pasión, y a la vez con ternura.

- creo que tendrás que llevarme a una clínica de rehabilitación bebé.

-¿Por qué?

-soy adicto a tus besos, mientras más te beso mas quiero seguirlo haciendo.

-mientras, tu adicción sea yo o mis besos para mi es perfecto, porque creo que tu adicción a mi solo se puede comparar con mi adicción a ti.

Y nos seguimos besando hasta que unos golpes en la puerta y la voz de la bruja nos interrumpieron.

-Eddie, no hay vuelo disponible hasta mañana así que me tendré que quedar.

Edward ni siquiera se digno a abrir la puerta- está bien puedes quedarte, lo que ocupes puedes decírselo a Cathy….

-y si salimos a cenar, digo como es mi única noche aquí…- en eso sonó el móvil de Edward.

-¿Alice?... ya entendí….yo también te quiero….yo le digo… Bye.

- lo siento Kate pero no podemos ir pero si quiere puedes salir…. Buenas noches.

-pero…

-buenas noches Kate.

-¿en que estábamos?... oh a recordé- y volvimos a nuestra sesión de besos, en medio de m ensoñación y recordé la llamada de Alice.

-esposo, ¿Qué quería Alice?

- me creps si te digo que ella tiene un sexto sentido, me dijo que no aceptara nada de Kate y a nada se refería a nada.

- ¿en serio y porque?

-te digo que tiene un sexto sentido que, en serio vale, mas hacerle caso.

-bueno pues haremos caso a Alice.

- y para evitar problemas tenemos prohibido salir de la habitación.

-eso me gusta.

Pasamos horas hablando, Cathy nos subió la comida y disfrutamos de la comida y la compañía del otro. A media noche me desperté con mucha sed, y cuando me disponía a levantarme para ir por agua Edward no me dejo saliendo el… paso como media hora y no volvía así que Salí por él, venia subiendo las escaleras… abrazado de la bruja…adiós corazoncito…

En eso sonó el celular de Edward en el cuarto y fui por él, era un mensaje de Alice, lo abrí, _no estés solo con ella bajo ninguna circunstancia… _

Salí y casi terminaban de llegar arriba pero note que él se miraba muy mal,

-amor te tardaste mucho…me acerque a ellos.

- estábamos ocupados, no ves...

-bella…hemos…eres mi ángel…dame mi dosis si- decía Edward pero parecía estar muy borracho.

-creo que tú no te llamas Bella, y la única que tiene sus dosis soy yo… así que…

Pero no necesite hacer mucho porque él se lanzo a mis brazos, tratando de besarme pero sin mucho éxito.

- ¿Por qué te mueves bebé?, yo quiero besarte.

-vamos a la recamara y me besaras todo lo que quieras ¿si?

-aja, adiós Kate, gracias por el jugo…

Así que la muy….piiiiiiiiit, bruja le dio algo a Edward.

- buenas noches y buen viaje Kate.

Me lleve a Edward al cuarto y en cuanto toco la cama cayo profundamente dormido… lo único que pensé antes de dormirme fue un gracias Alice.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Salí del cuarto Cathy me dijo que la bruja ya se había ido. Para mi alivio, Edward se levanto a medio día con una terrible resaca quien sabe lo que le dio la bruja pero le cayó muy mal… toda la tarde se la paso agradeciéndome el haberlo rescatado a tiempo…¿y como lo hizo? Pues de una manera muy efectiva a puros besos….

**Yo quiero que me agradezcan así…**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, en serio se siente genial…**

**La historia la tengo algo avanzada así que estaré subiendo a diario mientras pueda…**

**Próximo capítulo "primera Vez"**

**Espero sigan leyendo…**


	5. primera vez

BPOV.

Hacia una semana que se había ido la bruja, la relación iba viento en popa, los besos estaban a la orden del día o mejor dicho del minuto, me llevo a recorrer muchos lugares y siempre andábamos tomados de la mano o abrasados, jamás en mi vida había sido más feliz.

Cathy decía que era como su satélite porque siempre estaba junto a él, o el junto a mí, estaba viviendo un sueño, todo él y sus acciones me encantaban.

Hoy iríamos a bailar, yo no tenía ganas pero a él le hacía ilusión, y quien era yo para negarle algo y más si para convencerme usaba lo más persuasivo de todos besos y más besos.

Me puse un vestido color bronce, palabra de honor que me llegaba arriba de la rodilla, tenía un lazo bajo el busto color negro, con unas trampas mortales llamados zapatos negros. Me deje el cabellos suelto con le gusta el solo lo acomodé en sus ondas naturales. Un poco de maquillaje y listo.

Cuando Salí del cuarto y llegue a la sala estaban platicando Edward y Cathy, se miraban muy entretenidos en su plática así que no les quise interrumpir, de pronto el volteo y cathy muy disimuladamente se retiro a la cocina…

Se veía hermoso, jamás pensé que un pantalón negro y una camisa negra se le verían bien a alguien, pero él estaba perfecto, limpie discretamente mi baba antes de que llegara al piso.

-estas hermosa, esposa bebé.

-tú eres el que esta guapísimo, a pesar de tu edad esposo viejo.

-vamos, quiero lucir a mi hermosa esposa, seré la envidia de todos.

-y yo tendré que espantártelas moscas que se te acerquen.

-sabes que soy solo tuyo…

Y en el maratón de cuatrocientos metros planos gana el corazón de Bella, ya no me extrañaba cada vez alcanzar niveles más altos de sonrojo ¿y cómo no ponerme así con esas cosas que dice?

- yo también soy tuya…

Y solo de decir eso me beso, pero que beso, definitivamente no apto para cardiacos.

El lugar se llamaba twilight, y tenía muy buen ambiente. Nos sentamos a charlar y beber algo, después me invito a bailar bajo su propio riesgo, yo no me hice responsable de pisotones. Cuando me canse volvimos a la mesa.

- bebé descansa un poco que iré por una bebidas ok.

-está bien no tardes esposo.

-extráñame.

-siempre.

Si ya se somos, patéticos y cursis pero así nos entendemos, por cierto me acorde de la última llamada de Alice donde me dijo que para cuando fuéramos a visitarla no derramáramos tanta miel o le provocaríamos un coma diabético.

-hola muñeca ¿por qué tan sola?- un hombre pelirrojo se acerco a mí.

-lo siento no estoy solo mi…- me interrumpió- si nena ahora estás conmigo, bailaremos…- trato de jalarme hacia la pista pero yo me resistí- ¡¿Qué te crees idiota?!- una voz muy conocida detuvo al individuo y me rodeo la cintura con su fuerte brazo. Inhale su aroma y me sentí segura, en casa.

-quita tus sucias manos de mi esposa

-no dijo que fuera casada.

-No me dejaste hablar…

- vamos, bebé

Así nos volvimos a la mesa, tome mi bebida que no supe ni que era…pero ya no me sentía a gusto con todo en ese lugar, Edward lo noto y nos fuimos de regreso a casa.

Al llegar lo primero que hice fue quitarme los zapatos, armas mortales que me compro Alice. Nos sentamos en el sofá, acurrucados uno con el otro en un cómodo silencio.

-bebé, ¿vamos a dormir?, estas cansada.

-no quiero estoy muy a gusto, estar entre tus brazos se siente muy bien.

- ¿y si duermo contigo?

Lo mire a los ojos- ¿lo dices en serio?

- claro.

Subimos a la recamara y mientras yo me duchaba y me ponía un pijama el fue a su cuarto a hacer lo mismo. Nos acostamos bajo las mantas y me jalo hacia él.

-esposa bebé, ¿me daría un beso de las buenas noches?...

-los que quiera, mi esposo viejo.

-mmmmmmm, no digas eso porque sabes que nunca tengo suficientes…

Y el beso empezó como siempre tierno, dulce pero al paso del tiempo se fue haciendo más demandante, más apasionado, sus manos ya no estaban fijas en mi cintura, empezaron a viajaron ir mis costados y se colaron bajo la blusa de mi pijama hasta casi tocar mis senos, la temperatura de mi cuerpo subió varios grados, de pronto sentí algo duro tocar mi cadera, y me paralice, sabía lo que seguía pero no me sentía preparada para llegar a eso, Edward noto, algo porque de detuvo chocando su frente con la mía.

-ed.…yo…es que…-quería decirle que si quería pero no me sentía lista pero m cerebro aun estaba.

- shhhh, tranquila bebé, no pasara nada que no quieras, aunque muero por hacerte el amor, todo será a su tiempo ok.

-yo también quiero ser tuya, pero no me siento preparada.

-está bien, bebé.

-gracias esposo, eres el mejor.

Se acostó a mi lado y puse mi cabeza en su pecho, el latir de su corazón fue la melodía que me arrulló. En la mañana que me levante el no estaba, por un lado me sentí aliviada porque me daba vergüenza con el después de haberlo rechazado anoche, me siento una tonta después de todo es mi esposo y como dijo Renee lo que no se encuentra en casa se busca donde hay… y eso si que no. Pero para mí el no tener con quien hablar, de ciertas cosas, me senté en el ultimo escalón, pensando en que me gustaría tener alguien con quien hablar, porque mi madre me hubiera aconsejado acerca de todo esto… se que al tener relaciones uno puede quedar embarazada, tan estúpida no soy, pero también sé que para iniciar en método anticonceptivo debía ir con un ginecólogo cosa que jamás he hecho, y me gustaría que fuera una mujer porque si mi marido n me ha visto ahí, y que me vea un extraño como que no…

-bella, bella…

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y pegue un salto.

-perdón, pero es que estabas como ida, estas bien, necesitas algo, si quieres podemos llamar a Edward al móvil- cathy me miraba con expresión preocupada.

-no te preocupes cathy, no es nada grave…-entonces se me ocurrió que quizás ella- buen es que tengo unas dudas y la verdad es que me gustaría hablar con alguien.

-sabes que puedes hablar con Edward de todo.

- si es que tenemos la confianza para decirnos todo pero me da pena…bueno es que son cosas…tu sabes… de mujer…

-te refieres a tu periodo, no creo que a él le incomode hablar de eso.

-no de eso…hay cathy como te digo.

- Bella, puedes decirme lo que quieras, aunque tienes poco tiempo en esta casa he aprendido a quererte como si fueras mi familia, te cuento un secreto, jamás había llamado a ninguno de mis patrones por su nombre, las otras personas con las que trabajaban me trataban como lo que soy, una criada.

- no digas eso cathy, tú no eres una criada, eres una mujer luchona que trabaja para seguir adelante y no te acuestas en tus laureles esperando que las cosas te caigan solas del cielo.

-ves, ya sé que estoy vieja para que me cuentes tus cosas y l hecho de no haberme casado nunca puede limitar mis conocimientos pero te puedo ayudar en lo que pueda.

-gracias…la verdad es que…por favor que lo que te voy a contar no salga de nosotras dos he.

Hizo un ademan como que cerraba la boca y le ponía un candado- soy una tumba- y se quedo en silencio esperando a que yo hablara.

-mira no sé si sepas las circunstancias en las que nos asamos Edward y yo-asintió con la cabeza- bueno pues en estas dos semanas que llevamos casados nosotros nunca hemos…tu sabes….eso- tomate bella presente ¿Por qué me tengo que sonrojar para acentuar mi vergüenza?- bueno pues anoche, como que casi, pero me dio miedo, no es que no quiera pero no se me gustaría que nos conociéramos un poco más o que haya más sentimiento que solo pasión, pero estuve pensando, si estoy casa con él es lo natural que suceda, pero también si no tomamos precauciones pedo salir embarazada, y me gustaría afianzar mas la relación ara llegar al tema de los hijos, digo solo tengo 17 años en unos meses dieciocho pero no me gustaría embarazarme nomas porque si.

-me estás diciendo que te gustaría iniciar algún método anticonceptivo para que cuando tu y Edward tengan relaciones estar prevenida.

-exacto, pero yo no conozco nada aquí menos algún ginecólogo, además yo jamás he ido con uno, y si o hago me gustaría que fuese mujer… ¿me entiendes?

-si quieres, puedo hablar con mi sobrina Chelsea, ella es ginecóloga y no es porque sea familiar mío pero es la mejor de todo el lugar.

-¿me harías ese favor?-afirmo con su cabeza y una sonrisa.

-gracias.

-la voy a llamar y te digo para cuando te pone la cita.

-gracias cathy,

Ella entro a la cocina y yo volví a la recamara, me duche y me puse un short a cuadros en tonos morados con una blusa de tiritas morada y unas sandalias. Cuando llegue a la cocina cathy ya tenía el desayuno hecho. Desayunamos juntas entra platicas, de sus sobrinos que la quieren mucho y que su hermana la critica diciendo que se los ha ganado con puros regalos… en eso sonó su móvil y salió a responder. Estaba terminando mi desayuno cuando entro con una sonrisa radiante.

- era Chelsea, dice que una paciente le cánselo a las cuatro que si quieres puedes ir y te atenderá con mucho gusto.

Me levante y le di un fuerte abrazo- gracias cathy, eres la mejor… ¿ira conmigo verdad?

-claro que si, así aprovecho para saludar a Chelsea que hace mucho que no la veo.

-entonces me dices a qué hora y nos vamos y ya está.

-¿Qué te parece si salimos de aquí a las tres porque está un poco retirado, y llegamos desahogadas de tiempo?

-perfecto entonces alas tres nos vamos- estaba tan emocionada que no sentí que ya había llegado Edward.

-¿a dónde van a ir a las tres?- dijo mientras me abrasaba por la cintura y apoyaba la barbilla en mi hombro. Y yo me paralice, no sé cómo le digo que voy a lo que voy.

-este… voy con cathy a…

-es que invite a bella a ir a saludar a mi sobrina que hace mucho que no la veo y le he hablado tanto de ella cundo nos llamamos por teléfono que tiene curiosidad de conocerla.

-si es así por mi está bien, pero me voy a sentir muy solito, solo no tarde mucho y si necesitan que las lleve o que valla por ustedes me dicen.

-iremos en taxi, después de todo me habías dicho que debías ponerte al corriente con el trabajo, revisar y contestar unos mails.

- tienes razón, la verdad es que estoy algo atrasado con algunas cosas.

-ves, mientras nosotras estamos con la sobrina de cathy, tú haces eso y cuando vuelva, te do muchos besos.

-me gusta lo que quieres hacer al regresar… mejor se van ahorita y vuelven en cinco minutos porque yo ya quiero mis besos.

-esposo viejo, te voy a dar un beso porque estas castigado te fuiste y no me diste un eso de los buenos días.

-perdón esposa bebe, te prometo que no volverá a suceder.

Y mientras cathy nos daba privacidad, tuvimos una buena sesión de besos. Decidí hacer yo la comida, ya que cathy tena mucho que hacer, al parecer las ventanas de la casa no querían quedar como a ella le gusta, y después de refunfuñar, la convencí y me puse a hacer pollo en salsa blanca, con unas verduras salteadas, y otras cosas más por si no les gustaba algo podían comer otra cosa, de postre hice una tarta de chocolate, con un glaseado especial que invente hace mucho un día que…bueno el caso es que combinaba perfecto con el sabor del chocolate.

Comimos los tres juntos como lo hacíamos hace varios días después de rogarle mucho a cathy. Les encanto todo y creo que los tomates estuvieron a punto de matarme por estar más roja que ellos.

Edward se comió varios pedazos de tarta, y dijo que lo que había sobrado era suyo y que nadie tena permiso de comérsela.

Al llegar la hora de irnos al ginecólogo, Edward se quedo encerrado en el despacho y nosotras salimos, un taxi nos levo y tal como lo había dicho cathy estaba bastante lejos.

Chelsea fue muy atenta y divertida, me reviso y me dijo la importancia que tiene llevar un control, y después de repasar varios métodos me aconsejo tomar la piadora, una especial que no tena altos niveles de hormonas y por ello era muy importante que no se me pasara ninguna… y que no debería tener relaciones hasta completar un mes de tratamiento, el cual iniciaría el en cuanto menstruara…

Después de la consulta charlamos de todo un poco y me agradeció que tratara tan bien a su tía… quedamos de vernos pronto… y me encargo mucho a su tita como ella le llamaba.

Al abrir la puerta de la casa unos fuertes brazos me recibieron haciéndome girar en los aires y repartiendo besos por toda mi cara...

- te extrañe, bebé.

- yo mas…

Y nos besamos como si no hubiera mañana. Me pregunto por la sobrina de cathy y le dije que era muy simpática y eso pero me dio pena contarle la verdadera razón de la visita.

Los días fueron pasando, el día que cumplimos un mes de casados, me llevo a cenar a un lugar muy romántico, ese día me di cuenta de que estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen…

Las sesiones de besos nos dejaban bastante acalorados y con muestras físicas de eso, las manos de los dos querían reconocer el cuerpo del otro….pero aun no llegábamos a eso.

-bebé, un día de estos me harás morir de una combustión espontanea.- lo empuje alejándolo de mi-¿Por qué me alejas?

-no quiero ser la causante de tu muerte.

-que graciosita, no me importaría morir si es así.

Yo ya me sentía lista para hacerlo pero ahora no se podía, pues andaba en esos días… _ya casi, falta poco_…repetía como una mantra en mi cabeza.

El día llego, mi periodo se había ido y quería hacer algo especial, no sabía cómo pero lo haría…

Cathy me ayudo a preparar una deliciosa cena y me recomendó hacer un tiramisú, cuando terminamos me ayudo a acomodar todo en la recamara mientras Edward seguía encerrado en el despacho, al parecer estaba saturad de trabajo, y como lo hacía desde la casa, debía mandar los informes que hacia luego.

Me duche y me puse un vestido que se anudaba en el cuello y llegaba a medio muslo con unas zapatillas plateadas, el cabello me lo deje suelto en ondas. Y me maquille muy suave. Cuando estuve lista llame a cathy para que le dijera que viniera…preferí esperarlo sentada porque mis piernas temblaban como gelatina.

Cuando escuche el ruido de la puerta me puse de pie…al entrar se quedo mirando todo y a mí de pies a cabeza, el cuarto estaba decorado con velas aromáticas, y la mesa estaba puesta, en la cama había un corazón de rosas blancas y rojas.

Pero donde más se demoro viendo fue a mí, me recorrió de pies a cabeza, y se acerco como un león asechando a su presa.

- estas hermosa bebé… quieres matar de un infarto al viejo de tu ¿esposo?

-nunca fue esa mi intención, solo quiero estar contigo...-espero que entienda la indirecta- ¿acaso es malo?

- para nada es perfecto amor.- mi corazón hizo un ridículo baile de victoria al escucharlo decirme así- ¿celebramos algo en especial?- ups, creo que no agarro la indirecta.

-solo que quiero cenar contigo, solos.

- me encanta la idea… y que hay en el menú.

-todo lo que ves esta en el menú- ahora sí que la agarre…cruce los dedos.

-todo, todo…

Me tenia atrapada entre sus brazos recorriendo mi cuello con la nariz _y así quería que le respondiera ja…_si mi cerebro estaba en pausa total

-aja…_bravo Bella gran respuesta._

-¿y si te digo que lo que se me antoja no está en la mesa?

-aja…_oh si lo entendió…_ mi corazón y mi mente bailaban de la emoción mientras mi piel picaba de la anticipación.

Beso mis labios en un beso dulce pero intenso, y no soltó mis labios hasta que el aire fue indispensable, aun así no abandono mi piel, beso mi cuello dando pequeños mordiscos, sus manos no se quedaban quietas, sentí como desato mi vestido y cayó a mis pies, un gemido ronco salió de su garganta y ataco mis labios con fiereza.

-bebé, ¿estás segura?, si sigo no podre detenerme amor.

- aja… _si hazme el amor, quiero ser tuya, porque te amo._ Quera decirle tantas cosas pero no salía mi voz

-¿estás segura?

-aja…-y entonces mi cerebro funciono, _bravo,_- hazme tuya.

Me acostó en la cama con suma delicadeza, y recorrió mi cuerpo con sus manos haciéndome tocar el cielo, después saboreo toda mi piel con su boca hasta hacerme ver estrellas, para al final unirnos en uno solo hasta el amanecer… los detalles los guardo para mi …solo puedo decir que fue perfecto….

Cada vez fue mejor que la anterior y si en algún momento creí que no podía amarlo mas estaba muy equivocada, el ser suya, y sentirlo mío fue lo más maravilloso del mundo… ahora si era su esposa en tooooda la extensión de la palabra.

Despertar entre sus brazos, sin que nada se interpusiera entre nosotros, solo sintiendo su piel, es el mejor de los despertares, me encanto, nos pasamos toda la mañana en la cama, entre besos y caricias. Nos duchamos juntos, cabe mencionar que inaugurar el baño fue maravilloso.

Ese día no vino cathy y Edward hablo con ella que se tomara un par de días más con goce de sueldo, las consecuencias de estar solos en la casa fue una inauguración genial, si antes de hacer el amor no podíamos retirar las manos del otro ahora mucho menos estábamos viviendo una luna de miel genial, pero como todo lo bueno no es para siempre…

Estábamos acostados descansando del último maratón, y no precisamente de películas, cuando sonó su celular….

-¿diga?- al parecer no era alguien de su familia porque siempre contestaba por su nombre.

-en Nueva York…. ¡mañana!... yo hable con Marcus… si entiendo…no está bien… mañana a las dos…perfecto.

-¿qué pasa esposo?

-me ocupan en la oficina, llama a cathy paraqué te ayude a preparar el equipaje mientras yo preparo los papeles que tengo que llevar… -me dio un beso fugaz- perdona bebé, yo quería disfrutar más de ti…- ultimo lo dijo con voz ronca…

-anda, piensa que allá podemos inaugurar mas lugares….

-¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con mi bebé?

- digamos que soy tu bebe mejorada….

-me encantas… como seas.

-anda ve antes de que te secuestre y no te deje salir de aquí…

-mmmmmmm, esa voz me agrada.

-esposo viejo, a tus años necesitas recargar energías para continuar… no quiero que después no puedas.

Se dejo caer sobre mí sosteniendo su peso en los codos, y atacó mis labios con un beso borra mentes. Y luego me hizo notar que estaba más que listo para seguir- si no tuviera tanta prisa te demostraría que no soy nada viejo bebé.

-anda ve mientras empacamos las cosas…

Salió del cuarto, y me puse a empacar mis cosas, después que llego cathy me ayudo con las cosas de Edward.

Tomamos un vuelo esa misma noche, y dormimos durante todo el trayecto. Me dijo que su familia tenía un departamento allí y que nos quedaríamos en el. Al llegar me di cuenta de que era muy lujoso el edificio y el departamento estaba en el penúltimo piso… al abrirse las puertas del acensar…

-te he estado esperando, esperaba que vinieras solo…

Wtf, ¿qué hacia ella aquí? …

**Gracias por los review, alertas y favorito a todas… de verdad **

**Por ello me esforzare para actualizar diario… o por lo menos cada tercer día…**

**Próximo capítulo "pesadilla en Nueva York"**

**Disculpen los errores de ortografía y los dedazos….**


	6. pesadilla en Nueva York

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que miraban, en la puerta de la casa una rubia preciosa, no piensen mal, pero si la bruja era modelo, esta era una top model, en toda la extensión de la palabra, miraba enojadísima a Edward, estoy segura de que si las miradas matasen hoy ya seria viuda. ¡Todavía me queda mucha luna de miel!

-sigo esperando una explicación, ¿Qué haces con esta niña?

-Rose, hola, que gusto verte no esperaba verte hasta la reunión de mañana, me agrada tu agradable recibimiento…-mi esposo destila sarcasmo.

-no seas idiota- definitivamente, me esta cayendo pésimo- dime quien es esta chiquilla, tanto te afecto lo de…

-ni se te ocurra mencionarla-creo que se enojó- que de solo oír su nombre se me revuelve el estomago, y para hacer las presentaciones de forma correcta- me tomo por la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo, no me había dado cuenta que estaba semi-oculta tras él- Rose, te presento a mi esposa Bella, amor te presento a mi hermana Rosalie…

-Edward, cuando te fuiste, creí que se te había zafado un tornillo, y ahora lo confirmo.

- no se me ha zafado nada Rose, ella es mi esposa y tu interrumpiste mi luna de miel con esa llamada… ya estoy aquí ¿que es tan urgente?

-si tan ocupado estabas, no hubieras venido, pero como ya estas aquí-oh si, ella también se enojó- es hora de ponerse a trabajar.

- Rose en serio, estoy cansado del vuelo….

-¡cansado y un cuerno!, saliste de chicago, y estuviste desaparecido, solo contestabas mails de trabajo, después de que tu misma soltaste la bomba de que algo no cuadraba en las oficinas de aquí y ya no hiciste mas, así que las cosas empeoraron, y tengo un mes aquí quemándome las pestañas, analizando los documentos que me mandas y comparándolos con los que hay aquí, y lo peor del caso es que tengo un mes entero sin Emmett…

-¿tan grave es?

-peor, así que chiquilla ve adentro a ver qué haces- me hizo una seña desdeñosa- y tú y yo tenemos papeles que revisar.

Edward me dio un beso en los labios y me indico donde estaba la recamara, todo estaba muy bien decorado, no había exceso de muebles, en el recibidor había unos sillones de figuras extrañas, pero coincidían bien con el testo de la decoración.

Todo tenía un orden, la recamara era de tonos verdes, que hacían ver el lugar espacioso y luminoso. Edward metió las maletas y me dio un beso, señor beso. Y me pidió disculpas con la mirada.

-bebé, de verdad siento….

-shhhh, -puse mi dedo índice en sus labios- está bien esposo viejo, es tu trabajo y lo entiendo.

-gracias, esposa bebé… si tienes hambre puedes pedir comida a domicilio, en el buró hay una pequeña agenda, puedes pedir lo que se te antoje y toma de mi cartera lo que ocupes.

- está bien, esposo viejo, me encargare de que comamos, tu ponte cómodo y ve a trabajar.

Me dio un beso y desapareció en el baño al rato salió con una bermuda negra y una musculosa amarilla, _solo a él se le mira bien todo, _yo saque mi libro orgullo y prejuicio para leer de nuevo. Me desperté, con los gritos de la rubia…

-¡te digo que todo apunta a Marcus!

-¡maldición Rose!, sabes lo que pasara con Esme si resulta cierto.

-¡por eso te llame idiota! Necesitamos pruebas del fraude, con lo que tenemos no es suficiente.

- por eso haremos la auditoria, mañana mismo empezaremos.

-por fin piensas, esa chiquilla te esa atrofiando el cerebro….

-por favor Rose, respeta a Bella.

-por Dios Edward qué diablos estabas pensando, es una mocosa, toda tu vida has salido con mujeres ¿y ahora resulta que te casas con eso?

-te lo pido por las buenas Rose, no hables así de ella, porque es mucho mas mujer que todas esas cabeza huecas con las que Salí antes- ¿Cómo_ no amarlo?_

- en serio yo pensé que lo tuyo con Kate terminaría en boda, con eso de que ya Vivian juntos.

-a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen.

-por favor no creo que lo que haya pasado con Kate sea tan grave como para que te casaras con la primera cosa que se cruzara en tu camino.

-Rose, es en serio no voy a tolerar que hables así ni que trates mal a Bella.

-ya pues, entonces ve a alistarte para irnos a la oficina y comunicar lo de la auditoria.

Me hice la dormida cuando entro al cuarto, no quería que viera que había llorado, porque sabía cuánto lo odiaba. Me arrope con las mantas, se metió a la ducha y salió, oí movimiento en el cuarto y después un beso en mi frente, me llené de su aroma, -descansa amor, te extrañare- dijo en un suspiro-_yo también_, respondíen mi mente-antes de salir le sonó el móvil.

-¿Allie?...si estamos aquí…si ya soltó su veneno… si tendré cuidado….no es necesario que vengas….claro tienes razón…. Gracias Allie…te quiero Bye.

Salió y discutió de nuevo con rose sobre que tenía que hacer algo primero. Al rato regreso y puso algo sobre el buró y besó de nuevo…

-que me has hecho bebé… no quiero separarme de ti-_yo tampoco, te extraño amor- _no pude contestarle porque "estaba dormida" cuando por fin se serró la puerta de enfrente. Me quite las mantas, y llore por rabia y coraje, que carajos tenía esa rubia en mi contra para despreciarme así.

-bueno Bella, a desayunar- Salí y no había nada en la nevera. Cuando volví a entrar a la recamara, en el buro había un móvil, con una nota. La caligrafía era hermosa como el que la escribió.

Esposa bebé.

Debo ir a la oficina, aunque prefiero quedarme contigo, te compre un móvil, espero te guste si no lo podemos cambiar, ya tiene mi numero, y al de Alice agentado así como el de la oficina, llámame si ocupas algo… ya te extraño…

Te deje un poco de dinero para que compres comida, lo siento bebé, espero terminar todo esto luego para estar contigo.

Cuida mi corazón lo he dejado contigo.

Tuyo: Edward, tu esposo viejo.

Junto a celular había varios billetes no era "poco" como él dijo. Y como nunca me ha gustado depender de nadie, me duche rápido y me puse unos jeans oscuros con una blusa de manga tres cuartos rosa pálido y mis converse negros Alice se negaba a comprarlos, pero son extremadamente cómodos.

El portero se llama Amun, y su esposa Kebi, viven en el edificio, fueron muy amables conmigo, cuando llegue a la puerta me saludo muy formal.

-señora Cullen, su esposo dijo que si algo se le ofreciera, me pusiera a su orden.

-ah, hola, gracias, pero por favor no me diga señora solo Bella, ¿usted es?...

-oh,… me llamo Amun.

-bueno Amun, la verdad es que si me gustaría que me hiciera un favor…- me mordí el labio, mala costumbre.

-dígame se…-sacudí la cabeza- Bella, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

- me gustaría que me dijera donde hay un súper…

-¿perdón?

-es que me gustaría surtir la despensa.

-claro señora, lo siento Bella, mi esposa va a uno que está cerca si no quiere ir sola y gusta ella la puede acompañar.

-gracias Amun sería de gran ayuda.

El llamo a Kebi, una mujer de baja estatura, un poco gordita, y muy seria. Nos fuimos juntas al súper y ella me iba indicando donde estaban las cosas que ocupaba.

-¿me podrías decir, donde están las verduras frescas?

-sígame,

Si una mujer de pocas palabras, pero muy útil, no pude sonsacarle mucho pero no se porto grosera, le sorprendió que supiera elegir, las cosas, al parecer cree que soy de esas que solo se sientan a esperar que todos hagan las cosas por ellas.

Cuando terminamos las compras volvimos al edificio y Amun me ayudo a subir las cosas, cuando acomode todo me estaba muriendo de hambre, así que prepare una pasta rápido, hice suficiente por si llegaba Edward pero no lo hizo pase todo el día sola, y el siguiente, y el que sigue…una semana sin ver ni saber de Edward, sabía que venía a dormir porque despertaba con su aroma, Amun y Kebi me permitían estar con ellos más horas en la mañana. A veces me llegaban mensajes al móvil, con un simple te extraño, pero eso me alcanzaba. Por los primeros tres días pero ¡una semana! Una semana completa donde llegaba en la madrugada y dormía un par de horas para volver a ir.

Sola, en un lugar desconocido, no era para mí, me estaba sintiendo ahogada. Cocinaba y le dejaba listo para que solo calentara pero nunca ceno, o desayuno.

A la semana con un día no aguante mas y Salí por allí, anote en un papel la dirección tal como me la dijo Amun y turistee por allí, se me fue el tiempo y cuando menos pensé ya era muy tarde, llame un taxi y busque la dirección en mi bolsa pero no estaba. Esculque todo y no había nada, y cuando digo nada me refiero a móvil, dinero, nada.

-lo siento señor no tengo la dirección.

-entonces no me hagas perder el tiempo niña.

Me baje del taxi y empecé a caminar, busque a un policía para pedir ayuda y me llevaron a la estación, había muchísima gente, así que espere y espere hasta que me quede dormida acurrucada en una silla.

-señorita, despierte.

-lo siento, me dormí.

-está bien esperar es muy cansado.- era un policía mayor su cabello blanco salía bajo su gorra.

-bien ¿ya me podrán atender?

-por eso le hablo señorita.

-gracias- leí su placa- oficial Ben.

-de nada niña.

Me llevo con un superior y me preguntaron hasta por la cartilla de vacunación del gato, ¡y ni siquiera tengo uno! Después de rellenar varios formularios, y repetir el nombre mío y el de mi esposo 1000 veces decidieron llamarlo por teléfono para confirmar. Pero no contesto, cinco veces y no contesto, le pedí que llamara al edificio y pidiera hablar con Amun o Kebi. Ellos respondieron luego y pidieron que me mandaran en un taxi, que ellos me recogieran.

El oficial Ben me acompaño, y trato de charlar conmigo durante el camino pero yo no podía, tenía un horrible nudo en mi garganta. Edward no se dio cuenta de que no estaba en casa, no se dio cuenta que no respondí su te extraño… algún defecto debería tener pero el no los tenia, su único defecto… ese era yo… luche con las lagrimas todo el camino, no me quebraría. Después de que Amun y Kebi pagaron el taxi les di un simple gracias, y me fui al departamento… al llegar oí risas y una de ellas era mi esposo… Edward reía con algo o alguien… al entrar la puerta, la boca se me cayó. Estaban la rubia de hiel, un gigante musculoso de cabello rizado, y Kate… la maldita bruja estaba aquí. De la cocina salió un duende con unas cervezas y cuando me vio se ¿volteo para otro lado?... Bella, esta es la dimensión desconocida, o era la otra donde tenias un esposo cariñoso y tierno… no sabía lo que pasaba… camine directo a la recamara y me encerré en la ducha, y allí llore por lo que creí tener, porque quizás fue solo un sueño, el mas hermoso pero un sueño al fin.

Salí de la ducha cuando el agua estaba bastante fría y me acosté… las mantas estaban heladas pero no más que yo… después de mucho pensar tome una decisión… me iría, fue lo más hermoso mientras duró.

- bebé, despierta amor- no me di cuenta cuando me quede dormida.

-mmmmmmm.

-hermosa, despierta esposa bebé.

Entonces un flash back apareció y mis últimas horas hicieron acto de presencia.

-buenos días Edward ¿no iras a trabajar hoy?- quiso besarme y voltee la cara, el beso dio en mi mejilla.

-no amor, ya termino todo… soy todo tuyo, ya no tengo que ir a la oficina.

-lastima yo si tengo planes.

-¿perdón?, amor, lo siento de verdad, no sabía que absorbería tanto tiempo.

-está bien- _esta pésimo,-_ lo que pasa es que quede con Kebi, de compartir algunas recetas.

-¿Quién es Kebi?

- la esposa de Amun.

-¿y quién es Amun?

-el esposo de Kebi… el de la puerta.

-¿el señor de la puerta? Y si te convenzo de que te quedes ¿he bebé?-empezó a acariciarme y mi cuerpo a responder- _traidor_- y antes de caer me levante y me metí al baño…

-pues sal con Rose, o no se no creo que quieras pasar todo el día en la cocina de la casa del portero.

-bebé, por favor, te extraño.

Un nudo en mi garganta me evito responder, las lagrimas traicioneras se deslizaban como cascadas, pero no le daría muestra de ello…

-entonces… es en serio… bien…-su voz sonaba enojada y triste.

Cuando Salí de la ducha el ya no estaba y en la sala se escuchaba la voz de la rubia de hiel y la bruja, no Salí hasta que quedo todo solo o eso creí.

-¿A dónde va señorita?- me pregunto un duende.

- disculpa ¿te conozco?

-por favor Bella, si me acercaba a saludarte se darían cuenta de que ya te conocía, y nadie supo que había ido a Miami- me hizo su puchero de cachorrito abandonado.

-lo siento Alice pero debo salir, quede con Kebi.

-mientes

-¿perdón?

-mientes, tienes otros planes que si los llevas a cabo serás muy infeliz.

-por favor Alice, no.

-¿se lo vas a dejar en bandeja de plata a la… mujer esa?

- lo siento Alice, no quiero que me abandone el también, eso no lo soportaría.

-no te abandonara, no lo hará, el te quiere.

-bonita forma de hacerlo.

- por favor Bella… el te necesita...- y entonces explote ya no pude seguir con todo esto que tenia encerrado en mi pecho y lo deje salir.

-¡maldita sea Alice! Si tanto presumes de saber todo como diablos te reías con ellos en la mañana, cuando yo pase toda la maldita noche en una incómoda silla en una jefatura de policía, porque me robaron el móvil y el dinero en la calle… y sabes que después de contestar un millón de preguntas llamaron a Edward, y no respondió ni el móvil ni en la oficina, fueron Amun y Kebi, quienes me respondieron… ellos pagaron el taxi. Maldita sea pase una semana de porquería solo con un mensaje diario de dos palabras. Te extraño, y para la patética de Bella fue suficiente. Porque lo amo y creí que por lo menos esas dos palabras eran ciertas, pero no porque pase la noche perdida y él ni siquiera se dio cuenta, ya me abandonaron mis padres y no necesito que el llegue y se quiera deshacer de mi como lo hicieron ellos… con tu permiso Alice.

Cuando me encamine a la puerta me encontré a un Edward pálido, parecía a punto de desmayarse, me sentí mal por el sí escucho eso, pero ni modo ya no podía hacer nada.

Trate de salir pero su mano me lo impidió.

-debemos hablar.

-yo no tengo nada que decir.

-pero yo sí, Alice ¿nos podrías dejar solos por favor?

-claro.

En eso entraron la rubia de hiel y la bruja.

-Eddie te estamos esperando, ¿ya encontraste lo que buscabas?

-si, ya lo encontré…pero no iré con ustedes, me quedo con mi esposa.

-pero Eddie, teníamos planes.

Eso se sintió muy feo- ¿Alice?

-vámonos chicas los tortolos necesitan tiempo a solas- las saco a empujones.

- lo que me quieras decir hazlo pronto, Kebi me esta esperando.

Jalaba su cabello que parecía que se lo iba a arrancar y los ojos se le miraban cristalinos -perdón, perdón por todo bebé, yo…soy un grandísimo idiota…me dedique de lleno para sacar este problema adelante, se que es una razón muy débil para lo que te he hecho pero yo quería desocuparme pronto para que volviéramos a Miami, quería seguir con nuestra luna de miel, perdóname bebé…te lo ruego. Yo, yo te amo, por favor bebé. —lloraba como nunca creí verlo.

-yo también te amo, pero tu abandono me dolió mucho.

- te prometo amor, no lo hare de nuevo.

Me beso, y fue estar en casa otra vez, sus labios se moldearon a los míos, me levanto en sus brazos y me llevo a la recamara…

-esposo viejo ¿que haces?

-continuar con nuestra luna de miel bebé

-¿tomaste tu pastillita azul?

-no bebé no necesito nada de eso, y te lo demostrare.

-¿estas seguro?

- te lo demostrare…

No salimos de la recamara ese día, hasta el siguiente, digo quien ocupa comer comida cuando se tiene semejante manjar.

Cuando salimos todos estaban en el comedor. Yo traía mi pijama favorito, una polera de Edward, y un short debajo. La rubia de hiel y la bruja nos enviaron una mirada envenenada.

-buenos días conejos.- saludo el musculoso.

-buenos días hermanito- mi esposo me abrazo- Emmett te presento a mi esposa Bella, bebé te presento a…

Unos fuertes brazos me levantaron en volantas y me hicieron girar en el aire, de lo fuerte que me apretaba me empecé a marear.

-Emmett bájala.-lo regaño Edward.

-esta bien, que aguafiestas, hola soy Emmett el hermano mas apuesto y sexi.

-hola- me sonroje, no espere que fuera tan…simpático.

-mira, mi cuñadita es un tomatito.

-Emmett en serio, deja a Bella en paz.

-esta bien… chicos les tengo una buena y una mala noticia… ¿Cuál quieren primero?

-la buena...-contesto Edward en tono aburrido.

- la buena es que pedimos comida a tu restaurant italiano favorito, y la pasta sorpresa que tanto amas.

- y la mala…a ya se no me digas… te comiste todo porque tarde mucho en salir…

Hizo un gracioso puchero- oye eso lo tenia que decir yo, tomatito, dile a Eddie que no robe mis líneas.

-esposo viejo, no seas aguafiestas con el niño, no le robes su chiste.

-oh, esposa bebé es que lo hace siempre.

-¿y que tiene de malo?, es un gran oso de peluche… y ¿sabes lo que tienen los peluches en la cabeza verdad?

Se escucho un eco de risa general y Emmett con cara de wtf.

-Rose, de que se ríen

Ella se hizo la que no entendió y me miró con repugnancia, pero la ignore.- ves esposo viejo a que me refiero.

- claro bebé… entonces llamamos para pedir algo de comer.

-nop.

Lo tome de la mano y fuimos a la cocina, lo hice sentarse en un banco, -deja que tu esposa te consienta, después de todo un viejo como tu debe reponer energías.-lo mire sobre el hombro.

-no me provoques amor- dijo con voz ronca acomodándose cierta parte de su anatomía.

-en serio esposo, quiero consentirte.

-sorpréndeme amor.

Me puse en acción e hice unas crepas con dulce de leche y frutos rojos, la malteada especial que me enseño una compañera de trabajo, y un omelet con queso y zetas.

Cuando puse la mesa Emmett casi se resbala en su propia baba.

- como ustedes ya comieron, que te parece Emmett si me deseas buen provecho.- dijo mi esposo al ver la cara que tenía.

-pe…pero… hermanito no le harías eso a tu hermano favorito ¿verdad?-Edward negó con la cabeza mientras saboreaba su desayuno- tomatito, hiciste algo para tu cuñado, soy tu osito cariñosito…auch rose…

-lo siento Emmett solo hice para mi esposo y para mi…pero...

-¿pero?

-a veces cuando sirvo los platos que…da

- no espero a que terminara la frase cuando ya se escuchaba ruido en la cocina… al rato entro con unos platos donde se sirvió todo lo que quedaba.

-wow tomatito esto esta delicioso.

-ya sabes como conquiste a tu hermano.

-toda tu me conquistaste bebé, no solo tu cocina.

-oh, esposo viejo, eres un adulador, ¿los años te han vuelto así?

-no bebé, tu me inspiras. La voz se le enronqueció.

-aquí no porque hay presentes.- le respondí al ver sus intenciones en sus ojos

Seguimos en nuestra burbuja, diciéndonos cosas y dándonos comida en la boca hasta que la voz de Alice nos interrumpió.

- definitivamente tanta miel me va a provocar un coma diabético.

-eso no decías cuando estábamos juntos Eddie y yo…-ya ni me acordaba que la bruja estaba aquí.

-Kate, es que tu y Edward jamás se vieron así.

- lo que pasa es que nunca se había enamorado ¿verdad esposo viejo?

-así es bebé, y a todo esto ¿Qué haces aquí Kate?...-buena pregunta.

-yo la invite, después de que acabamos todo quería una a miga para salir de compras.-dijo la rubia de hiel, si ya me caía mal ahora me cae peor.

-¿y tu Alice?

-yo vine a ver a Edward, ya te extrañaba hermanito-se arrojo a sus brazos y le dio sonoros beso en toda la cara.

-yo también te extrañe duende.

Terminamos de almorzar y recogí la mesa, cabe mencionar que aun estaba todo lo que utilizaron los demás, me puse y lave todo y limpie la cocina, cuando acabe, Edward terminó de hacer algo en su computadora. Claro y la garrapata estaba pegada a él.

Estaban todos sentados en la sala, en el sofá individual, Edward, con su compu en las piernas. Y la bruja en las coderas, casi encima de él

Alice estaba en el otro sillón, leyendo una revista de modas, y la rubia de hiel comiendo oso en el otro. Cuando llegue, la bruja se rio de mi…

-no se para que te pones a limpiar, para eso hay servicio en el edificio…

-bueno, es hacer las cosas nos quita de la categoría de parásitos, o inútiles….

-no es eso que dices sino que tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer que limpiar….

-bueno pues lo único útil que he visto que haces es andar de arrastrada atrás de mi esposo… oh perdón eso no es útil es molesto.

-¿celosa?

-no tengo porque estarlo- quite la computadora de las pierna de Edward y me senté yo- mientras tu te arrastras para conseguir unas migajas yo lo tengo todo para mi…

-eso dices… veras que cuando se aburra de ti te dejara…

-lo dices por experiencia….obvio.- se quedo toda pálida y sé quito de aquí.

-esposo viejo, ¿ya vamos recuperaste las energías?- le dije al oído, y mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

-con permiso chicos.-me tomo en brazos y se encamino a la recamara…pero solo logro dar unos cuantos pasos cuando un grito de Alice lo detuvo.

-¡ESME!- me bajo y fue con Alice que estaba en posición fetal en el sofá llorando como si le doliera algo.

-¿Qué pasa Allie?- pero lo único que repetía era Esme no Esme no, como si fuera un rezo…en eso sonó el móvil de ella y Emmett lo contesto.

- Jazz, soy Emmett…si aquí esta… ¡¿Qué Esme que?!...vamos para allá.

-chicos Marcus hablo con Esme… y esta hospitalizada al parecer le dio embolia… debemos irnos.

**Próximo capitulo… "suegros"**

**Gracias a quienes leen la historia, espero les siga gustando…**

**Las chicas que dejan sus reviews, gracias por ello.**


	7. suegros

BPOV.

La noticia les cayó a todos muy mal, mientras Edward trata de calmar a Alice, y no sé que hacen los demás, yo preparo las maletas con todas nuestras cosas. Cuando termino de cambiarme, Edward entra y se cambia, y salimos rumbo al aeropuerto. Al bajar me acorde de todo lo que quedo en la despensa y me acerque a Amun.

-Amun, ¿por favor le podrías decir a Kebi que recoja todo lo que quedo en la despensa y en el refrigerador?

-claro bella, con gusto.

-por favor quédenselo, es algo y sería una lástima que lo tiraran…

-gracias Bella…me quedare con el antojo de su tarta de chocolate con glaseado especial.

-cuando vuelva será lo primero que haga… bueno salúdame a Kebi y gracias por todo a los dos…

- gracias a usted señora… Bella…que tengan buen viaje.

-gracias y suerte a ustedes también.

Cuando salimos Edward me miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos, Alice, con una sonrisa cómplice y las brujas con cara de wtf.

- no cabe duda Rose, lo corriente sale a flote cuando menos lo esperas.-la bruja empezó a soltar su veneno.

-bueno amiga no puedes pedirle peras al olmo.

-Bella, ¿en serio el portero se llama Amun?- pregunto Emmett.

- si oso, y su esposa es Kebi, son muy amables.

- y que fue eso de la tarta de chocolate.

- oh yo te digo hermanito- sonrió burlón Edward- un día, mientras yo trabajaba en unos informes, Cathy llevo a Bella a visitar una sobrina, y como agradecimiento por eso Bella hizo la comida, hizo un pollo en salsa blanca, con unas verduras salteadas, unos verdaderos manjares y cuando creí que eso era todo saco una tarta de chocolate con un glaseado…mmm, en mi vida había comido algo tan delicioso.

-tomatito, porque no hiciste tara de chocolate ahora.

-bueno porque los ingredientes los tenía en casa de Kebi porque la iba hacer allí.

-oh

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, faltaba poco para que saliera nuestro vuelo, la pobre de Alice se sentó con la bruja, cosa que no le agrado mucho que digamos. Cuando estuvimos en el taxi de vuelta, Alice se vino con nosotros mientras las rubias se fueron con Emmett.

-en serio chicos, cinco minutos más sola con ella y escuchando de su perfección y la hubiera matado.

-pero trabajan junta ¿no?, deberían saber algo así como…

-ni se te ocurra decir amigas Bella Cullen. La soporto porque es buena en su trabajo, pero solo en eso.

-ya entendí, no te enojes.

-es que me saca de mis casillas, es una completa cabeza hueca.

-ya Allie, tranquila.

- es cierto Alice no dejes que la bruja te amargue…-ups, se me salió.

-¿la qué?

-la bruja así le digo Kate, aunque la rubia de hiel no está muy lejos de serlo.

-Bella ¿Quién es la…? ¿Rose es la bruja de hiel?-rio.

-aja…- creo que hoy mi lengua se soltó de más.

Alice y Edward rieron hasta que las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, y yo estaba con alto grado de sonrojo.

-en serio bebé, eso sobrenombres les quedan perfecto.

- por fin con una inteligente hermanito…

- gracias Allie, por eso a ella no la dejare escapar.

-esposo viejo, ¿Quién te dijo a ti que yo quería escapar?

-por si lo llegas a pensar bebé… eres mía.

-y tu mío esposo.

-totalmente…- y lo confirmo con un señor beso.

-oigan búsquense un hotel.

-es pura envidia, bebé.

- tiene razón amor, no debemos comer pan enfrente de los hambrientos.

-oye, yo no estoy hambrienta, mi Jazz es todo un semental...

-en serio Allie, tu vida sexual no me interesa.

-pero si me estas restregando la tuya en la cara hermanito.

-no te estoy restregando nada solo le doy un beso a mi esposa.

-eso no fue solo un beso, te la estabas tragando…

- déjala esposo viejo… te prometo darte todos los besos que quiera cuando estemos solos…

-¿Alice te podrías bajar y tomar otro taxi?

-¡EDWARD!- gritamos las dos a la vez.

-es que yo ya quiero mis besos…-hizo un puchero que gustosa bese.

-esposo viejo, aunque bajemos a Alice del auto, sigue aquí el chofer así que no estaríamos solos.

-oh esposa bebé, pero los choferes de taxi no saben lo que pasa en el asiento de atrás.

-esposo viejo, nunca creí que los viejitos fueran tan desvergonzados.

-tú me haces así bebé.

El resto del camino al hospital la pasamos entre bromas con Alice, bajamos las maletas y las guardaron en el consultorio de Carlisle, y luego fuimos al cuarto que le dijeron a Alice en la recepción. Antes de entrar Edward me dijo:

-bebé, ni se te ocurra decirles a Carlisle y Esme señor y señora, lo odian en serio. Para todo el mundo son solo Carlisle y Esme.

-lo que tu digas esposo.

Cuando entramos vi que en la cama estaba una mujer, de tez blanca, pero con un tono amarillezco, su mano derecha estaba curvada de una manera extraña… su lado un hombre rubio de ojos azules y expresión cansada.

- me alegra que ya hayan llegado, Esme no ha dejado de preguntar por ustedes, la acabo de sedar pero cuando despierte estará feliz de verlos.

Emmett, la rubia de hiel, Alice y Edward, lo abrazaron y corrían lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-¿pa, que paso con ma?… ¿Por qué se puso así?-pregunto un muy triste Emmett.

-vamos a mi consultorio para hablar con calma.

Yo me sentía intrusa al ir a esa reunión familiar, así que le hice señas a Edward que fuera mientras yo me quedaba aquí…

-pero bebé…ni siquiera te he presentado con Carlisle.

-no te preocupes esposo, además así tu mamá no se quedaría sola.

-te amo, bebé.

-yo más- lo bese- anda ve yo aquí te espero.

Todos se fueron incluyendo a la bruja, no me agrado mucho pero…

Me quedé leyendo un libro que había en el cuarto que hablaba de kinesiología, hablaba sobre muchas técnicas para ayudar a las personas con los músculos atrofiados por enfermedad o algún accidente, también los genéticos… note que tenía algunas partes subrayadas, me absorbió tanto la lectura que no sentí el tiempo…

-car...Car…- al parecer Esme había despertado y me acerque a ver que se le ofrecía.

-¿necesita algo?- pregunte cuando estaba a su lado.

-aga- su boca estaba curvada hacia un lado a causa de su enfermedad.

-no haga mucho esfuerzo, yo le daré un poco de agua.

-moje una gasa con agua y le humedecí los labios.

-gaaa-

- por nada- sonreí- ¿caaar?

-¿su esposo?- afirmo con la cabeza.

-está hablando con sus hijos en su consultorio…

Puso cara de preocupación -¿mal mi?

-no señora, está bien y con terapia pronto todo esto será un mal recuerdo, pero los muchachos se preocuparon mucho y su esposo los está calmando, no quiere que estén nerviosos cuando la vean… ellos y su esposo la aman mucho.

-mi ama…

- se nota, de lejos se mira el amor que se tienen.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, hasta que se oyó el ruido de la puerta y entraron todos, incluyendo a la bruja que me miro con una sonrisa burlona, como diciendo, yo estuve en la reunión familiar y tu no.

-ma, me asustaste mucho, no lo vuelvas a hacer- le dijo Emmett- mami, que susto me diste- la abrazo Alice- la bruja solo lloraba desconsolada- tu no me dejes- Edward beso tiernamente su cabeza- te amo, mamá.

Todos se pusieron a contarle lo que habían hecho y le repetían una y otra vez cuanto la amaban, ella con sus palabras mochas les hablaba, yo me mantuve en una esquina de la habitación viéndolos mientras las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro. Frente a mi tenía una escena que siempre quise tener en mi vida… una familia.

Paso mucho tiempo y yo solo observaba, hasta que Emmett dijo- tengo hambre.

-pidamos comida…

-chicos mejor vayan a casa a instalarse y descansar.- mando Carlisle.

-car…tu…azar...-le regaño Esme.

-no cariño yo me quedare contigo, hasta que vallamos juntos a casa.

-¿si quieren yo me puedo quedar a hacerle compañía a Esme?- se acomidió la bruja.

-no… niña…mi

-¿Qué niña cariño?- le pregunto Carlisle. Entonces me señalo a mí de manera torpe.

-¿Quién eres?- ups, ellos no saben…hasta ahora.

-papá, mamá, sé que no esperan esto… no lo planee ni mucho menos pero las cosas a veces suceden… no quiero que te alteres mamá….-balbuceaba Edward de manera nerviosa.

-lo que Eddie quiere decir es que aquí tomatito es mi cuñada.- interrumpió Emmett el balbuceo de Edward.

-mamá, papá- apreté su mano- quiero presentarles a Isabella Merie Cullen, Bella mi esposa.

Todo se quedo en silencio, no se escuchaba ni siquiera el ruido de las respiraciones, la bruja me miraba con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro, todos estábamos a la expectativa de lo que dijera Esme, o a cualquier reacción que tuviera.

- nida…iilia...- escuche lo que creo….

-ya escuchaste a Esme, bienvenida a la familia- me abrazo Carlisle y beso mi mejilla luego me dijo al oído- acércate a Esme.

Me acerque dándole un beso en la mejilla y susurrándole un gracias, ella me sonrió y tomo mi mano con su mano buena.

-too…valla…quea…ewa…- balbuceo Esme con dificultad.

-ya oyeron chicos, mas tarde o mañana vuelvan- dijo Carlisle.

-tu… vas…amien…car…-él la miro con ojitos de cachorro abandonado marca Alice, cosa que nos hizo reír.

-ve papá, no queremos que tu también te enfermes, Bella y yo nos quedamos con mamá.

-está bien.- de mala gana se despidió con un beso tierno en los labios de Esme.

-enten….- nos dijo Esme cuando quedamos solos.

Edward se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la cama y me sentó en sus piernas. Le relató a Esme todo desde que me salvo, la estancia en nueva york por lo que se gano un buen jalón de orejas.

-…entonces cuando veníamos en el taxi a Bella se le salió nombrar a Kate y a Rosalie por los sobrenombres que les puso…

- no esposo viejo, eso no lo digas…-me sonroje como jamás lo había hecho.

-e…veda...e omito-se rio Esme _gracias Emmett. ¿-_omo…ice?

- pues a Kate le dice bruja y a Rose la rubia de hiel por amargada.

Los tres nos reímos y Esme afirmaba con la cabeza, el tiempo paso volando y cuando la puerta se abrió nos reíamos de varias anécdotas por mi torpeza, cuando llegaron Carlisle y los chicos, con la garrapata de Kate muy manita con Rosalie.

-buenas tardes cariño, ¿Por qué tan feliz?

-war…Bella, asosa…

-¿ha si?, y que es eso tan gracioso que hace Bella.-pregunto Carlisle.

-e...equeto…

-oh, bueno entonces cuando estemos solos me cuentas el secreto.

-war…eva…a...ecasar…Bella.

-como digas mamá, mas tarde volvemos.-ella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-una…iel…mene…ñana….tade…ben…mi…..quía….car…

-ok mamá como tu digas, te amo.- nos despedimos con un beso de ella y salimos del cuarto, abrazados. La verdad es que si me sentía bastante cansada.

-Eddie ¡Eddie!,-llego la bruja prendiéndose como garrapata del brazo de Edward-_ respira Bella, no cometa un brujicidio…o garrapaticidio aunque le hagas un favor a la humanidad-_ me voy con ustedes, Rosy se va a quedar con Emmett a cuidar a Esme porque le toca trabajar a Carlisle y Alice va a recoger a Jasper al aeropuerto, tuvo que cancelar algunas cosas de Esme….

- y ¿Dónde te vas a quedar?- pregunto cortésmente Edward pero con la mandíbula apretada.

-obvio, Eddie Rosy ya me instalo en la recamara de huéspedes que esta junto a tu cuarto donde me quedo siempre… ¿te acuerdas cuando te escapabas para dormir conmigo? Bueno aunque precisamente no dormíamos jijijiji.-de repente todo se puso rojo y las manos me picaban por apretar el cuello de…._ Respira Bella, respira._

- bueno Kate, no creo que esos sean temas para hablar….

-¿Por qué no Eddie, si nos divertíamos muchísimo?

- bueno, Kate…espero que tengas todos esos recuerdos bien guardados en tu memoria….- le dije.

-no solo en mi memoria sino en mi corazón también, Eddie es el gran amor de mi vida….-me reto.

-oh, te felicito, porque es lo único que tendrás, de ahora en adelante… recuerdos.- sonreí-_toma esa garrapata._

- bella, querida- iugh- nunca has escuchado hablar de ¿Dónde hubo fuego cenizas quedan?

-claro y también la que dice no tropieces con la misma piedra- sonreí.

- tienes toda la razón, pero recuerda que lo bueno es y lo malo fue.- pobre Edward, lo estábamos mareando.

-oh si solo que a veces echando a perder se aprende.

-no te confundas, cariño.-iugh- yo soy la mujer perfecta para Eddie.

-claro y por eso se casó contigo. Tienes toda la razón…espera, se caso conmigo, ¿por algo será?

Se volteo para otro lado el resto del trayecto, pero no soltó el brazo de Edward. Pero el me tenia abrazada a mí y me besaba a mi- _ja toma esa._

-bebé, ¿pedimos algo de cenar?

- lo que desees esposo.

-mmm, no porque lo que deseo será para después.- ronroneo en mi oído, provocándome escalofríos.

-esposo viejo, debo alimentarte, para qué tengas energía para tooooda la noche.

-esa voz me agrada amor.

-me pueden pedir una ensalada… sin vinagreta por favor.-_ quien te invito garrapata._

-esposo viejo y si vemos que hay en la alacena podría hacer una pasta y carne a la plancha con una ensalada mixta.

. Mmm, bebé ya hiciste que se me antojara… espero que si haya, aunque Esme siempre tiene llena la despensa.

Entramos a la cocina… que al verla me di cuenta que esto era el sueño de todo chef, equipada por completo, desde el más pequeño hasta el más grande utensilio.

-wow, esposo esto es fantástico…

-es que no son las hornillas donde estas acostumbrada a cocinar.

-¿tu si sabes usarlos?

- claro…

-genial, así podrás hacer tu ensalada.

Sacamos las cosas que necesitaba, mientras hervía el agua, prepare la ensalada, marine la carne en jugo de naranja con condimentos y sal. Cuando estuvo todo listo pusimos la mesa y la bruja se acomodo para comer con nosotros. Obvio que se sirvió solo ensalada, aunque miraba la pasta como una botella de agua en medio del desierto, la carne hacia que abriera y cerrara la boca con cada bocado que dábamos.

-¿está bien la ensalada?-pregunte.

-aja….

Terminamos de cenar y Edward me ayudo a recoger la mesa y lavar lo que ensuciamos, las sobras las guarde en unos toper para que no se echaran a perder.

-buenas noches…-nos despedimos, de la bruja que seguía masticando lechuga.

-aja.

Algo me decía que mañana no habría nada guardado de las sobras, nos fuimos a nuestra recamara, donde Alice ya había acomodado nuestro equipaje. En cuanto cerró la puerta me atrapo contra ella con un beso lleno de pasión, me llevo a la cama y me hizo el amor de mil maneras… jamás pensé que en momentos así se pudiera gritar tanto… pero no pregunten qué grite porque no me acuerdo.

-buenos días esposo viejo, es hora de alistarnos para ir al hospital….- besé sus ojos.

-mmm…-solo se movió un poco.

-esposo, debemos ir a ver a Esme…-bese sus mejillas y su nariz.

-mmm…-me apretó contra él.

-amor, es tarde- bese sus labios y se despertó, pero no precisamente para levantarnos, tres horas después salimos de la recamara…solo porque nuestros estómagos no dejaban de protestar.

-creo que me comería una manada entera.

-yo también esposo.

Entramos a la cocina y estaban todos los toper sucios en la barra. Ni siquiera los limpio o los puso en el lavavajillas.

Puse unas tostadas y guise unos huevos revueltos, un poco de fruta picada, jugo de naranja y café.

-amor, esto esta delicioso…-se acerco a mi oído- aunque no tanto como tú.

-esposo viejo contrólate, debemos ir al hospital.

-tú tienes la culpa por provocarme.

-si yo no hago nada

-con solo poder mirarte y besarte, tocarte, me provocas bebé.

-anda vamos, Esme va a creer que no tienes ganas de verla, o mi esposo viejo ¿quiere que mamá lo regañe?

-eres una tramposa bebé.

Terminamos de desayunar y mientras yo limpiaba la cocina el atendió una llamada de nueva york. Al terminar fui a buscarlo y lo encontré con el teléfono en las manos y la cara desencajada.

-¿Qué sucede amor? ¿Esme está bien?- lo abrace con fuerza imaginándome lo peor.

-Esme está bien amor, son problemas en Nueva York y Chicago, al parecer tenemos que ir personalmente a resolverlos. Rosalie y Emmett a nueva york y yo a chicago, el problema es que Carlisle tiene que dirigir un congreso en Londres y no pudieron suspenderlo ni posponerlo, ni el desfile de modas de Alice en Milán… no podemos dejar a Esme sola…

-amor, algo haremos, todo saldrá bien- pensé un momento- ¿y si yo me quedo con Esme?

-bebé, son de quince días a un mes lo que tendría que estar en Chicago, mientras que Rose y Emmett probablemente estén tres meses en Nueva York, y Alice quince días con todos los compromisos, Carlisle también son dos semanas hermosa, estarías mucho tiempo sola con Esme…. Además yo no me quiero ir sin ti.- escondió su rostro en mi cuello, suspirando.

-todo saldrá bien esposo viejo, no te pongas cascarrabias.

Nos besamos como si nos estuviéramos despidiendo- _es que se están despidiendo-_ fuimos y preparamos su equipaje de una vez y yo prepare una valija con ropa para quedarme en el hospital.

Cuando llegamos, todos estaban con caras largas, mientras Esme los miraba con una sonrisa tranquilizadora…

-¿será posible que nadie pudo cancelar nada?- decía una Rose muy molesta.

-pero Esme no se puede quedar sola ni siquiera Carlisle pudo cancelar.- dijo Alice mientras la abrazaba un hombre alto rubio con el cabello un poco largo ondulado su presencia trasmitía paz a pesar del ánimo que se vivía allí. Note que Kate estaba sentada enfurruñada en el sofá.

-familia encontramos la solución- dijo Edward con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos.

-¿Cuál?-preguntaron con desgana.

- estuvimos platicando Bella y yo y ella se ofreció a quedarse con Esme mientras nosotros sacamos adelante los compromisos.

-ven…e…o…ije… ido…ien…

-gracias bella,-la abrazo Alice- permíteme presentarte, Jazzy ella es bella la esposa de Edward, bella él es mi Jazzy.

-un placer-saludo estrechando mi mano.

-el placer es mío- dije.

-Bueno chicos hay que ponernos en marcha, el vuelo a chicago sale en tres horas, en el nos vamos Jasper, Kate, Edward y yo.-_creo que mejor me voy con mi esposo, la bruja se le va a pegar mas todavía.-_la muy piiiiiiiiit, me sonrió con burla.

-Rose y Emmett, salen en cuatro horas… Carlisle sale muy temprano mañana.- continuo Alice.

-bueno chicos, mimemos y apapachemos a ma, porque no la veremos en varios días….ya te extraño ma…- la brazo Emmett.

Todos estuvieron un rato con Esme y entre mas pasaban los minutos más me daban ganas de decirle a Edward, _esposo no me quiero quedar, yo voy contigo….respira, bella, respira._

-Esposo viejo, ya te extraño…

-yo mas… no tienes idea de cuánto me duele…no quiero dejarte… ¿Quién va a cocinar rico para mí?

-oh… solo por eso…. –hice un puchero, creo que ya me contagiaron los Cullen con su pucheritis. Atrapo mi labio con sus dientes y me dio un beso, señor beso.

-por lo menos vallan al cuarto de limpieza o al menos al consultorio de Carlisle…-dijo Emmett,-¡mira, ya se puso como tomatito!-acentuó, para que todos vieran mis sonrojos…

Escondí mi rostro en el pecho de Edward- si sigues así nunca probaras mi tarta de chocolate- lo amenace.

-tommy, tomatito, si te lo digo con cariño, recuerda que soy tu osito cariñosito….auch Rose…yo quiero tarta.

Edward se despidió de Esme y lo acompañe a la salida del hospital, me llevo a un local que había cerca y me compro un móvil, prometiendo que no me enviaría solo mensajitos sino que hablaríamos por horas.

-te voy a extrañar cada minuto… bebé, que me has hecho, soy totalmente adicto a ti.

-solo te amo con todo mi ser.

-y yo a ti bebé.

Estuvimos todo el rato entre besos y mimos, me sentía cansada, estaba muy estresada, el solo pensar que viajaría en el mismo avión que la garrapata, bruja, piiiiit, etc. Me ponía los pelos de punta.

- debo irme amor, te amo.

-yo mas… te extrañare esposo viejo, demasiado… pórtate bien he, si no te las verá conmigo.

-siempre me porto bien bebé… te amo.

-te amo.

Y se fue, hasta que lo perdí de vista, solté las lágrimas que tenía retenidas, no me di cuenta de que había tardado mas de la cuenta solo allí parada mirando al vacio cuando unos cálidos brazos me envolvieron dándome un abrazo paternal.

-tranquila bella… en serio si tanto te duele separarte de él ve… yo puedo contratar alguien para que cuide a Esme…

-está bien, solo…creo que es normal.

Entramos al edificio, todos se nos quedaron viendo, oh si miren a esa tonta que lleva abrazado al doctor apuesto.

- yo me quedare con Esme mientras tú haces lo que tengas que hacer.

-gracias Bella.

Mientras Carlisle hacia sus cosas, el médico le indico que debería iniciar con las terapias desde mañana a primera hora.

-entonces Esme, ¿lista para hacer lo que el médico te indique?

-si...audaz…mi...or…favor…

-claro que si te ayudare, los sorprenderemos para cuando regresen.

Carlisle se fue al día siguiente, me dijo que si ocupaba algo se lo pidiera a la enfermera Cope, una señora mayor que me presentó.

Todo el día nos la pasábamos en diferentes terapias, de lenguaje y físicas… el terapeuta me instruyo para que le hiciera unos masajes relajantes. Y le ayudara con los ejercicios de lenguaje, la mejoría de esme fue monumental en la primera semana, los terapeutas estaban admirados, jamás habían visto una mejoría tan notoria en los pacientes.

La relación entre ella y yo se hizo muy estrecha, nos contábamos muchas cosas, cuando le conté de mi familia, si así se le podía llamar a Renee y a Charlie, me dijo que los dejara enterrados en el pasado que desde que me case con Edward los Cullen son mi familia…

Edward cumplió con su palabra enviándome mensajes todo el día con palabras tiernas, la primera vez que hablamos le advertí que no tomara nada de la mano de la bruja porque no estaría yo ahí para defenderlo. Hablábamos a diario, de todo.

La dieron de alta, y nos fuimos a casa, ella debía llevar una dieta especial y yo me encargaba de prepararle lo que venía en el menú de cada día. Aunque ella había mejorado mucho aun no tenía mucha coordinación.

La manera en que nos coordinábamos muy bien en todo, los días siguieron pasando y faltaba muy poco para que volviera Edward, yo contaba las horas, pero también esperaba otro visitante inoportuno, la menstruación, era hora de empezar con otro ciclo de pastillas pero en la cartera todavía quedaba una y no debería ser eso….rememore todo para ver cuando se me olvido tomarla…._el día que te robaron el nueva york idiota… si a veces también se me insultar yo sola._

No sabía qué hacer, muchas preguntas se arremolinaron en mi cabeza, pero la principal era, si estaba embarazada ¿Cómo reaccionaría Edward?...

**Próximo capítulo "¡sorpresa!"**

**Gracias a tooodas las personas que leen la historia espero no defraudarlas….**

**A quienes dejan sus reviews mil gracias así como a favoritos y alertas… **


	8. ¡ sorpresa!

BPOV

Esa noche no dormí, pero no le dije nada a Esme, entre mas se acercaba el día de la llegada de Edward más nerviosa estaba, no es que no deseara verlo… ¡_MORIA POR PODER VERLO Y BESARLO, ABRAZARLO, LLENAR MIS PULMOMES CON SU AROMA!_ No sé si sea por el estrés o algo pero mi visitante mensual no vino, no tenia síntoma alguno de que estuviera embarazada, y temía hacerme una prueba casera.

Estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para Esme y para mí ella notaba mi nerviosismo pero solo me abrazaba y susurraba a mi oído palabras de ánimo para cualquier cosa que estuviera sucediendo.

-buenos días Bella.

-buenos días Esme, ¿qué tal te sientes hoy?

-muy bien cariño, muero por ver la cara de Carlisle cuando me vea y me escuche hablar.

-estará muy emocionado como todos, y más que te has negado a hablar con ellos.

- solo quiero sorprenderlos cariño.

- y valla que lo harás.- reímos y me abrazo.

-no lo hubiera podido hacer sin ti hija, gracias por tu dedicación.- ¿Por qué_ dice eso, me quiere hacer llorar?_

-es tu esfuerzo lo que lo ha hecho Esme.

-pero tu apoyo ha sido básico. ¿Sabes que te quiero como una hija verdad?-solo afirme con la cabeza y la abrace fuerte llorando como magdalena.

-debemos desayunar, te toca la primera terapia a las nueve y falta una hora.

-si mamá- así me decía cuando le mandaba algo.

Desayunamos entre charlas, me conto como desde que adopto a los chicos tubo una conexión especial con Edward, y Alice le ha alegrado la vida desde que está con ellos, tener a Emmett es como tener un niño en casa siempre, jazz siempre ha sido tranquilo y es el complemento perfecto de Alice… mientras Rose siempre ha sido orgullosa y de carácter difícil.

-…luego Emmett quería demandar a la compañía de los videojuegos por hacerlos tan complicados y que no podía para de nivel…- termino de contarme Esme una de las tantas locuras de Emmett.

-…en serio Esme, creo que con los hijos que tienes jamás te aburrirías.

-lo sé cariño, en fin vallamos al hospital porque mañana llega Edward y creo que pediré que me atiendan sola un par de días ya que no podre llevar asistente…

- ni lo sueñes, de todas formas iré contigo, o iremos cuando llegue.

-como digas mamá.

Salimos de casa, desde temprano. Como no podía dormir, mientras Esme aun dormía había hecho un tiramisú para la comida de bienvenida que le preparaba a mi esposo.

Las terapias acabaron a tiempo y como siempre Alec el terapeuta alabo a Esme por su gran mejoría. A partir de la próxima semana la daría de alta y solo tendría revisiones mensuales.

-cariño, me esperas aquí, voy a entrar a hablar con Alistair al parecer quiere explicarme como Salí en los estudios de ayer...

-¿no quieres que valla contigo?..

-estaré bien, solo es para ver los avances.

-te espero en la cafetería entonces.

Tome un jugo de naranja y una rebanada de pay de queso. Me senté en una de las mesas y revise el teléfono por milésima vez, después de la llama de buenos días Edward no me había mandado ningún mensaje, le mande tres yo pero no quise enviarle más para no parecer acosadora.

-¿puedo sentarme contigo?- llego Alec a donde yo estaba.

Me encogí de hombros, los últimos días no me agradaba mucho la forma en que se me acercaba, en fin.

-¿por qué tan sola?-pregunto acercándose a mí, y yo me hice a un lado.

-solo espero a Esme.

-nunca entendí eso de la familiaridad con ella…digo si solo eres su enfermera miro que te trata mas como alguien de la familia…

Eso me molesto –_que carajos le importa_-no creo que deba darte explicaciones…

-no me importa, lo que sí es una lástima es que con el alta de Esme ya no podre verte tan seguido… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar una copa esta noche?

Pero no logre contestar ya que unos brazos y un aroma bastante conocidos me envolvieron- lo siento pero Bella no estará disponible esta noche…para serte totalmente sincero no estará disponible ninguna noche para otra persona que no sea yo (N/A me encanta esta frase)…disculpa permíteme presentarme soy Edward Cullen…esposo de Bella.

-Alec Thomas, kinesiólogo de este hospital.- se estrecharon la mano pero me di cuenta de que ponían mas fuerza de lo normal.

-hola bebé.-me dio un señor beso como diciéndole a Alec e_s mía no te acerques._ Y aunque me sentía algo incomoda me encantaba este Edward celoso.

-hola esposo, te esperábamos hasta mañana.

-termine antes y tome el primer vuelo…. Moría por verte bebé.

-y yo esposo viejo, no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañado.

-claro que sí.

Nos encerramos en nuestra burbuja tanto que ni cuenta me di cuando Alec se fue, ni me importaba, ahora me sentía completa, ese vacío de mi corazón ya se había ido y él lo llenaba por completo.

- ¿nos vamos chicos?- pregunto Esme cuando estaba a nuestro lado provocando que Edward diera un salto y la mirara de pies a cabeza totalmente en shock.

-¿mamá?

-no cariño soy María Antonieta.

-¡MAMA!, pe...pe...pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-bueno pues como con mucho esfuerzo y apoyo- me guiñó el ojo- y cuando, pues cada día un poco mas hasta ahora.

Entonces Edward reacciono y la abrazo fuerte llorando en su hombro.

-no tienes idea lo feliz que estoy de verte así mamá, me asuste demasiado…no tienes idea cuanto me dolió el solo imaginar…

-shhhh, tranquilo hijo todo paso.

-gracias a Dios, te amo mamá.

-anda vallamos a casa que tengo hambre tanto ejercicio me ha abierto el apetito.

- y que comeremos, ya extraño su comida.

-bueno pues aquí mamá Bella ha sido muy estricta con mi dieta creo que hoy toca pechuga a la plancha con verduras horneadas y jugo de cítricos.

-ah, pero hoy por ser un día especial habrá postre y no será solo fruta.

-que esperan vallamos a casa- nos apuro Esme... creo que ya deseaba salirse un poco del régimen tan estricto.

Cuando llegamos a casa metí las verduras al horno, ya las había dejado en el refrigerador marinando en una salsa especial para que tuviera mejor sabor, al igual que las pechugas. Me encantaba marinar todo antes de cocinar era de la idea de que si lo dejabas reposar un tiempo tenia mejor sabor.

-bebé, esto esta delicioso… si esta es tu dieta mamá, no creo que la pasen tan mal.

-créeme, cuando no tienes permitido comer otras cosas por mas delicioso que este llega un momento en el que… deseas cambiar el menú- volteo a verme con una sonrisa- entonces mamá ¿merezco postre? –hizo el puchero marca Cullen, patentado por Alice.

-lo pensaré- le guiñe mientras me levantaba de la mesa para traer el tiramisú.

Escuche cuando Edward le preguntaba.- ¿Por qué le dices mamá a Bella?

-bueno desde el primer día que se quedo a cargo mío se ha portado como mamá gallina cuidándome en todo momento, de que cumpliera todas las recomendaciones de cada médico al pie de la letra sin pasar ningún detalle.

-ella es muy especial mamá.

-lo sé y me alegra mucho de que la hayas traído a la familia, tuviste mucha suerte al encontrarla.

- soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerla mamá.

Y yo lloraba como magdalena en la cocina, _yo soy la suertuda por tenerlos en mi vida,_ me limpie la cara y lleve el postre serví una ración Para cada uno.

-Esto esta delicioso Bella.

-bebé, eres asombrosa, me encanta todo de ti…- me beso en los labios. Pero nos interrumpió el teléfono de casa y respondió Edward mientras Esme y yo recogíamos la mesa.

-no Emmett no soy tomatito…si aquí están ellas… si mama-le hicimos señas de que no dijera nada- ella está mejor….no te voy a dar detalles…Bella no ha hecho la tarta de chocolate… si Emmett yo le digo, aunque en este momento me estoy comiendo una rebanada del mejor tiramisú del mundo…-se alejo el teléfono del oído por algo que le grito Emmett…no tienes porque tomar el primer vuelo de regreso…está bien cuando vuelvas le diré a bella que te haga los postres que dices.

Cuando termino la llamada, Edward se rio hasta las lagrimas de lo que sea que le haya dicho Emmett. Después de que se calmo nos platico que todo había quedado ya bien en la oficina de chicago y ya no va a tener que estar allá. Que se quedaría en las de Washington. Esme nos insistía en que saliéramos para disfrutar del otro pero no nos agradaba la idea de dejarla sola, aunque Sasha viniera todos los días.

-hijos voy a estar bien, solo voy a leer y descansar- enarque una ceja- y también hare mis terapias por la tarde, la verdad es que necesitan tiempo a solas.

-gracias mamá eres la mejor.

Salimos de casa de Esme con la idea de hacer grandes cosas, como pasear por ahí ir al cine, cenar… pero terminamos encerrados en un hotel recuperando parte de los quince días perdidos… no me quejo, no pude haber deseado algo mejor. Cuando llegamos a casa Esme estaba trabajando en unos bocetos de decoración, al parecer me mintió y volvió al trabajo.

-¿con que haciendo travesuras? ¿Que no quedamos en que no harías nada de eso?- cuando me escucho pego un salto y me hizo un puchero

-solo es porque estaba aburrida…pero si leí mucho e hice mis terapias.

-sabes que debes cuidarte no queremos que tengas una recaída Esme- le dije mientras la abrazaba.

-quiero creer que la pasaron muy bien como para estar dos días desaparecidos.

-¿?

-creo que mi esposa bebé perdió la noción del tiempo.

-contigo pierdo la noción de todo esposo viejo.

-y yo contigo bebé.

-entonces chicos, ¿qué haremos? Carlisle llega hoy y quizás Alice también- _oh, oh espero que no venga la bruja con ella-_ me gustaría que cocináramos algo especial para recibirlos.

-¿y qué tienes en mente?

-bueno yo puedo preparar el platillo principal, Edward haz la ensalada de la abuela y bella me encantaría que hicieras esa tarta de chocolate que tanto hablan.

Y nos pusimos en acción cada quien haciendo algo, Carlisle llegaría alrededor de las seis e iría Edward a recogerlo en el mercedes de Esme. Todo estaba listo, Esme hizo comida como para un batallón… nos sentamos en la sala a esperar, cuando oímos el ruido de auto Esme se acostó en el sofá tapándose con una manta.

La puerta se abrió, y entro un desfile no solo Carlisle, venían todos…_incluyendo la rubia de hiel_…Emmett grito, muy fuerte

-¡MAMA, tu bebe está en casa!- ganándose una cojera por parte de Rosalie.

-shhhh, dejen descansar a mamá, ella debe estar tranquila vallamos a dejar el equipaje a las recamaras y luego venimos a ver si ya despertó.- les reprendió Edward guiñándome el ojo.

-¿Carlisle puedes cuidar a Esme por favor mientras reviso el horno?-le pregunte- ah por cierto bienvenido.

-gracias Bella, y claro que me quedo con ella no te preocupes.

Entramos Edward y yo a la cocina a tener una sesión de besos para darles privacidad a sus padres, después de un tiempo, que para mí fue poco porque estaba muy ocupada besando a mi esposo, pusimos la mesa… los chicos bajaron.

-wow Bella esta comida se ve igual a la que cocina Esme…-dijo Alice con una sonrisa como diciendo yo sé todo.

-será porque yo lo he cocinado- dijo Esme llegando abrazada de un Carlisle lloroso.

Todos se quedaron viendo con cara de wtf, y después gritaron rieron lloraron y abrazaron a Esme hasta el cansancio.

-bueno chicos hay que comer antes de que se enfrié, nos mando Esme.

- si mamá- dijeron al unísono y se sentó cada quien en su lugar, me di cuenta de que la rubia sonreía y así se miraba más hermosa todavía.

-bueno, ma ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas así de bien?

-quería darles la sorpresa.

-y valla que nos sorprendiste cariño, pero ¿cómo es que te recuperaste tan bien en tan poco tiempo?

- bueno fui persistente en las terapias, las hacía tres veces ala día y mamá Bella siempre estuvo pendiente de que todo estuviera en orden.- la rubia hizo una mueca cuando me menciono, pero la ignoré.

-solo cumplía con mi parte Esme.

- el levantarte en la madrugada ara estarme dando media hora de masaje cada tres horas, sin que se me pasara un solo minuto, vigilar que me tomara los medicamentos a la hora exacta…acompañarme y ayudarme en las terapias, vigilar mi alimentación haciendo cada hora de comida lo que el médico señalaba… el hacer conmigo las practicas de lenguaje para que no me desanimara y regañarme cada que me daba por vencida es más que solo cumplir tu parte cariño… gracias.- no resistí y me levante para abrazarla, pero Emmett se sumo y terminamos abrazados casi todos, excepto la rubia.

-bueno, lo importante es que lo lograste Esme, eso por lo que vale la pena todo…

-bien Hija ¿qué te parece si traemos el postre?

-yo lo traigo mamá- se apuro Edward guiñándome el ojo.

Cuando salió y puso en la mesa la tarta Emmett chilló como una niña:

-tommy, tomatito….tarta de chocolate- _ si, el baquetón que Edward le había dejado donde corto un pedazo y se miraba el pan bajo el glaseado-_tomatito hizo tarta de chocolate yea, yea, osito cariñosito comerá tarta de chocolate- bailaba y cantaba Emmett por todo el comedor hasta que la rubia de hiel lo calmó con una cojera.

-auch rose, ¿no ves que tommy tomatito me hizo mi tarta de chocolate que tanto le pedí?

-no lo hice por ti oso, según yo hoy solo venia Carlisle y la hice por él.

-oíste Emmett, esa tarta es por mi y por eso me toca el primer pedazo.

-pero pa…

-bueno tu el segundo porque tenias muchas ganas de comer.

-gracias pa, ya sé que soy tu hijo favorito.

-cállate Emmett o te quedas hasta lo último.

-si pa...-agacho la cabeza haciendo el puchero Cullen.

Todos reímos de la actitud infantil de Emmett y serví la tarta dándole una rebanada grande a Carlisle las otras las partí mas o menos parejas, pero la de Esme la partí pequeña porque a ella no le permitía el médico todavía comer mucha azúcar.

-bella ¿Por qué el pedazo de mamá es más pequeño?- pregunto la duende.

- pues porque el médico aun no le permite comer azúcar.

-pero hoy es un día especial Bella- se quejó Esme.

-si, pero anteayer abusaste del tiramisú y solo está permitido una vez a la semana y con hoy van dos de comer postre.

-si mamá.-claro ese si mama fue acompañado del puchero de la casa.

-ahora entiendo lo que decías cariño.-dijo un sonriente Carlisle.

Comimos todos de la tarta en una amena plática, a excepción de la rubia de hiel que le iba a quedar la cara torcida de tanto hacer muecas. Mire la hora y ya eran las once de la noche y tocaba el masaje de Esme.

-Esme, son las once- solo eso le dije y se levanto en silencio despidiéndose de los chicos y yo me fui tas ella, en la recamara se quito la ropa mientras yo preparaba los aceites y me lave las manos, cuando estuvo recostada en la cama semi tapada con una sabana comencé con el masaje.

-ya sabes que en este masaje te puede dormir, son muchas emociones y debes cuidarte…

-gracias Bella, por todo…y no le pongas atención a Rose… así es ella- Esme estaba en todo.

-gracias a ti Esme…por hacerme sentir parte de la familia…

-es que eres parte de esta familia cariño…-bostezo- creo que dormiré un poco.

-está bien Esme yo le digo a Carlisle que te despierte a la hora de tu medicación.

-aja…-_creo que ya se durmió._

Tan concentrada estaba en el masaje que no me di cuenta de que todos estaban en la puerta viendo. Cuando termine la arrope con la manta especial que debería conservar por media hora más.

-yo también quiero un masaje tomatito…-voltee asustada cuando Emmett hablo, entonces se encendió el foco rojo de bella.

- lo siento Emmett pero estas manitas solo a Esme a mi pueden darnos masaje.-dijo el celoso de mi esposo.

´-¿y si yo pido uno?-pregunto Carlisle.

-claro Carlisle.

-es en serio Bella, desde que paso lo de…-se le quebró la voz- lo de Esme, al creer que la perdía, siento mis músculos de la espalda muy rígidos.

-claro Carlisle, prepárate y recuéstate a un lado de Esme.-la cama era enorme y cabían perfectamente los dos dejando espacio para moverme sin importunar a Esme.

-chicos afuera-corrí a todos y luego le di un beso fugaz a Edward-, espérame en la recamara esposo viejo, en un momento voy.

En serio que tenia la espalda llena de nudos el pobre de Carlisle, le di masaje una hora y lo arrope con las mantas antes de salir pues se quedo profundamente dormido. Cuando llegue a la recamara también mi esposo estaba profundamente dormido, así que me cepille los dientes y me puse el pijama. La mañana siguiente me levante a las once, cuando la alarma me sonó para el siguiente masaje de Esme.

- cuando Salí y me dirigía a la recamara Emmett me detuvo.-no te lo recomiendo tomatito, a pa y ma no les gusta que los molesten.

-lo siento Emmett, pero Esme necesita de su rutina.

-haya tu,- se encogió de hombros y se fue.

Toque la puerta y escuche pase de Esme.

Cuando entre Carlisle seguía dormido y ella iba saliendo de su ducha caliente.

-lista para empezar el día.

-claro, y creo que Carlisle tomo un somnífero anoche porque no ha despertado.

-creo que el somnífero fue un masaje que le di, después de ti, me comento de que sentía rígida la espalda y bueno- me encogí de hombros.

-gracias hija- se acostó en posición. Al terminar el masaje le di sus medicamentos y tomamos la valija con las cosas para la terapia.

El desayuno que le tocaba a Esme hoy era una malteada especial y dos tostadas naturales. Pero mi sorpresa al entrar a la cocina encuentro a Edward ¿llorando?... me asuste mucho y me acerque a ver que tenía…

-esposo ¿Qué pasa?...-sollozo- amor, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te duele algo?

Sollozo limpiándose las lagrimas- no se …¿recuerdas ayer que cuando saque la tarta le faltaba?, tome un trozo para desayunármelo con un vaso de leche… y- sollozo de nuevo- cuando llegue por ella no estaba, estoy segura de que Emmett se la comió…pero era mía.-pataleo como niño chiquito- mira hasta me había servido mi leche- hizo un puchero.

-está bien esposo, ¿Qué te parece que cuando venga del hospital hago una para ti solito?- limpie sus lagrimas.

-pero tardaras mucho…- hizo el puchero Cullen.

-amor, el tiempo pasa volando…

-está bien- sonrió -¿quieres que las acompañe?

-claro esposo-lo bese- solo deja hacerle el desayuno a Esme, ¿quieres algo de desayunar?

-¿crepas con sirope de chocolate?

-claro, esposo ahorita te las hago.

-y también con chispas de chocolate y queso.

Me extraño pero bueno- ¿de cuál queso quieres?- lo hice de manera de broma.

-filadelfia.

-¿ok?

Cuando le eché las cosas a la licuadora para la malteada cuando lo hice Edward salió disparado de la cocina y yo tras él, entro al baño y vomitó hasta lo que comió la semana pasada. Le lleve un poco de agua natural y un poco de agua mineral, cuando se hubo calmado dijo:

-es la tercera vez que vomito desde que me levante, creo que comí demasiado anoche.

-entonces las crepas tendrán que esperar, porque no es bueno que comas eso cuando estas mal del estomago.

-bebé, solo una es que tengo muchas ganas de comer.

-¿y si vomitas de nuevo?

-nunca me vuelves a consentir en un desayuno.

-está bien, ve siéntate en el comedor ahorita te sirvo, tomate mientras el agua mineral en tragos pequeños.

-¿Cómo sabes tú que el agua mineral es buena para esto, bebé?

-lo que pasa es que la abuela de una compañera de trabajo me lo dijo una vez.

-bueno te espero entonces – me beso y él se fue al comedor mientras hacia el desayuno. Le di su malteada y las tostadas a Esme, serví crepas con queso y chocolate- _Raro, en fin-_ Para mi esposo, y para mi rellenas de frutos rojos.

Después de desayunar, fuimos al hospital, con la promesa de hacer una tarta especial para Edward, cosa que no se me olvidaría ya que me lo repetía cada momento.

- de verdad señora cope la tarta de chocolate de bella es la mejor.-_en serio oigo mencionar una vez más la tarta y cometo esposocidio._

-Pues espero que algún día me toque probarla.

-claro, ¿nos vamos bebé? , quiero mi…-lo calle- en serio esposo si dices una vez más la frase tarta de chocolate y no te dirigiré la palabra ja-mas.- entonces sucedió lo inexplicable. Se puso a llorar.

-amor, está bien te hare esa…cosa… todos los días si quieres pero no llores- lo consolé...

-lo prometes bebé- susurro haciendo el puchero marca Cullen- prometes que comeré….eso. Siempre.

-lo prometo esposo.

-gracias bebé, te amo.

- yo mas.

Regresamos a casa, con toda prisa, de Edward. Inmediatamente me puse a hacer la tarta, he hice dos para que Emmett no robara de la de Edward… no quería que se repitiera lo de esta mañana. Edward escondió lo que le quedo del suyo en un pequeño refrigerador que instalo en la recamara… exagerado lo sé.

La mañana siguiente me despertó un ruido en el baño, Edward estaba vomitando de nuevo. Fui con él y luego le subí el agua mineral.

- no debes comer tanto chocolate, esposo ya te está cayendo mal.

-está bien bebé.

La semana pasó muy rápido, Edward cada día se levantaba vomitando, pero note que se robaba el chocolate de la alacena, o salía y lo compraba. Mientras él y Emmett jugaban un videojuego yo leía otro libro sobre kinesiología era el tercero desde que llegamos aquí.

-Emmett, te gane a la buena, no seas así.

-hiciste trampa Eddie.

-sabes que odio que me digan Eddie, porque insiste en eso- reclamo Edward levantándose de golpe provocando que se mareara- y se dejara caer e golpe en el sillón.

-Eddie, ¿Qué te pasó?

-nada Emmett, solo me maree un poco.

-esposo si sigues comiendo chocolate así terminaras diabético.

-te lo prometo que lo dejare bebé, desde que estoy comiendo chocolate me estoy sintiendo mal.

- por fin me haces caso.

Al parecer su gusto por el chocolate se le había calmado, ahora se pasaba todo el día tomando leche. Hoy darían por completo de alta a Esme ya había cumplido un mes desde que enfermo y al parecer nos tenían una sorpresa.

Yo ya no iba con ella a las terapias sino Carlisle aunque si me encargaba de su masaje todas las noches. La rubia no hacía más que ignorarme cosa que agradecía porque no estaba como para aguantar su mal genio. En la tarde estaríamos las dos solas en casa, Edward tenía cosas que hacer y los demás no sé, pero estaríamos solas y sentía algo en mi pecho que lo oprimía como si algo malo fuera a pasar. _En fin preferí ignorarlo._

Para no estar con ella decidí pasar toda la tarde en la recamara, mejor es evitar problemas…pero oí risas muy conocidas en la sala, y lo único que pensé fue _otra vez no._

Tenía mucha sed y en el frigorífico de la recamara solo había leche… _mejor no pregunten_…además tenía hambre baje a la cocina, para mi suerte la rubia y la bruja no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia.

- ¿quieres decir que todavía sigue aquí la…cosa es que se dice llamar esposa de mi Eddie?

-bueno, más que comportarse como esposa de un Cullen se comporta como la chacha.

- pero ¿ya no trabaja Sasha con ustedes?

-oh sí, pero la cosa esa se ha declarado la cocinera, oficial.

-bueno debo admitir, que no cocina mal… una vez comí algo guisado por ella.

- pero lo malo no es eso, ahora es la consentida de todos…

-¿tanto así?

- mira, como estuvo de enfermera de Esme, ella es la consentida por "cuidarla lo mejor", una enfermera contratada pudo haberlo hecho también.

- solo quería, lambisconear, tu sabes es una hipócrita.

Me sacaron de mis casillas, a la rubia de hiel ni siquiera le hice algo, y la bruja garrapata, bueno ella perdió a Edward por estúpida yo no hice nada. Cuando me canse de esperar decidí salir…pero mejor espere a calmarme para no cometer rubicidio ni brujicidio. Pero creo que espere demasiado porque cuando iba a salir de la cocina ellas iban entrando, las ignore y las esquive para poder salir pero la bruja, garrapata me puso el pie y me tropecé para gusto de ellas y disgusto mío, trate de esquivar la barra para no golpearme pero no vi el banco y me golpee la cabeza haciendo que todo se volviera negro, escuchando las risas de ese par de piiiiit.

**Próximo capitulo. "hospital"**

**Se siente genial saber que están leyendo la historia… 1, ooo, ooo de gracias a todos.**

**Si se pasan por aquí y les gusta… gracias de verdad, y si se les antoja mandarme un review me harían muy feliz.**

**Sigan leyendo….**

***espero te haya gustado la sorpresa **Ale 74.* muchas gracias por tus comentarios.


	9. ¡hospital! (este si)

**les pido mil disculpas no fue mi intención...**

**solo puedo decir que fue un error de dedo...**

**en cuanto subi el cap. tuve que salir y no lo revise... gracias a quienes me lo avisaron.**

BPOV

Me dolía horrores la cabeza y me zumbaban los oídos, me sentía como aquella vez que le robe unas cervezas a Phil, y tarde tres días con resaca y jure no hacerlo jamás- _haber bella piensa, Edward vomitó, le di el agua mineral, se fue a arreglar un asunto y me quede sola con la rubia y después baje y estaba con la bruja…y auch…bruja, garrapata…alimaña… ahora si voy a cometer brujicidio y rubicidio, lo siento por Esme y Emmett… pero es que esas piiiiit…ahora si se pasaron de la raya._

Por más que luchaba por despertar, y porque se me quitara este dolor de cabeza, pero no podía hacer nada, escuchaba voces, como murmullos, no lograba despertar…

No sé cuánto tiempo pase en la oscuridad, pero me sentía como si hubiera dormido mucho tiempo, y sentía dolor de espalda también … las voces se fueron clarificando…hasta que las distinguí por completo… pero no eran murmullos sino gritos.

-¡te lo juro Rosalie Cullen Hale si algo malo le pasa Bella por tus estupideces te vas a arrepentir!

-¡ya te dije que fue un accidente!

-¡y un cuerno un accidente, siempre la has odiada desde que la conociste y no sé por qué demonios lo haces si ella lo único que ha hecho es hacerme feliz desde que la conocí!

-¡porque por esa niña de mierda dejaste a Kate!

-¡ eres estúpida y egoísta, yo no deje a "tu amiga del alma" por nadie, ¿quieres saber por qué fue?, la deje porque la encontré en nuestro departamento revolcándose con Garrett el mismo día que le iba proponer matrimonio, ¿te sirve eso o necesitas algo más?, y no quiero, escúchame bien, que en tu vida te vuelvas a referir a MI ESPOSA de manera despectiva, porque si a personas que no valen la pena vamos tu y la bruja de tu amiga se llevan el premio mayor! – _creo que mi esposo está bastante enojado, a ver si así recapacita la rubia esa y se deshace de la garrapata._

Ya no hubo respuesta, solo sentí a Edward tomarme la mano, y luego un beso en los labios, y algo que humedeció mi cara…

- bebé, ya no me asustes…despierta amor, por favor- su voz se oía quebrada, como si hubiera estado llorando.

-te amo, esposa bebé… si no despiertas tendré que llevarte al hospital…-_palabra mágica yo odio los hospitales-_ se que los odias, además no te quiero mover mucho, pero si llega la ambulancia te va a llevar y te van a inyectar bebé, ¿eso quieres?-_despierta, bella despierta_

-¿Edward?

- aquí estoy bebé, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-como si hubiera jugado cabezazos contra Emmett.

-en serio amor.

-me duele la cabeza, y me siento un poco mareada pero es normal con el golpe que me di.

-me quedaría más tranquilo si te viera un doctor.

-¿Qué pasó?

- eso quiero saber yo.

-¿Cómo supiste lo que me pasó?

_Flash back EPOV_

_Desde que Salí de casa me sentía incomodo, teníamos una reunión porque Esme decidió abrir las oficinas principales de la inmobiliaria en Forks, donde la abuela Didime le heredo una casa a mamá, después del susto que nos dimos con su enfermedad, quiere bajar el ritmo de trabajo y quiere a toda la familia unida y aislada de la ciudad, sabemos que a Rose y a Alice no les agradara mucho, pero sé que por lo menos Alice si lo haría por Esme._

_A mí no me agradaba mucho la idea, porque allí vive el padre de Bella, pero cada cosa se solucionara en su momento… la reunión no agrado a muchos y a otros los hizo sentir más tranquilos._

_-¿quieres decir que ya no se expandirá mas la inmobiliaria Platt?_

_-así es Aro, me gustaría que tú te quedaras a cargo de las oficinas de aquí, has demostrado ser capaz, espero o me defraudes._

_-ten por seguro que hare mi mejor esfuerzo._

_-cuento con ello, solo hay que mantener la cartera de clientes y no dejar que disminuya, ni se saturen de clientes, solo con los que puedes trabajar._

_-perfecto, la idea es no expandir solo mantener._

_-así es._

_- la sucursal de chicago como ya saben que está a cargo de Austin, y la de nueva york está a cargo de Henri las oficinas principales estarán en Forks… sé que no es un lugar no muy apto, pero en será como un centro de operaciones donde Edward, rose, Emmett, Jasper y yo nos encargaremos de todo, y si necesitan algunas ideas para remodelaciones siempre tendremos bocetos actualizados para hacerlos llegar a donde las oficinas, todo lo manejaremos en línea._

_-¿entonces está decidido?_

_- así es, los chicos viajaran adonde se requiera solo cuando sea necesario._

_-en ese caso no hay más que hablar, Jason Jenks redactara los documentos necesarios para que sean firmados en los próximos días._

_Salimos de la reunión con el compromiso de reunirnos cuando J. Jenks tuviera todo listo._

_El camino a casa se me hizo eterno, Esme y Carlisle fueron a las oficinas del abogado para ultimar detalles de los documentos… _

_A mí no se me quitaba la opresión el pecho, sentía como que me faltaba el aire, cuando llegue a casa ni siquiera estacione bien el auto, necesitaba asegurarme de que bella estuviera sana y a salvo… cuando llegue a la puerta escuche las risas de Rose ¿y Kate?... ¿no entendía esta mujer?... parecían estarse burlando de alguien y estaba seguro de que se trataba de mi bebé._

_-viste rose…-la bruja como le dice Bella, no podía hablar de la risa- ni siquiera se fijo, es demasiado estúpida._

_-en serio…-Rose también reía- te pasaste, mira no se levanta._

_¡QUE! Entre corriendo al la cocina pues de allí provenía la voz, las idiotas de rose y Kate se partía de la risa mientras mi bebe… ¡tirada en el piso ¿inconsciente?!... cuando me vieron se quedaron pálidas y se pegaron a la pared yo las ignore, levante a bella y la acosté en el sofá. Hable a emergencias para que mandaran una ambulancia pero al parecer había u accidente grande y estaban ocupados pero en cuanto pudieran mandarían a alguien._

_Me quede a su lado susurrándole cuanto la amaba, recordé que mamá tenía en la cocina un pequeño botiquín y fui por alcohol para darle a oler, pero no despertaba… me sentía desesperado y lagrimas silenciosas corrían por mis mejillas, en mi mente solo repetía no me dejes bebé, no me dejes, una y otra vez como si fuera un rezo. En medio de mi angustia recordé que Carlisle me había enseñado a tomar el pulso entre otras cosas, así que se lo tome para ver si no estaba muy bajo, por fortuna estaba normal. Escuchar el cuchicheo de las…esas que estaban en la cocina me tenia harto, entonces salieron, mirando a bella con burla._

_- hay Eddie, solo se ha de estar haciendo para darte lastima._

_-no digas nada._

_-pero no te das cuenta de que es solo una actuación para tenerte a sus pies._

_-hazme el favor de callarte o se me va a olvidar que eres una mujer._

_-pero Eddie…_

_-¡lárgate! _

_-¿pero?_

_-¡que te largues maldita sea!_

_Lo único que hizo fue regresarse a la cocina pero rose se quedo allí mirando a Bella con asco._

_-por favor rose déjanos solos._

_-no sé que le viste a esa chiquilla sin gracia._

_-le vi algo que tú no tienes, nobleza y buenos sentimientos, ella no solo es hermosa por fuera sino por dentro, en cabio ustedes..._

_Nos quedamos en silencio ella seguía con si cara de asco, entonces recordé lo que escuche al llegar._

_- Rose ¿qué le hicieron a Bella? ¿Porque está así? _

_-nada, no tenemos porque hacerle nada aunque no me caiga bien._

_-rose en serio yo escuche cuando le dijiste a Kate que se había pasado…- se puso pálida._

_-son imaginaciones tuyas._

_-no me quieras tomar por tonto Rose… te conozco._

_- no sé de que hablas…- y con esa voz de yo no fui y con esa mirada de odio, me hartó._

_-por última vez te lo digo, ¿qué fue lo que paso?_

_-ella estaba en la cocina cuando nosotras entramos por algo para beber y cuando llegamos ella se iba y entonces se cayó._

_- no te creo…_

_-pues cree lo que quieras, a mi no me importa…-sonrió, la muy…. Sonrió._

_-¡te lo juro Rosalie Cullen Hale si algo malo le pasa Bella por tus estupideces te vas a arrepentir!_

_-¡ya te dije que fue un accidente!- contestó con coraje._

_-¡y un cuerno un accidente, siempre la has odiado desde que la conociste y no sé por qué demonios lo haces si ella lo único que ha hecho es hacerme feliz desde que la conocí!_

_-¡porque por esa niña de mierda dejaste a Kate!_

_-¡ eres estúpida y egoísta, yo no deje a "tu amiga del alma" por nadie, ¿quieres saber por qué?, porque la encontré en nuestro departamento revolcándose con Garrett el mismo día que le iba proponer matrimonio, ¿te sirve eso o necesitas algo más?, y no quiero escúchame bien, que en tu vida, te vuelvas a referir a MI ESPOSA de manera despectiva, porque si a personas que no valen la pena vamos tu y la bruja de tu amiga se llevan el premio mayor!_

_Su cara no tenia precio, eso era algo que no tenía pensado decir pero no me dejo otra opción ya me tenia arto con sus estúpidas ideas de reconciliarme con Kate. Bese a mi bebé, le rogué y le suplique que no me dejara. Le recordé cuanto la amaba… la amenace con hospitales e inyecciones... y por fin despertó devolviéndome el alma al cuerpo._

_Fin de flash back. EPOV._

_-_ahora me podrías decir tu que paso, sin omitir nada por favor… sabré si me mientes amor- me dijo un amenazador esposo.

Entonces le conté todo desde que Salí del cuarto lo que escuche que decían, hasta él como la bruja garrapata me metió el pie.

- ¿te golpeaste la cabeza?

-si con uno de los bancos.

-amor, debes ir al hospital para que te revisen.

Hice un puchero,_ ¿que? Ya soy Cullen, _- pero esposo viejo, no es necesario ya estoy- me quise levantar y sentí una punzada fuere en la cabeza- b…

-ni se te ocurra decir bien.

-pero...

-pero nada, en este instante nos vamos al hospital.

-pero…- me silencio con un beso.

-por favor bebé es solo para saber que tan severo fue el golpe… duraste mucho tiempo inconsciente… por favor bebé… ¿me amas? Aunque sea un poquito.

-sabes que te amo con todo mi ser.

-entonces hazlo ¿si?

-está bien…

-no termine de decir la frase para cuando ya iba abriendo la puesta conmigo en los brazos… pero no nos pudimos ir porque afuera estaban todos presenciando como la rubia desgreñaba a la bruja-_ ¿Dónde hay una cámara cuando uno la necesita?_

-eres una zorra cualquiera Kate… y yo de estúpida que creí todas tus mentiras…. ¿en que mas me mentiste?...

-por favor Rosy escúchame….

-¡escúchame tu a mi grandísima imbécil!, no te atrevas a acercarte a mí ni a mi familia, porque te atendrás a las consecuencias…

-no me digas eso Rosy, yo trabajo para Alice- la duende la interrumpió.

-no Kate, trabajabas tiempo pasado, no voy a permitir que una…. Como tu, este trabajando para mi… y por favor no hagas escándalo de esto porque te hundiré de tal manera que en tu vida volverás a conseguir trabajo.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Edward y yo estábamos con cara de wtf.

-hijas, no creo que sea necesario llegar a esos extremos, Kate ya entendió que no va a trabajar para ti… no creo…

-no crees que papa- pregunto rose- no crees que sea para tanto, ¿te parece poco engañar a Edward poniéndole el cuerno con el vecino?, ¿envenenarme en contra de Bella, Aunque yo tengo mi ración de culpa en esto, solo para que la ayudara a volver con mi hermano?… ¿o que le pusiera el pie a bella para que se callera en la cocina dándose un golpe en la cabeza que la dejo inconsciente por un buen tiempo?

-¡lárgate de mi casa, de nuestras vidas y espero nunca volver a verte porque si lo hago te juro que se me va a olvidar que soy una dama y me rebajare a ser una perra como tú solo para ponerte en tu lugar, nadie escúchame bien, nadie daña a mis hijos y tú has perjudicado a tres!.- ¿Esme? Oh sí que bien se siente tener una madre que te defienda, y por escucharla ya estoy llorando como magdalena.

-¿amor? ¿Qué pasa?-camino más rápido conmigo hacia el auto.

-tommy tomatito, no te mueras, si te mueres quien me va hacer ricos postres.- me abrazo Emmett.

-si serás idiota Emmett- le dio una cojera la rubia- lo siento Bella de verdad.

-no hay problema Rosalie.

-solo rose, para la familia soy rose.

-bien chicos hay que llevar a bella al hospital- ordeno Carlisle como si estuviera coordinando una misión, me sentí como enana película de aventuras- Jasper tu manejaras el auto de Edward, Alice tu vas con él. Edward tú te vas en el asiento trasero con Bella no permitas que se duerma…Emmett, rose, Esme y yo nos iremos en mi auto nos vemos en el hospital.

Todos hicieron como ordeno papá Cullen, y Edward uso su mejor método para mantenerme despierta pero en las nubes… muchos señores besos. El camino se me hizo corto, por la forma de conducción Cullen. Al llegar salió Emmett volando del auto de Carlisle y me tomo en brazos para meterme al hospital, pero cuando Edward salió del auto se recargo en él y estaba muy pálido.

-bájame oso, Edward no está bien.

-tomatito debe atenderte el doctor.

En eso Edward se deslizo por el carro cayendo desmayado… Emmett me bajo rápido y tomo a Edward y entro corriendo a la sala de emergencias. Carlisle mismo lo atendió, al parecer se le había bajado la presión, y cuando despertó, vomito hasta la primera papilla, decía sentirse muy mareado…así que le pusieron una intravenosa para que se le controlara todo eso que sentía… lo malo es que cuando Carlisle lo canalizo se puso a llorar porque dolía mucho…para cuando lograron estabilizaros y dejo de llorar…ya hacia una hora desde que llegamos al hospital. Yo estaba acostada junto a él en la camilla y el estaba profunda mente dormido…

-oye pa ¿Qué no a quien traíamos enfermo era tommy tomatito?- Carlisle le abrió enormes los ojos.

-oh bella cariño lo siento…

-está bien Carlisle, lo de Edward fue más urgente

-para poder ver el golpe necesito que me des unos datos primero está bien.

-nombre completo.

-Isabella Merie Cullen

-edad

-17 años

-fecha de nacimiento

-13 de septiembre

-edad de tu primer periodo- me sonroje._ Oye decirle a tu suegro esas cosas si da vergüenza._

-a los trece años.

-primera relación sexual- subiendo nivel de sonrojo

-a los 17 años

-parejas sexuales- al paso que voy alumbrare todo el hospital.

-una- sonrió.

-fecha de la ultima regla- adiós color

-¿?

-bella eras regular en tu periodo antes de tener relaciones.

-aja

-¿utilizaste algún método anticonceptivo?

-aja

¿Cuál?

-pastillas.

- ¿fueron recetadas o las compraste por tu cuenta?

-recetadas.

-cuantos siclos te has tomado.

Me quede pensando,-_nos casamos el 14 de abril nos casamos….empecé a tomar las pastilla 27 de abril, allí va uno, la primera vez que…hicimos el amor…fue 1 de junio ya estaba tomando el segundo siclo…el 12 me perdí y no la tome pero si las demás…- _estoy en mi tercer ciclo.

-muy bien, se te ha pasado algún día.

-si.

-bien,

_-¿_ya recordaste la fecha de tu último periodo?

-si, el 27 de mayo…

- bien, veras a veces la menstruación se altera por cuestiones externas, pero en tu caso los anticonceptivos que tomas son muy suaves y con el antecedente de que se te paso tomar uno me gustaría realizarte uno análisis para descartar cualquier cosa.

-pero Carlisle no he sentido ningún síntoma.

-deja te tomo la muestra….

-no, no me vas a picar con una aguja…

-bella es necesario, debemos descartar un embarazo para poder saber si hacemos o no las radiografías.

-odio las agujas…

-lo sé, pero es necesario.

-está bien- trate de mover a mi esposo para levantarme, pero me tenia de almohada y me tenia fuertemente abuzada por la cintura.

-no es necesario que te levantes.

Así que me tuve que tragar mis miedos y permitir que Carlisle tomara las muestras, mi suegrito adorado- nótese el sarcasmo- me saco cinco… cinco tubos llenos, ¿iba a descartar un embarazo? ¿O me quería desangrar?

-listo hija,-con eso se me bajo el enojo- ¿Qué te parece si mientras esperamos los resultados platicamos un poco? solo espera y los envió al laboratorio.

Llamo a una enfermera y le entrego mi preciada sangre y dos tubos más que le había sacado a Edward, le dijo que los quería de manera urgente y que los pacientes eran sus hijos que si le decía eso al encargado de laboratorio los haría más pronto.

- bien hija, me gustaría que me contaras algo acerca de ti.

- yo no tengo nada emocionante que contar, pero mejor cuéntame tu ¿Cómo es que decidiste ser medico?

- bueno, creo que desde siempre supe lo que quería ser, mientras los niños de mi edad se la pasaban jugando y leyendo historietas yo me la pasaba en la biblioteca leyendo libros de medicina.

- wow, ¿en qué te especializaste?

-soy cardiólogo, y neumólogo.

-¿en serio?

-si también quería estudiar oncología pero, Esme dice que con tantas cosas se me va a fundir el cerebro.- reímos.

Estuvimos platicando de todo y de todos, termine contándole mi vida así como lo había hecho con Esme, y me sentí muy bien siendo parte de su familia. Reímos y lloramos me agradeció muchas veces más la atención que le di a Esme… en fin.

-buenos días bebé- se despertó Edward.

-buenos días esposo- reí cuando empezó ver a todos lados desorientado, y se quedo en shock al ver que el hospitalizado era él.

-¿Qué hago con una intravenosa yo, si a la que traíamos al hospital era a ti he?

-digamos que quisiste saber lo que era besar el suelo, y te emocionaste tanto que te desmayaste.

- ¿en serio?

-bueno no sé si es en serio lo de besar el piso, pero de que te desmayaste eso es totalmente cierto.

-pero… ah ya recordé, cuando Salí del auto me maree y después todo se volvió negro.

-exacto y luego oso me bajo a mí para cargarte a ti… y también lloraste porque no querías que te inyectaran.

-en serio…que raro de todos mis hermanos y fui siempre el que más valiente para eso.

- a todo esto últimamente has estado muy…sensible esposo.

- es verdad y también duermo como tronco, me he sentido tan cansado tal vez necesite vitaminas- se acerco a mi oído- me estas acabando bebé. –Alerta, sonrojo, alerta…

-no es cierto lo que pasa es que eres demasiado viejo-le respondí en un susurro también-te falta comer más cosas no solo chocolate y leche.

-tal vez bebé…

-mmm…mmm- ups se me olvido Carlisle- creo que tengo una ligera sospecha de lo que provoca todo eso en Edward, y bella casi estoy seguro de que no haremos las radiografías…

-_eso significa que…- _Carlisle asintió respondiendo mi pregunta mental.

-¿me podrían explicar de qué se trata todo esto?

-solo debemos esperar los resultados de los análisis de ambos y luego les explico.

Carlisle salió para contestar una llamada, también dijo que recogería los resultados, ya había pasado tiempo suficiente. Edward y yo nos quedamos mimándonos uno al otro, no había necesidad de palabras, con besos, miradas y tiernas caricias nos dijimos todo.

-¿Por qué tardara tanto Carlisle?

-no se bebé, tal vez aun no estén los resultados.

-es que ya quiero irme a casa, nuestra cama es mas cómoda…

-aja- me beso el cuello provocándome escalofríos- y en esa sí que puedo hacer muchas cosas…que deseo hacerte….- _¡este hombre quería matarme!_

- Chicos- pegue un salto ya que no me había dado cuenta de que había regresado Carlisle- ya tengo los resultados de los análisis pero para confirmar que todo está bien me gustaría hacerte un estudio mas.

- ¿está bien? ¿No tiene nada malo verdad?- pregunto Edward con cara de pánico.

- no es nada grave, pero me gustaría tener todo lo necesario a la mano para poder decir está bien con toda seguridad.

-haz lo que tengas que hacer- le dije.

Me subieron en una silla de ruedas- cosa innecesaria pero Carlisle alego que era política del hospital- y me llevaron a un cuarto pequeño donde había un aparato de ultrasonido.

Me metí tras el biombo y me quité la ropa, que hasta ahorita me di cuenta que era una polera de Edward con unos pants, y me puse la bata me recosté en la camilla y descubrí mi vientre como me indico la doctora que estaba allí.

-bien señora Cullen- solo bella por favor-le interrumpí- bien bella, veamos que hay por aquí.

-esta frio- dije cuando me hecho una clase de gel.

-lo siento, por cierto soy la doctora Zafrina Collins, Carlisle me ha dicho que es el primero…

-aja…-no entendía muy bien a qué se refería si al estudio o ha…

-bueno Bella al parecer todo está bien por aquí, esto indica que tienes cinco semanas y el producto está en perfecto estado. Aunque yo te recomendaría unas dos semanas de reposo para prevenir cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué pasa Carlisle? ¿Por qué le hacen un ultrasonido bella si lo que se golpeo fue la cabeza?..-pregunto un desorientado Edward, al parecer hoy andaban sus neuronas de vacaciones.

-explícale Zafrina por favor…- pidió Carlisle con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes.

- bueno Edward lo que pasa es que tu esposa esta embarazada tiene alrededor de cinco semanas y el ultrasonido es para descartar que la caída haya lastimado al producto.

Zaz, se escucho un fuerte golpe y Edward desapareció de mi vista, se desmayo, no sé si de gusto o de susto- no te rías Carlisle, a muchos padres primerizos le pasa- rio la doctora.

-es que lo gracioso de Edward es que él es quien ha tenido todos los síntomas desde, antojos hasta esto.

Los tres reímos mientras Carlisle despertaba a mi esposo delicado.

- papá, ¿es cierto lo que escuché?- Carlisle solo afirmo con la cabeza y él se levanto como resorte y corrió a mi lado besándome y llorando de la emoción junto conmigo.

-bebé, ¿escuchaste eso?, vamos a ser padres, ¡voy a ser papá! Te amo hermosa, no tienes idea cuanto.

- yo te amo mas esposo.

-me has hecho el hombre más feliz del universo.

-y tu a mí la mujer más dichosa.

- y a mí me han hecho el abuelo más feliz- dijo Carlisle.

La doctora nos explico todo lo que se miraba en la pantalla apenas era un pequeño puntito, pero era mi bebé y yo lo amo. Me indico guardar reposo para prevenir una perdida, por lo menos dos semanas, también me receto unas vitaminas, a Edward le receto algo para los mareos y las nauseas- mi esposo me estaba ayudando desde ya con nuestro pequeño- me puso cita para cuando terminaran los quince días y dependiendo de cómo saliera en la revisión continuaría o me quedaría más tiempo en reposo, espero que no.

- bien chicos, felicidades de nuevo y los espero en la próxima cita.

-gracias Zafrina, las cuidare con mi vida…

-¿las?

-claro, a mi bebé y a mi princesa.

-todavía no se sabe que es esposo viejo.

-pero yo se que vamos a tener una princesa bebé, y no me contradigas, recuerda que tu esposo esta sensible con nuestro embarazo.

-claro, amor como tu digas- estreche la mano de Zafrina- muchas gracias doctora nos vemos en dos semanas.

-Cuídense chicos.

Salimos los tres con enormes sonrisas en la cara. Y cuando llegamos a la sala donde esperaban los demás se nos quedaron viendo con cara de wtf.

-nosotros aquí muriéndonos de la preocupación por no saber lo que pasaba con mis hijos- se acerco a Carlisle- y tu mal esposo porque no me has dicho nada, por si no sabes hay un pequeño aparato llamado celular que tenemos todos y con él pudiste decirme que pasaba con mis hijos.

- calma cariño- hablo con calma papá Cullen- lo que pasa es que teníamos que estar seguros de él diagnostico antes de decir a ciencia cierta lo que pasaba.

-¿y ya sabes que tienen los chicos?

-buen digamos que… lo que tiene bella provoca lo que le pasa Edward.

-¿quieres decir que tommy tomatito se golpea la cabeza y Eddie se desmaya? Pa… eso si es genial.

-no Emmett el golpe de Bella no tiene mayores consecuencias pero deberá estar en reposo por un par de semanas…

-¡dices que no tiene consecuencia, cuando estará dos semanas en cama! ¡En qué clase de medico te has convertido!

-calma cariño dejen que termine de hablar.

-está bien explícate…

-bien, en pocas palabras vamos a ser abuelos, y lo que tiene Edward son los síntomas del embarazo.

Todos gritaron emocionados, incluida la rubia, y nos felicitaron. Emmett ya estaba planeando todos los deportes que iba a jugar con su sobrino, hasta que Esme preguntó.

- ¿Cuándo va a ser el primer ultrasonido para ver a mi nieto o nieta?

-en realidad cariño de allá venimos, Zafrina….

-¡¿estás diciendo que viste a mi nieto hace unos momentos estando YO aquí afuera y no me hablaste para presenciarlo?!

_Oh, oh._

-aja.

-pies ve buscando donde duermes porque no lo harás conmigo.

-pero…

Vamos a casa chicos, Alice vete en el auto del señor Cullen yo me iré en el auto de Edward…

**Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia... me alegra que les guste…**

**A quienes dejan sus reviews, les agradezco enormemente, me animan a seguir…. Se siente genial que les guste lo que escribo… antes lo hacía solo para mi… les confieso que escribí y borre varias historias por miedo a que alguien las leyera… pero no sabía lo bien que se siente que alguien guste de tu trabajo… que más que eso es un placer…**

**Próximo capítulo "¿vivir en Forks?"**

**Espero no descepcionarlas….**


	10. ¿vivir en Forks?

**¿vivir en Forks?**

BPOV.

Y no nos fuimos de hospital hasta que Zafrina me hizo una segunda ecografía, con la presencia de Esme, quien por cierto lloro más de media hora de la emoción.

- es el bebe más hermoso del universo- se limpio las lagrimas- mi nieto… Abu Esme, Abu Carlisle, se oye muy bien…

Y así divagaba y divagaba haciendo muchos planes para su nieto o nieta. Le pidió veinte copias de la ecografía ¡VEINTE!...no pregunten para que, saliendo del hospital, ya era casi la una de la mañana, ¡QUERIAN IR AL CENTRO COMERCIAL!...que había que ver los muebles del cuarto del bebe, la ropa, etc.…

Carlisle logro tranquilizarlas y emprendimos el camino a casa, cuando llegamos Emmett me subió en brazos a la recamara y después subió a mi esposo viejo que se había quedado profundamente dormido no hubo manera de despertarlo, efectos del embarazo…

En la mañana ala levantarse hizo su visita matutina al baño, y se acostó de nuevo durmiendo hasta la una de la tarde, Esme me trajo el desayuno, que mas que para mi parecía para Emmett, en el refrigerador del cuarto le puso a mi esposo unos chocolates y unos litros de leche.

La semana paso, y yo ya estaba harta, en serio no me dejaban dar ni siquiera dos pasos, de lo harta que me tenían estaba a punto de lanzarme o lanzarlos por la ventana, si tenía que ir al baño Edward me cargaba… si tenía que bajar a comer, me bajaban en brazos, no me dejaban dar un solo paso. Creo que si por ellos fuera hasta irían al baño por mí, y me dejarían pegada con goma en la cama hasta completar las dos semanas.

- por favor esposo, solo unos cuantos pasos en la recamara para estirar las piernas…

-recuerda lo que dijo Zafrina bebé…

-esposo viejo, dijo que debía guardar reposo no pasarme pegada a la cama.

-pero debemos cuidarte para que nuestra princesa nazca sana.

-¡te juro Edward Anthony Cullen Masen que si no me dejas moverme aunque sea unos cuantos pasos, te vas a arrepentir!- ups, se me olvido que mi esposo viejo estaba sensible por el embarazo.

-lo que pasa es que ya no me amas, verdad bebé, soy demasiado viejo para ti, demasiado aburrido… ya te hartaste de mí y me vas a dejar…- lloraba hipando- ¡por favor bebé, no me dejes! ¡Yo te amo, no me dejes!

-esposo…amor en serio yo te amo con todo mi ser, no imagino mi vida sin tenerte a mi lado pero creo que estas exagerando un poquito- hizo el puchero marca Cullen- solo un poquito, para que estés tranquilo ¿por qué no hablamos por teléfono a Zafrina y si ella dice que me quede en cama lo hare y si dice que puedo caminar me dejaras hacerlo?

-¿pero no me vas a dejar?

-nunca, soy eternamente tuya.

-Está bien- marco el número que venía en la receta y puso el alta voz- ¿hola?

-habla Zafrina, que se le ofrece.

-hola, somos Edward y Bella Cullen tenemos algo que preguntarte.

- claro chicos digan.

-Cuándo dijo que debería guardar reposo ¿se refería a pasarme las dos semanas completamente en cama? ¿O que no hiciera esfuerzos?- pregunte.

-la verdad es que si puedes hacer cosas como ir al baño, comer, tal vez cocinar siempre y cuando no implique hacer esfuerzos ni estar mucho de pie, tal vez caminar un poco…nada exagerado.

-gracias- dije y colgué.

Me levante ignorando las caras de mi esposo, me di un baño relajante y me puse ropa cómoda para bajar un poco, pero no contaba con que los demás de la casa no sabían.

-tommy no hagas eso, debes cuidar a mini tomatito,- me regaño Emmett queriendo tomarme en brazos.

-no oso, la doctora me dio permiso de caminar.

-bien pero yo te bajo las escaleras, porque en las escaleras pasan muchos accidentes.

-está bien oso, además te tengo una buena noticia.

-¿mini tomatito ya da pataditas?

-no oso la doctora me dio permiso de cocinar.

- pues te llevo a la cocina.

- hay oso- lo abrace- eres como el hermano que siempre quise.

- y tu eres mi hermanita.- me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- ¿te apetece que haga un pay de queso?

-claro, y con malteada de chocolate- respondió mi esposo.- ¿o no habrá pay para mí?

- claro que si esposo.

Emmett me dejó en la cocina, y Edward me asistió mientras cocinaba, el se encargo del horno, yo solo le decía que hacer y él rápidamente lo hacía.

-esto esta delicioso tommy tomatito. ¿Sabes que el postre favorito de Rose es el choco flan?

- en serio yo podía ayudarte a hacer uno para que la sorprendas.

Me lleno la cara de besos- gracias tommy, eres la mejor.

-¿debo ponerme celosa?- oh, oh, llego la rubia.

- claro que no porque tommy tomatito es la mejor hermanita y tu mi todo- y la beso, que digo la beso se la comió.

-¿entonces yo donde quedo he?- pregunto Alice haciendo un puchero.

-pues tu eres la mejor duende.

- no me convences pero si me das un pedazo de tu pay te perdono- ahora fue Emmett el del puchero.

-hay para todos, anda sírvele a Alice Emmett y también a Rose- le mande.

Se nos unieron los demás y terminamos haciendo una reunión en la cocina de la casa. Ahora si se unió Rosalie y participo de la plática, me sentí muy bien, en que no hubiera diferencias, si bien no somos las mejores amigas pero si convivimos bien.

La siguiente semana se me hizo más corta, y la hora de la cita llegó, era a las seis de la tarde, y todos estaban muy emocionados con ir y ver la ecografía.

El consultorio de Zafrina estaba lleno, bueno casi se llenaba con Emmett solo, apenas dejaban espacio para que se moviera la pobre doctora.

-bien familia, que comience la función…- entonces paso esa cosa por mi vientre sobre el gel frio.

-pero esa televisión es blanco y negro…auch rose… yo nomas decía.

-esto de aquí es el bebé….-explico más cosas pero yo estaba petrificada viendo a mi pequeño en la pantalla- y la próxima cita podemos oír perfectamente su corazón.

-gracias Zafrina…-dije- sonriendo como idiota.

- de nada Bella todo está muy bien por eso solo tendrás los cuidados comunes y tomaras las vitaminas.

-no olvides mis fotos Zafrina…

-claro aquí tienes Esme veinte copias.

Todos salimos de allí y fuimos a McDonald's debíamos cumplirle su antojo al embarazado… al parecer se le antojo una cajita feliz pero terminamos comprando bastantes, solo puedo decir Emmett.

Como cada día Edward se levanto a su visita diaria al w.c pero no se volvió a recostase como lo venía haciendo sino que se ducho y salió del baño solo con la toalla anudada a la cadera… _y yo con tres semanas de ayuno…_

-vez algo que te guste bebé…- sonrió con_ esa sonrisa_

-todo, y si no quieres que cierre la puerta y te secuestre mínimo una semana vale más que te pongas algo encima.

-bebé, recuerda que yo tengo la misma cantidad de tiempo en ayuno.

-pues si esposo pero yo no ando por allí enseñando…

-si lo hicieras bebé…-la voz se le enronqueció- la secuestrada, serias tu amor. Aunque no necesito que enseñes nada para querer hacer el amor contigo.

-ya esposo, tus papás te esperan para irse.

Se cambio_… ¡frente a mí! ¡¿Acaso quería provocarme una combustión espontánea?!... que poca…consideración_. Y se despidió de mí con un beso que me dejo con ganas de más…_ en fin._

Aprovechando que estaba sola me puse a escuchar música y leer un rato, cuando mira la hora y me di cuenta que casi era medio día y no había merendado aun…_seria salsa de tomate, palabras de Emmett..._mejor bajé y almorcé unas tostadas con leche y un poco de fruta…ya estando en la cocina recordé que le había prometido a Emmett hacer un choco flan, y además mi esposo desde hace varios días tiene antojo de comer pechugas rellenas, tome el i pad de Edward y me puse a cocinar; mientras el postre se cocinaba a fuego lento papare la comida y para beber se me antojo un agua de frutas, quizás no le combinara para muchos pero era mi primer antojo. Cuando todo estuvo listo limpie la cocina y fui a cambiarme de ropa…_solo puedo decir accidente de cocina…_ no quería que se notara, o seria la burla de Emmett de nuevo.

Recibí un mensaje de Edward en el que me avisaba que llegarían en cinco minutos y que tendríamos reunión familiar, no sé si eso sería bueno o malo. Puse la mesa para servir en cuanto llegaran.

-les dije que no compráramos nada que tommy tomatito tendría la comida hecha.

-claro Emmett- dijo Alice- si la que dijo que Bella tendía la comida hecha fue mamá y tú fuiste el que propuso que compráramos en el camino.

- como digas duende.

- hola bebé-beso mis labios- ¿cómo se portó hoy mi princesa?- beso mi "barriga."

-el que puede decir sobre eso eres tu esposo.

-bueno aparte de mi visita obligada al baño de todas las mañanas, mi litro de leche y mi chocolate, sumado a las dos veces que eme maree y casi me dormía en la reunión diría que todo bien.

- bueno aunque hoy tuve un antojo.

- ¿y que fue amor?

- ¡agua de frutas!- grito ¿Jasper?- Alice tienes idea de las ganas que tenia de tomar de esta agua.

-exactamente, agua de frutas.

Nos sentamos a comer y platicamos de todo un poco, bueno los que hablábamos porque rose casi no probo bocado de la comida pero se sirvió un gran trozo de choco flan, mientras que Jasper se la paso prendido del vaso de agua y Edward repitió comida y subió a la recamara a esconder en el refrigerador un trozo extra de postre. Cuando acabamos de comer note que se pusieron tensos todos.

-Bella, queremos contarte algo, solo que no sé como lo vallas a tomar…-dijo Carlisle.

-solo dilo.

- cuando Esme enfermo el médico le recomendó que viviera en un lugar donde se sintiera tranquila y que de preferencia no trabajara que se tomara por así decirlo un año sabático.

-eso lo sabia en alguna ocasión escuche al doctor decir eso.

-bien, estuvimos platicando y decidimos irnos a vivir a la casa que me heredo mi mama… en Forks.

-¿?

-ella solo vivió allí un par de meses porque enfermo y la trasladaron a chicago donde no hubo tratamiento que le sirviera para su enfermedad y murió. A mí no me toco vivir allí porque en esa época estaba estudiando. Pero Esme ha ido allí y dice que es muy tranquilo y es lo que ella necesita además de que allí el aire no esta tan contaminado…

- si Esme se quiere ir no sé porque me afectaría eso a mi Carlisle.

Edward paso su brazo por mis hombros.- amor lo que pasa es que todos iremos a vivir allí, la casa es de tres plantas, y tiene una cabaña dentro de la propiedad cabemos cómodamente todos, pero entenderé si no quieres ir…

-está bien amor, lo único que me importa es estar contigo no importa donde sea

-te amo bebé.

-yo mas esposo

-entonces es un hecho en cuanto cumplas los tres meses y medio de embarazo no s iremos-dijo un motivad Carlisle.

-¿sabes que significa el mudarnos Bella?- pregunto Alice dando brinquitos en la silla, negué con la cabeza- ¡COMPRAS!

_Tiembla Bella y corre mientras puedas..._ esto sí que sería una pesadilla

-por favor Alice solo, no abuces como la ves que fuimos en Miami porque creo que tu sobrino no lo resistiría

-no te preocupes amiga, ya tengo todo planeado para no cansarnos mucho, distribuiremos las compras en varios días.

-no abuses Allie, Bella debe estar tranquila.- le aconsejo mi esposo.

-lo sé, lo sé.

La semana de la moda denominada así por el duende fue un caos. Pero puedo decir que valió la pena porque encontré en esos días que en rose tenía una aliada.

-Alice, por favor para, me duelen los pies.

-pero bella…

-en serio Alice bella necesita descansar…

-bien- se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero.

-gracias rose.

-de nada- sonrió- ¿quieres que vallamos a comer algo? Ya es tarde.

-si claro- fuimos a un pequeño restaurant dentro del centro comercial pero nos encontramos una desagradable sorpresa… la bruja estaba allí, al parecer también andaba de compras.

- ¿ahora eres amiga de…eso? De verdad Rosy no creí que cayeras tan bajo.

- no "amiga" bajo había caído cuando andaba contigo.

- ahora resulta que te lavo el cerebro a ti también.

- no querida, más bien quito las telarañas que tu le pusiste.

- allá tu, a ver si no se te pegan lo…corriente por andar con ella.

- eso espero querida… prefiero ser corriente como bella que zorra como tu…comprenderás.

-que tu hermano diga que vio eso no quiere decir que sea cierto… no has pensado que tal vez solo es un pretexto para justificar lo que hizo con...eso.

-claro porque no lo pensé antes, Edward se inventa que la perfecta y fiel de su novia le pone el cuero para ir y casarse con una come hombres de diecisiete años… si tiene demasiada lógica… en tu cabeza hueca.

-y aparte de rara como que nadie le ha explicado algo acerca de los nutriólogos y comer saludable, como que esta mas ¿redonda?

-no querida...- iugh-solo es que aquí- apunte mi vientre- crece un mini "Eddie"-lo dije en su tono de voz chillón.

-te dije Rosy, esta lo enredo, tal vez ni siquiera sepa quién es el papa de…eso.

- habría dudas si tú fueras la madre… porque con Bella estrenó… pero contigo… ¿Qué numero fue?-_ trágame tierra._

- pues cuando descubran el jueguito de esta... no vengas a rogar por mi amistad.

- claro que si… para qué le hagas un hechizo, bruja.

-¿cómo me llamaste?

-B-R-U-J-A.

- te vas a arrepentir Rosy.

-no "querida" ya estoy arrepentida del tiempo que perdí escuchando tus…idioteces.

Ella pataleo, muy maduramente y se fue que echaba humo, -gracias rose.

- para eso está la familia Bella.

Comimos entre bromas, al parecer alguien le dijo a Rose que a la bruja yo le había puesto así y que ella era la rubia de hiel, y se rio porque dijo que les quedaban los sobrenombres entonces le dije que además de bruja a la….esa le decía garrapata… nos reímos hasta que nos dolió el estomago. Decidimos irnos a casa pues yo me sentía muy cansada, solo por ocho horas en el centro comercial. _Poco tiempo para tanto que hacer…palabras de Alice._

Llegamos riéndonos de una Alice peleando por un bolso D&G de colección… con una anciana.

- pero ella no lo iba a aprovechar, quizás solo lo usaría para archivar las fotos familiares en su casa.

-no importa para que lo quería Alice, era una anciana, por favor.- le seguí diciendo.

-pero es que combinaba perfecto con los zapatos que vi en la otra tienda.

-si claro Alice- rodo los ojos rose- los mismos que casi demandas a la pobre dueña porque se le habían agotado los de tu numero.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con la bolsa Alice? Ya no tienes los zapatos que le combinan.

-muy fácil, la guardo mientras encuentro los zapatos.

-entonces la bolsa terminara igual contigo que con la pobre anciana…- dijo rose provocando un puchero de Alice y la risa de las tres

-¿Qué tiene tan felices a mis hijas?

-´hola mama, ya sabes solo puedo decir Alice + compras.

-¿Por qué peleo ahora?- rio Esme al parecer recordó alguna anécdota. Entonces le contamos lo que hizo Alice y ella termino riendo con nosotros.

Esa noche salimos a cenar, solo faltaban tres días para irnos a vivir a Forks no les voy a mentir, si me sentía nerviosa por todo eso, el volver a ver a Charlie, la reacción de él, no sé si Renee ya le dijo que estoy casada, y luego ahora con el embarazo.

El siguiente día tuve cita con Zafrina ahora solo me acompaño mi esposo ya que todos estaban ultimando detalles para el viaje.

-buenos días chicos ¿ese milagro que los dejaron venir solos?

-buenos días Zafrina, la verdad es que están muy ocupados con la mudanza por eso…

Un escándalo afuera nos interrumpió e inmediatamente reconocimos las voces.

-¿Alice que no ibas al centro comercial a comprar otra valija porque en la tuya ya no te caben las cosas?

- ya la compre la tengo en el auto pero como me sobro tiempo pensé en darme una vuelta por aquí.

-y tú que rose, que no iban a despedirse de la ciudad tu y Emmett como se debe.

-ya lo hicimos pero como nos…

-hay como eres rose, si dijiste que eso era una mentirilla para… auch rose... si solo estoy- no sé qué cara le hizo rose que se cayó.

- a mi no me miren, yo trabajo aquí y el paciente que debería atender a esta hora me cancelo, recuerden que hoy es mi ultimo día en el hospital.

-yo solo pase a ayudar a Carlisle a empacar las cosas que se llevaría del consultorio…

-pasen familia, que Zafrina tiene más pacientes.

Mi pequeño estaba perfecto, ya podíamos escuchar perfectamente los latidos de su corazón, cada vez me emocionaba más.

Después de terminado el ultrasonido todos salieron y nos dieron privacidad para las otras revisiones.

-bien chicos todo está perfecto con su bebé, ya no hay riesgo pero de todas formas no se confíen.

-¿ya no le hace daño tener relaciones?- sí, mi esposo estaba muy apurado por saber de ese tema, no lo voy a negar yo también el dormir entre sus brazos sin anda de nada me hacía sentir como un diabético en medio de una dulcería.

-ya no hay problema, solo no sean extremos… ¿entienden?- bella, se está incendiando me sonroje de pies a cabeza.

- gracias por todo, Zafrina.

-a ustedes chicos, y no olviden que le hagan un control allá yo misma les enviara el expediente por correo.

Salimos del consultorio pero no fuimos a casa hasta el siguiente día… creo que nos merecíamos un tiempo a solas. Como era de esperarse Emmett nos comió con sus burlas pero no me importo, por fin había podido disfrutar nuevamente a mi esposo.

El gran día llego, un camión de mudanza llevaba las cosas y como nos mudábamos por tiempo indefinido, Carlisle pidió que llevaran los autos a Forks, los coches desentonarían con el lugar pero cada quien sus gustos.

El vuelo lo pase dormida junto a mi esposo viejo, y entre las bromas de Emmett y las peleas entre rose y Alice de cuál sería la tía favorita ni sentí al viaje hasta que llegamos a la casa.

Yo ya sabía de la existencia de ella, cuando vivíamos aquí decían que en ella había enormes sótanos llenos de vampiros que se alimentaban de las personas de los alrededores, y claro yo no me acercaba ni aunque me pagaran, pero si mi esposo fuera uno de los vampiros de aquí no me importaría que me chupara la sangre solo para sentir sus labios_… creo que ya me puse cursi, solo puedo decir el amor._

También decían que en la casa que esta como a un par de kilómetros de aquí vivía una bruja que la quemaron viva porque se comía los niños. Nunca me acerque para estos lados.

La casa, que digo casa era una mansión, hermosa y enorme con grandes ventanales, muy bien cuidada, con un enorme jardín, en frente que la hacía ver mágica, como me lo había dicho Edward era de tres pisos, blanca con vistas en tonos marrón que la hacían resaltar entre tanto verde.

- es hermosa Esme.

-gracias hija, yo misma dirija la remodelación.

-pues te luciste en serio.

-gracias.

Entramos a la casa y casi me resbalo con mi propia baba cada detalle estaba muy bien cuidado pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió sino que sobre la chimenea había retratos de todos los miembros de la familia, y allí estaba yo a un lado de mi esposo y un calaje de las ecografías del pequeño.

-gracias Esme esto significa mucho para mí.

-Por nada hija, esta es la familia Cullen y tu y mi nieta son parte de ella.

Si llore ¿y qué?, mi esposo lloro junto conmigo y luego se puso a hacerme pucheros eso solo podía significar una cosa… antojo.

-bebé, se que te prometí no volver a mencionar…eso… pero en serio, tengo muchas ganas.

-en serio esposo.

-como no tienes ideas bebé.

-entonces deberás llevarme para comprar las cosas que necesito.

-y será para mi solito.

-claro amor, hare una tarta de chocolate para ti solito y hare otra para los demás.

-gracias amor eres la mejor.

-tommy tomatito ¿verdad que yo soy tu osito cariñosito?

-si oso porque lo preguntas.

-harías una tarta para tu osito también.

-está bien osito.

-escuchaste mini tomatito tu mami es la mejor.

-Bella, yo bueno,…es que…me preguntaba.

-habla Jasper.

-es que me preguntaba si podrías hacer un poco de agua de frutas.

- hijos, mejor dejemos eso para mañana, bella debe descansar fue un viaje largo.

.está bien Esme, de todas maneras dormí too el camino así que me sirve para estirar las piernas.

-lo que pasa cariño es que aun no hemos llenado la alacena de fruta fresca tenemos puro enlatado.

-ese no es problema si quieres Edward y yo vamos por las cosas que ocupo para la tarta y el agua.

-En ese caso yo hare un poco de pasta y traen verduras para hacer una ensalada.

-bien, entonces al rato volvemos.

Fuimos a la cochera y recogimos el volvo que había llegado desde ayer y un amigo le había hecho el favor a Carlisle de recogerlo junto a laos demás autos.

Guie a Edward para llegar al súper, porque él no conocía aquí, y se le hizo gracioso que todo estuviera en la misma calle.

-bueno bebé, ¿Qué compraremos primero?

-creo que, la harina y las cosas te tu tarta y después las frutas y las verduras.

Entramos e íbamos platicando de todo, Edward me pregunto si había ido a la escuela, que si estaba estudiando cuando nos casamos…

-bebé… ¿no quisieras seguir estudiando?

-la verdad sí, pero quiero esperar a que nazca nuestro pequeño primero.

-pero porque no terminas el instituto estudiando desde casa y ya cuando quieras estudiar una carrera más delante no tengas ese obstáculo.

-es una buena idea esposo, pero necesitare ayuda porque no soy muy buena.

-bien entonces iremos al instituto aquí para ver si cuentan con este programa y saber qué debemos hacer.

-como quieras amor… creo que solo nos faltan las manzanas y es todo.

-¿en donde están?

- las ponen en la otra orilla.

-vamos entonces… muero por una rebanada de…eso.

-esposo tu mueres por todo lo que sea chocolate.-bese su mejilla.

-oh, no precisamente esposa bebé porque muero por ti y eres un millón de veces mejor que cualquier chocolate.

-te amo esposo…

-te amo esposa- y casi nos besábamos cuando una bastante conocida voz nos interrumpió.

-¿Isabella?...

**Gracias, gracias, gracias….**

**Me encanta saber que hay quien lea esta historia y aun más que les guste…**

**Me animan para esforzarme mucho más…**

**Próximo capitulo "cárcel"**


	11. carcel

"**cárcel"**

BPOV.

Conocía perfectamente esa voz y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, quise responder pero todo se volvió negro. _Sé que van a decir bella cobarde, pero tengo el pretexto perfecto, soy una mujer embarazada que no debe tener emociones fuertes._

No supe más de mi, cuando desperté estaba en la cama de un hospital, y una aggrr maldita aguja en mi brazo, si solo fue un desmayo no era para tanto.

-bebé, ¿como estas?

-estoy bien esposo- limpie sus lagrimas- solo fue la impresión, no todos los días te encuentras de frente con la mujer más chismosa del pueblo de lo que Karen Stanley se entera pasa a ser de dominio público y su hija Jesica es su copia exacta.

- si es cierto eso, no era para que te desmayaras.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

Miro su reloj- aproximadamente 45 minutos.

- tenemos quince para que aparezca Charlie pidiendo explicaciones, si es que esta en la Push si no…

Se abrió la puerta de golpe y entro un policía muy…pero muy enojado.

-¡¿me puedes explicar cómo está eso que te andas besuqueando y manoseando con un hombre en el súper y ese individuo te llama esposa?!

- hola char… papá a mí también me da gusto vete.

- no estoy para tus estupideces señorita.

-señora papá.

Se puso tan pálido que creí que se desmayaría.

-no juegues Isabella Swan que no estoy para cosas.

-en realidad soy Isabella Cullen y este de aquí es mi esposo.

-mucho gusto, soy Edward Cullen…-estiro la mano para saludarlo i esposo pero Charlie no le contestó.

-charles Swan jefe de la policía y padre de esta señori… de Isabella y no entiendo como ese cuento de que están casados.

-en realidad si lo estamos desde abril señor.

Charlie se puso de todos colores y casi le salió humo por las orejas.

-¿me estás diciendo que se casaron desde abril? eso son cuatro meses casi cinco ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?

- no tengo idea.

-maldita Renee ¿te das cuenta de que le he estado enviando tu manutención todo este tiempo?

-¿la vedad no tenía idea de que le mandaras manutención a Renee para mí? Según dice ella no cumplías con los envíos.

- de todas formas su matrimonio, si es que están casados no es válido porque tú eres menor de edad y yo no he firmado nada.

-te equivocas papá Renee si firmo y como tiene mi custodia porque tu se la cediste voluntariamente no tienes porque intervenir.

-pero ni siquiera sabía que tenias novio menos que estabas casada… a menos que…

-ni se te ocurra decir eso papá.

-¿cómo carajos me vas a explicar que mi única hija está casada a los 17 años si no es porque te embarazaste?

-porque no fue así… y no pienso explicarte si alguien lo hará será Renee.

-claro que lo hará, pero mientras no tenga pruebas de que estas casada te irás a casa conmigo.

-no lo hare papá.

-claro que lo harás.

-lo siento señor Swan pero mi esposa a la única casa que ira será a la nuestra.

- y se puede saber donde carajos esta tu casa.

Se abrió la puerta antes de que respondiera y entro todo el clan Cullen hablando a la vez y cuando vieron a Charlie se quedaron callados excepto Emmett.

-tommy tomatito, ¿estás bien? Dile a tu oso cariñoso que estas bien porque estoy muy preocupado por ti.

-estoy bien Emmett solo fue un desmayo, tal vez si estaba casada del viaje después de todo.

-por favor tommy me asustaste mucho creí que mini tomatito se quería salir…auch rose.

Mi padre estaba morado, creo que entendió lo que le dijo Emmett._ Bueno de todos modos se tenía que enterar._

-¡Isabella Swan me podrías explicar cómo diablos dices estar casada con Edwin y te abrasa este mastodonte diciéndote que es tu osito cariñosito! ¿En qué clase de cosas andas?

-en nada raro papá… ya que están todos aquí se los presento…papá ellos son Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper hermanos de Edward y ellos de allá son Esme y Carlisle sus padres. Gente…-_ algo se me tenía que pegar de Emmett_…-él es Charlie Swan mi padre.

- mucho gusto- dijeron a coro.

-pero si son hermanos como dices ¿porque están abrazados como si fueran algo más?

-pues porque lo son.

-¿con que clase de familia te has enredado?

-lo que pasa es que no son hermanos de sangre papá son adoptivos.

-de todas formas es raro; con más razón te irás a casa hasta que venga Renee y aclaremos juntos esto de tu supuesto matrimonio.

-no iré Charlie.

-no seas insolente Isabella iras conmigo si no quieres que mande a este idiota por haber abusado de mi hija.

- no seas ridículo papa estamos casados, ves estos anillos casados.

-pues unos estúpidos anillos no me demuestran nada.

- yo tengo los papeles del matrimonio- dijo m esposo.

-tráelos.

-no la dejare sola.

-ya iré por ellos hijos-dijo Esme y salió.

Nos quedamos en silencio esperando a que Esme volviera, Edward mantuvo mi mano entre las suyas y no me soltó en ningún momento.

-ya regrese chicos, aquí están todos los papeles.

Le mostramos los papeles a Charlie y los leyó varias veces hasta que extrañado preguntó.

-¿Por qué dice aquí que se casaron en Miami si Renee vive en Phoenix?

-bueno porque estábamos de vacaciones.

-y no me digas que financiadas por él.

-no papá yo me gane en el trabajo unas vacaciones con todo pagado y por eso estábamos allá,

-Todo esto no me convence y mientras no venga Renee para aclarar esto, tú te vas para la casa.

-con todo respeto, mi esposa se queda donde yo estoy.

-yo soy su padre y usted no es nadie para decirme que hacer con mi hija.

-claro que soy alguien soy SU ESPOSO Y EL PADRE DE SU HIJO pero sobre todo el hombre que la ama sobre todas las cosas y no le voy a permitir que trate así a mi esposa.

_Trágate esa Charlie ja. Ese es mi esposo y por eso lo amo._ Charlie paso por todos los colore existentes y por existir, después respiro hondo y ¡sacó las esposas!

- quedas detenido por abusar de una menor de edad….

Lo esposo y se lo llevo, yo no pude reaccionar estaba totalmente en shock, el hombre que me abandonaba y dejaba que me cuidara la vecina, que se la vivía de parranda con sus amigos, que me echaba todas las culpas de sus de gracias y que cuando ya no quiso tenerme en casa me mando a vivir con una mujer que de amor maternal tiene lo que yo de virgen se acaba de llevar a mi esposo, lo único buen que he tenido en mi vida a la cárcel.

-no te levantes bella los chicos se encargaran de esto.

-déjame ir Esme por favor.

-entiende cariño, debes cuidarte por el bien de la bebé.

-por favor Esme necesito ir.

-cariño…

-¡no me pidas que me quede aquí viendo a lo lejos como Charlie arruina mi felicidad otra vez!

-pero no te hace bien.

- lo único que no me hace bien es tener a ese monstruo como padre que solo le importa el mismo ten por seguro que algo trama porque él nunca da un paso sin estar seguro de sacar algún beneficio.

Esme llamo a una enfermera para que me quitara las agujas y eso. Salimos rumbo a la cárcel al llegar estaban todos allí tratando de liberar a Edward, pero Brady el achichicle de Charlie no los dejaba pasar.

-Brady, voy a entrar a ver a Charlie que nadie nos moleste.

-pero Isabella sabes las reglas.

-no te estoy pidiendo permiso…- y entre al despacho de Charlie dando un portazo.

-¿qué carajos?… -grito Charlie.

-lo mismo digo, que carajos pasa contigo Charlie, porque demonios detuviste a MI ESPOSO, si lo que quieres es un reembolso por lo que has gastado en mi, pídeselo a Renee, o a eso que te distingue como hombre porque si lo hubieras mantenido guardado no estaría yo aquí…-auch, ¿me dio una bofetada?- con eso no vas a quitar lo que pienso de ti, me avergüenzo de ser tu hija, eres …-auch, otra bofetada- sigue Charlie pégale a una menor embarazada para qué pagues por ello.

Se detuvo en seco y me miro el rostro donde tenía la marca de sus manos.

-tú tienes la culpa…

-porque, por casarme, por favor no me hagas reír, si en tu vida has hecho por mi sin que me lo restriegues en la cara.

-si sigues así te encerrare a ti también Isabella.

-¿Qué esperas?, ten los pantalones y hazlo.

-tú lo pediste…

Y me llevo a encerrar, por la puerta que salía detrás del despacho para que los que se encontraban enfrente no vieran. Lo bueno es que había una sola celda, lo malo que no había ninguna manta y estaba helado.

Al entrar Edward me miro asustado y se apresuro a abrazarme.-bebé, ¿qué carajos?

-tranquilo amor...-espere a que Charlie se fuera- traigo mi móvil, de lo enojado que estaba no acato de quitármelo, tómame una fotos, de algo servirán.

-como se atrevió a ponerte una mano encima es un…- lo abrace diciéndole que estando a su lado estaba bien-bebé no es bueno que estés aquí ni para ti ni para nuestra princesa….

-lo que nos hace más daño es estar lejos de…-lleve mi mano a mi vientre porque sentí una punzada.

-bebé que pasa.

-me duele amor, no mucho pero me duele.

-tranquila bebé.-me llevo hasta el camastro. -respira amor, todo estará bien tal vez sea solo el estrés. Le llamaré a Carlisle.

-no es necesario estaré bien, ven conmigo.

Se acostó junto a mí y dormimos un poco ero orea punzada me levantó.

-esposo…

-mmm

-esposo…por favor despierta.

-que pasa bebé.

-me duele más fuerte por favor llama a Carlisle.

-pero…cierto tu móvil.-marco y al primer timbrazo contesto.

-Carlisle no sé cómo le vas a hacer pero ven inmediatamente a la comisaria bella tiene dolor en el vientre, haz lo que sea necesario. No importa cuánto cueste… te esperamos.

-pronto vendrán bebé tranquila,- se acerco a mi vientre.

-princesa, princesita, tranquila mi niña hermosa- su voz se escuchaba quebrada- por favor mi corazoncito si te pasa algo a ti o a tu mami me muero pequeña, por favor resiste hasta que llegue Abu Carlisle.

Entonces empezó a tararear una canción que nunca había escuchado, y luego una segunda, y así le estuvo tarareando canciones conocidas y no, de repente se detenía para decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

No supe cuanto tiempo paso pero para cuando llegaron el dolor ya se me había quitado.

Un Emmett muy desesperado entro tomándome en sus brazos…

- tommy, deja de hacer locuras, piensa en mini tomatito, si tú no estás bien ella tampoco.

Lo abrace y lo bese-está bien Emmett, te haremos caso.

-esa es mi hermanita.

Cuando llegamos al auto Carlisle ya tenía las puertas abiertas…

- bien bella debemos irnos al hospital hay que hacerte una revisión completa para saber cómo están tu y mi nieta.

-lo que sea necesario Carlisle.

Fuimos al hospital y la ginecóloga de allí me hizo un chequeo completo, gracias a los cielos no había nada malo con mi pequeño, pero si seguía sometiendo me a ese nivel de estrés entonces si podía haber consecuencias. Me puso en reposo por un mes. Y esta vez solo debería moverme lo más indispensable.

Me tuvieron hospitalizada una semana, y en todos esos días Charlie no fue a visitarme. No quise preguntar por él ni como le habían hecho para sacarnos.

Cuando Salí del hospital nos fuimos directo a casa, aunque originalmente la idea era que Edward y yo nos quedáramos en la tercera planta, pero para qué estuviera más tranquila Esme acondiciono la cabaña que estaba en la parte trasera de la casa, no era solo una pequeña cabaña era amplia y espaciosa pero era de una sola planta, cuando nos instalamos me sentí como si perteneciera a este lugar.

- me quedare contigo todos los días y cuidare de ti.

-no es necesario amor.

- sí lo es hermosa- se acostó junto a mi permitiéndome recostar la cabeza en su pecho.

-se siente tan bien…. Me encanta estar aquí,- lo abrace fuerte- en tus bazos me siento segura, protegida.

´- las amo tanto bebé, tu y mi princesa son lo más valioso que tengo.

-esposo, dices y dices que es tu princesa ¿y si es príncipe?

-fácil lo devolvemos y que nos manden a mi princesa- le di una cojera- auch bebé ya no voy a permitir que te juntes con Rosalie.

-no hace falta que te pongas gracioso…

- solo jugaba esposa, si es princesa o príncipe lo amare con todo mi corazón.

- ¿y ya has pensado en algún nombre para tu princesa?

-la verdad me encantaras que se llamara como tú.

-no m nombre no.

-¿entonces tu si ha pensado en algún nombre?

-si es niño se llamara Edward Jr.

-no si mi princesa no lleva tu nombre, tu príncipe no llevara el mío.

-que te parece si pensamos en algunos y a ver cual nos convence.

-claro amor…

Nos pasamos mucho tiempo diciendo nombres tanto de niño como de niña pero aun no os decidimos.

-esposo tenemos hambre.

-iré a traer algo bebé…

Me beso y se fue a traer la merienda, comimos entre bromas, y seguimos comentando nombres para bebes.

La semana paso y otra más, todos los días mi esposo se encargaba de que estuviera a gusto y que tuviera todas las comodidades, pero tenía unos días que lo notaba algo misterioso, hacia llamadas como en clave, y salía en cuando notaba que me quedaba dormida y tardaba varias horas en volver.

-buenos días bebé.

-buenos días esposo.

- hoy toca revisión y si todo sigue bien ya no habrá necesidad de que sigas en cama.

-esa voz me agrada esposo.

-cuando salgamos del hospital, me gustaría que volvieras a casa con Esme tengo… cosas que hacer.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta- como quieras amor.

Subimos al auto, y me llevo al hospital, como de costumbre todos estuvieron presentes durante la ecografía, y Esme pido sus veinte impresiones.

Después de salir Esme me invito a comer al restaurant de grill donde comimos pero yo me sentía inquieta, algo pasaba con Edward y no sabía qué. Pero no me atrevía a preguntar.

-¿bella estas bien?

-claro Esme porque lo preguntas.

-porque te noto ausente.

-solo estoy cansada creo que me gustaría ir a ca...

-¡no!

-porque no Esme…

-lo que pasa es que no recordaba que tenía que recoger unas cosas y me gustaría que me acompañaras.- no le creí pero no le iba a preguntar.

-como quiera Esme.

Salimos y dimos varias vueltas por el pueblo, sinceramente lo que llevo no urgía mucho…pero en fin era su decisión pero esto me daba mala espina…

-Esme en serio estoy cansada, que la doctora Emily Samuel me haya dado de alta no quiere decir que…

-entiendo cariño perdona…es que casi no paso tiempo contigo y quise aprovecharlo ahora.

-lo se Esme y a mí también me encanta, solo que estoy cansada ¿si quieres que pasemos tiempo juntas podemos hacerlo en casa?

-claro, cariño.

Fuimos a casa y no me dejo entrar a la casa grande me dijo que fuera a la cabaña que iba a llevar algo y que nos veníamos allí.

Cuando llegue a casa toda estaba a oscuras y me di una ducha con agua caliente para relajar mis músculos. Note que la ducha fue usada recientemente y en la sesta estaba la ropa que Edward traía en la mañana… algo oprimió mi pecho… y muchas cosas empezaron a rondar por mi cabeza… trate de ignorarlo. Mejor me aliste para que cuando llegara Esme no me encontrara en bata, me puse unos jeans pero no me cerraron, cale con otro y otro y nada hasta que me di por vencida y termine poniéndome unos leguis que me quedaban un poco flojos antes, y una polera de Edward, seque mi cabello y lo recogí en una coleta alta. Sonó el celular en la mesita y mire que era Esme.

-¿cariño puedes venir a casa por favor?

-¿pasó algo Esme?

-no, hija solo que puse de una vez la cena y bueno si me voy no voy a poder cuidarla.

-esta buen en un momento voy.

Me coloque una chaqueta para salir, camine con cuidado hasta llegar a la casa se me hizo extraño que se viera solitaria porque apara esta hora todos llegaban de trabajar.

Cuando abrí la puerta casi me caigo de espaldas. -¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLA!- Gritaron a coro.

-feliz cumpleaños amor, te amo.-me felicito mi esposo con una enorme sonrisa.

-feliz cumpleaños cariño, siento lo de tu cansancio pero no podíamos llegar hasta que estuviera todo listo-me abrazo y me beso Esme.

-felicidades hija- fue el turno de Carlisle.

-tommy tomatito feliz cumpleaños.- Me dio un abrazo Emmett y un sonoro beso en mi frente.

-felicidades bella, y gracias por ser parte de la familia…-¿Rosalie?

-gracias rose.

-bella este año será solo con una reunión familiar pero el próximo ¡HABRA FIESTA! Felicidades amiga- oh si ella era Alice.

-felicidades bella- dijo Jasper-

-gracias a todos… es el primer cumpleaños que celebro.

-oh, bebé será el primero de muchos- me abrazo de nuevo mi esposo.

Cenamos entre bromas y anécdotas de los cumpleaños de los chicos donde Emmett fue la estrella, es que a mi oso cariñoso todo le pasa.

-¡HORA DE ABRIR LOS REGALOS!- grito la duende hiperactiva.

-primero nosotros tommy, rose y yo te compramos esto- era un guardarropa de premamá hermoso.

-este es de Esme y mío- dijo Carlisle y me entrego un sobre donde decía que me rebalaban ¿la cabaña?

-esto es demasiado.

-no hija no lo es…acéptalo por favor- oh no el puchero Cullen.

-gracias- y alla va Isabella la magdalena.

-seguimos nosotros,- dijo Jasper y Alice me entregó una tarjeta para comprar lo que quesera en el centro comercial.

-falto yo amor- me tendió un estuche rectangular. Lo abrí y era una cadena con un corazón de un cristal transparente completamente brillante.

-deja ponértelo- me gire y me lo colocó.

-es hermoso, gracias amor.

-es un símbolo de que mi corazón siempre está contigo.

-te amo.

-yo mas bebé.

Nos despedimos de todo y fuimos a la cabaña entre mimos y besos, al entrar lo acorrale contra la puerta.

-puedo reclamar un regalo en especial…- ronronee en su oído.

-soy todo tuyo bebé.

-y yo tuya amor.

Mi último regalo fue el mejor de todos, acabo con los primeros rayos de sol. Estábamos como Dios nos trajo al mundo y ya era medio día, habíamos merendado en la cama mi esposo acariciaba mi vientre, ahora se miraba una pequeña pelotita. Y era el juguete favorito de mi esposo. Siempre que se despertaba pasaba un buen rato platicando y hablando con su princesa.

-bebé la ecografía es hoy a las seis de la tarde.

-lo sé amor me voy de aquí con Esme y nos vemos en el hospital.

.-pero ya te extraño.

-yo mas esposo viejo, pero debes trabajar.

-ya se.

- no olvides tus chocolates y tu leche.

-ni lo digas, el día que no los lleve las nauseas y los mareos me estaban matando, eso es lo extraño mientras coma mi chocolate diario no vomito en todo el día solo en la mañana.

-tu vejez te hace ponerte quejumbroso.

-no me quejo bebé… y tampoco soy viejo, anoche quedo más que comprobado o no.

-las pastillas azules hacen milagros.

-no bebé, mi única pastillita azul eres tu… de solo verte me dan ganas de…devorarte entera.

-ya esposo, debes ir a trabajar, nos veremos en el hospital.

-nos vemos bebé.

El se fue y yo me quede pensando todo lo que pasamos estos meses, ya había cumplido seis meses y hoy me dirían, si es que se deja ver, que es.

Me duche, me puse mi cómoda ropa premamá, unas bailarinas y fui a casa por Esme.

-ya llegamos Abu.

-como están mis hijas.

-muy bien, aunque tu nieto o nieta sigue siendo un flojo, no he sentido que se mueve.

-es tranquila solo eso.

-claro.

-debemos irnos ya casi es hora.

-claro Abu.

Tomamos las cosas y salimos rumbo al hospital, todos nos estaban esperando ya, y al parecer tenían las apuestas hechas

-¿Quién aposto por niña?- pregunto Esme. Edward, Emmett, Rosalie y Alice levantaron la mano.

-¿y por niño?- Carlisle y Jasper levantaron la mano.

-¿Qué apostaron?- pregunte con duda.

-los que pierdan se encargaran de acondicionar los cuartos de la princesa- dijo mi esposo.

-familia Cullen.

Así nos llamaba Emily, porque todos entrabamos siempre. Todos estábamos en silencio, esperando la respuesta.

-por fin se ha dejado ver ¿quieren saber?

¡SI!- gritaron todos.

-es una niña.

Los que ganaron hicieron el baile de victoria, mientras los pobres Carlisle y Jasper les entregaron sus preciadas tarjetas a sus hiperactivas mujeres para que compraran lo necesario.

Mi esposo, tenía una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro, por fin confirmaba que sería su princesa.

-vamos a casa amor quiero celebrar…

-vamos…

La verdad es que celebramos a lo grande, se sentía tan bien todo este tiempo, disfrutando de m familia y mi hogar pero dentro de lo bueno…hay malo… y ese toco a mi puerta.

-bella en casa con Esme hay una señora que te busca y dice ser tu mamá….

**De nuevo me disculpo el capitulo anterior me equivoque… y lo siento**

**Gracias a todos por leer esta historia… me divierto haciéndola y espero que se diviertan leyendo…**

**Si de casualidad se les ocurre comentarme algo… me encantaría leer sus comentarios….**

**Gracias a quienes me dejan sus reviews los leo y re leo…**

Próximo capitulo "mamá gallina"


	12. mamá gallina!

"**mamá gallina"**

**BPOV.**

Mi mente quedó en blanco, creo que acabo de escuchar a Alice decir que Renee está aquí, aparte de todas mis locuras ahora padezco de alucinaciones. ¿Por qué vendría Renee a buscarme?, si de todas formas jamás le he interesado.

-Bella, hay una señora con Esme que dice ser tu mamá.

- te escuche amiga, solo que… no se qué pensar.

-pues no viene en buen plan, o eso fue en un principio antes de ver la casa por dentro...

-si ya me la imagino…casi se resbala con su propia baba.

-exacto, se nota que la conoces.

-vamos entonces, al mal paso darle prisa.

Nos fuimos abrazadas y las dos acariciábamos mi vientre abultado. Alice me decía que justo allí estaba todo el valor que necesitaba para enfrentar a todo el mundo.

-hola Abu- salude al llegar.

-cariño, ¿es cierto que esta señora es tu madre?- me rodeo con un brazo Esme.

-así es Abu.

-Bella te he extrañado tanto, en cuanto supe que estabas aquí no dude en viajar para verte. – Renee me abrazo y me dio un beso, y luego miro mi vientre y dijo-¡hay pero que emoción, voy a ser abuela!

-así es mamá ¿a qué vienes?- no quise ser grosera pero no me tragaba su efusibidad.

-ya te lo dije, te extrañaba y me dije Renee ¿por qué no vas y te pasas unos días con tu hija… para que ya no la extrañes? Y aquí me tienes.

- si claro, y donde dejaste a Phil, si nunca se separan para nada.

-bueno pues el… tenía que trabajar, si eso.

-claro mamá.

-¿y cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte?... digo… para convivir con tu hija- _lo mismo me pregunto Alice._

-la verdad solo venia por un par de días…pero viendo que mi hija me necesita tal vez me quede hasta que nazca mi nietecito.

- no hay necesidad de que deje tanto tiempo a su esposo Renee, nosotros cuidamos perfectamente de Bella…. ¿puedes volver cuando casi llegue el momento?...- se apresuro a contestar Esme.

-me gustaría poder disfrutar del embarazo de bella, después de todo es mi única hija.

_Oh, no conozco a Renee como la palma de mi mano y sé que algo trama, casi puedo asegurar que no es nada bueno._

La sala que do en silencio yo solo acariciaba mi vientre en círculos, esperando algo. No tenía nada que hablar con Renee y las charlas comunes que teníamos las chicas de la casa, bueno no me interesaba tenerlas frente a ella. El silencio se extendió por un buen rato, pero mi vejiga no aguantaba mucho así que _bendita vejiga_

-con permiso- me levante y me fui al baño, todo continuó en silencio.

No supe que me había pegado en el baño, aunque realmente no tenía ganas de salir.

-cariño, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Esme mientras tocaba la puerta.

-si estoy bien Abu, salgo en un minuto.

-estaré en la cocina si me necesitas, por Renee no te preocupes Alice la llevó a instalarse en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes.

-gracias Abu, iré a casa.

-descansa.

Salí de allí con la cabeza trabajando a toda velocidad… para empezar la única forma de que Renee supiera donde estoy es que Charlie le haya hablado y si así lo hizo, le debe estar cobrando lo que le mando de manutención después de que me haya casado… pero ¿Qué hace buscándome? cuando muy claro me dijo que quería deshacerse de mí por eso obligo a mi esposo a casarse conmigo. Algo planea… espero que no sea hacerle daño a la princesa cubri mo vientre con mis manos.

En casa me puse a hacer un pay de limón, que era el favorito de Carlisle, un choco flan favorito de Rosalie, dos tartas de chocolate favorita de mi esposo y de Emmett, el agua de frutas que tanto ama Jasper y un mouse de vainilla con sirope de chocolate y fresas, un invento mío, pero Esme lo amaba. Mi cocina parecía repostería pero necesitaba des estresarme un poco. _O un mucho._

-¡bebé ya llegue!

-estoy en la cocina esposo viejo.

- wow bebe, ¿quieres poner una repostería?... solo no vendas mi tarta de chocolate.

-¿no llegaste a casa con tu mamá?

- no bebé, ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Ella será tu socia en el negocio?

-no es eso esposo viejo, lo que pasa es que allí esta Renee…

-¿Qué quieres decir con que allí está Renee?

-bueno esposo viejo- lo abrace y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho inhalando su aroma ese era mi mejor tranquilizante- sacaré unas manzanas del refrigerador para explicártelo, no pensé que el estar viejo te hiciera lento para entender.

-no es eso amor, solo que no entiendo que hace ella aquí.

-yo menos esposo y la verdad no me da buena espina.

- ¿y cuando se irá?

-eso es lo malo dice que piensa quedarse hasta que nazca la princesa.

-no me agrada la idea bebé.

- a mi menos amor.

Nos quedamos abrazados un rato, solo disfrutando uno del otro, su mano acariciba mi vientre de forma inconsiente, hasta que sonó el teléfono y era Esme para avisarnos que ya estaba la cena, salimos de casa cargando el mouse de Esme y el pay de limón de Carlisle. Al llegar nos recibió una Alice muy sonriente.

-Bella, a que no adivinas lo que encontre…

-algo me dice que eso no me gustará.

-déjame hablar y te lo digo…- pero no logro decir nada porque Carlisle la interrumpió.

-hola hija, como están.

-muy bien Abu.-_ les encanta que les diga así._

-me da mucho gusto, ¿y que traemos aquí?

-bueno como has gastado mucho en la decoración de las recamaras de la princesa quise premiarte.- le entregue el pay.

-¿y para la Abu Esme no hay?- salió Esme haciendo el puchero Cullen.

- claro que si, este- le entregue el mouse- es por no permitir que Alice me arrastre a sus maratones de compras.

-oye… solo compro lo necesario, además es para decorar la habitación de mi sobrina consentida.-y no puede faltar el puchero Cullen acompañado de los ojitos de perrito abandonado.

-lo se Alice y te lo agradezco pero como no me podía traer una jarra con agua…-_ no me dejo terminar cuando ya iba corriendo a casa._

_-¿_por qué se fue corriendo la duende como si la persiguiera una manada de lobos, tommy tomatito?

-porque le dije que había agua de fruta en casa y dice que cuando Jasper la toma se pone muy feliz y ya te imaginaras.

-no gracias tommy, no es algo que quiera imaginar- acaricio mi pansa- ¿Cómo esta mini tomatito?

-muy bien Emmett, tanto que decidió que ella y su mami le harían a tío oso un choco flan para que tía rose se pusiera contenta…- salió corriendo y grito-

-gracias tomatitos las amo.

-espero que no encuentre la tarta de chocolate…- dijo mi esposo haciendo el puchero Cullen.

-no te preocupes amor hice dos y la otra la guarde en tu refrigerador.

-por eso te amo bebé.

- ¿solo porque te hago tartas?-_ yo también se hacer el puchero ja._

-no bebé, te amo por todo, la tarta de chocolate solo te hace perfecta.

-eres un sinvergüenza que abusas de que te amo.

-no es eso hermosa, solo disfruto los beneficios de tus virtudes- me regalo un señor beso para demostrarlo.

Lo abrace por el cuello y ronronee en su oído- ¿y tengo muchas virtudes esposo?

-tienes todas las virtudes del universo… y si no fuera porque mis padres están tras esa puerta te demostraría una de ella aquí mismo.

-esposo, contrólate.

-es difícil teniéndote entre mis brazos.

-anda que la cena espera y nuestra princesa tiene hambre.

- por ti y mi princesa lo que sea.

Entramos a casa y todos estaban en silencio alrededor de la mesa cosa que me extrañó. Claro como estuve bastante ocupada en Edwardlandia pues se me olvido el pequeño detalle de que Renee estaba en casa.

- hija, que bueno que llegaste te estábamos esperando.- ¿Renee?

-buenas noches a todos.- saludo mi esposo evitándome el tener que contestarle a Renee.

-la cena está deliciosa, Abu- alague a Esme.

-gracias cariño.

- Bella tiene razón Esme esto esta exquisito, pero no me explico cómo es que teniendo esta casa tan grande no tienes servidumbre.

- no es necesario Renee cuando en la casa hay tantas manos para ayudar.

-pero me imagino que tienen otras cosas que hacer.

- mi familia siempre es primero.

-claro pero me imagino que trabajan, no estorba un poco de ayuda.

- nunca estorba por eso viene Susan tres veces por semana.

-cundo venga le dice que limpie mi habitación y que me gustan las sabanas de seda.-_ salió a flote la Renee que conozco._

-lo siento Renee pero en esta casa cada quien se encarga de su recamara y Susan solo ayuda en la colada y otras cosas más generalizadas.

-oh…-Renee se quedo pensando un rato- ¿hija porque tú y tu esposo llegaron de fuera? ¿No viven aquí?

-en realidad viven una cabaña que está en la parte trasera de la casa- apunto carlisle.

-¿entonces porque me han instalado aquí y no en tu casa Bella?

-la razón es porque ellos están recién casados y además Bella necesita estar descansada y relajada a la princesa no le hace bien que su mami este sometida a estrés- dijo mirandome con ternura esme.

- razón de más para quedarme hasta que nazca la… niña- _en tus sueños Renee._

-¿y no tienes que volver con Phil?- pregunte._  
_

-no es necesario el estará bien…

-se me hace extraño que no quieras volver luego a su lado… si ustedes casi no se separan.

- bueno pues ahora quiero pasar tiempo con mi hija, te he extrañado tanto.

-desde cuándo.

-desde que te casaste y te fuiste.

- aja.-_que te lo crea quien no te conoce._

-trate de localizarte pero te fuiste y no tuve como hacerlo.

-bueno pues tardaste bastante- le epeté.

-no todos tenemos dinero para hacer lo que sea- hablo en tono de reproche.

-yo no tengo dinero Renee, y si nos fuimos de Miami fue por cuestiones de trabajo de mi esposo.

-pues todo esto dice lo contrario- miro alrededor con un brillo malosioso en los ojos.

-En serio mamá, esta casa es de Carlisle… no mía.

-pues, creo que hay espacio suficiente para tu madre.

- no tienes que hacer el sacrificio de mudarte a la odiosa y alienígena Forks por mi…

-pero quiero hacerlo, me necesitaras cuando nazca la…niña.

-y que pasa con tu casa e Phoenix.

-allá está bien, ya te dije te extraño y quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

-como digas.

Terminamos de cenar en un silencio tenso, todos nos fuimos a dormir temprano. El siguiente di Renee toco a mi puerta, quería desayunar conmigo, desayunamos en silencio y luego me dijo que me quería mucho y que se arrepentía de no haber sido una verdadera madre para mí, lloraba mientras me pedía perdón. Pero había algo en su mirada que me convencía por completo. Salió y dijo que le ayudaría en el jardín a Esme.

Renee ya tenía tres días aquí, comía conmigo a cada hora y luego se iba a ayudarle a hacer algo a Esme, nunca salía de los terrenos de la casa… y eso era muy raro porque ella odiaba estar encerrada.

-hoy cenaremos fuera, se alistan temprano...- dijo una duende hiperactiva.

-quiero italiana- dije.

-claro ya he reservado una mesa familiar en La Bella Italia.

- te quiero Allie.

-Carlisle dice que se ira del hospital- dijo como enumerando una bitácora- Edward, Emmett y Jasper irán de la oficina y lo más importante rose llega de su viaje y nos tiene una gran noticia.

-allí estaremos.

Cuando Alice se hubo ido, y Esme se encerró en su estudio con unos bocetos yo me senté a leer en la sala el libro nuevo de kinesiología que me regalo Carlisle.

-lo siento bella, yo no podre ir.- dijo Renee.

-todos iremos.

-pues yo los espero aquí.

-no creo, cuando Alice dice todos es todos…

-pero…

-lo siento mamá es una costumbre familiar.

-pero yo no soy de la familia.

-se supone que si porque eres mi madre.

-pero…

-saldremos a las seis…

Me fui a alistar, tenía tiempo de sobra pero no quería estar con Renee, algo no me terminaba de convencer. Cuando llego la hora de irnos a Port Ángeles fui a casa y Esme estaba lista pero Renee no…

- lista Bella, debemos irnos ya nos están esperando.

-¿y Renee?

-al parecer le dio migraña y no puede venir.

-Renee nunca ha padecido migrañas.

-eso creí… ¿nos vamos?

Cuando íbamos en el auto me explico que le dio muy mala espina la llegada de Renee y mas el hecho de que se quisiera hacer pasar por una gran, buena y preocupada madre. Le dijo que siempre me ha amado, y que cuando Charlie la corrió de la casa se fue de camarera, y allí conoció a Phil, que se casaron y cuando estuvo bien estabilizada reclamo mu custodia y que nunca más quiso saber de Charlie, que siempre me cuido y cuando le dije que me casaría con Edward ella se negó pero que miro el inmenso amor que nos teníamos y no pudo negarse… no sabía si reírme o llorar, por supuesto Renee no se imaginaba que yo ya le había contado todo a Esme y ella no le aclaro, nada solo le siguió el juego, pero lo que yo no sabía que Rosalie estaba en Phoenix investigando, según nos habian dicho se había ido a las oficinas de nueva york.

-buenas noches bienvenidas a la bella Italia.

-buenas noches.- saludo cortesmente esme al camarero.

-tienen reservaciones.

-Cullen por favor.

-permítanme…

Nos llevo a la mesa donde ya nos esperaban Alice y los chicos. Carlisle y Edward se levantaron para saludarnos, Carlisle le dio un dulce beso a Esme y mi esposo me beso a mí y a su princesa.

-te extrañe.

-yo mas bebé, y esta princesa sigue de floja.

-si, te aseguro amor que si Emily no me asegurara que todo está bien me daría mucho miedo.

-tranquila bebé nuestra princesa está sana y fuerte solo esta guardando energías para cuando este con nosotros.

-te amo, esposo.-

-Yo más bebé, las amo demasiado.

Emmett se levanto como resorte y fue hacia la puerta, no necesitaba mirar cómo se devoraba a Rosalie así que ni siquiera voltee.

-ya regrese y no traigo buenas noticias – dijo rose en cuanto llegó.

-primero saluda como se debe.- la reprendió Esme.

-Tienes razón mama… buenas noches- dijo y nos beso a todos, me pidió permiso con los ojos para tocarme la pansa yo se lo concedí después de todo era su sobrina…-_ se movió, ¡se movió!- _ ¿eso fue lo que creo que fue?- pregunto con los ojos llorosos. _Wow todos en la familia tocaban mi barriga pero rose nunca lo había hecho, al parecer mi niña se sintió feliz de recibir una caricia de su tía.- _yo solo asentí con la cabeza mientras tragaba el nudo que tenía en mi garganta.

-es la primera vez que lo hace- le dije.

-¿en serio?

- aja.

Se arrodillo a mi lado y empezó a acariciarme el vientre- vas a ser la princesa mas consentida del mundo y tu madrina Rosalie te va a mimar.

-¡oye!- protesto Alice- eso no lo decides tú.

- lo sé pero la princesa ya decidió y me ha elegido a mí...

-oh si claro dijo quiero que tita rose sea mi madrina.-se burlo Alice.

-no lo dijo con palabras pero a mí fue a la que le ha permitido sentir su primer movimiento.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron todos haciendo que los de las otras mesas voltearan.

-como lo oyen, desde ya les digo que yo soy la Nina rose.

Todos se levantaron y tocaron mi pansa pero la princesa no se quiso mover.

-princesita, a papi tampoco le vas a regalar unas pataditas, papi se pondrá muuuuy triste- le hablaba mi esposo haciendo pucheros.- aunque sea un movimiento pequeña por favor ¿si?-y al parecer la princesita se apiado de su papi porque se movió para que él la pudiera sentirla.

-gracias mi princesa te amo- y ella se movió de nuevo.

-no es justo si la princesa ya eligió a su madrina ¿quién elegirá al padrino?, pregunto Emmett.

- pues ella también elegirá al padrino cuando nazca.

-ese será su tío oso.

-en tus sueños, será su tío jazz- respondió Jasper con una sonrisa.

-ya, ya lo que tenemos que hacer aquí es más urgente.

-cierto, como les dije cuando llegue, no les trigo buenas noticias

-habla ya Rose.- dijo Carlisle.

- bueno como saben estuve en Phoenix investigando a Renee y descubrí que esta huyendo de la justicia, al parecer Charlie presenta una demanda de fraude por haber estado cobrando el cheque de tu manutención- dijo mirandome.

-era de esperarse- respondí.

-bueno el caso es que ella huyo de Phoenix, dejando que Phil enfrentara solo a la ley y el en despecho la ha acusado de vender a su única hija con un desconocido en Miami solo para deshacerse de ella.

- ¿y esto nos lleva a…? pregunto Esme

-que Renee está aquí tratando de convencerlos que es una gran madre y eso para demostrar que lo que dicen es mentira.

-esa mujer es una…-la pobre Abu echaba humo por los oidos.

-si Esme y por eso no quiso venir porque tiene miedo de que la descubran y la encierren antes de que se gane tu respaldo.

Ya no quise oír mas Salí de allí, me sentía ahogada, ¿hasta cuando me seguirían lastimando esta mujer?, ¿que no fue suficiente el abandonarme y después explotarme y obligarme a casarme con un perfecto desconocido para deshacerse de mí?- bebé, tranquila no te hace bien- me abrazo Edward contra él.

-ella no me hace bien- Hipé llorando.- ¿Qué he hecho y yo para merecer que me trate como un títere solo para su beneficio?

-nada amor, lo que pasa es que ella no sabe lo maravillosa que eres, y ella es la que se lo pierde bebé.

Cuando me tranquilice nos fuimos a casa, todo el trayecto lo hicimos en silencio, Edward llevaba mi mano entre la suya sobre la palanca de los cambios, al llegar vimos las luces encendidas, Renee estaba levantada y sentada en la sala. En cuanto entramos me hablo.

-Bella necesito hablar contigo.

- me apreté contra mi esposo- ¿Qué quieres decirme?

- en privado.

-lo que me quieras decir lo puedes decir frente a mi esposo.

- es algo que solo nos concierne a nosotras.

-todo lo que me concierne a mi le concierne a el Renee.

- bueno, como quieras…- lo pensó un poco- necesito que me des doscientos cincuenta mil dólares para irme de aquí.

-¿perdón?

-como me oíste.

-ella no te dará un centavo.- ¿Esme?- si quieres dinero en la cafetería ocupan una mesera.

- no te metas Esme esto es entre mi hija y yo.

-bueno pues si esto es entre mi hija y tu yo te digo que no te dará nada.

-ella me dará lo que le digo que para eso soy su madre.

-claro, y como se te ocurre que te dará esa cantidad que le exiges.

-porque si no lo hace lo demandare a el por violación- apunto a Edward

- y como porque lo demandaras.

-el abuso de bella en la playa y nos obligo a Phil y a mí para que permitiéramos que se casaran.

- te das cuenta que estás diciendo puras estupideces- espeté.

-no digo estupideces, y tu Isabella me darás lo que te pido si no quieres atenerte a las consecuencias.

- por favor Renee, haz lo que quieras-ya me tenia harta.

- no, hará lo que quiera, lo que hará es largarse de mi casa, y dejara en paz a mi familia-dijo Esme.

-Isabella es mi hija.

-el que la hayas parido no la hace tu hija, porque a una hija de le ama y se le cuida, se le respeta tú no eres su madre eres solo una mujer que por error pario, eres la peor madre que alguien tenga el disgusto de tener.

-tú no eres nadie para hablarme así…

-soy mucho más de lo que piensas, bella es una hija para mí y la defenderé con uñas y dientes de alimañas como tú, nunca… escúchame bien, jamás vuelvas a acercarte a ella ni para dirigirle el saludo porque si lo haces lo que te hagan cuando te detengan por las demandas de Charlie y Phil- Renee abrió grandes ojos- será una caricia comparado con lo que te hare yo… así que hazme el favor y lárgate de mi casa en este instante.

-te vas a arrepentir por esto…

-no Renee la que se va a arrepentir eres tu…

Renee saco su valija y se fue, todos estábamos en silencio asimilando lo que pasó, bueno no tanto porque yo estaba llorando a mares…

-gracias Abu.

-no tienes nada que agradecer cariño, tu eres mi hija y yo te defenderé como lo haría una madre.

-pues eres la mejor mamá de mundo.

-oh, no digas eso cariño...-esme me abraso llorando.

-claro que si…

- wow ma, ya me imaginaba que tomabas a esa alimaña de los cabellos y la llevabas así hasta la calle.

-no es para tanto Emmett., solo defiendo a mi hija y a mi nieta- acaricio mi vientre ganándose unas pataditas de parte de la princesa.- Abu Esme también te quiere pequeña- y le dio un beso.

-me has dejado sin palabras cariño- le dijo carlisle con una mirada orgullosa.

-Rosalie haz lo que tengas que hacer para conseguir una orden de alejamiento no quiero a esa mujer cerca de mi hija.

-claro mama no te preocupes.

Abrace a Esme con todas mis fuerzas sitiándome orgullosa de ser hija de esta "mamá gallina."

-te quiero Abu.

-y yo hija…

-yo los quiero a todos… -dijo Emmett abrazándonos también… ¿_porque los momentos felices siempre son interrumpidos por una llamada telefónica?-_ teníamos un cálido abrazo familiar y el inoportuno sonó. Carlisle fue el que contesto, no entendí a que se refería pero todos tenían cara de wtf.

- los Denali se mudaron aquí, vendrán a cenar mañana….

**Gracias por leerme y por sus reviews…**

**Es emocionante saber que les gusta….**

**Espero no decepcionarlos….**

**Si quieren decirme algo estaré feliz de leer sus comentarios…**

**Próximo capítulo "mío"**


	13. mio

_Este capítulo está dedicado a todas las que vivimos en edwardlandia_

"**mío"**

**BPOV**

Alice estaba a punto de explotar mascullaba entre dientes maldiciones por una María que no entendí bien, Rosalie decía que ella cenaría solo si era Irina asada y mi marido, bueno no entiendo porque se puso pálido y mas helado que un vampiro.

-alguien me podría explicar ¿Qué significa eso de los Denali?

-solo te puedo decir que es una familia donde hay una Kate para cada Cullen…- contesto rose con la mandíbula apretada.

-¿me quieres decir que viene todo un aquelarre de brujas?

-aja…-contestaron todos a la vez.

-¿y porque las dejan entrar a esta casa?

-bueno porque Eleazar es primo hermano de Carlisle, las madre de ellos eran hermanas.

- entonces no tenemos otro remedio más que aguantarlas.

-exacto.

-bueno chicos fue demasiado por hoy debemos descansar, ya mañana veremos cómo resolvemos lo de las visitas- dijo Carlisle en tono cansado.

Todos nos despedimos y cada quien se fue con su cada cual a dormir, pero yo no lograba procesar todo, y si esa chica era hermosa y a mi esposo le llama la atención después de todo yo en este momento parezco balón de playa y lo que me falta por engordar. Mi esposo llego y me abrazo por la espalda mientras yo seguía imaginando miles de cosas.

-vamos a recostarnos, necesitas descansar amor, debes estar agotada.

-tienes razón, vamos.

Nos acostamos en silencio, el acariciaba mi espalda mi cabello y yo su pecho haciendo garabatos sin definir. Me sentía plena, todo un sueño hecho realidad estar en mi edwardlandia.

-¿Qué piensas bebé? ¿Te siento tensa?

-¿alguna vez tu y alguna de la que va a venir…?-deje la pregunta en el aire.

-no bebé nunca tuve nada que ver con alguna de ellas-se estremeció- no te voy a decir que he sido un santo pero con ellas nunca he tenido nada.

-aja...-me quede en silencio un rato mas- ¿y alguna de ellas ha…?

-no te voy a mentir desde siempre Tanya ha querido tener algo que ver conmigo pero yo muy caballerosamente, como me ha educado Esme, la he rechazado.

-pero ella sigue insistiendo ¿verdad?

-si, pero no me interesa… porque te digo un secreto.-susurro en mi oído haciendo que mis neuronas se pusieran a babear.

-aja…-_inteligente respuesta._

-las prefiero castañas.

-mmm…-_algunas neuronas despertaron-_ quiere decir que ella es rubia.

-tiene el cabello rubio rojizo…

-ahhhhhh.

-ya sé lo que estas pensando- me dijo mientras recorría mi cuello con sus labios...-¡_así quiere que le preste atención!-_ pero si no me gustó antes de conocerte ahora menos, la única que despierta todos mis sentidos eres tu esposa bebé... ¿te lo demuestro?

-aja…-_ ¡oh, sí!_

Y baya que lo demostró en todas la maneras posibles, bueno las que mi barriga permitía. Cada minuto murmuraba cuanto me amaba y la suerte que tenia de estar conmigo. _Y yo feliz en mi edwardlandia ¿suertuda? ¡Claro que sí!_

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y escuche el ruido de la ducha- _bella, estamos en pleno calentamiento global, hay que ahorrar agua-_ así que entre a ducharme con él aunque he de confesar que eso era lo último que tenía en mente- _que_ _puedo decir solo soy una mujer embarazada con las hormonas alteradas._ Cuando estuvimos listos, aproximadamente dos horas después fuimos a casa de Esme, donde al parecer había consejo familiar.

- buenos días…-saludo un sonriente Edward.

-buenas tardes dirás Eddie, no sé si sepas pero tommy tomatito debe descansar, no la hagas desvelarse tanto…-se burlo Emmett.

-oh, por favor osito cariñosito- sonreí- ¿no sabías que las mujeres embarazadas lo que menos desean es descansar en ese aspecto?- claro la respuesta fue acompañada de su respectivo sonrojo.

- ¿en serio?- pregunto sorprendido.

-por supuesto- contesto mi esposo con una sonrisa ladeada adormece cerebros.

Emmett agarro en brazos a Rosalie y corrió hacia su recamara...-no nos esperen mi rose y yo nos pondremos a trabajar en Emmecitto.

Todos nos reímos de ellos, y luego nos quedamos charlando un rato decidiendo que hacer.

-hija, ¿crees que puedas hacer tiramisú para la cena?

-claro Abu, de cena ¿qué haremos?

-estaba pensando en comida italiana, es la favorita de ellos y a nosotros también nos gusta mucho.

-perfecto, entonces pongámonos a trabajar .

-Carlisle pon a enfriar el vino, ya sabes que ellos no comen sin su respectiva copa.

-claro cariño.

-Edward ¿nos ayudas en la cocina?

- por supuesto mamá.

-Alice tú has lo tuyo.

-claro ma estaremos espectaculares- se levanto dando saltitos y arrastro a Jasper fuera de la casa, no supe a que se refería pero lo deje pasar después de todo era Alice…y ella es así.

Carlisle se nos unió en la cocina y entre los cuatro preparamos todo, aunque terminamos todos embarrados, no pregunten. Estaba a punto de irme a casa cuando llego Alice con un Jasper muy cargado de bolsas del centro comercial

-bella tu y Edward se van a alistar aquí.

-¿?

-traigo todo lo que necesitamos, los chicos se cambiaran en la recamara de Esme y Carlisle y las chicas lo haremos en mi cuarto.

-¿?

-muévanse apenas si tenemos tiempo.

Y como soldaditos nos enfilamos a los lugares indicados, al pasar por la recamara de Emmett y Rosalie toco la puerta.

-ya dejen de hacer cochinadas… rose te espero en mi cuarto en cinco minutos y por favor te quiero duchada.

-¡voy!- fue la única respuesta de rose.

-estos no quieren hacer otra cosa… y tu no opine bella que tu y mi hermano están iguales.

-yo no he dicho nada.

-pero lo pensaste…

-si bella tiene la culpa de que estos tengan toda la tarde encerados.

- Abu, no lo digas- ya estaba sonrojada.

-¿y cómo le hizo?

-solo les dijo que una mujer embarazada es muy hormonal y como consecuencia…bueno me entiendes.

-¿en serio?

-si, y Emmett levanto inmediatamente a rose en brazos y dijo que se pondrían a trabajar en Emmecitto- rio Esme.

-si es así creo que le diré a Jazzy que nos pongamos a hacer un mini Jazzy.

-¡Alice!

-¿Qué?, nosotros también tenemos derecho.

Seguimos riéndonos y entramos al salón de belleza…perdón al cuarto de Alice, nos turnamos para ducharnos, la mujer nos había comprado desde ropa intima hasta zapatos y accesorios, tooodo, para Esme era u vestido negro muy femenino y elegante pero los accesorios eran en rojo, con su cabello suelto y su piel blanca la hacía lucir espectacular. Rosalie tenía un vestido color vino, con toda la espalda descubierta, le hizo un semi recogido se veía wow, claro que no le podían faltar los tacones de infarto. Para mí era un vestido palabra de honor en corte princesa que llegaba hasta la rodilla tenía unos grabados en la parte del busto en negro unas bailarinas negras y mi cabello suelto como accesorio llevaba la cadena que me regalo Edward y uno pendientes que le combinaban perfectos. Alice llevaba un vestido verde que se anudaba al cuello y unas zapatillas plata, con una pequeña piedra verde en la hebilla.

- estamos listas chicas-dijo la duende dando saltitos y aplaudiendo.

-y estamos hermosas- afirmo rose.

Yo no estaba muy segura de ello pero me sentía bien, _en fin._

-Vayamos abajo, nos esperan nuestros hombres- sonrió Esme.

Bajamos las cuatro en fila primero Esme después rose, luego Alice y al último yo... solo escuchaba lo que decían cada vez que bajaba alguien.

-wow ma quieres dejarnos huérfanos de padre… ya pa cierra la boca que se te esta escurriendo la baba…- reía Emmett.

-estas hermosa cariño...- la alabó Carlisle.

-Emmett tu sí que estas babeando todo el piso…- le regreso la burla Carlisle.

-rose… wow…- _¿Quién lo diría Emmett sin palabras?_

-estas perfecta Allie- Jasper siempre tan tierno.

Cuando fue mi turno, me agarre fuertemente del pasamanos, no tenía ganas de rodar por las escaleras. Mi esposo se quedo como estatua, recorriéndome con la mirada de pies a cabeza varias veces, y se fue acercando a la escalera sin quitarme la vista de encima, cuando llegue a su lado sus ojos estaban oscuros. _Te gusta lo que ves he._ Me sentí poderosa.

-bebé… wow… estas… no existe aun la palabra para describir lo hermosa que estas.-_ ¿podría ser más perfecto?_

- tu estas perfecto esposo.

-no creo que pueda retirar las manos de ti esta noche.

-¿y quién te dijo que yo permitiría que te alejes de mi?

-te amo bebé.-beso mis labios.

-yo mas esposo.

Todos nos sentamos a esperar la visita non gratas, pero no teníamos otra opción, cuando sonó el timbre y Carlisle se levanto a abrir. Edward tomo mi mano en te las suyas y me dio un beso diciendo un te amo.

-buenas noches primo bienvenido- saludo mi suegro

-buenas noches Carlisle gracias por recibirnos… te pido disculpas de antemano lo que pasa es que mi socio Aro V. llego hoy y no pude dejarlo en casa asi que lo traje… no quisiera causare algún inconveniente.

-no hay problema, Eleazar… pasen

- tras Eleazar venia una señora trigueña como de la edad de Esme muy guapa, tras ella venían una muchacha trigueña un rubia y una pelirroja …Tanya… que buscaba algo o más bien dicho alguien y cuando vio a mi esposo le brillaron los ojos y le sonrió coqueta. Es guapa no lo voy a negar y tiene cuerpo de modelo, _pero Edward e mío así que búscale por otro lado tarántula. _

- buenas noches- saludaron en general.

_Ni tan buenas-_buenas noches – respondimos nosotros.

-permítanme presentarles a Aro V… mi socio y su esposa jane- _yo que creí que era su nieta._

_-_ un placer, y gracias por recibirnos en su casa.

-bienvenidos, y pasen pónganse cómodos-, le saludo Esme.

La trigueña de le acomodo por un lado a jazz ignorando a Alice, mientras que la rubia casi se le sentó en las piernas a Emmett provocando que rose la fulminara con la mirada y como se iba quedar la tarántula sin sentarse a un lado de Edward comiéndoselo con la mirada.

- ¿a esa señorita no la habíamos visto?- dijo Eleazar señalándome a mi.

-ella es Isabella Cullen esposa de Edward...-la tarántula me fulmino con la mirada y yo le sonreí _tomate esa ES_PO_SA igual a casado._

- mucho gusto, soy Eleazar, ella es mi esposa Carmen y nuestra s hijas. María- señalo la trigueña- Irina- señalo la rubia- y Tanya- señalo la tarántula.

-mucho gusto- conteste. Mi muy importuna vejiga hizo acto de presencia y me disculpe para ir a vaciarla, aproveche que estaba sola para hacer varias respiraciones y tranquilizarme. Cuando Salí del baño todos estaban en la mesa y por supuesto que estaba llena. Éramos quince personas y el comedor era para catorce, lógicamente la tarántula se había sentado a un lado de mi esposo.

- hija, traeré una silla para ti...- se apuro Esme… pero no contaba con la rapidez de mi esposo.

-no necesitamos silla mamá.- me jalo y me sentó en sus piernas.

- no creo que sea correcto esposo.

-bueno es entendible que si no hay espacio en la mesa te sientes conmigo bebé.

-contigo pero no sobre ti esposo.

-para mi es igual.

Esme sirvió la cena y comimos entre pláticas de negocios por parte de Eleazar, aro y Carlisle, en realidad no entendí mucho. Mi esposo me daba comida en la boca y yo a él... pero me tenia inquieta la mirada fija de la tarántula… y mi princesa tampoco porque empezó a moverse de forma brusca. Y acaricie mi barriga y Edward imito mi acción.

- parece que la princesa no está tranquila- le dije.

- pero se tranquilizara pronto…- empezó a susurrarle cosas y la bebe se calmo pegándose al lugar donde el tena la mano si la movía un poco lo seguía, si quitaba la mano se volvía a mover, al parecer quería la atención de papi.

-¿estás embarazada?-pregunto la tarántula.

_No, me trague una sandia_ – sí, tengo seis meses.

- ¿y ya saben que es?- pregunto Carmen.

-es una princesa- contesto con orgullo mi esposo.

-se ven muy contentos- dijo Eleazar.

- creo que contentos es quedarse cortos, en mi vida he sido más feliz, tengo una esposa que amo y me ama y pronto tendremos a nuestra princesa con nosotros eso es más de lo que podría pedir.

- ¿no es muy joven para ti?-preguntó Aro... _por lo menos no parezco su nieta..._

-tal vez pero eso no importa.- contesto mi esposo con una sonrisa y dándome un casto beso en los labios.

-esposo viejo debo ir...- le dije al oído.

Me ayudo a levantarme, pero pensé que me dejaría ir sola- con permiso- dijo y me acompaño al baño y como siempre aprovechamos el estar solos y tuvimos una súper sesión de señores besos antes de volver.

Cuando llegamos Esme me invito para que le ayudara a servir el postre. Todos quedaron encantados con el tiramisú. Y estaban charlando animada mente. Pero mi vejiga hizo de las suyas por tercera vez_... ahora_ _sí que estaba de lucida._

Me fui al baño, ya me sentía cansada, mire la hora y era la media noche, creo que ya es hora de dormir… al salir encontré a mi esposo con la tarántula a punto de besarlo. Mi princesa se me clavo bajo las costillas sacando me el aire.

-esposo- dije sofocada…en cuanto me miro se acerco a mí.

.bebé ¿estás bien?- me miraba preocupado.

-la princesa me ha sacado el aire.

Empezó a acariciar mi vientre hasta que logro que el bebé se amoldara a su mano y se quedara tranquila- ¿porque te pones así bebé? Si tu primer movimiento se lo regalaste a Nina rose.

-creo que esta celosa…- le susurre. El quiso calar y se alejo de mi acercándose a Tanya provocando que la princesa me dejara sin aire de nuevo.- oye no hagas eso- lo regañe.

Pero los demás se dieron cuenta que se había puesto pálida y se acercaron a mí.

-cariño ¿estás bien?- se apuro Esme.

-estoy bien Abu, es solo que la princesa quiere irse a descansar.

La tarántula se apuro a pegarse al brazo de Edward como garrapata _otra garrapata mas..._ – puedes irte a descansar, nosotros nos quedaremos un rato mas- con solo escucharla la princesa hizo de las suyas.

-pueden quedarse lo que quieran- dijo mi esposo tratando de zafarse de la tarántula- nosotros nos iremos a casa… buenas noches a todos.

Ella hizo un monín, pero lo soltó de mala gana y le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios- buenas noches Eddie- le sonrió coqueta y se alejo, _respira bella él arrastrarla por toda la casa no te servirá de nada aunque sea satisfactorio._

Nos fuimos a casa y en cuanto me acosté me quede dormida, no pensé que estuviera tan cansada… la mañana siguiente fue lo mismo de siempre desayunamos y él se fue a trabajar mientras yo me quede en casa limpiando y haciendo la comida, al medio día cuando llego a comer, sonrió pero de todas formas note no traía muy buena cara.

-hola amor, ¿Cómo se porta mi princesa?

-estamos bien esposo. Tú eres el que no se mira muy bien que digamos.

-la verdad es que no me agrada mucho lo que quiere hacer Eleazar. .. Quiere usar el mismo edificio que nosotros para poner sus oficinas aquí.

-no creo que sea tan malo si él es primo de Carlisle.

-lo malo es que sus hijas trabajan con él.

-eso sí que es muy malo…- unos movimientos bruscos en mi pansa confirmaron que mi princesa opinaba lo mismo…-y la princesa está de acuerdo.

-no es algo en lo que yo decida amor- suspiro.

-esposo viejo no me agrada que estés cerca de ella…

-yo menos bebé…. Es bastante fastidiosa.

-entonces…

-bueno Carlisle le dijo que el edificio pertenece a la compañía de Esme y que debe hablar con ella.

-espero que Esme no lo permita.

- yo mas bebé…por cierto ¿Qué comeremos?

-hice lasaña de tres quesos ¿te gusta?

-la verdad nunca la he comido.

-pues te encantará… - le i un beso en los labios y nos sentamos a comer.

- tienes razón amor esta deliciosa y el agua esta deliciosa.

-también hice postre esposo viejo.

-ah sí, pues yo ya tengo un postre en mente bebé- hablo con voz ronca.

- y de casualidad no es mousse de chocolate- sonreí.

-no… es un postre mucho mejor…mas delicioso bebé.

-¿y que podría ser? Esposo no se me ocurre nada- _ oh claro que si se me ocurre uno mucho mejor_.

-pues te lo muestro- me levanto en sus brazos.

-esposo los huesos viejos se quiebran cuando los forzas.

-pero mis huesos están fuertes y sanos bebé.

-te has tomado tus pastillas para la osteoporosis.

-no necesito nada de eso bebe.

-ah no, yo pensé que los hombres de tu edad tomaban.

-que tú seas joven bebe no quiere decir que yo sea viejo.

-y esas canas de allí dicen lo contrario.

-yo no tengo canas bebé.

- pues yo veo algunas canas por allí mi amor.

-¿entonces eso me hace menos atractivo para ti?- pregunto con un puchero.

- nada de eso amor, eres perfecto.

-entonces ya puedo comer mi postre…-dijo mientras me recostaba en la cama.

-hasta hartarte esposo.

-eso es imposible bebé, nunca tengo suficiente de ti…

Pasamos toda la tarde entre las sabanas y no salimos hasta la noche para ir a cenar en casa de Esme, que era una tradición siempre estar todos para la cena. Y como el mouse no se utilizo o lleve para que fuera el postre de la cena. Lo cual siempre me tocaba a mí.

- tommy tomatito, cada día estas mas redondita…- me abrazo Emmett.

-también te quiero oso.

-que le hiciste a tu osito cariñosito de postre tommy.

-bueno hice mousse de chocolate.

-eres la mejor tommy.

-¿ah, sí?- esa era rose, con cara de "enojada"

- no rose… digo si… me refiero a,… tu me entiendes – tartamudeaba el pobre Emmett.

-y yo que pensaba esta noche seguir trabajando en Emmecitto.- suspiro rose con fingida melancolía.

-rose, yo quería decir que tommy era la mejor haciendo postres- trato de defenderse Emmett.

- ¿quieres decir que yo no soy buena?- contesto rose haciéndose la enojada.

-tú eres la mejor en todo rose, solo que bueno tommy… veras… la tarta…el mousse….-siguió tartamudeando el pobre de Emmett.

-creo que calladito te defiendes mejor oso- le dije y entre en la cocina a ayudar a Esme.

-buenas noches Abu.-la salude con un beso.

-buenas noches hija, buenas noches princesa.

- ¿en qué te ayudo?- le pregunté viendo que al parecer ya había terminado.

- solo falta poner la mesa cariño…

-te ayudo entonces.

Terminábamos de poner la mesa cuando llegaron los Denali.

Cada garrapata se le pego a uno de los chicos, y como no podía faltar la tarántula e le colgó del brazo a mi esposo haciendo que la princesa protestara, pero como su papi conocía ya su reacción se pego a mi abrazándome por la espalda y colocando las manos sobre mi barriga haciendo movimientos circulares.

- ¿que los trae por aquí?- pregunto Esme-_ lo mismo digo yo._

- bueno Esme en realidad venia a proponerte un negocio- dijo Eleazar.

-en este momento estábamos a punto de cenar… ¿gustan acompañarnos?

-si no es mucha molestia nos encantaría- acepto.

Todos pasamos a la mesa y como la vez anterior la tarántula se sentó a un lado de Edward y él me volvió a sentar en sus piernas provocando una mueca en la cara de la tarántula-_ te aguantas ja_.

-ahora si hay sillas para que te sientes- dijo la muy….

- la verdad es que estoy mas cómoda aquí- sonreí.

- no es de muy buena educación.- espeto.

-bueno es de mas mala educación pegársele y coquetear con hombres casados o con algún compromiso…

-los modales en la mesa siempre son los mismos- desvió el tema.

-tienes toda la razón los modales siempre son los mismos, pero si mi esposo quiere tenernos en sus brazos no creo que moleste a nadie…

- a veces a las visitas les molesta...

-tan fácil como voltearse hacia otro lado…

-bebé, trajiste el postre…- interrumpió mi esposo.

- si esposo viejo, a mi no se me olvidan las cosas, como tu…sabes- le sonreí.

-esposa bebé, a mi no se me olvida nada, mi mente es privilegiada.

-en serio esposo, ya sabes que con la edad, la memoria se debilita.

- a mi no bebé porque no estoy viejo…

-si lo estas esposo, mira esas arruguitas que se te pintan alrededor de los ojos…- le acaricie, señalando el lugar al que me referia.

-no son arrugas de edad amor, son de tanto sonreír por lo feliz que me haces.

- entonces yo parecería una pasita esposo…

-¿en serio te hago feliz bebé?

- demasiado esposo, y para muestra basta un balón…- acaricie mi vientre.

Todos rieron…bueno casi porque la rubia me enviaba dagas con la mirada y si las miradas matasen mi esposo seria viudo en este momento. Y yo me puse con altos niveles de sonrojo...

-¿siempre son así?- pregunto Carmen mirándonos con ternura.

-sí, siempre se encierran en su mundo y se les olvida todo lo que pasa alrededor.- contesto Esme.

- ¿Qué les puedo decir? En mis brazos tengo todo lo que necesito y quiero en esta vida.

-la verdad es que hacen una muy bonita pareja- dijo Eleazar ganándose que la tarántula lo fulminara con la mirada.

-gracias.

Esme trajo el postre y como es lógico mi esposo y Emmett repitieron, no pararon de comer hasta que se lo acabaron todo.

-en serio tommy tomatito cada vez te salen mejor los postres.- dijo Emmett mientras se comía el ultimo bocado de mousse.

-osito, a ti todo te parece delicioso…- le pique.

-pero tú eres la…- rose lo miro feo- hermanita que siempre quise.

-y yo que Emmett, ya no soy tu hermanita- le dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

-tú eres la hermana que siempre tuve y ella la que siempre quise.

-¿sabes algo osito?, calladito te defiendes mas…- le dije ganándome un puchero de su parte.

-la verdad es que no entiendo, como permites que te hable así Emmett- hablo Irina.

-no sé a qué te refieres…- dijo Emmett en tono confundido.

-pues burlándose de ti, está bien que sean familia pero te debe respetar….-continuó la garrapata.

-en realidad me encanta que sea así conmigo, la amo, es mi hermanita pequeña, mi tommy tomatito, y yo soy su osito cariñosito… verdad tommy.

-claro osito- me levante de los brazos de Edward y fui a darle un beso a Emmett y luego volví a sentarme en el regazo de mi esposo.

-y eso donde te deja a ti Rosalie, la verdad es que esas muestras de cariño son muy… extrañas- siguió metiendo sisaña la muy piiiiit.

-en realidad yo soy madrina de la princesa, y como bella es la hermanita pequeña de MI Emmett no tengo por qué molestarme…- aclaro rose. Guiñándome un ojo.

-entonces Emmett es el padrino- pregunto María.

-en realidad la princesa no lo ha decidido- contesto Jasper con burla mirando a Emmett.

Los Denali nos vieron con cara de wtf… como diciendo desde cuando un no nato elije a sus padrinos.

-nos podría explicar un poquito eso…- sonrió Carmen.

Entonces una muy emocionada rose les narro como la princesa les regalo su primer movimiento y desde entonces ha expresa lo que siente con sus movimientos.

-eso es ridículo…- dijo Tanya.

- en realidad no, si está contenta se relaja de tal modo que parece que ni siquiera está allí, si está enojada la pansa se le pone dura como bola de boliche- sonrio alice.

-eso es ridículo…-siguió la tarántula.

-la vedad es que no, ahorita lo único que quiere es la atención de su papi- sonrió de lado mi esposo-_mis neuronas se pusieron a babear_.

-esto es ridículo….- rio burlándose de mí - _creo que a esta ya se le rayo el disc o de plano su bocabulario es muy escaso_.

- la verdad es que no.- dijo Alice que no me di cuenta de que había llegado a mi lado.

-demuéstralo- el reto la tarántula.

Alice ni tarde ni perezosa me llevo de la mano al sofá y me acostó en el destapando mi vientre….como resultado estaba a punto de recibir un ataque de los tomates que tenia Esme por estar más roja que ellos.

-Edward aléjate- le ordeno a mi esposo antes de que se sentara a un lado de mi.

-ahora miren- todos me miraban expectantes y yo ya temblaba de pies a cabeza… la princesa no hacía nada y la tarántula se rio zancarrón sentándose en el reposa brazos del sofá donde estaba mi esposo provocando que la panza se me fuera hasta arriba sofocándome…mi esposo se acerco y comenzó a acariciarle hasta que se relajó. Entonces se hizo a un lado haciendo que la bolita de mi pansa lo siguiera…cosa que gano la risa de todos.

-creo que la princesa es una consentida de papa… ni siquiera a nacido y ya te tiene controlado….- Rio Eleazar.

-que puedo decir creo que cada movimiento que me regala es una forma de decir que soy suyo… y no me quejo…

Todos rieron, yo me levante y me acomode la ropa, recosté mi cabeza en el hombro de mi esposo. Siguieron platicando trivialidades hasta que Eleazar soltó la bomba.

-Esme, como no han terminado nuestras oficinas aquí, me preguntaba si podías rentarme parte del edificio donde están tus oficinas, solo mientras terminan la mía….

**1000000 de gracias por sus reviews… por leer esta loca historia…**

**Espero que sigan leyéndola….**

**Si por casualidad se les ocurre decirme algo…. Estaré muy feliz de leerles….**

**Próximo capitulo. "manos a la obra"**


	14. manos a la obra

"**manos a la obra"**

Todos se quedaron en silencio con la vista fija en el rostro de Esme, esperando su respuesta…era lógico que estaba entre la espada y la pared, no podía rechazar a Eleazar negándole el espacio pero tampoco podía decirle que si porque se le irían encima rose y Alice y puede que también yo… pero la respuesta de Esme nos dejo sorprendida…

-¿Qué compañía se encarga de la remodelación?

-pues… como contratamos desde Canadá y jane la esposa de mi socio se encargó de ello creo que es Witlock corp.

-te das cuenta que si te rento parte del edificio donde tengo las oficinas de Platt corp. Mientras que la competencia se encarga del trabajo de tus oficinas seria una muy mala publicidad para mí…-_ eso es Abu._

- la verdad es que se han tardado un mes más de lo que estaba tratado… ¿Qué te parece si cancelo con ellos y contrato tus servicios?

-bueno eso estaría bien para mí pero aun así… ¿en cuánto tiempo quieres echar a funcionar las oficinas aquí?

-mas tardar en diez días pero están muy retrasados.

-te propongo un trato…

-soy todo oídos…

-me pasas el contrato más tardar mañana al medio día… si en diez días no están terminadas tus oficinas te instalaras en el edificio de las mías por el tiempo que quieras.

Se dieron la mano sellando el trato… las tarántulas sonrieron triunfales.

-solo una cosa Eleazar… no quiero a nadie de tus trabajadores ni familia en mi edificio ni en el tuyo hasta que se cumpla el plazo.

-perfecto es un trato Esme.

-es un trato.

Los Denali se fueron e inmediatamente Alice y Esme sacaron bocetos y no sé que mas para ponerse a trabajar, Emmett y Jasper anotaban una lista de materiales y delante de ellos números telefónicos… Edward saco una laptop y se puso a hacer unos gráficos de no sé qué… las horas pasaron y ellos seguían trabajando Carlisle y yo les manteníamos llenas las tazas de café.

-bueno chicos creo que podemos descansar un poco… Eleazar vendrá a la una y al parecer tenemos listo lo necesario.

Todos nos fuimos a descansar, la verdad me sentía bastante cansada…aunque mi esposo me convenció con un beso de descansar después… un par de horas después…

-buenos días mis preciosas.

-bueno días esposo.- le di un beso- buenos días papi.-beso mi vientre.

-quédate acostada amor, debes estar cansada.

-está bien esposo, mientras te duchas yo te preparo el desayuno.

-gracias bebé.

El se metió a duchar y yo me puse solo su polera y me fui a la cocina por su desayuno, le hice café una tortilla y panqueques con sirope de chocolate y un tazón de fruta picada con un toque de miel.

-huele delicioso bebé.

Salió con una camisa a rayas en varios tonos azules. Con un pantalón oscuro y su sexi cabello despeinado como siempre, parecía gritar cómeme…

-siéntate amor, ya está servido.

-definitivamente soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo… esto esta delicioso bebé.

-qué bueno que te guste esposo, debo mantenerte bien nutrido…

-y con suficientes fuerzas para ti bebé.

-esposo…-le reprendí pero con una sonrisa.

-esposa…-respondió regalándome una de esas sonrisas nockeadora de neuronas.

-ve que te debe estar esperando Esme…

-pero yo prefiero quedarme aquí contigo bebé…- me abrazo.

-yo también lo prefiero pero debes ir…

Nos despedimos y él se fue, después de recoger todas las cosas del desayuno me di un largo baño en la tina hasta que se me arrugaron los dedos de los pies… después me acosté a dormir solo con una polera de Edward no me di cuenta que había dormido tanto hasta que unas caricias como de plumas acariciaban mis piernas desnudas…

-¿has dormido todo el día bebé?

-creo que si...- bostece y me estire provocando que la polera se me subiera mas.

- bebé…-su voz era bastante ronca- no me provoques…

-y que si quiero hacerlo…-sorel.

-no debiste haber dicho eso…-_creo que si…_

Nos pasamos bastante rato amándonos, disfrutando uno del otro y de los movimientos de mi princesa. Hasta que mi estomago hizo acto de presencia…

-creo que alguien tiene hambre…-sonrió burlón

-e que mi esposo esta tan viejito que se le olvida alimentarme…

-bueno entonces debemos alimentarte… no soy un gran cocinero pero puedo hacer unos emparedados.

-con eso basta esposo.

Salió y al rato volvió con una bandeja donde fácil había más de veinte emparedados.

-¿a quién invitaste a cenar esposo?

-a nadie bebé… son para nosotros debemos reponer fuerzas…-sonrió zancarrón.

Desayunamos entre bromas y dándonos a comer uno al otro en la boca, el tiempo se nos fue volando, cuando menos pensé me había quedado dormida con la cabeza en el regazo de Edward.

-buenos días bebé- me despertó repartiendo besos en mi rostro.

-buenos días esposo…-mire el reloj-¡_eran las cinco treinta de la mañana!- _porque tan temprano amor.

-bueno contando con que nos quedan nueve días para que entreguemos un edificio que por lo menos se llevaría tres meses.

-y que espera que no te vas…

-¿me corres bebé?- pregunto haciendo un puchero.

-no esposo solo que si te miro en el mismo lugar que la…Tanya esa, tendrás que ir a hacerme visita conyugal a la cárcel.

-suena divertido…-sonrió y lo mire feo- no es cierto esposa yo tampoco quiero a esa… cerca de mí.

-en ese caso vete a trabajar y dile a Esme que no se preocupe yo me encargare de llevarles la comida para que no pierdan el tiempo en salir solo que me mande la cantidad de personas que van a comer y yo me encargo…

-esposa… ¿y en que irás?

-eso es una buena pregunta… puedo llamar un taxi- titubee.

-puedo dejarte el volvo, y yo me voy con Esme.

-¿harías eso?

-por supuesto bebé por ti lo que sea…

-¿por mi o porque te lleve comida?- lo reté.

-bueno ese solo sería un beneficio extra… y si se te pega algo de chocolate en el camino para tu esposo que te ama tanto…- hizo un puchero.

-claro amor estaré esperando la llamada de Esme.

Se despidió con un beso, y salió de casa yo me levante y me puse en acción para que la comida estuviera lista. Cuando me llego el mensaje de Esme ya tenía todo bastante avanzado cuando acabe empaque todo con una carga extra de café y chocolate. Al llegar al edificio Edward me recibió con un fuerte abrazo y un señor beso.

-te extrañe bebé…

-yo mas esposo… te amo.

Me ayudo a descargar todo y en un santiamén le dieron fin a la comida, ni siquiera dejaron para el chucho que andaba en la calle…

-te luciste tommy tomatito…y hasta postre trajiste.

-claro quiero motivarlos para que terminen luego el trabajo.

-¿alguna intención oculta?

-bueno, si quiero a mi esposo lejos de la…Tanya esa cuenta como intención oculta…

- y si te digo que mi rose dice que si me ve cerca de Irina me deja sin descendencia…-sonrió travieso.

-te diría que no pierdas tiempo platicando conmigo cuando hay tanto que hacer…

-tienes razón tommy…- corrió a ponerse a trabajar y me grito- te quiero hermanita.

-yo también oso.

Esme llego y me abrazo dándome un beso en la mejilla- gracias hija- sonrió.

-no tienes nada que agradecer Abu, lo hago con mucho gusto.

-te quería pedir un favor cariño… aunque…

-Dilo Abu si está en mis manos lo hare…- la anime.

-lo que pasa es que trabajaran otro turno en la noche y pues quería haber si podías traerles la cena…

-por supuesto que si… ¿a qué horas?

-creo que como a las nueve estaría bien…

-a esa hora será...

Me despedí de todos y regrese a casa, después de descansar un poco me puse a hacer la cena y a empaquetarla, estaba a punto de irme a cuando llego un auto….

-necesitas ayuda…- no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación.

-por favor, rose me caería muy bien una mano…-le dije con una sonrisa que ella respondió.

-¿no le hará daño a la princesa que trabajes tanto?

-no es para tanto rose, lo hago despacio no te preocupes…

- eso espero no queremos llevarnos un susto…

Entre las dos cargamos las cosas en el volvo y nos fuimos charlando de todo un poco _quien diría que en tan poco tiempo la rubia de hiel dejaría de serlo…_ no reíamos de ocurrencias de Emmett de cómo pensaba sobornar a la princesa para que lo escogiera como su padrino…

- dijo que le haría un castillo en tamaño natural para ella sola con la condición de que lo escogiera como padrino, y se la pasa ensayando frente al espejo diciendo "nino Emmett, nino Emmy, nino oso tratando de ver como se escucha mejor…- me platicaba rose entre risas.

-en serio que Emmett no tiene remedio rose… pero así lo quiero es el hermano que siempre soñé.

-el también te quiere mucho Bella…

Al llegar nos recibió un muy efusivo Emmett y un muy cariñoso Edward.

- tommy dime que trajiste esos emparedados de atún de los que tanto me ha estado presumiendo Eddie…

-lo siento oso, pero te prometo que mañana sin falta los haré.

- lo prometes tomatito- dijo Emmett haciendo el puchero Cullen.

-lo prometo oso… pero ahora ayúdanos a descargar las cosas anda…-hizo un saludo militar y se fue cargando varios paquetes.

-te extrañe bebé…- beso mis labios con dulzura, mi princesa protesto queriendo atención de su papi- a ti también te extrañé princesa… papi te ama- y ella como siempre se acomodo en dirección donde su papi tena las manos.

-te extrañamos esposo…

- ¿y qué le trajiste a tu esposo que tanto te ama?

-en la guantera del auto esposo…-casi no terminaba de decir para cuando ya estaba sacando los dos chocolates que le traje.

-eres la mejor bebé- me abrazo y me besó.

-solo lo dices por los chocolates amor…- _yo también hago el puchero._

-eres la mejor en todo bebé… y yo te amo…te amo…-me dio un señor beso que logro los chiflados de uno cuantos trabajadores encabezados por Emmett.

-¡no se burlen porque no les volveré a traer comida!- los amenace haciendo que se callaran y se pusieran a hacer otras cosas. Voltee a abrazar a mi esposo.

-vamos a casa queremos dormir- bostece para confirmarlo.

-claro bebé solo deja que le avise a Esme…-trato de separarse de mí pero no lo dejé.

-te acompaño- nos fuimos tomados de la mano, Esme nos deseo buenas noches y me agradeció de nuevo por llevarles las comidas.

Al llegar a la casa me bajo en sus brazos y me llevo hasta nuestra recamara…_solo pueda decir que la noche se me hizo muy corta_… me levante y le hice desayuno además de empacarle un aperitivo para todos los que están trabajando en el edificio con el compromiso de llevarles la comida y la cena… y esa se volvió nuestra rutina, todos los días Edward llevaba el almuerzo, yo la comida y rose me acompañaba a llevar la cena, de regreso Edward me acompañaba… eran increíbles los avances que llevaban… Alice y Jasper se encargaban de las compras que todo estuviera a la hora de instalarse, todo el día se la pasaban prendidos del teléfono y de viaje…

Ya faltaban dos días para la entrega y todos estábamos estresados…

-bebé en serio ciento que voy a estallar…- dijo mi esposo mientras estábamos acostados dándonos mimos.

-¿te doy un masaje esposo? Tal vez eso te ayude…- le ofrecí.

-¿y que necesito hacer para que me des ese masaje?- sonrió la sonrisa nockeadora de neuronas.

- solo desnúdate y relájate…- sonreí.

-mmm…esa voz me agrada…- ronroneo.

-no pienses eso esposo es un masaje solamente…-bese su nariz.

-y yo que ya me estaba haciendo…ciertas eluciones…-_creo que mis neuronas terminaran ahogadas de tanto que babean._

_-_contrólate esposo o no habrá masaje…- lo amenacé.

-está bien bebé… lo prometo…- se quito la polera y los bóxers y se acostó bocabajo enseñado todo…bueno no necesito ser tan descriptiva.

-relájate…-susurre n su oído y empecé el masaje, poco a poco su cuerpo se fue relajando hasta que se quedo profundamente dormido a la mitad del masaje…termine y lo cubrí con una manta… me recosté a su lado quedando dormida al instante.

El gran día llego, hoy estaríamos todos en el edificio de Eleazar para la entrega de las oficinas. Esme y yo habíamos hecho bocadillos y bebidas para la recepción… Alice rose y yo estábamos más que felices de que el trabajo se pudiera terminar a tiempo.

-listo amor, ¿nos vamos?- asentí- ¡_como podría ser tan guapo!, _mi esposo me llevó abrazada a casa de Esme.

-familia llegamos…- grito en cuanto entramos.

-ya estamos todos listos, es hora de irnos…-la sonrisa de Alice no anunciaba nada bueno.

-y que esperamos…-_ ocho rose también tenía esa sonrisa, esto no podía ser nada bueno…_

Todos nos fuimos en pareja cada cual en su auto, Emmett y rose en el convertible de ella, para disgusto de Emmett, Alice y Jasper en el porche de ella, jazz haría cualquier cosa que hiciera feliz al duende… Esme y Carlisle se fueron en el mercedes de Carlisle y mi esposo y yo en el volvo… al llegar ya estaba afuera el aquelarre de tarántulas con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios…

-buenas tardes-saludamos en general.

-buenas tardes- contestaron pero se acercaron a saludar de beso a nosotros… más bien dicho a los chicos…

-entonces Esme, ¿podemos pasar a ver su trabajo?- pregunto Eleazar.

- por supuesto…chicas hagan los honores…- les dijo a rose y a Alice.

-por supuesto mamá- se acercaron a la puerta sin soltar a los chicos.

Todos entramos y Esme les iba describiendo cada cosa, cada área y contestando todas sus preguntas…

-todo parece estar en orden Esme felicidades sinceramente no creí que lo lograran.

-un buen trabajo en equipo eso es todo.- sonrió Esme.

-papá,- hablo la rubia…-las oficinas de nosotras no las terminaron con nuestras especificaciones.

-permíteme- dijo Esme sacando uno papeles de una carpeta- aquí esta… veamos… oficina de Irina…-reviso todo lo que decía…-todo lo que dice aquí está terminado.

-pues allí debe decir que en mi oficina debería haber un guardarropa con tocador exclusivo.

-lo tienes…

-pues no lo veo…

- Siempre en las oficinas se ve muy fuera de lugar la puerta del tocador por lo mismo esa camuflageada…-movió una foto haciendo que se abriera una puerta corrediza.

-wow Esme es genial…

-tiene el mismo mecanismo por dentro…

-todo está perfecto Esme, mañana mismo nos instalaremos y- saco algo de su saco- aquí están sus honorarios con una pequeña bonificación por haberlo hecho en tiempo record…

-gracias Eleazar no era necesario…

-claro que si Esme, se lo merecen…

A las tarántulas no les quedo e otra que aceptarlo… ya no estaría en las oficinas con los Cullen…_tomen esta, tarántulas. _Al terminar la recepción nos fuimos a casa todos muy contentos por los resultados… cada pareja se encerró en su burbuja todos nos lo merecíamos… mi esposo y yo estábamos en casa disfrutando uno del otro… no salimos en casa en varios días, nos comunicábamos con Esme todo los días con una llamada de buenos días y otra de buenas noches… no sabía ni en qué fecha vivía estando en edwardlandia no necesito nada mas…

- creo que si no salimos hoy Alice, rose o Emmett nos vendrán a sacar a rastras...- le dije a mi esposo.

- tienes razón bebé pero yo no quiero...-hizo un puchero- quiero estar contigo, así- me apretó contra el- siempre…

-yo también amor…

De mala gana nos levantamos y nos alistamos para ir a casa de Esme, en el refrigerador tenia para hacer un pay de queso….cuando estuvo hecho nos fuimos a dar señales de vida…

Al llegar Emmett se arrodilló alzando las manos al cielo- ¡milagro, están vivos! ¡Milagro, milagro! ¡Tommy y Eddie están vivos, milagro milagro!-rose le dio una cojera para que se calmara…-auch rose… yo solo decía…

-pues no digas Emmett…- lo regaño.

-en serio tommy estuve a punto de ir a levantar una denuncia por su desaparición…-rio Emmett provocándome altos niveles de sonrojo.

-no seas exagerado Emmett si tu y rose a veces desaparecen hasta por un mes- le recrimino Alice…

-eso no estamos discutiendo, Eddie secuestro a tommy tomatito para hacerle no se qué y yo como su hermano mayor me preocupo por ellos…- hizo un puchero.

-para empezar Emmett no la secuestre, y estoy seguro que si sabes que era el que estábamos haciendo…-Emmett se tapo los oídos y empezó a repetir… mientras caminaba en círculos.

-no oigo soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado…no oigo no oigo soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado…-hasta que rose lo cayo con otra cojera…

-ya no me pegues rose… a este paso me dejaras idiota…-dijo en tono infantil

-¡mas!- gritamos todos entre risas…

-me voy… en esta casa nadie me quiere ni me respeta… lo siento rose… si me quieres seguir…- se levanto de manera teatral y camino rumbo a la puerta…

-esposo ahora si te podrás comer dos pedazos de pay porque…-Emmett no me dejo terminar de hablar

-está bien los perdono…pero no se vuelvan a burlar de mi que lastiman mis sentimientos…

Comimos en familia y me di cuenta de cuánto extrañe esto… no es que me queje de haberla pasado con mi esposo pero también extrañaba a mi familia… luego nos fuimos al jardín de Esme…aprovechando que hoy era uno de los pocos días soleados que hay al año en Forks.

Las risas no hicieron falta, creo que me quede con la risa tatuada en la cara, los chicos parecían niños chiquitos jugando entre ellos hasta Carlisle se les unió…

- hija, como estaban desaparecidos no te había entregado esto- me extendió un cheque _no hubiera ganado esto en un año entero en el trabajo que tenía en Phoenix-_ son tus honorarios por encargarte de las comidas de los trabajadores.

- pero Esme... esto es demasiado… además tu ya costeabas todos los ingredientes que ocupaba.

_-_ no es demasiado hija… es lo justo y si no lo tomas me voy a enojar contigo…

-está bien Abu muchas gracias….

-¡no puede ser!- grito Alice a todo pulmón.

-¿Qué pasa hija?- pregunto Esme preocupada.

- faltan solo tres días para navidad, es imposible hacer todo lo necesario en tan poco tiempo…-parecía aterrada.

-calma Alice, lo lograras- dijo rose palmeándole la espalda…

-eso es casi imposible rose son demasiadas cosas…

-nada es imposible para la gran Alice… -le dije ganándome una sonrisa de su rostro.

-tienes razón... tienen cinco minutos para estar listos ¡saldremos de compras!- grito ganándose un gruñido de parte de todos.

-cariño,- hablo con calma mi suegra- si nos vamos de compras ahorita no alcanzarías a comprar nada, ya es tarde ¿Qué te parece si vamos todos mañana?

Alice hizo su típico puchero- está bien mami- sonrió… y me dio escalofríos…_esto no suena nada bien._

La tarde se nos hizo corta, creo que estuve a punto de ser internada en el hospital por risitis aguda por las cosas que hacia Emmett. Me sentía bastante bien… por fin me sentía parte de una familia lo que toda mi vida he anhelado… Esme y Carlisle unos padre cariñoso, Emmett y Jasper unos hermanos y Alice y rose mis hermanas, sobre todo mi esposo que cada día me hace enamorarme más de él y pronto a mi princesa… jamás soñé con ser tan privilegiada y por fin lograría festejar una navidad y año nuevo en familia…

**Se siente genial, ni en sueños pensé sentirme tan contenta al leer que a alguien le gusta mi trabajo… sus reviews me animan como no tienen idea… 1'000,000 de gracias para cada una de ustedes que quisieron darme un review, alerta o favorito…**

**Espero este capítulo les haya divertido como a mi…**

**Próximo capítulo "fiestas en familia"**


	15. fiestas en familia

"fiestas en familia"

BPOV

El timbre del celular de Edward me despertó, mire el reloj y eran las seis de la mañana, ¿Quién llamaría tan temprano?...mi esposo no respondió…y volvo a sonar con un gruñido Edward tomo el celular y contesto…

-espero que sea realmente urgente por lo que llamas Alice…si está dormida…no, no la pienso despertar… Alice no hay necesidad de estar esperando afuera del centro comercial para cuando abran… -suspiro- está bien… espero que también despiertes a los demás…. Si a las siete estaremos allí…en este momento no estoy tan seguro…-rio- un beso… Bye.

Me hice la dormido- bebé, se que estas despierta-me acaricio la pansa- princesa ¿tú qué crees?- puso el oído en mi pansa…-yo creo lo mismo corazoncito…te amo princesa-beso mi pansa pero siguió besando hacia arriba y hacia arriba hasta llegar a mis labios dándome un señor beso que gustosa respondí.-esposa bebé sabia que estabas despierta…

-mmm…mmm- ahora fui yo quien lo besó.

-amor, si no queremos a Alice sacándonos a rastras y pasar todo el día en el centro comercial con lo que traemos puesto…

-esposo no traemos puesto nada…

-exacto, así que vale más irnos hermosa…

Nos levantamos y nos alistamos, yo guarde el cheque que me dio Esme en mi cartera, no me agradaba la idea de usar la tarjeta que me dio mi esposo para comprar los regalos de navidad, vería para que me alcanzaba lo que tenia y poder comprarle un detalle a cada quien…

Cuando llegamos todos estaban afuera en sus respectivos coches, teníamos la pinta de haber medio dormido, Emmett se tallaba los ojos como niño chiquito cuando se acaba de despertar…

-ya estamos todos aquí… en marcha-grito una duende muy despierta.

Emprendimos el camino cual caravana hacia Port Ángeles lógico que era una caravana muy veloz…todos manejaban bastante recio… mi esposo y yo íbamos en silencio solo el piano que tocaba de fondo en el CD que puso…pero era un silencio cómodo solo acompañado de miradas cómplices…

Tal como lo había dicho mi esposo el lugar estaba cerrado…

-ves duende… y ni siquiera me dejaste desayunar…- reclamo Emmett haciendo el puchero Cullen.

-yo vi una cafetería en la esquina ¿Qué tal si vamos por algo?- pregunto Carlisle.

- vallamos caminando, dejamos apartado el lugar en el estacionamiento- dijo Alice jalando a Jasper rumbo a la cafetería.

Haciendo un saludo militar la seguimos, el lugar era pequeño pero acogedor, y olía riquísimo…

-buenos días bienvenidos a maggie's-nos recibió una joven no mayor de 14 años, coqueteando con los chicos haciendo que nosotras marcáramos territorio.

-buenos días nos podrías dar una mesa para todos por favor- hablo Esme en su tono siempre tan maternal.

-por aquí por favor…- camino delante de nosotros meneando las caderas tan exageradamente que se miraba hasta graciosa.

-que puedo ofrecerles…- dijo mirando fijamente a mi esposo…

-¿que se te antoja esposa bebé?- dijo mi esposo mirándome a mí…

-una tortilla y una taza de chocolate caliente estarían bien.

- a mi me trae lo mismo que a ella…- me sonrió mi esposo.

-yo quiero una totilla dos tostadas con mermelada, unos panqueques con mucha mantequilla…- y siguió pidiendo por un buen rato- si me quedo con hambre te llamo- la muchacha se le quedo viendo con cara de wtf...

Todos pidieron acompañado del café más grande que tuvieran, solo mi esposo y yo pedimos chocolate. Mal terminamos de comer cuando el duende terrorífico nos arrastraba de regreso al centro comercial…

Cada quien se fue por su lado a buscar sus regalos quedamos de juntarnos a las dos en la pizzería que estaba en el centro de comidas…

Me separe de mi esposo mientras él buscaba en una tienda de música. Recorrí varios locales, ya tenía los regalos de casi todos solo me faltaba mi esposo nada de lo que miraba se me hacia suficiente para él… estaba concentrada mirando en un escaparate y no sentí que alguien llegaba a mis espaldas…

-¿Isabella Swan?-era una voz masculina, en el reflejo del cristal vi a un hombre moreno, cabello corto, bastante musculoso y creo que un poco más alto que mi esposo… en su mirada había algo conocido…pero no sabía de dónde…

-¿te conozco?- voltee a verlo confundida…

-lo siento- estiro la mano en forma de saludo- soy Jacob Black- el apellido se me hacia conocido pero…- soy hijo de Billy Black- allí mi cabeza hizo clic era hijo del compañero de parranda de Charlie…de solo acordarme de él un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

-oh, ¿hola?- sonó como pregunta pero no estaba segura de querer estar cerca de alguien que tuviera relación con Charlie.

-había escuchado que vivías aquí, pero no había tenido el gusto de verte…- sonrió mostrando sus dientes… su sonrisa parecía lobuna... y me dio otro escalofrío…

-eh, si la familia de mi esposo se mudo aquí, y bueno aquí estamos…

-entonces es cierto que te casaste…-su voz sonó ¿decepcionada?

-si, se caso y estamos esperando a nuestra primer hija- escuché la voz de mi esposo, sintiendo como me rodeaba con su brazo y me inundaba su tranquilizante aroma.

- ¿tu eres…?- pregunto Jacob ¿enojado?

-Edward Cullen esposo de esta hermosa mujer…- beso mi frente.

- ¿no está algo mayor para ella?- pregunto con burla.

-no tanto, pero para el amor no hay edades… ¿verdad bebé?- _¡¿sonriendo así quiere que mi neuronas funcionen, si lo único que hacen e babear?!_

- claro esposo- sonreí como idiota.

-si nos permites, mi esposa y yo tenemos un compromiso…- se despidió mi esposo.

Yo solo me despedí con la mano… cuando llegamos a la pizzería Emmett ya casi se acababa una grande él solo, Esme y Carlisle estaban en otra mesa dentro de su burbuja.

-tommy te pedí un pedazo de pizza- me extendió una pequeña porción de su pizza.

-gracias oso pero la princesa y yo queremos una hawaiana.- se levanto como resorte y fue a pedir mi pizza…

- lo que sea por mi ahijadita- acaricio mi barriga- verdad que quieres a tu nino oso….- la princesa ni se movió…

-creo que ella quiere a otro padrino- Jasper se sentó a mi lado pero tampoco se movió…

-al parecer solo tendrá madrina- dijo rose sonriendo ganándose una patadita por parte de la princesa…- ven, Nina rose también te quiere.

-eres una tramposa rose…-dijo Alice haciendo un puchero…

-¿en qué hago trampa Alice?- pregunto rose…

-creo que estas sobornando a la princesa con algo… ya lo desabriré...- hizo el puchero Cullen ganándose la risa de todos.

-hay Alice apenas a ti se te ocurre decir semejante cosa…- reí.

-pues es que no le hayo otra explicación…

-no te preocupes Allie cuando nazca tal vez te haga su tía favorita- le dijo mi esposo ganándose una sonrisa radiante de la duende.

-bueno familia es hora de ir y terminar las compras, nos vemos en los autos a las siete para volver a casa.-dijo Alice levantándose y arrastrando a Jasper hacia la alguna tienda… nosotros nos quedamos otro rato platicando... después de recorrer un poco mas de tiendas di con una de antigüedades y decidí entrar a ver…puedo decir que había muchas cosas muy interesantes pero ninguna como para regalársela a mi esposo… atrás de todo lo que había encontré un libro, lo tome y lo ojee, era acerca de la música, tenía la partitura para la canción acompañada de una breve reseña de su autor, y la historia detrás de la canción, además traía una hoja el blanco como para que escribieras algo. Me gustó y lo compre… recordé que mi esposo me había dicho que le gustaba mucho la música… y también recordé que me dijo que tocaba el piano.

Cuando Salí, mi esposo me esperaba con su sonrisa ladeada, esa que hacía que todo mi cuerpo se volviera gelatina y mi corazón hiciera un recorrido de la tierra a la luna en segados…

-lista bebé…- dijo mientras me abrazaba, y yo gustosa le correspondí…

-vamos a casa esposo…- sonreí.

-vamos a casa bebé.

Salimos abrazados y esperamos alrededor de media hora a los demás en el auto… en el camino de regreso me dormí… me despertó el movimiento de los pasos de mi esposo cuando me llevaba a la recamara…

-shhhh, duerme bebé, estas agotada…-beso mis labios y caí en un profundo sueño.

Nos despertó nuevamente el timbre del teléfono, ahora no dude, sabía que era Alice, mi esposo contesto en un susurro y salió del cuarto… cosa que se mi hizo bastante extraño pero no le di importancia…cuando regresó yo ya me había duchado y cambiado….

-amor, para que te levantaste es muy temprano…-me dio mi beso de los muuuy buenos días…

-bueno, como oí el teléfono pensé que era Alice y pensé en estar lista antes de que viniera por nosotros…- lo note nervioso…

-no bebé…este…era Carlisle…me ocupa para que baya con él a hacer algunas cosas…-se pasaba la mano repetidas veces por la cabeza… el gesto que siempre hacia cuando estaba nervioso.

-ah…ok…bueno como ya estoy lista voy a ver en que ayudo a Esme y a las chicas…

-como gustes bebé…yo no demorare mucho ¿si?...-me abrazo pegándome a su cuerpo- ya te extraño…

-yo mas esposo, deja te preparo el desayuno mientras te duchas…

-esa idea me agrada bebé…-me dio otro beso y se metió en la ducha…

A pesar de que me sentí confundida por el nerviosismo de Edward no quise darle mayor importancia, estaba feliz de por fin celebrar una navidad en familia, recordando a mis compañeras de trabajo que era con quienes siempre pasaba estas fechas y hacíamos intercambio de regalo entre nosotras, a mi manera encontraba en ellas una familia… aunque no le llegaba ni a los talones a lo que tengo ahora con los Cullen… Ángela una mujer latina que siempre sonreía y andaba tarareando una canción me pego la musiquita y empecé a tararearla mientras continuaba con mi desayuno…

-¿Qué alegre amaneció mi esposa?... ¿puedo tener y o algo que ver con eso?- pregunto Edward mientras me abrazaba por la espalda y ponía sus manos sobre mi barriga…

-¿Qué te puedo decir?...hice como que dudara provocando que hiciera un puchero bastante besable… y no me quede con las ganas.

- mmm…. No me distraigas bebé- sonrió, y mis neuronas se pusieron a nadar en su piscina de babas… al paso que iban pronto estarían ahogadas…

-¿Por qué dices eso esposo?...

-todavía lo preguntas, tus besos me bloquean por completo y en lo único que pienso es en no dejar de besarte nunca…-_ ¡y así quieren que no babeé!_

_-_ tú eres la única razón por la que soy feliz esposo… solo tu…porque sin ti, esta princesa no estaría aquí… y no tuviera una familia que quiero y me quiere…-unas lagrima rodaron por mis mejillas y el las seco con sus labios

-no llores bebé- beso mi rostro.

-lloro de felicidad esposo…- le sonreí

-esa voz me agrada…porque tú y mi princesa son la razón y el motor de mi existencia las amo…

- y nosotras a ti…-le di un beso rápido- ahora a desayunar…

Desayunamos en silencio solo disfrutando la compañía del otro, no necesitábamos hablar y hablar…cuando él se fue yo me quede limpiando al cocina y después fui a casa de Esme…

Jaloneando unos adornos navideños estaban Emmett, Jasper y ¿Carlisle?...sentí que se habría un hueco en mis pies… pero no demostré nada...

-tommy tomatito me ayudas a poner esto…-traía un enorme hombre de nieve para ponerlo en el jardín…

-lo siento Emmett pero creí que la princesa y yo pasamos…

-hola princesita, ya decidiste que es mejor padrino tu nino Emmy…-sonrió con burla mirando a Jasper…

-en tus sueños Emmett… - sonrió burlón Jasper.

-cariño, entra a la casa está muy frio afuera y debes cuidarte - Esme siempre tan maternal

-voy Abu...

Entre a casa y ella ya estaban un sinfín de cosas en la cocina…_claro como vives en edwardlandia ni te acordaba de que esta noche es la cena de navidad…, nadie me puede culpar por eso…_ al parecer Esme pensaba cocinar para un regimiento completo…

-solo puedo decir Emmett…-rio Esme al ver mi cara de asombro.

-¿en qué te ayudo Abu?- pregunte mientras me ponía un delantal.

-en lo que quiera cariño hay bastante que cocinar…solo no te atarees mucho…. A la princesa no le hace bien…

-claro Abu- reí- queremos que la princesa pace una navidad en casa y no en el hospital.

-tienes toda la razón bella no queremos problemas con Edward por no cuidar a sus bebés- aun estábamos riendo cuando llego Carlisle…

-escuche menciona a Edward ¿Dónde está?- sentí que se abría el piso a mis pies y no me sostuvieron mis piernas…

-cariño ¿estás bien?, me pregunto Esme mientras me ayudaba a sentarme…

-solo es un mareo Abu, algún síntoma me tenía que dar…-trate de bromear pero sentía la garganta cerrada...

Carlisle llego con su maletín y se puso a tomarme la presión… el pulso y no supe que mas…

-tommy…tomatito…hermanita ¿estás bien? No me asustes tomatito ¿mini tomatito está bien?... contesta hermanita…-hablaba desesperado Emmett.

-oso si te callaras te podría contestar, estoy bien fue solo un mareo…

-no fue solo un mareo, tienes la presión bastante baja… Emmett llévala a acostar y cariño-le hablo a Esme- llévale algo dulce.

Como rayo Emmett me cargo y me llevo al cuarto de huéspedes de la segunda planta, e inmediatamente llego Esme con un jugo de algo y un pedazo de tarta de crema.

-ma yo también tengo baja la presión…-dijo el oso haciendo un puchero.

-claro Emmett, lástima que este era el ultimo pedazo de tarta deberás tomarte solo un vaso de agua con azúcar.-rio Esme.

-pero ma- hizo el puchero Cullen con ojitos de perrito abandonado… se miraba bastante gracioso y no pide evitar reír.

-¿si quieres podemos compartir la mía?- le pregunte, provocando que se dejara caer a mi lado.

-¡eres la mejor hermanita!- grito a todo pulmón

-shhhh, que no te oiga Alice o estarás en problemas.

-tienes razón tommy…-sonrió mientras se echaba un gran bocado de tarta.

-no te la acabes tu solo oso…

-tienes razón, mini tomatito debe alimentarse bien…

-solo la princesa…-le hice el puchero.

-claro, al comer tu come ella… eres una campeona… todo lo que comes es para las dos… ¿no se podrá hacer que yo me embarace en lugar de rose?- hablo como si se le estuviera pensando algo muy importante…

-Emmett es imposible que tú te embaraces… por la simple razón que no tienes matriz…-le dije.

-¿y eso es muy importante?-pregunto intrigado…

-Emmett es el único lugar donde se puede desarrollar un bebé- reí…

-¿y a mí no me pueden poner una?- hizo el puchero Cullen.

-en Serio Emmett puedes ser tan infantil—reímos los dos… mi hermano oso se quedo todo el rato que Carlisle me dejo en cama… reí hasta que me dolió la pansa con sus ocurrencias…

-bella vamos apenas tenemos tiempo para arreglarnos para la cena… - entro una duende muy hiperactiva.

-pero Alice apenas son las cuatro de la tarde…- reí.

-cinco horas es muuuy poco tiempo… y tu vete que esto es asunto de chicas…-señalo a Emmett mientras el salía haciéndonos tamaños pucheros.

- bien, a trabajar…-me llevo jalando hasta su recamara… lo bueno que me preparo un baño de espuma riquísimo…lo malo que tuve tiempo de pensar…_Edward me mintió, dijo que saldría con Carlisle y él ni siquiera sabe donde está… ¿en qué demonios andas esposo?_... y como el cerebro humano puede der muy imaginativo miles de escenarios pasaron por mi cabeza y en todos ellos él estaba con otra mucho mejor que yo…aunque no tendría que buscar mucho.

-bella, por Dios ¿Qué tienes?, te duele algo, ¡Carlisle!- no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando a mares…

-shhhh, bella tranquila, por favor no me asustes- me envolvió en una talla y me saco del baño, me llevo hasta la cama y me arropo…

Carlisle llego y me checó de nuevo me sentía fatal, además de pasar esto tan terrible por las mentiras de Edward ahora les estaba haciendo pasar a los demás un mal momento.

-creo que es todo el estrés al que ha sido sometida últimamente…-me tendió una pastilla- tomate esto cariño, te hará sentir mejor y no dañara a la princesa- se apuro a aclarar.

-gracias- solo eso susurre y caí en un profundo sueño, donde las últimas horas solo quedaban en una pesadilla y nada mas….

No supe cuanto tiempo dormí… pero me despertaron unas caricias en mi vientre, y unos besos que regaban por toda mi cara… conocían bien esas manos y esos labios pero en este momento me hacían daño….

-mmm…-ronroneo en mi oído- es un pecado que este aquí así y no poder hacer nada…y comenzó a acariciarme.

Entonces mi cabeza hizo clic, ¡estaba desnuda!, me tape con las mantas hasta la barbilla.

-amor no me quites la maravillosa vista que tengo- trato de quitarme las mantas pero se lo impedí…

-es tarde- le dije y me levante- debemos estar listos…-entre al baño antes de que me descubriera llorando… pero él no desistió y toco la puerta.

-bebé… ¿Qué pasa? Te noto extraña.

-nada- limpie mis lagrimas- solo es que me acabo de despertar…

-amor, siempre cuando despiertas me das u buen beso…- me lo imagine haciendo ese delicioso puchero- y yo quiero mi beso…

-lo siento Edward debemos estar listos y ya es tarde.

-entonces que tal si nos duchamos juntos… digo para ahorrar tiempo y agua…-ya lo imaginaba con esa sonrisa nockeadora de neuronas.

-Edward en serio es tarde, y ya conoces a Alice como se pone cuando no estamos listos a tiempo.

-bebé… ¿desde cuándo me llamas Edward?- sentí un tono dolido en su voz

-ese es tu nombre ¿no?- me hice la inocente

-si es mi nombre pero tú siempre me llamas esposo, esposo viejo, amor, pero mi nombre solo me lo dijiste poco tiempo cuando recién nos casamos ¿Qué va mal bebé?- solloce- ¿estás llorando? Amor abre la puerta por favor...

-no pasa nada Edward, mejor dime tu como te fue con Carlisle…- lance la bomba.

-este…-casi podría ver sus manos revolver su cabello- bien resolvimos lo que teníamos que hacer…- siguió mintiendo

- qué extraño Carlisle ha estado aquí tooodo el día, y hasta me pregunto por ti- solloce más fuerte.

-bebé… veras déjame te explico…-abrí la puerta y lo abofetee, el solo llevo la mano a la mejilla donde le había pegado…

-eres un maldito mentiroso Edward… si piensas tener algo que ver con alguien más solo me lo hubieras dicho, no necesitas tenerme de tu estúpida… y por tu princesa no te preocupes ella siempre será tu hija… pero a mi déjame en paz…-le grite mientras golpeaba su pecho con el puño. Mis gritos hicieron que los demás subieran al parecer Emmett oyó lo que dije.

-¡¿Qué diablos significa eso Edward?!- lo agarro por el cuello- como es eso de que engañas a mi hermanita...

-no la engaño con un carajo Emmett- lo empujo, _no creí que tuviera tanta fuerza_, -solo quería darle una sorpresa y mentí para que no supera donde estaba…

-¿y me puedes decir que significa eso?- pregunto una rose muuuy enojada.

-bueno, ayer hable con la agencia y me avisaron que hoy podía ir temprano a recoger lo que pedí, pero tuvieron un problema con los papeles y se demoraron más de lo que esperaba…

-y como para que le mentiste bella…-quiso saber Emmett.

- bueno…yo le dije que haría alguna diligencia con Carlisle y bueno olvide el pequeño detalle de decirle a el que me cubriera contaba con que él estuviera en el hospital…- rio nervioso.

-¿y la sorpresa es…?- se desespero Alice…

-bueno… como falta poco para que nazca la princesa y ahora que estuvimos con lo de las comidas y bella tenía que ir en mi auto a hacer las cosas… decidí comprarle una camioneta para que se pueda mover con facilidad… y bueno para que ella y la princesa estuvieran bien…-se dejo caer en la cama con gesto desesperado- no pensé que provocaría esto- entonces se lanzo a mi brazos- perdóname bebe, nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal …yo solo quería sorprenderte.

-está bien esposo, yo…lo siento me comporte como una estúpida debí confiar en ti... lo siento…- lo bese demostrándole en ese beso cuanto lo amaba- te amo esposo, como no tienes una idea…

-creo que si me doy cuenta porque yo te amo más que nada en el universo…porque tú eres mi universo…-no me di cuenta que se había n ido todos y que bueno porque no me considero una actriz de películas tres equis…quedamos un buen rato encerrados en nuestra burbuja amándonos hasta que uno golpecitos en la puesta nos distrajeron…

-chicos, ya casi vamos a cenar- era Esme- los esperamos abajo.

-en un momento vamos mamá…- grito mi esposo.

-vamos bebé…- nos levantamos y nos vestimos no supe cuando la duende dejo la ropa de los dos…espero nada mas no haya presenciado algún espectáculo…

Salimos de la recamara mimándonos, abrazados… con razón dicen que lo mejor de las peleas es la reconciliación…

La cena fue mucho mejor de lo que imagine, aunque me sentí mal por no ayudar a Esme, la pasamos genial, el tiempo se nos paso volando y cuando menos pensamos ya era media noche…

-¡siiiiiii! ¡Hora de abrir los regalos!- grito Emmett corriendo hacia el árbol de navidad…

-¡ahora me toca repartirlos a mí!- grito la duende sentándose en la alfombra como niña pequeña…

-el próximo año será la princesa quien lo haga… y los siguientes hasta que haya un nuevo Cullen para hacer el rol…- dijo un abuelo Carlisle con orgullo.

-esa idea me encanta- lo elogio la abuela Esme.

-¡comencemos!- Grito la duende.

Y así repartió todos los regalos hasta que no quedo nada bajo el árbol, si sumábamos los regalos de todos no llegaban a la mitad de los que había allí para la princesa.

-en serio, si nuestra hija recibió todos estos regalos sin haber nacido no quiero ni imaginar lo que recibirá cuando ya esté aquí- reí...

-es lógico es la princesa de la casa…-dijo Emmett con orgullo- y su nino Emmett la consentirá siempre…

-pero jamás como su nino Jasper…- rio zancarrón…- esa princesa adorará a su tío Jasper.

-se vale soñar jazz…- le pico Emmett.

-ya niños mejor abramos los regalos- los regaño Esme.

-¡siiiiiii!-gritaron Emmett y Alice empezando a destrozar el papel…

Emmett recibió, un wii de parte de Carlisle y Esme, los juegos se los regaló rose, Alice y Jasper le regalaron dos entradas para una exposición de autos en Seattle, Edward le regalo una plasma enorme… y yo le regale una guía para las jugadas más importantes de los videojuegos.

Alice recibió una tarjeta con bastante crédito de parte de Esme y Carlisle, de Jasper una pulsera con un dije en forma de bolsas de compras…Rosalie, un bolso y Emmett unos zapatos a juego, Edward un tarjeta de un exclusivo spa, yo solo le regale un organizador de bolsos que para mi sorpresa le encantó.

Rose, recibió algo parecido a Alice solo que a ella yo le regale un estuche para su maquillaje de bolso….

Jasper recibió, un guardarropa completo de parte de Alice, una colección de cd's que le dieron Emmett y rose, un cuadro que le regalaron Esme y Carlisle, Edward le regalo un videojuego de algo de guerras… y yo como sabia que le encantaba le regale una maqueta de campo de batalla y soldados todo eso, y era armable…

Carlisle y Esme recibieron de parte de todos, un viaje por el oriente que constaba de quince días con todos los gastos pagados… y una tarjeta especial para sus gastos. Yo les regale un cuadro con un collage de fotos de toda la familia incluyendo la ecografía de la princesa, en el centro de todo tenía el escudo Cullen.

Edward recibió de parte de Emmett un estéreo nuevo, que tenía un súper sonido…palabras de Emmett, rose le regalo una silla para bebe especial para el auto… cosa que le encanto, Carlisle y Esme le regalaron una colección de edición especial de música clásica… Alice y Jasper le regalaron un guardarropa…bueno más bien creo que lo hizo Alice… Jajajajaja yo le entregue el libro…. Que por cierto le encanto…

Yo recibí, un guardarropa premamá más amplio de parte de las chicas, Emmett y Jasper me dieron una tarjeta de regalo de una tienda exclusiva para mamás… que no solo tenían ropa…aclaración de ellos... Esme y Carlisle me regalaron una colección de libros sobre los cuidados del bebé… y mi esposo…bueno ya no fue sorpresa porque ya me lo había dicho pero cuando la vi me quería morir… no se de marcas de auto pero estaba hermosa en un color perla y ya tenía la silla de bebe rosa con decoraciones de princesas.

-muchas gracias amor, me encantó- la princesa se movió- creo que a la princesa también.

-todo por ustedes mis amores…

Si bien mis regalos no eran costosos se los di con todo mi amor y ellos los apreciaron mucho… sin darnos cuenta nos amaneció platicando y ni siquiera sentí el tiempo… todo fue perfecto… casi al medio día nos fuimos a dormir.

Caí como tronco, dormí como nunca, me sentía plena y feliz, los siguientes días me la pasaba ayudándole a Esme en casa en las mañanas, en la tarde juagaba ya fuera con Jasper a las guerras con su maqueta o a los videojuegos con Emmett, los días se me fueron volando y ya casi estábamos en año nuevo…

-esposa bebé, hoy quiero una celebración especial…solo nosotros dos- la princesa protesto- perdón nosotros tres.

-me encanta la idea esposo…

-he reservado en la tua cantante, en port Ángeles a las ocho.

-estaré lista amor, le pediré ayuda a….-un portazo me interrumpió.

-bella no pudiste escoger mejor ayudante…Eddie, ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer yo me encargo de que tu chica este lista- otra vez protesto la princesa- perdón tus chicas.

-¿ok?- se despidió mi esposo- nos vamos a las seis.

-te extraño esposo- lo bese…que hay que aprovechar cuando se puede…

-yo mas bebé-y se fue.

Nos pasamos el día entre compras masajes cremas, y no sé que mas… todo paso en una nebulosa hasta que las palabras mágicas salieron de los labios de Alice…

-lista quedaste perfecta...-aplaudía y daba brinquitos… - Eddie se va a querer morir…o de plano cancela la salida y se divierten mejor en casa.

-claro, como digas…-me mire al espejo y me quedé sin habla- wow Alice ¿esa soy yo?- el espejo me reflejaba una mujer hermosa, con barriga pero hermosa.

-Eddie espera…ve por él y hazlo babear...- sonrió Alice empujándome hacia la puerta.

Salí de la recamara, y el ya me esperaba afuera…

-amor…estas divina…- me dio un casto beso en los labios.

-tu estas muy guapo esposo…- sonreí como la idiota enamorada que soy.

-¿nos vamos?- me dio su brazo y salimos, el viaje como siempre pasamos disfrutando la compañía del otro, solos en medio de nuestra burbuja. Llegamos al restaurant que se miraba muy elegante y exclusivo…

- buenas noches ¿tienen reservaciones?..

-Cullen por favor…

-por supuesto, síganme por favor…

Nos llevo a un privado decorado muuuy romántico, todo hermoso y detallado…

-en un momento viene su mesero con permiso…

El maître se fue y mi esposo y yo nos encerramos en nuestra burbuja hasta que el mesero nos interrumpió…

-buenas noches mi nombre es Eric y soy su mesero cualquier cosa solo llámenme…

-gracias Eric… ¿Qué vas a pedir amor?- pregunto mi esposo.

-sorpréndeme- le sonreí.

El se encargo de pedir para los dos, no me pegunten que fue porque ni atención le puse porque andaba muy entretenida en mi edwardlandia. Cuando salimos del restaurant aun dentro de nuestra burbuja caminamos rumbo al muelle, hacia frio pero él me tenia envuelta en sus brazos. Nos sentamos en una banca mirando hacia el agua… aun en silencio pero las palabras o hacían falta…

-bebé…se que ya estamos casados, ante la ley soy tan tuyo como tu mía… pero me hubiera gustado hacerlo de manera más tradicional… se arrodillo frente a mí y sacó una cajita cuadrada… eres y serás siempre el amor de mi vida y soy completamente tuyo… ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa, ante Dios y ante todos los que conocemos?- se quedo en silencio esperando mi respuesta.

-si, por supuesto que si… seré tu esposa de nuevo siempre.

-te amo bebé…

-yo mas esposo…

Y nos dimos un beso escuchando las campanadas donde nos señalaban la llegada de un año más…

-cuando te quieres casar…de nuevo…

-me gustaría que lo hiciéramos ya que este la princesa con nosotros… y que camine para que pueda ser la niña de los anillos- la princesa se movió en aprobación- creo que le agrada la idea…

Regresamos a casa, emocionados es decir poco, lo bueno estaban despiertos y les daríamos la noticia… lo malo estaba el aquelarre de tarántulas…

-hola, ya volvimos… -saludo mi esposo…

-que bueno hijos, la pasaron bien-pregunto Esme…

-perfecto, respondí con una sonrisa que la tarántula no me quitaría….

-Eddie feliz año nuevo… - se apuro a abrazarlo pero él fue más rápido poniéndome en medio...

-feliz año para todos… y con permiso… mis bebés necesitan descansar.

-pero Eddie, si ella quiere descansar que se baya a descansar y tu quédate a celebrar con nosotros—_respira Isabella Cullen... oh, sí, -_sonreí enseñándole el anillo a Alice que pego un grito tan fuerte que todos se le quedaron viendo...

-dime que yo lo organizare todo solo necesito saber cuando y donde…hay bella soy tan feliz…

-¡¿en serio lo hizo?!- grito rose- no te preocupes bella todo será a lo Cullen… si me entiendes verdad…

-¿podrían explicar de qué se trata este alboroto?- _que te importa tarántula- _sonreí.

-Edward le propuso matrimonio a bella esto es genial- grito una muy efusiva Alice.

-¿Qué no estaban casados?- pregunto Eleazar…

-sí pero en una ceremonia privada, ahora lo harán a lo Cullen…

La tarántula no tuvo tiempo de hablar porque interrumpió el _siempre oportuno teléfono_…

-¿hola?...ah Emily… si…está bien…tu también… allá estaremos….-colgó y nos miro con una sonrisa- era Emily que vuelve mañana y pasado tenemos cita…

Todos gritaron emocionados y los Denali solo se nos quedaron viendo…_ por supuesto no están invitados a nuestra cita…._

**¡GRACIAS!** **por leer esta historia espero que les siga gustando…**

**Sus reviews son lo máximo… 1000000 de gracias para cada una de las personas que los ha dejado…**

**A los que leen y no dejan reviews gracias y espero que sigan disfrutando leyendo como yo lo hago escribiendo…**

**Próximo capítulo "princesa" **


	16. princesa

"**princesa"**

**BPOV**

La duende nos levanto a todos muuuy temprano, estaba desesperada por ir a ver a la princesa porque había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez…Emmett daba saltos por todos lados, según el hoy sería elegido el padrino… Jasper se puso su ropa de suerte para que su ahijada lo viera y no la pensara dos veces para elegirlo a él… la casa era de locos…

-vámonos ya o llegaremos tarde…-nos seguía apurando Alice.

-Allie faltan dos horas…

-Eddie es mejor esperar nosotros a Emily a que ella nos espera de nosotros…

-Alice, en serio para bella seria muuuy cansado estar en la sala de espera…. Las sillas no son muy cómodas-rio Carlisle.

-solo lo hare por ti y por mi sobrina favorita- dijo Alice haciendo el puchero Cullen.

-gracias…-le di un beso en la mejilla.

-en serio Alice, hay veces que eres taaan desesperante…

-cállate Emmett o atente a las consecuencias…

-huy que miedo…-la coqueo Emmett.

-no creo que tu jeep soporte otra de las mismas…- no entendí a lo que se refería pero el pobre Emmett perdió el color…

-Allie, hermanita, hermosa, preciosa verdad que no le echaras agua al tanque de la gasolina de mi jeep… Emmy promete ser bueno- hizo un pocero y ojitos de perrito abandonado ganándose la risa de todos y un beso de Alice…

-tonto Emmett… te quiero….-lo abrazo.

-yo también duende…-correspondió gustoso su el abrazo.

La hora llego y todos nos fuimos al hospital, la gente allí se nos quedaban viendo no era muy común que una embarazada llegue a su cita con siete guapísimas personas que parecen sacados de las revistas de moda… la enfermera nos sonrió y nos hizo señas de que esperáramos… pasaron dos personas más…

-familia Cullen…-llamo Emily.

-hola Emily, venimos más que listos para ver a la princesa Cullen…-apuro Emmett.

-bien entonces Bella ya sabes que hacer…

Me cambie y me recosté en la camilla…aunque trataba de prepararme sicológicamente para el frio del gel siempre me hacia pegar un salto…

-veamos, esta princesa a crecido bastante… todo está perfectamente…- cuando hubo acabado el ultrasonido todos salieron para que Emily terminara con la revisión…

-todo está perfecto, el desarrollo de la bebé es perfecto…- nos felicito y me dio las vitaminas que debía tomar.

-gracias Emily…hasta la próxima cita…-nos despedimos de ella y salimos, le entregue a Esme sus veinte copias…

-esposo quiero ir a casa- lo abrace impregnándome de su olor…

-vallamos a casa…amor, quiero disfrutar de mis bebés…

-¿A dónde iremos familia?, yo quiero ir a Mac Donald, no mejor a KFC…-se apuro Emmett sobándose las manos.

-la verdad es que yo lo que quiero hacer es ir a casa a descansar- bostece.

-pero tenemos que comer…-hizo berrinche Emmett.

-¿Qué les parece si bella y Edward se van a casa, y nosotros llevamos la comida….?- intervino Carlisle.

-a mí se me antoja comida china…-dijo el embarazado.

-comida china será entonces…

Emmett se quedo discutiendo que si hamburguesas, que si pollo…. Pero nosotros nos fuimos a casa…

-¿amor vamos a la cabaña o esperamos a los demás aquí?

-creo que sería bueno esperarlos aquí…

Entramos nos recostamos en el sofá, mientras esperábamos mi esposo puso una película, aunque yo estaba muy ocupada besándolo, ni me entere de lo que se trataba… entonces llego la revolución…oh que diga la familia…

-pero ma yo quería…- se quejaba Emmett

-Emmett, una orden jumbo de comida china, una cubeta familiar de pollo, y seis hamburguesas solo para ti es demasiado…

-pero ma… solo era un litro de helado con chispas de chocolate…- continuo el berrinche.

-Emmett por favor está helando… tienes el trasero congelado y aun así quieres comer helado…- lo regaño rose...

- ya deja el berrinche oso que tu sobrina favorita tiene hambre- con eso tubo para dejar de quejarse y permitir que comiéramos en paz… bueno tan en paz como es posible en esta casa.

-¿Allie ya podemos ver las habitaciones de la princesa?

-nop, ni lo sueñes Eddie.

-Nina rose, tú si me vas a dejar ver la habitación de la princesa verdad- trate de ser muuuy dulce.

-lo siento bella pero es una sorpresa que solo verán cuando nazca la princesa…

-ni siquiera insistan porque aunque las tarjetas de Jasper y la mia costearon todo ni hemos visto nada ni por casualidad, parecen tener un radar para cuando andamos cerca cierran las puertas bien para que no veamos nada- se quejo Carlisle ganándose una cojera de Esme…

-auch cariño, ya no te juntes con Rosalie- dijo Carlisle sobándose la cabeza, y obvio como Cullen mayor hizo el puchero.

-te esta quejando de lo que se gasto en la princesa…-lo regaño.

-no, eso nunca cariño, lo que pasa es que si nosotros pagamos por ello es justo que lo veamos…-las choco con Jasper.

-cierto pa y como padrino tengo el derecho también…-se metichó Emmett.

-ni lo sueñes Emmett- dijeron a coro.

-por lo menos lo intentamos…- dijo Emmett dándose por vencido.

-hasta que nazcas será princesa, pero si no te gusta les reclamas a Nina rose y a tita Allie tus abuelos, papis y titos no hicieron ni opinaban nada.-acaricie mi barriga logrando que se pusiera a dar brincos...

-muy astuta bella, pero ni así lo lograrás, si después de que nazca no le gusta re-decoramos y listo- Alice daba brinquitos y sonreía_…. Huy esa sonrisa daba miedo._

Seguimos insistiendo y nada que conseguimos hacer que nos mostraran alguna de las habitaciones y nada…

Los días volaban y ya había entrado en el mes como dijo Emily, y en cualquier momento llegaría, nunca me dejaban sola, se turnaban para esta conmigo cabe mencionar que con quien estaba más, era Esme…

-de verdad bella me encantaría hacerte un baby shower, solo invitaríamos a los más allegados…insistía Alice

-no, y no insistas, en serio mi cuerpo no está para fiestas, voy al baño cada cinco minutos, mis tobillos parecen globos de lo inflamados que están…

-pero tú solo estarías sentada allí y ya- continuo la duende… algo en mi cabeza hizo clic y sonreí triunfal.

-está bien Alice, seria genial tener a el trió de tarántulas aquí…

-¿a quién?- _ ups, yo y mi bocota._

-a las Denali.

-tienes razón tu salud es lo primero…-se levanto y se fue…

-wow increíble bella, jamás había conocido a alguien que lograra persuadir a Alice de algo…- me felicito Esme.

-bueno solo busque su punto débil—reímos.

-cariño iré al súper a traer unas cosas que me hacen falta para la cena… ¿quieres que te traiga algo en especial?

-solo los chocolates de Edward…

-este hijo mío todo tu embarazo se la ha pasado comiendo chocolate, creo que cuando nazca la princesa no lo va a querer ver ni de lejos.

-yo también lo creo Abu…

Esme se fue y me quedé esperándola mientras leía un poco más sobre mi pasión la kinesiología, me dio sed y fui a tomar agua a la cocina, y mire que sobre el mostrador había dejado su cartera y su celular… le hablé a Alice y no respondió, no lo pensé mucho y Salí en mi camioneta rumbo al centro comercial…

cuando iba en camino, sentí una punzada en el bajo vientre, pero no le di importancia, pues desde hacia varios días sentía pequeños calambres, aunque no he de negar que esta punzada fue mucho mas fuerte…

Me faltaban un par de calles para llegar, solo esperaba que cambiara el semáforo… en cuanto lo hizo acelere, pero un auto que venía de la otra calle no paro en el alto y golpeo la parte trasera de la camioneta haciéndola girar y estrellarse contra un poste… lo único que pensé en hacer fue rodear mi vientre con mis manos tratando inútilmente de proteger a mi princesa… el celular de Esme comenzó a sonar en la guantera me estire y a duras penas lo alcance… aun estaba en shock por lo que había pasado…

-¿diga?

-Esme por favor dime que bella eta contigo, se me fue el tiempo y de pronto tuve un mal presentimiento, cuando baje ella no estaba…

-Alice…

-¿bella?...

-Alice, llama a Edward tuve un accidente y creo que estoy sangrando-solloce- estoy a dos calles del centro comercial…

-bella, mantente en la línea llamare al hospital por el otro teléfono…

-Alice estoy mareada….

-bella escúchame, tu…serás la primera en ver la habitación de la princesa…

-Alice tengo miedo…

-tranquila bella… mira te describiré la habitación… solo espera que… si por favor vayan en el cruce de la calle Meyer y Bruke hay un accidente ella está embarazada…por favor avisen a Carlisle es su hija bella…está bien tommy la ambulancia va para allá…

-gracias Allie…

-la habitación es color crema…imagínatela…tiene una cenefa ancha dos tercios en morado difuminado y la otra parte rosa difuminado…

-la imagino…

-la cuna y los muebles son de madera clara…el velo es rosa con mariposas moradas… las lámparas son mariposas también, has visto la película de barbie mariposa…

-si Allie la he…auch...duende me duele mucho…

-tranquila bella respira, todo estará bien… la cabecera de la cuna tiene un espacio para grabarle su nombre…

-me siento muy débil Alice…

-ya escucho las sirenas ya llegaron por ti… voy manejando te veo en el hospital

-Allie no me dejes…

-no lo haré pero debes colgar para que te atiendan….

-por favor Allie, pondré el alta voz y sigue hablando por favor…

Alice siguió hablando pero ya no entendía lo que decía, ni tampoco las instrucciones de los para médicos, solo escuchaba un zumbido y todo se volvió negro…

Me dolía todo, parecía que me habían metido a lavar a una lavadora en ciclo pesado y extra completo… mis huesos parecían todos quebrados… mi cabeza me martillaba… mi barriga _¡MI PRINCESA!..._ entonces todo se repitió en mi cabeza como una película de terror…

-¡princesa!¡princesa!...-grite desesperada.

-shhhh bebé…. Shhhh amor….

-¡princesa! Esposo dime donde esta mi princesa…

-tranquilizare amor si no tendrán que sedarte…

-solo dime que está viva… es todo lo que necesito saber….

-está viva amor, nuestra princesa…. No termine de escuchar porque todo se volvió negro de nuevo, todo estaba silencio… y oscuro… a lo lejos oía, sollozos y en mi rostro sentía que corrían lagrimas que no eran mías, mis manos se sentían protegidas por un calor que me hacía sentir a gusto, tranquila feliz…de pronto todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo…no tenia cuenta del tiempo que pasaba… solo que cuando volvía de la negrura escuchaba sollozos, o a veces murmullos, pero siempre mis manos estaban rodeadas de esa calidez… de pronto oí ¿un llanto de bebé?... _¡llanto de bebé!¡mi princesa!...espera a mamá… por favor princesa sigue llorando para poder ir a ti y consolarte en mis brazos…_ la negrura cambio bruscamente a un blanco brillante que me provoco dolor en los ojos… pero yo ya no quería volver a la oscuridad porque aunque la luz me cegara allí estaba mi princesa esperándome… y allí tenía que ir.. Parpadee varias veces…

-¿princesa?... ¿esposo?...

-aquí estamos amor, tranquila…por fin despertaste bebé- su voz se quebró- no me vuelva a hacer esto… tu eres mi vida y si me dejas… me muero… amor…te amo tanto… -recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y lloro como niño pequeño y aunque moría por ver a mi princesa mi esposo me ocupaba en este momento…lo deje desahogarse… sabia que lo necesitaba…

Limpie sus lagrimas y bese sus labios- te amo, te amo esposo – sonrió con esa sonrisa que mis neuronas extrañaban, babearon inmediatamente…

-te amo esposa y nuestra princesa te extrañaba demasiado….

-¿puedo verla?

-claro amor, ahorita la traerá Esme solo fue a cambiarle el pañal.

-a quien se parece esposo…

-creo que es una mini bella aunque Esme dice que se parece a mi… tu juzga…

La puerta se abrió y entro Esme con una niña… pero no parecía recién nacida…más bien parecía de unos tres meses…

-¿puedo cargarla Abu?

-¡bella por fin...! ¡Oh, cariño nos tenias tan asustados!

-lo se Abu, perdón… puedo cargara la princesa…

Me la puso en los brazos pero no los sentí con suficiente fuerza como para cargarla, Edward la recostó en mi pecho boca abajo con su carita mirando hacia mí, era perfecta… no había otra palabra para describirla… solo perfecta… unos enormes ojos color chocolate sus mejillas sonrosadas, una pequeña y respingada nariz. Y su cabello en rizos pequeños, cobrizos como el cabello de su padre, me miraba como si me conociera, una mirada fija y tierna que me llenaba de calidez el corazón…

-hola princesa, soy tu mami- sonrió _¡sonrió!-_te amo, pequeña…

Le estuve haciendo mimos y hablándole hasta que bostezo y cerro sus ojitos hasta quedar profundamente dormida…

-creo que es hora de irnos, ya no tardan los guardias en venir a sacarnos de aquí…

-gracias Esme...

-no tienes nada que agradecer…

Edward se despidió de la princesa y quedamos los dos solos, se sentó junto a mi cama y tomo mis manos entre las suyas…

-amor…esposo… ¿Cuánto…. Cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

- tres meses dos días bebé…los más tristes de toda mi vida…

En eso llego la enfermera con una sarta de jeringas…-buenas noches…¡me da gusto que por fin este despierta!

-téngalo por seguro que yo estoy mas,- sonrió mi esposo…

-el médico dijo que mañana mismo le harían los estudios para evaluar los daños y que inmediatamente iniciaría con las terapias.

-gracias, espero poder salir lo antes posible para estar en casa con mi esposo y mi princesa..

-hablando de su princesa… ¿así se llama?...- voltee a ver a Edward…mi cara era de wtf.

-lo que pasa amor es que como nunca nos pusimos de acuerdo con el nombre yo solo le puse princesa mientras tu despertabas para que decidiéramos como llamarla…

-en realidad yo estuve pensado en los nombres de tus dos mamás Anne Elizabeth Cullen…¿te gusta?...

-me encanta amor…Anne Elizabeth Cullen… Abu se va a morir de la emoción…

-lo sé, aunque tu nunca me dijiste que Esme también se llamaba Anne….he…

-lo que pasa es que siempre se presenta como Esme Cullen Platt y pues así nos acostumbramos a decirle.

- bueno pues una vez lo leí por allí y me gustó…

-me encanta…

-bueno señorita es hora de tus medicamentos…- y empezó a pasar lo de la primera jeringa

-hay sedantes entre estos-apunte las faltantes…

-si son esa-apunto una grande- y esa- apunto una pequeña…

-por favor no me las ponga… ya he dormido demasiado…

-pero hija también sirven para calmar el dolor….

-por favor, si me duele, mi esposo la llamara… solo quiero estar despierta para disfrutar un poco más la compañía de mi esposo.

-bien…usted jovencito- apunto a Edward- en cuanto note que tenga dolor me llama…- mi esposo respondió con un saludo militar.

La enfermera salió y yo le palmee la cama para que mi esposo se acostara junto a mí…

-no creo que sea correcto…

-lo que no es correcto es que me prives de ti después de tanto tiempo….

-bien…solo lo hare porque te extraño demasiado…-se acostó junto a mi permitiendo recostar mi cabeza en su pecho…

-no tienes idea cuanto extrañaba sentirte entre mis brazos…

-y yo el poder sentir tu calor… esposo ¿podrías contarme lo que paso en estos tres meses y dos días?

_Flash back EPOV_

_Era la mejor rutina de mi vida el antes de salir a trabajar hacerle el amor a mi esposa, platicar con mi princesa disfrutando de sus movimientos_, _después ducharnos y desayunar juntos para después dejarlas con Esme antes de ir a trabajar…_

_Me despedí de mis amores encargándoselas mucho a Esme como siempre.. Y Salí rumbo a la oficina…_ _quería aventajar todo el trabajo posible para qué cuando naciera mi princesa poder disfrutar de ella sin restricciones…_

_El día iba como todos… lento hasta que volviera a estar con mis chicas… el teléfono sonó y se me hizo raro que me llamara Carlisle y al mismo tiempo me emocione porque eso solo podría significar una cosa… mi princesa iba a nacer…_

_-Carlisle ¿Qué pasa?_

_-hijo, hubo un accidente … un auto se paso un alto y choco contra la camioneta de Bella ella está aquí… en quirófano…_

_No quise seguir escuchando mas Salí disparado hacia el hospital, no supe cuantas leyes de tránsito viole ni me importaba.. Lo único que quería saber que ellas estaban bien… cuando llegue ya estaban Esme y Alice allí…_

_-lo siento Edward…yo ..Yo debí estar más al pendiente-sollozaba Alice…_

_-¿Qué fue lo que paso?_

_-yo Salí para el centro comercial… y olvide mi cartera y mi celular en la cocina…-empezó a narrar Esme…_

_-luego bella se dio cuenta y decidió llevarle las cosas a Esme..Pero en el camino un auto se paso un alto y choco contra la camioneta haciéndola girar y estrellarse con un poste de luz.._

_-por favor no…-suplique esperando que los cielos me escuchasen y ellas estén bien…_

_-yo tuve un mal presentimiento y cuando baje no había señales de Esme ni de bella, entonces llame al móvil de Esme pero me respondió bella…ella misma dijo lo del accidente… llame al hospital pero la mantuve en la línea hasta que los paramédicos llegaron y se la trajeron al hospital …por el camino quedo inconsciente.. Y ya no sabemos más…_

_-¿y papá?_

_-está en quirófano con bella…_

_Nos sentamos en las incomodas sillas, solo a esperar…lloraba en silencio y rogaba con todo mi corazón que las razones de mi existencia estuvieran bien…me parecía que había esperado por horas…cuando llegaron los chicos_

_-ma, por favor dime que no es verdad, que tommy y mini tomatito estarán bien…-decía un muy desesperado Emmett…_

_-no lo sabemos Emmett…solo debemos esperar…_

_Se escucho el altavoz pidiendo a los familiares de bella Cullen y nos atropellábamos unos con otros para ir a información…_

_-soy su esposo…-me apresure a decir…_

_-es urgente, necesitamos sangre A positivo… para su esposa…_

_Emmett y Jasper se apresuraron a contestar- yo tengo- a la vez- saque toda la que ocupe, pero por favor que tommy tomatito y mi tomatito estén bien…-jamás había visto a Emmett tan angustiado_

_-se está haciendo todo lo posible señor, síganme por aquí- se los llevo a no sé dónde y nosotros volvimos a esperar… no hay nada más horrible que estar con la incertidumbre… Emmett y Jasper volvieron y se sentaron en silencio…las lagrimas cruzaban los rostros de todos, mi bebé se había ganado el corazón de todos pero principalmente el mío…_

_Mi padre salió con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro pero que no llegaba a sus ojos…_

_-ya nació, fue por cesárea es una niña peso tres kilos ochocientos gramos, está sana solo se le harán los exámenes de rutina,- y entonces se quebró- lo siento hijo se está haciendo todo lo posible pero ha perdido mucha sangre y tiene múltiples fracturas, ahorita la están operando… pero ya no permitieron estar allí…-lo abrace y lloramos juntos._

_Una enfermera llego y nos dijo que mi princesa estaba ya en los cuneros y que podíamos ir a verla…todos fuimos a verla… y yo me que de hipnotizado, llorando como el idiota que soy era una copia exacta de mi bebé, mi princesa tan pequeña e indefensa, sentí en mi pecho una gran necesidad de proteger a mi princesa contra todo…_

_-es hermosa- dijo mamá-seguida por un coro de sí y suspiros…se nos fue el tiempo solo observando a mi princesa como bobo, cada gesto cada movimiento grabándolo en el centro de mi memoria y mi corazón…_

_-familiares de Isabella Swan…- dejamos a mi princesa y fuimos hacia donde estaba el doctor…_

_-soy su esposo- me apresure sabiendo que a los familiares más directos… y se soltó describiendo cada una de las lesiones que tenía mi bebé, haciendo que mi corazón se apretara cada vez…_

_-por favor doctor… en resumen…-lo apuro Emmett._

_-se hizo todo el procedimiento necesario, pero perdió mucha sangre…solo esperamos a que despierte de la anestecia para evaluar los daños.._

_Y ya no quise saber más, me fui de allí, hacia donde estaba mi procesa lo único que me podría mantener cuerdo y con vida, porque sentía que mi pecho se desgarraba, repitiéndose una y otra vez en mi mente… al llegar pedí que me permitieran entrar a verla… necesitaba sentirla, tocarla saber que era real…_

_-tome señor, es tiempo de su leche, ¿le gustaría alimentarla?..- solo asentí, el tener a mi princesa en brazos, un pedazo de mi bebé en mis brazos sintiendo su calor, era lo único que necesitaba para mantenerme cuerdo en medio de este dolor tan grande… la alimente y hasta la cambie de pañal..Claro que con instrucción de la enfermera…_

_-creo que se termino el tiempo señor… pero antes de que se me olvide solo le tenemos recién nacida Cullen ¿me podría decir el nombre? Digo para ponérselo…_

_-la verdad… me gustaría hacerlo hasta que su mamá lo pueda decir…_

_-entonces…-dejo la pregunta inconclusa._

_-póngale princesa, así la llamamos y ya que despierte- se me cerro la garganta- su mamá ella lo decidirá._

_-muy bien entonces princesa Cullen será…_

_Salí de allí, pero no me permitieron entrar a ver a bella ni con las influencias de papa…pase la noche en las sillas del hospital… las enfermeras de los cuneros amablemente me permitían darle de comer a mi princesa cada vez que le tocaba o su cambio e pañal.._

_-hijo te traje ropa, para que te bañes y te cambies aquí…- no me había dado cuenta de que ya había amanecido.. después de haberme aseado fui a darle los buenos días a mi princesa que estaba más que despierta mostrándome un par de hermosos chocolates… la ame mas todavía…la alimente y cambie el pañal, al parecer ya me había vuelto un experto…ya no necesitaba ayuda, mi princesa siempre estaba atenta a todos mis movimientos…_

_-señor Cullen- me llamo la enfermera en turno- dice su padre que puede pasar a ver a su esposa…_

_-gracias…por favor cuide a mi princesa…_

_-con gusto señor…_

_Caminé hacia la habitación donde estaba a mi bebé… cuando llegue me quede paralizado.. Estaba conectada a miles de tubos, tenía una venda en la cabeza, un brazo y una pierna enyesados el color de su piel no se había ido… se miraba más blanca y helada que un vampiro… pero aun así estaba hermosa…_

_Me quede allí a su lado solo sosteniendo sus manos entre las mías.. Por momentos me acercaba a su rostro y besaba sus labios, sus mejillas y lloraba rogándole a los cielos que despertase._

_Y de pronto grito llamando a la princesa.._

_-¡princesa!¡princesa!..._

_-shhhh bebé…. Shhhh amor…-trate de tranquilizarla, no le hacia bien porque si se movia mucho podia lastimarse o desconectarse alguno de los cables._

_-¡princesa! Esposo dime donde esta mi princesa…-se notaba el desespero en su voz_

_-tranquilizare amor si no tendrán que sedarte…_

_-solo dime que está viva… es todo lo que necesito saber…._

_-está viva amor, nuestra princesa….esta hermosa...- no segui halando porque las maquinas empezaron a hacer ruido y me sacaron de alli...entraban y salian medicos y enfermeras o no se cuanto tiempo hasta que por fin pararon... yo solo estaba recargado en la pared viendo todo y sontiendo un gran agujero que se abria a mis pies..._

_el medico se acerco y su exprecion no prometia nada bueno... mi pecho se oprimió..._

_-señor cullen, lo siento su esposa a entrado en coma..._

_estube a punto de caerme pero emmett me sostuvo permitiendome llorar...y el lloro junto conmigo... cuando permitieron entrar a verla de nuevo,__Todos entraron el poco tiempo que les fue posible…pero yo no quise separarme de ella solo lo hacia para ir a alimentar a mi princesa... mi pequeña estaba muy bien y la dieron de alta, pero no se que hizo mi padre que nos permitieron tener una cuna para que la princesa pudiera estar con nosotros… mamá, papa y los chicos venían todos los días a estar con nosotros y se turnaban para quedarse conmigo para cuidar a la princesa… Emmett ya no reía ni hacia bromas, Alice no se animaba ni con las compras, rose y Jasper ya no peleaban, nadie tena humor de nada… la única que nos arrancaba sonrisas era mi princesa con sus gestos..._

_-hijo ya han pasado dos semanas, no es sano que la princesa este viviendo aquí- hablo mi madre- en casa tiene una reca…_

_-¡no!- interrumpió Alice- no esas recamaras no se abrirán hasta que despierte bella…-se le quebró la voz y gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas...-yo le prometí que ella sería la primera en verla…_

_Desde ese día la princesa tubo una cuna en la recamara de Carlisle y Esme… todos los días la traían al hospital para que estuviera con nosotros… yo no me moví del lado de mi bebé, comía, dormía y me duchaba en el hospital… los siguieron pasando se completo un mes, luego dos, las heridas sanaron y le quitaron los yesos… en uno de los tantos libros de kinesiología de bella que mi padre me trajo leí que para que no se le atrofiaran los músculos debería darle masajes y hacerle movimientos, y lo hice todos los días… tres veces al día…_

_-bebé, ya son más de tres meses privándome de ti, por favor…si tú te vas me voy contigo…-entonces escuche el llanto de mi princesa- a ti también te amo princesa pero tu tendrás a tus abuelos y tíos para quererte y estar contigo… pero tu mami no y a donde ella valla iré yo…_

_Esme estaba allí y no dijo nada solo tomo a la princesa en sus brazos y la llevo … dijo que a cambiar el pañal… me volví a sentar a un lado de mi bebé… solo sostuve las manos suyas entre las mías como siempre y me permití llorar…._

_Entonces escuche un murmullo como un quejido… levante mi vista y mi bebé había abierto los ojos sentí que mi cuerpo volvió a la vida… mi muerto corazón volvió a latir… toque el timbre de las enfermeras y llore… de dolor de alegría, de alivio… los médicos la revisaron…pero yo no me di cuenta de lo que hiciera ni de lo que hablaron… el movimiento de sus manos sobre mi cabello era lo único que necesitaba… mi bebé despertó y no importaba nada mas…_

_Fin flash back EPOV_

Lloramos juntos por todo, y después me quede dormida profundamente entre sus brazos…

-¡tommy tomatito!- grito Emmett haciéndome dar un salto.

-hermano oso, no necesitas gritar lo regañe- me respondió con un puchero..

-te extrañe hermanita… nadie hace los postres como tu ….solo no le digas a ma- sonrió como niño travieso

-yo también te extrañe… osito cariñosito- se acerco y le di un beso en la mejilla y el beso mu frente y revolvió mi cabello.

-¿y a mí nadie me extraño?- pregunto la duende con su patentado puchero….

-claro que si duende…-se acerco y me abrazo, y lloro en mi hombro…

-como me asustaste… no lo vuelvas a hacer te lo prohíbo…- me regaño.

-lo prometo duende…- le bese la frente…

-bella, si me vuelves a asustar así o hacer sufrir a mi familia te atendrás a las consecuencias- me regaño rose con una sonrisa…

-gracias Nina… yo también te quiero-

Jasper me beso y me dijo solamente bienvenida, Esme entro con mi princesa en brazos y me olvide de lo demás… mi esposo acomodo la cama para que estuviera más cómoda…

-aquí tienes a tu princesa…-sonrió Esme dándome a mi pequeña y un beso en la frente..

-hola princesa, te extrañe…

Ella solo me miro con sus grandes ojos chocolates…-eres perfecta Anne Elizabeth Cullen…

-¿Cómo la llamaste?- pregunto una Esme muy emocionada.

-bueno familia- dijo con orgullo ni esposo- les presento a Anne Elizabeth Cullen, mejor conocida con princesa…

Alguien lo interrumpió-aguu…guu-parece que le gusto su nombre..

-ella está de acuerdo…

- princesa Anne soy tu Nina rose…-la saludo rose ganándose un balbuceo…

-hablando de padrinos… es hora de que la señorita Anne elija a su padrino intervino Jasper- se acerco a ella- hola soy tu tito Jasper y si tu quieres puedo ser el mejor padrino…- Anne solo bostezo.

-creo que no quiere un nino Jasper -se burlo Emmett se acerco a la pequeña- aquí tienes a tu tito Emmy en mi tendras tener un nino oso que te mimara y jugara contigo...- la princesa tallo sus ojos y se volteo para otro lado..

-creo que solo serás tito Emmy… - se burlo Jasper…

La princesa se quedo quieta un rato y después empezó a llorar… mi esposo la cargo y no se calmo… luego lo hizo Esme y siguió inquieta.

-ya princesa, tita Allie te llevara a pasear…-Alice la cargo y se acabo inquietud- ¿a donde quiere ir a pasear? Sabes que la tita Allie haría cualquier cosa por ti.

-creo que Anne ya escogió otra madrina en vez de padrino- dije riendo.

-en verdad quieres Nina Allie?- se emociono la duende.

La pequeña balbuceo en aprobación… ganándose la risa de todos.

El médico me dio de alta y por fin pude irme a casa, Alice organizo una cena familiar y decoro todo con globos y un gran letrero de bienvenida a casa… gracias a los cielos no necesite terapia diario, solo dos veces por semana y todo gracias a mi esposo me mantuvo en movimiento…_en el buen sentido de la palabra, lastima_…para que no se me engarrotaban los músculos…

-lo prometido es deuda- Alice me llevo a rastras a la segunda planta, abrió la puerta prohibida y me dejo entrar… todo estaba tal cual lo había descrito el sueño de toda princesa…

-es perfecto Nina Allie…

-gracias bella…

- wow chicas esto es muuuy …mini tomatito…

-Emmett, la princesa tiene nombre…

-pero a mí me gusta mini tomatito…porque es un tommy tomatito en miniatura….

-en eso tienes razón-me abrazo mi esposo.

-¿en qué tiene razón esposo?- correspondí su abrazo.

-en que mi princesa es una mini bella… y son perfectas las dos.

-tú eres perfecto esposo… te amo.

-yo mas bebé…-y me dio un señor beso que tanto extrañaba.

-ya Eddie deja de comerte a mi hermanita…

-yo no me quejo cuando te comes a rose…así que cállate…

-entonces si quieres hacer cosas sucias con mi hermanita cenemos y después te la llevas a tu casa para hacerlas donde yo nos las vea… mis virginales ojos no soportan eso…

Emmett se la paso haciendo gestos graciosos para hacer reír la princesa aunque los que reíamos éramos nosotros… Anne estaba muy ocupada siguiendo los movimientos de Nina Allie.

-parece que tienes un fan…

-Es que su Nina Allie es irresistible Jasper…

Entonces escucho a hablar a roce e inmediatamente volteo a verla balbuceando para llamar su atención… la cena concluyo y nos retiramos a casa acostamos a la princesa en su cuna y prendimos el transmisor. Nos recostamos tan juntos como era posible… empezamos a dar besos tiernos, que poco a poco fueron subiendo de intensidad….

-bebé… debemos parar… no tengo tanto auto control y tres meses de ayuno no ayudan mucho- decía mi esposo entre besos.

-no quiero que pares… te necesito amor…

-pero estas aun…-lo silencie con un beso.

-por favor, te extraño demasiado.

Y pude más que su auto control…esa noche no dormimos…porque si no estábamos amándonos estábamos mimando a nuestra princesa… dicen que cuando más oscuro esta es cuando va a amanecer… y espero que este nuevo día sea soleado… feliz.

**Aunque este capítulo no es tan divertido espero les haya gustado… lo escribí con el mismo entusiasmo que todos los demás… **

**Me encanta leer sus reviews, sus alertas y favoritos… 1'000,000 de gracias a todos los que leen la historia…**

**Si se les antoja comentarme algo… escríbanlo estaré encantada de leerles a ustedes…**

**Proximo capitulo "viaje"**


	17. viaje

"**viaje"**

**BPOV.**

Desperté y me sentía soñada… palpe alrededor de m cama pero descubrí que estaba sola aunque su lugar aun se sentía cálido… me levante y fui a la recamara de la princesa, allí estaba, solo con su pantalón de pijama y con Anne recostada en su pecho… la mamila vacía estaba a un lado…el tarareaba algo y ella suspiraba y se acurrucaba mas contra él…

-acércate bebé… - me pare junto a el y paso su brazo libre por mi cintura,_ o donde alguna vez estuvo una, _y me acerque a un mas para impregnarme de su aroma…

-te amo… esposo, eres el mejor papá del mundo- bese su pecho.

-te amo bebé…eres mi vida- beso el tope de mi cabeza.

Así nos quedamos solo disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

-creo que seria bueno desayunar antes de que la princesa despierte…

-me parece perfecto esposo…

Acostamos a la pequeña y preparamos el desayuno entre los dos, comimos o más bien medio comimos para cuando alguien despertó reclamando nuestra atención.

-deja yo voy esposo- me levante y fui por ella le cambie el pañal y la alimente ganándome unos balbuceos y unas sonrisas.

-amor te quedaste pegada-llego mi esposo abrazando me por la espalda.

-sabes como es eso te absorbe por completo…

-lo se bebé… esta princesa nos tiene a todos comiendo de su mano…

-yo no me quejo….

-yo menos… ustedes son lo que mas amo en la vida.

-y tu la nuestra… ¿vamos con Abu?... digo antes de que vengan por nosotros

-mas bien por ella bebé…nosotros ya pasamos a un muy segundo plano.

Fuimos a casa de Esme y tal como lo dijo Edward ni siquiera se percataron de nuestra presencia, todos se centraron en mimar a la princesa… ya teníamos bastantes sentados en la sala cuando Esme nos miro al fin…

-hola chicos ¿Cuándo llegaron?

-en el mismo viaje que llego tu nieta Abu…

-oh, perdón.

-jajajajajajajajaja hay Abu esta pequeña te tiene en sus manos…

-y soy la Abu mas feliz del mundo…

-mini tomatito di o-so, ti-to- o-so- la princesa le contesto con n balbuceo

-no así no, di titi oso-la princesa rio y se puso a hacerle gestos a su Nina rose…

-oye…no me ignores-hizo un puchero y de mala gana le entrego la pequeña a rose.

Dejamos que disfrutaran de la princesa, bueno no es que se dieran cuenta de que estábamos allí y salimos al jardín sentándonos un una banca… yo en su regazo.

-bebé...con todo lo del nacimiento de Anne, y eso… no celebramos el día de los enamorados ni nuestro aniversario…y bueno he pensado que si podemos salir de viaje… nosotros tres… para dedicarnos un tiempo a nosotros como familia tu, Anne y yo…

-y a donde has pensado llevarnos esposo…

-en realidad esperaba que tu eligieras el lugar…

-me encantaría ir a Miami… para recordar…

-mmm…esa voz me agrada- ronroneo en mi oído, provocando que mis neuronas babearan como estúpidas…

-y ¿Cómo porque te agrada?-le seguí el juego.

-tu+playa+bikini= mucha acción…

-se te olvido en esa ecuación Anne…

-no se me olvida solo que cathy extenderá su contrato de ama de llaves a niñera…

-eso me encanta…

-te parece bien que nos vallamos en un mes…

-cuando tu digas estará bien esposo…

Los planes estaban en marcha, y por mas berrinche y pucheros de parte de Emmett y Alice principalmente no pudieron hacernos desistir de ser solo nosotros tres.

Las maletas estaban listas, claro que mientras Edward y yo solo llevábamos una Anne tenia tres… muy temprano saldríamos para poder alcanzar el vuelo de Seattle a Miami…

-tommy tomatito…te juro que me portare bien…es mas ni siquiera te darás cuenta de que estoy allí- rogaba Emmett mientras subíamos las cosas a l auto.

-Emmett tu crees que un mastodonte como tu puede pasar desapercibido.

-ves Emmett tu no pero yo si…soy tan chiquita que quepo en cualquier lugar… es mas ni siquiera te darás cuenta de que estoy allí…

-Allie esto es como una luna de miel…

-ah pues en ese caso pueden dejar a la princesa aquí y así disfrutan uno del otro sin preocuparse por ella- ¿rose?

-es una luna de miel de tres… queremos disfrutar de nuestra familia-continuo Edward.

-ves si quieres disfrutar de la familia tendremos que ir nosotros… -¿Jasper?

-anden ya es tarde y los dejara el vuelo- Esme lloraba como magdalena.

-pero Abu… si solo son dos semanas- la abrace limpiándole las lagrimas.

-es que ya extraño a mi bebé- hipó.

-mamá no me digas así que los chicos se pondrán celosos- rio Edward…

-oye si se refiere mini tomatito ¿verdad ma?

-por supuesto Emmett.

-ya decía yo.

-no te pongas celoso, tu eres mi bebé- abrace a mi esposo.

-que no soy tu viejo…ah-me pego a su cuerpo.

-eres mi todo…eso te sirve…

-completamente…-y me empezó a dar un señor beso pero…

-oigan no hagan eso frente a mini tomatito… la van a dañar sicológicamente…

-ahora si estoy de acuerdo con Emmett…-¿rose?- Anne no necesita presenciar eso espectáculos….

-ya, ya, despídanse de la princesa que ya nos vamos.

El trayecto a Miami fue muy divertido, casi todo el camino se la paso jalando mi cabello o el de su papi, cuando le hacíamos gestos reía dejándonos embelesados… creo que heredo la sonrisa nockeadora de neurona de su papá.

- ¡bella, Edward, pero mira que hermosa criatura…!.

-Cathy no tenías porque venir por nosotros al aeropuerto…

-Bella, de verdad si me hubiera quedado en casa me habría comido las uñas con todo y manos.

- que exagerada eres cathy- le di un fuerte abrazo, -yo también te extrañe…

-la verdad es que deseaba mucho que vinieran… quería conocer a esta hermosura- Anne la miraba atentamente como si entendiera lo que decía...

-ah perdona cathy- rio mi esposo- te presento a Anne Elizabeth Cullen mejor conocida como princesa…-la pequeña le sonrió a cathy.

-mucho gusto señorita Anne, yo soy cathy, su futura niñera- la bebé hizo un puchero

-no te gustan las niñeras he… bueno pues solo seré quien te cuide mientras tus papis están ocupados.

-vamos a casa cathy, creo que estamos cansados.

La casa estaba tal y como la recordaba, impecable como siempre la tenia Cathy… nos instalamos en la recamara nuestra y en la recamara contigua cathy instalo a la princesa… comimos y platicamos de todo un poco aunque debo confesar que Anne centro la conversación… no podíamos evitarlo…

-amor, debemos descansar… mañana iremos a la playa para presentarle el mar a la princesa.

-descansen chicos….

subimos dejamos a una muy dormida princesa en su cuna profundamente dormida… al entrar al cuarto mi esposo me levanto en brazos acostándome con delicadeza en la cama…

-¿y eso esposo?

- no tienes idea todo el día me he estado muriendo por arrancarte esos shorts y esa polera…no se que me has hecho bebé pero no puedo alejar mis manos de ti…

-solo te doy mi amor…

-eso es ma s que suficiente…oh bebé te deseo tanto…-_y eso se notaba mucho-_ ¿puedo hacerte el amor?

-esa pregunta no se dice- enarco una ceja- se hace…

Y claro que lo quiso hacer…_no piensen mal, si puede_…pero una personita requirió nuestra presencia…toooda la noche… no tenia temperatura, ni cólicos el pañal estaba limpio y cuando le dábamos su mamola la mordía con coraje…en la mañana no soportamos mas y nos la llevamos al hospital…

-Cullen Anne Elizabeth…

-aquí- pasamos y mientras revisaban a la pequeña sentía mi cabeza dar vueltas…

-esposo- lo llame y el me ayudo a sentarme.

-¿que pasa bebé?- se preocupo como siempre.

- nada solo me maree un poco… no te preocupes esposo…

-ya que estamos aquí podíamos aprovechar para que te revisen bebé.

-no te preocupes esposo estoy bien tal vez solo sea la falta de sueño….

-señores Cullen... la pequeña esta bien solo son sus dientes que quieren salir y le causan irritación…solo cómprenle esta pomada y todo estará bien- nos entrego la receta y nos fuimos a casa… y tena toda la razón en cuanto le puse eso en las encías cayo profundamente dormida…y nosotros… también… cuando despertamos Cathy estaba muy entretenida dándole una papilla y la pequeña disfrutaba bastante su comida al parecer, Emmett le heredo algo… su gusto por la comida.

-buenos días,- saludo mi esposo y la princesa rápidamente le pidió que la tomara en brazos.

-hola pequeña- la salude pero ella estaba muy entretenida llenándole el cabello de papilla a su papi…

-buenos días Cathy…

-buenos días Bella, y no te pongas celosa dicen que las niñas son muy apegadas a su papá y los niños a su mamá así que si quiere alguien que le haga caso ya sabe que hacer- se rio Cathy…

-gracias por el consejo cathy pero por ahora solo quiero disfrutar de Anne…

-es una niña muy buena…

-si Anne todo lo que ella quiere solo le basta sonreír un poco para que todos hagan lo que ella quiere…

-bebé, ¿podrías tomar a la princesa mientras yo me voy a lavar esto?- apunto su cabeza llena de papilla.

-para que esposo te miras muy comestible así- reí.

-anda hoy toca presentarle el mar a esta señorita…

-bien como digas…-tome a la princesa y la lleve a su cuarto para limpiarla y cambiarla de nuevo,

Salimos de casa después de desayunar, la pequeña nomas miro el mar y se hizo loquita gritaba y aplaudía al estilo Alice, nos acercamos al agua para que Anne tocara el agua…_mala decisión_…ya no quiso salir, nos alejábamos un poco y comenzaban los pucheros Cullen, patentados por Alice y perfeccionados por Anne…

-ya es hora de salir del agua ya pareces pasita princesa- la tome en brazos apegándola a mi mientras Edward traía la toalla…pero se estaba tardando… lo busque con la mirada y reconocí una tarántula rojiza prendida de su brazo que no lo dejaba avanzar… el pobre miraba para todos lados como pidiendo ayuda…

-Eddie nunca imagine encontrarte aquí y taaan solo…

-te repito que no estoy solo vengo con mi familia…

-Eddie nunca imagine verte aquí y taaan solo…

Si ese disco rayado confirmaba esa era Tanya la tarántula Denali…

-esposo, Anne tiene frio…

Edward pego un salto en cuanto la garrapata aflojo su agarre y corrió hacia mí escudándose con mi cuerpo….

-pero mira que cosa tan bonita- trato de acercarse a la princesa y esta se puso a llorar como si la hubieran asustado_…claro que se asusto viendo semejante tarántula_…mi esposo la agarro envuelta en la toalla y ella se le recostó en el pecho… después miro ala tarántula _ y ¿sonrió?...quien es esta niña y que han hecho con mi princesa._

-pero mira que bonita sonrisa se parece a la de su papá….

Edward volteo para verle la carita y ahora estaba haciendo un puchero con los ojitos aguados….

-si tu lo dices, amor debemos ir a casa para que la princesa no se resfríe…

-como quieras esposo…

-Eddie, podríamos ir a tu casa es que papi salió y no nos quedamos con llaves de la casa nuestra.

-no creo que…-lo interrumpió.

-por favor Eddie solo para que nos prestes el teléfono para hablarle a mi padre…

-la verdad es que…

-solo estaremos hasta que mi papi pueda venir por nosotros…

-deja esposo, nos estamos tardando y Anne se va a resfriar…

-como tu digas amor- sostuvo a la bebé con una mano y con la otra me rodeo por la cintura…_ ahora si tenia_…

-bella como que el embarazo te dejo unos kilitos de mas…

-lo bueno es que quedaron en los lugares adecuados…

-bueno esas caderas y esas pompas lo dudo que entren en tus jeans…

-para eso existen otras tallas… tu sabes para las que tenemos mas carne que hueso…

-pues a muchos hombres no les gustan las gorditas…

-hasta ahorita mi esposo o se a quejado…podría decir que le gustan esos kilitos…-mi esposo agarro mi parte trasera para confirmarlo…

-a veces no lo dicen per lo piensan… o lo sienten…

-pues yo he notado que siente todo lo contrario…tu me entiendes ha estado mas que entusiasmado…

-claro, si es que la cosa…la niña los deja…

-es mas emocionante así… tú sabes la adrenalina y eso se aprovecha…todo momento y lugar… digo por si se tardan más tiempo del necesario en casa… no me gustaría que se sorprendieran…

-y dime Eddie, Jazzy ¿no vino?

-no María nadie mas vino…

-y Emmett ¿no vino?

-no Irina, NADIE mas vino…

-yo muero por ver a tío Carlisle y tía Esme…-dijo la tarántula

-pues ve a Forks a verlos…

-¿no vinieron?

-no, no vinieron ni Carlisle, ni Esme, ni Jasper, ni Emmett, ni rose, ni Alice, ni Susan.

-Y para que traerían a Susan si ya tienen a Catherine…

Ya no quiso responder mas mi esposo seguimos caminando en silencio hasta llegar a casa…

-cathy ¿puedes atender a las visitas por favor?

-claro bella.

-Catherine sírvenos un refresco con mucho hielo…

-con permiso…- se apuro a entrar a la cocina.

-dame la princesa para bañarla- quise tomarla pero estaba fuertemente agarrada de la polera de Edward…

-creo que tendremos que bañarla los dos...

-con su permiso… siéntanse cómodas…-las tarántulas ya estaban desparramadas en los sofás.

Subimos y después de bañar a la pequeña y ponerle crema hidratante, comer su papilla, su mamila y la pomada para las encías… se quedo profundamente dormida…

-bebé creo que seguimos nosotros de ducharnos…

-esposo… recuerda que hay visitas- lo regañe cuando me pego a su cuerpo demostrándome que quería mas que una simple ducha…

-amor, estamos de luna de miel, y ellas están bien atendidas por cathy…- me dio un beso que mando mis neuronas a dormir… y bueno la ducha se extendió un par de horas…

-creo que ya tardamos demasiado…- le dije mientras estábamos acostados disfrutando de la compañía del otro…

-no importa… lo único que me importa en este momento lo tengo en mis brazos… y lo otro esta profundamente dormido en la habitación de al lado.

-te amo esposo viejo…

-yo mas esposa bebé….-su estomago gruño.

-creo que siempre si tendremos que bajar.

Nos vestimos y bajamos, el trió de tarántulas estaban en la sala y cathy en la cocina preparando la papilla de Anne…

-en que te ayudo cathy…-le dije cuando me pare a su lado

-si puede ayudarme con la ensalada, ahorita estoy con la papilla de la princesa…

Prepare la ensalada mientras Edward subía por la pequeña y cathy puso la mesa… las tarántula no esperaron a que las llamaran se acomodaron en la mesa…

-yo le daré la comida a la niña Anne mientras.

-pero cathy, siempre comes con nosotros…

-entonces me sentare en la mesa con ustedes y alimentare a la pequeña mientras ustedes comen.

-como quieras cathy, esta chica ya te tiene comiendo de su mano…

-es imposible no hacerlo…

Para cenar mi esposo me sentó en sus piernas, como lo hace cada vez que están con nosotros las tarántulas… Eleazar llego por ella pasada la media noche…

-espero verte pronto Eddie…

-solo estamos de paso…

-espero verte pronto Eddie…

-como digas…

Las tarántulas se fueron y gracias a los cielos no volvieron en los siguientes días o es que cathy le dijo que ya nos habíamos ido… el resto del viaje disfrutamos ser solo nosotros tres… aunque Anne parecía una extensión de su padre no se le quería despegar... a mi apenas si me hacia caso…solo podía estar a solas con mi esposo cuando ella dormía… o con ella cuando su papa salía del radar….

-esposo… después podemos ir a nueva york me gustaría saludar a Amun y Kebi…-le dije mientras descansábamos.

-claro esposa nada mas se presente la oportunidad iremos…

-es una pena que mañana tengamos que volver…

-lo mimo pienso bebé… pero imagina como están en casa… jajajajajajaja les dije que no quería ni llamadas telefónicas deben estar desesperados…

-aunque sea eso les hubieras permitido…

-no lo creo si se los permitía no íbamos a disfrutar e nuestras vacaciones las hubiéramos pasado pegados al teléfono hablando con todos…

-tienes razón… y creo que cuando lleguemos creo que no nos dejaran ni tocar a la princesa.

El viaje de regreso, Anne conquisto a la viejecita del asiento de al lado y se la paso jugando con ella… claro que desde los brazos de su padre…

En el aeropuerto nos esperaban todos los Cullen y como lo habíamos previsto mi esposo y yo fuimos invisibles….

-mini tomatito, tito oso te extraño… ya no dejes a tito oso porque sufre mucho- decía mientras hacia pucheros…

-oh bebé… Nina Allie tiene tantas cosas para ti aunque estas enorme y no creo que te quede todo tendré que comprarte mas…

-hey no la acaparen que ella tiene muchas ganas de ver a Nina rose…

-no es cierto, a quien mas extrañaba era a tito Jazzy.

-que mentirosos, ella extrañaba a sus abuelos… verdad bebé… extrañabas a Abu Carlisle y Abu Esme…

Y así se volvieron peleando por Anne y ella… feliz riendo con uno y otro disfrutando de las cosas que les decían y de los pleitos entre sus tíos…

Ya teníamos mucho tiempo en casa, y pasaba de la media noche…

-familia, nosotros nos vamos a casa…

-hijo, ¿podrías… digo…si quieres?

-dilo mamá…

-bueno es que extrañamos mucho a la princesa, y ¿la podrías dejar dormir aquí por favor?

-solo esta noche mamá…

-gracias hijo… buenas noches.

Nos fuimos a casa, y disfrutamos de nuestro tiempo a solas… al parecer mi esposo estaba mas que dispuesto a reponer el tiempo perdido los tres meses que dure en coma… cosa para la cual no tengo ninguna objeción…

En cuanto nos levantamos fuimos a buscar a la princesa que se encontraba feliz de la vida jugando con sus abuelos en el piso…

-buenos días…-en cuanto escucho la voz de su padre se apuro a pedirle que la agarrara...

-buenos días…-salude y como si hubiera sido el aire…

-creo que esta princesa tiene papitis… saben que en los quince días de vacaciones se la paso pegada a su papa y solo lo soltaba cuando estaba dormida…

-bueno dicen que las niñas son muy apegadas a sus papás.

En eso venían bajando Emmett y Jasper parecían discutir

-…cuanto quieres perder Jasper.

-…mas bien cuanto quieres perder tu…

-y ahora que están apostando hijos- pregunto Esme.

- bueno pues Emmett dice que tira tito oso primero y digo que será tito Jazzy.

-y que apostaran…-Alice interrumpió desde la escalera

- yo se que pueden apostar… el que gane pagara el bautizo de la princesa- sonrió.

-hecho- estiro la mano Jasper- hecho- cerro el trato Emmett…

Aunque creo que la primera palabra será papi pero no dije nada no quería estropear su momento… me reí internamente de ellos…

-auch mini tomatito que tienes en la boca…- se quejo Emmett sacudiendo la mano.

-son dientes oso… si los has oído mencionar verdad-le pregunté.

- y a quien a mordido ya con ese diente…- lo pensé un rato

-creo que a nadie…-grito emocionado…

-yea…yea… tito oso tubo la primera mordida yea… yea…- cantaba y bailaba por toda la sala presumiendo la marca que le dejo en la mano el diente de Anne.

-en serio Emmett puedes llegar a ser tan infantil- me reí de él…

-oye es pura envidia tommy tomatito porque mini tomatito a ti ni te pela…- y aunque no quise prestarle atención eso me dolió porque era verdad…Anne era feliz con todos menos conmigo…

-no digas eso Emmett lo que pasa es que ella de acostumbro mas a nosotros…-trato de aclarar Esme…

-no te preocupes Abu

Los días pasaron y Edward cumplió su palabra fui a presentar un examen al instituto para terminarlo y así poder estudiar mas delante una carrera, tenia que trabajar sobre un temario que me daban y presentar trabajos cada quince días además de los exámenes cada semestre

Mi cumpleaños llego de nuevo, yo me sentí mal porque ya habían pasado dos cumpleaños de Edward y no me había dado por enterada la primera vez apenas nos estábamos conociendo y la segunda pues no sabia ni en que fecha vivía porque acababa de despertar del coma… espero que para el próximo pueda celebrárselo como se lo merece.

Esta vez Alice quiso que fuéramos a bailar para celebrar _ no todos los días se cumplen 19 años, además eres muy joven y debes divertirte, palabras de Alice_… yo no tenia mucha ganas pero a ellos les hacia mucha ilusión… y los abuelos Esme y Carlisle muy prestos se quedaron de niñeros…

-por favor Abu, ponle su pomadita aun tiene partes de la encía que le molesta…

-no te preocupes bella todo estará bien…

Salimos en caravana como era costumbre… en la familia…

´-el lugar no esta nada mal… Allie quien te hablo de el…

-se llama new moon y es nuevo…

-suena bien…

Entramos y el ambiente era tranquilo, nada que ver como me lo imaginaba… o eso creí porque en un par de horas pusieron música de moda…

- ¿quiere una bebida amor?

-no esposo estoy bien así…

-Esme y Carlisle cuidan bien de Anne amor… si no te diviertes podemos irnos...

-estoy…-no termine la frase

-Eddie... que sorpresa verte por aquí…

-jazz, porque tan solo…

-Emmy tenía tantas ganas de verte…

_Necesitan una descripción...o es suficiente…si tres tarántulas una rubia, una trigueña y una pelirroja llegaron a pegarse como garrapatas a los chicos… ¿acaso no fumigan estos lugares…?_

- mi Jasper no esta solo… -Alice salto y se le sentó en las piernas a jazz.

-si tantas ganas tenias de ver a mi Emmett hubieras visto las decientas fotos que tienes de el…

-trescientas…no yo no tengo ninguna foto de Emmy…

-Eddie-_ni vomites bella…no vomites…bueno si lo haces vomítale los pies…-_ ya que te veo tan aburrido…vamos a bailar...

-lo siento Tanya-_ claro lo siento mucho…pero que hayas llegado…respira bella o la sociedad protectora de alimañas te meterá a la cárcel-_ pero este baile esta reservado para mi…

-bueno el siguiente será…

-lo siento, pero este, el siguiente y todos los bailes de mi esposo están recebados…para mi-tome la mano de mi esposo- ¿vamos?

-encantado amor…-caminamos a la pista pero antes de empezar a bailar me puse rígida… el se paro tras de mi y puso sus manos en mis caderas- solo déjate llevar bebé- me susurro al oído… por lógica mis neuronas nadaban en su baba… y me convertí un títere en sus brazos… bailamos hasta que mis pies pidieron auxilio…después nos despedimos de los chicos y nos fuimos a casa a seguir con la fiesta y esta les aseguro que fue mueco mejor…

Me despertó un fuerte tirón en la pansa acompañado de unas nauseas horribles…corrí al baño a vaciar lo que traía en el estomago…

-bebé…

-sal amor ahorita voy...

-no aquí me quedo…

Me detuvo el cabello luego me paso un vaso con agua y el cepillo de dientes... cuando se me paso me dio un vaso con agua mineral como le hacia yo con el…

- gracias esposo…

-por nada bebé, recuéstate yo iré por la princesa…-beso mis labios y se fue… yo caí en un profundo sueño…

Al despertar me llego el olor al café y tuve que hacerle otra visita al wc…

Abrí el botiquín para tomarme un pepto para ver si me calmaba las nauseas… pero allí había algo que no debería estar… o por lo menos sin estrenar….

**1'000,000 de gracias como siempre por leer esta historia a todos los que lo hacen….**

**1'000,000 de gracias para quienes dejan sus reviews, alertas y favoritos….**

**Mi única forma de demostrarles lo agradecida que estoy es seguir escribiendo deseando que sea de su agrado…**

**Próximo capitulo " y ahora que"**


	18. y ahora que

"**y ahora que"**

**BPOV**

Me senté en el retrete contando, aunque después del nacimiento de Anne no he sido my regular que digamos… mi menstruación debió llegar por lo menos hace dos semanas y media_ piensa Isabella piensa…_la verdad no sabía que pensar… bueno Emily me coloco el DIU (dispositivo intrauterino) para que no se me olvidaran las pastillas…

-bebé… ¿quieres que te lleve al médico?

-no es necesario amor, es solo algo que cayó mal… de todas formas mañana iré a mi cita con Emily…

-bebé me quedare más tranquilo si te revisa un doctor…

-en serio…-me llego el olor a café, y a volver lo que ya no tenía en el estomago…

-no me importa lo que digas te llevare…

No pude protestar, mi cuerpo me quedo como gelatina, mis piernas no me sostenían como para levantarme… mi esposo me cargo y me cambio, llamo a Esme para que se hiciera cargo de la princesa y me llevo al hospital…antes de llegar comencé a ver luces de colores y después nada, todo se volvió negro…

Cuando uno está desmayado no tiene noción del tiempo, se mantiene en un estado de pausa, todo a tu alrededor sigue adelante pero tú no…

-¿esposo?

-aquí estoy bebé…-tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos le brillaban.

-¿porque sonríes así esposo?... ¿cuando me desmaye te golpee la cabeza?

-no bebé…solo que me has hecho tan feliz como no tienes idea…

-esposo… ¿tu vejez te hace alucinar?

- no amor, tu esposo esta mas que bien… y tal como dijiste una vez para muestra basta un balón… bueno en unos meses

-¿estás diciendo, lo que yo creo que estas diciendo?

-si bebé, en siete u ocho meses más tendremos otra princesa…

-o príncipe…

-no importa lo que sea…te amo tanto bebé.

-yo mas esposo… recibí gustosa el señor beso que me regalo- ¿quiere decir que las pastillitas azules si funcionan?...

-amor… sabes que no necesito nada tu eres mi pastillita azul…-y me dio en beso nockeador de neuronas…

Me dieron de alta y me pidieron hacer una cita con mi ginecóloga… ya no era necesario pues ya tenía una cita para mañana…

-no quiero ni imaginarme la cara que pondrán…

-yo menos bebé… además de las burlas…

-tendremos Emmett dando lata para rato…

-¿tú crees que Carlisle sepa? Esposo porque si él sabe…

-lo sé, Esme sabe y por ende…

-todos saben…

Tenía mucho miedo…pavor, esperaba que mi princesa no se pusiera rebelde conmigo ahora que por fin habíamos podido llevarnos mejor…

Al abrir la puesta de la casi todos estaban sentados frente a una pantalla en cuanto entramos nos hicieron señas para sentarnos… no me extraño pues seguido hacíamos maratón de películas…

-este video es informativo, para todos pero principalmente para aquellos que no saben ciertas cosas…- anuncio Emmett- y la proyección inicio era un video sobre control de natalidad describiendo cada uno de los métodos existentes, su efectividad y demás… la proyección duro aproximadamente una hora, mi pequeña estaba profundamente dormida en mis brazos y con las manitas tenia aferrada la mano de su papi…

-aquí tenemos unos folletos y unas muestras…-repartió Emmett- es importante estar bien informado pero sobre todo usar esta información…

-Emmett ¿de qué se trata todo esto?-pregunto rose.

-bueno rose…fui al hospital a llevarle unas cosas a pa… ma me mando… cuando llegue mire el volvo de Edward y pregunté por el…entonces una amable enfermera me señalo el box donde estaba… cuando iba escuche que alguien decía que el apuesto doctor Cullen seria abuelo de nuevo… y que esperaban que su hija ahora si disfrutara de su bebé que fue muy triste ver a la familia y a su esposo esos tres meses tan afligidos… entonces me fui mejor con pa y me dijo que bella se había sentido mal y que la estaban atendiendo el urgencias… fui al box donde estaba y escuche a Edward decir que no le importaba si tenían príncipe o princesa él lo amaría igual.

-¡voy a ser abuela de nuevo!-grito emocionada Esme provocando que Anne se despertara.

-shhhh, -la arrulle y se volvió a dormir- con calma Abu...-reí

-pero se supone que tu…

-si se supone que eso que me pusieron evitaría otro embarazo, pero como dijo ese video nada es cien por ciento efectivo…

-wow...que potencia hermanito…

-Allie no es potencia es que se la viven como conejos…

-Emmett tu te la vives como conejo…mi hermana y tu han bautizado toda la casa- dijo Jasper haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

-lo dices porque tú y Allie hasta eso agendan…cada cuanto ¿una vez al mes?...

-de lunes a domingo hermanito… solo que no somos exhibicionistas…

- ya chicos…en serio su vida sexual no me interesa… además no les pongas atención bella es pura envidia…porque ellos por más que hacen su lucha nada de nada…

-ma, defiéndeme…soy tu bebé oso…

-y yo tu bebé duende… mami…

-Emmett tu empezaste a atacar a tus hermanos y no estaría nada mal que ustedes también me hicieran abuela…

Todos disfrutamos de una maravillosa tarde en familia, cuando llego Carlisle se unió a nosotros y terminamos cenando comida china porque no quisimos dejar de convivir para ponernos a cocinar…

-creo que es hora de dormir…-dijo mi esposo en un bostezo.

-buenas noches familia, nosotros nos vamos a descansar…

-buenas noches cariño que descansen…

Creo que me dormí por el camino porque no recuerdo entrar a casa y menos haberme desvestido para dormir…me levante apurada al w.c al parecer mi esposo no me ayudaría con este embarazo…

-toma bebé- me tendió un vaso con agua, después me dio mi cepillo de dientes y medio vaso de agua mineral…

-lo siento esposo…

Me levantó y me llevo a la cama- no tienes que sentirlo amor, yo lo siento me encantaría haberte ayudado en este embarazo también- me abrazo hasta que Anne reclamo nuestra presencia- yo iré por ella amor, descansa.

-esta bien, cámbiala y yo le hago la papilla…

-pero…

-pero nada amor, ya me siento bien esposo… tu mejor que yo sabe cómo es esto.

-bien hagámoslo entonces…

Prepare unos wafles, jugo de naranja obvio nada de café y fruta… a mi princesa le hice su papilla de verduras con pollo…

-aquí estamos mamá…

-ma…ma…ma...-balbuceo Anne provocando que se me cayera el vaso que tenía en las manos….

-¿escuchaste lo que yo?

Y como queriendo confirmarlo me tendió los brazos- ma…mama…ma- la agarré y la abrace… luego Salí y fui a casa de Esme… sabia que todos estaban allí porque aun era temprano…

-bebé… ¿Qué haces?

-espera y veras…

-familia… buenos días…-salude alegre…

- te trato bien mi hermanito anoche he…- se burlo Emmett.

-la verdad es que si… pero me ha tratado mejor mi princesa…

-y que hizo para que traigas una sonrisa del gato que se comió al canario…-dijo Alice.

-princesa… diles a quien nombraste primero…

-ma…ma…mamá…ma...-balbuceo mientras con sus manitas acariciaba mi rostro.

-gané… rose los zapatos Prada son míos- aplaudía y brincaba Alice provocando que Anne la imitara…

-¿ustedes también apostaron?- pregunté.

-claro pero nuestra apuesta tenía más lógica… yo apaste que diría mama y rose que sería papa…

-en serio esposo tus hermanos están locos…

-pero así nos amas tommy tomatito…

-como digas oso…

-ozo...ozo…-balbuceo la princesa dejando a todos sorprendidos

-oyeron… dijo oso…

Emmett bailo y brinco por todos lados celebrando…

-ach…ach…-tendió sus bracitos para qué Jasper la cargara…

-ach...ach…ozo…ach…mama…-entonces balbuceo pidiendo atención porque todos estábamos atentos viendo como Jasper cayó de espaldas… desmayado…

Cuando Carlisle lo hizo reaccionar pego un salto y bailo y canto muy a lo Emmett…

-oyeron dijo jazz…

-pero primero dijo oso así que perdiste… se burlo Emmett...

-no me importa es mas…sacó la tarjeta y se la entrego a Alice… y le compras el traje a Emmett corre por mi cuenta- le tendió las manos a la princesa que gustosa se fue con él- di tito jazz… -pero la pequeña estaba muy ocupada jalándole el cabello…

-lo siento ella solo dirá de ahora en adelante tito oso…

-ma…ma- la tome y nos despedimos fuimos a casa a desayunar, ya estaba todo frio pero no nos importo…

-amor… ¿desde cuándo los wafles se comen con chile y limón?

-desde que tu esposo los quiso comer así…

- te das cuenta que es tu primer antojo…

-sí y no es chocolate…-arrugo la nariz.

-ni me lo menciones…desde que Anne nació no lo he podido ni ver…

-era muy gracioso verte llorar por chocolate…

-oye yo no… bueno si…sabes que solo estaba sensible por el embarazo…

-primero yo te traía o hacia tus antojos y ahora te toca a ti hacerlo por nosotros…

-me encanta la idea… y hablando de cuidarte faltan cuarenta minutos para tu cita con Emily.

-vámonos entonces…

Nos cambiamos rápido y cuando fuimos por el volvo para irnos, todos estaban allí…

-se están tardando… Emily nos espera…-regaño Esme.

- ¿y a donde van?

-Eddie pues que no recuerdas que tenemos cita con Emily.

-no…yo tengo una cita con Emily...- refuté

-ya no discutan y vamos...- nos apuro Carlisle

Acomodamos a Anne en su asiento y les seguimos, en el hospital ya nos les extraño ver llegar a toda la familia junta. Esperamos unos veinte minutos para cuando Emily me nombro.

-Isabella Cullen.-nos miro a todos y sonrió- creí que hoy sería un chequeo de rutina pero al parecer traes sorpresa.

-digamos que Eddie y tommy no saben de anti prevención y eso…

-o mejor decimos que Eddie, es demasiado potente….-_ ¿yo dije eso?_

-tommy nunca pensé que dirías esas cosas.

- pues no te sigas burlando oso.

-debes aprender que a una mujer embarazada no se le molesta...-lo reprrendio Esme

-bien familia Cullen déjenme revisara bella primero y después les llamo cuando vaya a hacer la ecografía.

-aquí esperamos Emily no te preocupes.

Solo entramos mi esposo y yo, Emily hizo el chequeo de rutina y me dijo que aunque no se presentaban síntomas aun, mi embarazo es muy reciente y cree que podría traerme complicaciones y casi podía aseguras que sería parto prematuro…

-… lo principal es que guardes reposo, y no hagas esfuerzo tu cesárea anterior es muy reciente…

-gracias Emily, haremos todo lo que indiques…

-ahora si hagan pasar a los demás que deben estar desesperados.

-yo les llamo... bebé acomódate mientras ¿si?

- claro esposo…

Fui a ponerme la bata y cuando Salí todos estaban acomodados en sus lugares… al parecer ya los tenían bastante bien aprendidos….por mas ecografías que me hiciera siempre me hacia pegar un salto lo frio del gel…

-bueno al parecer todo está perfecto…tal como lo vi en los resultados de los análisis tienes apenas cuatro semanas de embarazo… solo que esta vez es por partida doble… felicidades chicos son gemelos….-zas, zas, zas…levante la cabeza y no se miraban ni Jasper, ni Emmett y por supuesto ni Edward, no me extrañaba porque fue la misma reacción que cuando Anne.

Carlisle y las chicas los hicieron volver en sí, y para cuando lo hicieron yo ya me había cambiado…

-en serio amor pensé que como ahora yo era la de los síntomas ahora no te desmayarías.

- en serio dijo lo que creo que dijo…

-si esposo al parecer eres más potente de lo que creí, mira que ahora dos…

-bella, sé que es una gran noticia lo de tus dos bebés, pero si con uno era un gran riesgo con dos…

-entiendo Emily…

-a la mas mínima molestia vienes y que me llamen…

Seguía sin entender a Esme, porque nuevamente pidió veinte copias… la buena noticia es que por ahora todo estaba bien la mala es que esta familia se toma todo muy a pecho…

desde que llegamos a casa no me dejaron hacer nada… aunque esta vez no fue tan pesado porque aproveche para estudiar… como era lógico no me permitieron ir al instituto para entregar los trabajos, yo los hacía y Edward los entregaba… si se me trababa algo o no entendía tenía siete maestros particulares, para matemáticas mi esposo, para historia Jasper, para biología Carlisle, literatura Esme, y así, por ese lado no era complicado… además que podía pasar más tiempo con mi princesa…bueno lo que me permitían

-tengo la fecha exacta para el bautizo de Anne…

-¿para cuándo Alice?

-año nuevo, el puro día primero…

-tú eres la organizadora…

-bien… ¡rose!...-grito la duende a todo pulmón provocando que Anne la imito

-och… ¡och!-aplaudió y siguió diciendo-¡och!...¡och!-provocando que Alice hiciera un puchero.

-no se vale princesa ya dices oso, jazz, mama, y ahora rose, di tita Allie… a ver tita Allie…

-pa...pa…papa…papa...pa.

-¡princesa!...-no me había dado cuenta que mi esposo estaba aquí, me tenía muy entretenida la pequeña- dijiste papa...dilo otra vez ¿sí?- y como toda una nena de papa…

-papa…pa…pa…papa...-y le tendió las manitas para qué la agarrara…

-eso es princesa… soy papá…-se acerco y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios- hola bebé, te extrañé… ¿Cómo se han portado mis princesas?

-bien solo que al parecer han vuelto adicta a su mama al picante y al limón…

-¿puedes creer que quiere desayunar todos los días wafles con chile y limón?...-se burlo Alice.

-y eso que no la viste comerse las fresas así…

-en serio bella, tus hijos están locos…Anne por el chocolate y estos por el picante y lo acido.

Siguieron burlándose de mí y de cómo a todo le quería poner chile y limón… Anne solo jalaba el cabello de su padre, al parecer tenia la misma debilidad que su madre no nos culpen si se tiene acceso a él hay que aprovecharlo…

-será posible que no oigan la puerta…-nos regaño rose y se fue a abrir- mejor no la hubiera escuchado.

-Eddie…que alegría verte, no sabes cómo te he extrañado…-mi esposo rodo los ojos y a velocidad inhumana se sentó colocándonos a Anne y a mí en sus piernas…

-¿Qué tal Tanya?...

-pero mira que grande está la cosita esta…-se le acerco a la pequeña haciendo que se aferrara al cuello de su padre.

-pero que amargada tu hija Eddie… debería pasar más tiempo con Emmy el si es divertido…- hizo el mohín marca tarántula rubia Denali.

-pero si se la pasara mas con Jazzy fuera más cortes- hizo la mueca o que diga mohín Denali maria.

-¿Qué se les ofrece chicas?..-salió Esme de la cocina limpiándose las manos.

- tía Esme, como tenemos tanto tiempo sin verla, decidimos venir a visitarla…

-pues para tener ganas de verme ni siquiera has volteado tus ojos para acá…

-es que miraba a Eddie… a la hija de Eddie...

-si claro…bella cariño ya te prepare tus fresas…

-gracias Abu…

-y como porque le tienes que hacer sus cosas tu a esa…-dijo la tarántula con tono celoso.

- bueno, es que tengo que cuidar a la madre de mis nietos…-sonrió con ternura.

-dirás tu nieta tía Esme…- la corrigió Irina...

-oh no querida dije bien… es que bella va a tener gemelos…- las tarántulas me miraron con cara de wtf, combinado con el mohín Denali, que la hacía dignas de fotografía para un programa cómico.

- aquí están tus fresas bella…-me las entrego rose…

-gracias rose, ¿gustas?- …

-no gracias…-y me hizo señas para que le ofreciera a las tarántulas, me eche una a la boca y la saboree, _no entiendo porque desprecian mis fresas_, entonces les ofrecí a las tarántulas- gustan chicas.-estire la mano y ellas tomaron una fresa cada una…

Tania se puso más roja que su propio cabello… para después pasar por todos los colores y correr hacia la cocina, yo me he aguantado las ganas de reír y seguí comiendo como si nada…

-por todos los cielos tía…que le hechas a esas fresas…-hablo por fin maría, todavía le salían lagrimas.

- bueno pues, sal, limón y un poco de una salsa especial de Emmett que ahora es la favorita de bella…

-eso no es una salsa especial es fuego liquido…no enchila quema…

-si tu lo dices- se encogió de hombros y Alice salió de la cocina con otro tazón de fresas…

-gustan más fresas…-les extendió el plato haciéndolas pegar un salto como si en lugar de fresas fueran bombas...

-no gracias Alice, que sea solo para ustedes…-Alice se encogió de hombros y se sentó con las fresas en sus piernas y un plato con fresas picadas para Anne...

-estas son tuyas princesa…

Edward agarro el plato de Anne y se lo acerco, a ella le encantaba comer sola aunque terminaba mas en el piso o sobre nosotros…

-¡Eddie! La cosa…niña te esta manchando tu camisa carísima con esas fresas…

-no importa Tanya, mi esposa y mi mama conocen varios trucos para sacar las manchas sin maltratar la ropa…

-tía, en realidad nosotras queríamos hablar contigo… mi mami y mi papi deben volver a Alaska no sé por qué y nosotras no queremos ir queríamos que les dijeras que no quedemos contigo…

-oh Tanya la verdad lo siento… pero Carlisle y yo también saldremos de viaje…-nosotros nos quedamos en Wtf.

-pero…

-es que en navidad el año pasado los muchachos nos regalaron un viaje y solo tenemos este mes para realizarlo si no se caducan los boletos.

-oh…

Las tarántulas se quedaron otro rato mas hasta que su adre les hablo por teléfono al parecer tenían que hacer las maletas para irse…

No habían pasado quince minutos desde que se fueron las brujas cuando llegaron Carlisle y los muchachos…

-de la que se salvaron chicos- los recibió Edward.

-¿quieres decir que…?...-pregunto Jasper con cara de espanto...

-si, aunque se perdieron un buen show…-reí

-cuenta tommy tomatito…. Que pinta para estar bueno y yo les digo de lo que me entere en el café de la esquina…

-solo fui amable con ellas…

-y les dio fresas…-concluyo Alice.

-¿en serio?...- asentí y todos rieron… Alice les describió con lujo de detalles como se pusieron…provocando más risas, hasta Carlisle y Esme lo hacían…

-…y venían para que abogara por ellas para que se quedaran aquí…porque Carmen y Eleazar van para Alaska…

-no lo has hecho ¿verdad ma?...

-bueno les dije que no podía porque Carlisle y yo vamos a un viaje que nos regalaron de navidad y si no usamos los boletos se caducan.

-wow ma, te la sacaste de la manga…

-en realidad no es mentira si iremos solo que saldremos en una semana…

- me da gusto por ustedes Esme…

-gracias hija...lo único que me preocupa es dejarte sola…

-no te preocupes Abu… aquí hay muchos para cuidarme…

Alice y rose se pusieron a continuar los planes del viaje de Carlisle y Esme…pero yo sentía mucho sueño… no lo dude y me fui a casa, no sin antes despedirme de todos…

La rutina siguió igual, Esme y Carlisle se fueron de viaje y no importaba donde anduvieran todos los días llamaban para saber como estábamos y para escuchar los balbuceos de Anne…

-Alice, no crees que exageras...

-bella es el bautizo de Anne… y la princesa se merece una gran fiesta….

-y si mejor la fiesta la haces en su cumpleaños y el bautizo lo hacemos más intimo, claro que si perder el toque Alice… además tenemos la navidad muy cerca…

Hizo un puchero- ¿pero me dejaras hacer la fiesta como yo quiera en su cumpleaños?

-si Allie…-aunque al ver el brillo en sus ojos me dio miedo… y se fue a seguir con los planes

- después no te quejes amor…

-espero no tener que hacerlo esposo…

Las ecografías familiares no podían faltar, Emmett y Jasper chillaban como niñas cada vez que miraban los dos cacahuates como les decían ellos.

-entonces la siguiente cita será hasta el próximo año… yo saldré de vacaciones pero estaré a tiempo…

-que pases felices fiestas Emily…

-ustedes también chicos…

Del hospital nos fuimos al centro comercial para comprar los regalos de navidad… mi segunda navidad en familia… este año ocho meses desde que me case con Edward, han sido los más maravillosos del mundo…

- ¿ya tienes todo bebé?

- si amor, ¿nos vamos?...-pero no avanzamos mucho cuando nos topamos con el mismo chico moreno del año pasado

-Isabella Swan, que gusto volver a verte…-no sé porque pero no me gusto la forma en que nos miraba...

-¿perdón?...

-soy Jacob Black…

-ah sí, ¿Qué tal señor Black?

-solo Jacob por favor…

-bien…Jacob…

-por lo que veo te esta yendo bien en tu matrimonio…

Acaricie mi vientre- si, bastante bien…- mi esposo me envió una mirada picara-aunque ya no soy Isabella Swan sino Isabella Cullen.

-ah sí perdón…

-con permiso, Jacob pero mi esposa necesita descansar…-se apresuro a despedirse mi esposo para evitar que iniciara cualquier conversación.

-claro, que les baya bien.

Salimos del centro comercial y después de comprar algo de comida fuimos a casa…me sentía bastante cansada, últimamente me agotaba con suma facilidad… sin contar que si no tenían picante las comidas no las toleraba.

Escuche que tocaron la puerta, era Esme al parecer quería llevar a la pequeña a medirle algo que había comprado para ella… siempre se la llevaban con cualquier pretexto, si no era Esme lo seria cualquier otro…

-nos han dejado solos bebé…

-ven a dormir conmigo…-palmee la cama.

-solo a dormir- hizo el puchero Cullen…

-bueno, depende de que tan bien te portes…-sonreí coqueta…

-bebé yo sé portarme muuuy bien…-se acerco a mí como un puma acechando a su presa…

-¿estas… seguro?...-lo reté

-te lo mostrare…

Ya ni me acorde del sueño o el cansancio…solo de disfrutar de mi esposo…

-amor es muy noche y no han traído a la princesa…-desde hacía rato sentía una opresión en el pecho

-¿quieres que vaya por ella?...-se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.

-mejor vamos los dos…-imite su acción y fuimos por la princesa… al llegar escuchamos las risas de todos…

-anda a bañarte Emmett… tienes papilla hasta en las orejas…-lo mandaba rose

-no sé porque insistes en alimentarla tu si siempre termina mas en tu cuerpo que en la boca de Anne…-se burlaba Jasper…

- para que hablas si tu ni siquiera le diste nada y traes en la mejilla- de defendió Emmett.

-pero fue porque me dio un beso, no porque me tirara con ella…

-buenas noches familia y oso de papilla…

-buenas noches tommy tomatito y Eddie…

Nos quedamos en silencio en rato viendo como rose limpiaba el desastre hecho por Anne y Emmett.

-chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-nos pregunto Carlisle.

-venimos por la princesa…

-pero Esme se las llevo hace media hora…

-no están en casa…

-tal vez se cruzaron por el camino…como ustedes se la vuelven puro comerse ni cuenta se dan de lo que sucede a su alrededor.

-vallamos a casa entonces… tal vez nos están esperando allá…

Nos despedimos y nos fuimos, la opresión en mi pecho cada vez era más grande… íbamos abrazados, esa noche estaba muy fría, tal vez nevaría más tarde antes de llegar mire algo tirado en el camino y nos acercamos a ver… era un zapato de Esme…pero no estaban ni ella ni mi princesa…

**No se enojen… pero es así la historia… ya no quedan muchos capítulos… espero sigan leyendo…**

**1'000,000 de gracias para todos los lectores de esta historia…**

**1'000,000 por todos los reviews, favoritos y alertas…**

**Próximo capítulo "amarga navidad"**


	19. amarga navidad

"**Amarga navidad"**

"**BPOV"**

Corrí…y corrí…gritando los nombres de Esme y mi princesa a tevés del bosque, escuchaba el grito de Edward tras de mí pero yo quería a mi princesa… unos brazos me rodearon y me impidieron seguir avanzando…y por más que lo golpee con los puños me impido seguir…

-bebé…así no lograras más que hacerte daño… por favor vamos a casa para buscar ayuda….

-mi princesa… amor…. ¿donde están Esme y mi princesa?

-no lo se bebé…- nos abrazamos y lloramos…y así llorando nos fuimos a casa para buscar ayuda, como él lo había dicho; antes de llegar nos esperaban todos con cara de asustados…Emmett solo traía una toalla atada a la cintura…y Jasper estaba descalzo…

-Edward ¿qué paso? Escuchamos a Bella gritar…

-Esme y Anne no están

-a que te refieres que con que no están hijo…

-cuando íbamos a casa a medio camino estaba tirado un zapato de Esme pero no encontramos rastro ni de ella ni de la princesa…

- pero…

-como…

-quien…

-no lo sabemos pero creo que debemos dar parte a las autoridades…Esme y mi nieta van a estar bien—no supe si lo dijo para convencernos a nosotros o a si mismo…

-bueno…si hablo para reportar dos desapariciones…si Esme Cullen…y Anne Elizabeth Cullen…Esme tiene cincuenta años y Anne diez meses…unas horas…como que no las pueden empezar a buscar… no voy a esperar a que mi madre y mi sobrina estén desaparecidas 48horas para empezar a buscar…me importa un… ¿es usted Charlie Swan?...pues la pequeña es su nieta…gracias por nada…-colgó el teléfono Jasper y marco orto numero

-chicos vamos adentro…aquí lo único que lograremos será enfermarnos-nos mando Carlisle.

Yo respondí como autómata, sentía mi cuerpo sin vida… mi corazón dolía en cada latido… de pronto sentí un pequeño movimiento en mi vientre…allí estaban mis bebés dándome una razón para luchar…

-que pasa amor ¿te duele?...

-no esposo se han movido… ellos también quieren a su hermanita…

-la encontraremos bebé…

-hable con Jenks mandara a dos detectives de Seattle que dice son los mejores…- dijo Jasper con voz quebrada

-¿y mientras tanto qué?- pregunto Emmett desesperado

Nos quedamos en silencio viendo la nada… llorando y llenos de angustia, en mi interior rogaba a los cielos que ella se encuentre bien…dondequiera que este...que no las maltraten… el teléfono sonó provocando que todos saltáramos…

-diga…si aquí es… ¿está seguro?...salimos para allá en este momento…

-todos nos arremolinamos alrededor de Carlisle…preguntando a la vez nos silencio para poder hablar…

-al parecer un hombre llamado Jacob Black encontró en la carretera una mujer con la descripciones de Esme...

-¿y Anne?

-de ella no dijeron nada… iremos Jasper y yo por Esme y ustedes quédense aquí para ver si hay alguna noticia…

Yo solo escuchaba y me movía porque Edward me manejaba cual títere ya no lloraba… era un zombi, el hueco en mi pecho me dificultaba la respiración… no me dejaba caer más por mis bebés…pero cada vez me sentía más débil, estuvimos esperando en silencio, solo los sollozos ahogados de ellos se escuchaban… en lo que sentí como una eternidad, escuchamos ruido del auto de Carlisle… entraron los tres abrazados pero no mi princesa…tal vez lo que me sostenía en pie era la esperanza de que Anne estuviera con Esme…un fuerte dolor invadió mi cuerpo concentrándose en mi bajo vientre…

-¡bebé!- grito mi esposo mirando mis piernas me agache y un hilo de sangre corría por ellas…no conteste, porque no encontré mi voz… solo me deje hacer…me tomo en sus brazos y me subió al auto…manejo al hospital….yo escuchaba su voz sabia que me estaba hablando. Pero solo era un murmullo sordo en la lejanía su cara estaba desencajada de dolor pero en su mirada había una determinación que yo no tenía…esta noche no solo había perdido a mi princesa sino que mis bebes también los estoy perdiendo…el dolor en mi vientre se hizo más agudo pero no era la mas mínima parte del que traia en mi pecho…cuando llegamos al hospital me cargo hasta dejarme en una camilla…escuchaba su voz pero no sabía que decía…mi mente no entendía sus palabras…

Me llevaron a otro cuarto que tenía una gran luz en el techo… allí me hicieron algo, no supe que ni quise saber porque tal vez me dolería mas saberlo… me pasaron a otro cuarto y después a otro…allí entro a verme mi esposo, su cara reflejaba un gran dolor… pero no quise saber… la enfermera me inyecto algo llevándome a la inconsciencia…

Desperté desorientada, no conocí el lugar donde estaba… voltee a todos lados y en la silla de al lado estaba mi esposo dormido en una posición bastante incómoda…entonces recordé, mi pequeña no estaba…y no sabía nada de ella…la sangre corriendo por mis piernas…allí entendí este lugar desconocido era un hospital…tenía miedo preguntar, pero tampoco podía dejar a mi esposo solo con este dolor… ya era bastante con nuestra perdida como para añadirle más preocupación por mi…

-esposo-lo moví un poco provocando que se levantara de un salto, su barba estaba crecida, y sus ojeras estaban muy marcadas- agua…-rápidamente me dio un trago de agua cuando la garganta se me humedeció pude hablar y hacer la pregunta… pero con solo ver su cara podía deducir la respuesta.

-¿y la princesa?-se me quebró la voz.

-no sabemos nada… Félix y Dimitri Volterra están buscando pero no hay rastro.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-los detectives que mando Jenks, al parecer son muy buenos pero no han hecho nada en estos tres días…

-¿tres días?-toque mi vientre pero no estaba del todo flácido- ¿los bebes?

-dice la doctora que te atendió que los bebes estaban en bolsas separadas…y perdimos uno…el otro está todavía pero hay un gran riesgo de que lo perdamos…

-¿Cómo, pudo ser eso?

- me dijo que eran casos muy raros pero que si pasaban, el pequeño que está dentro de ti aun es muy luchador… y esta aferrado a la vida… necesitas estar en cama por lo que resta del embarazo…

-pero, yo quiero ayudar a buscar a mi princesa…

-te entiendo bebé pero si no te cuidas para cuando encontremos a Anne ya no estará con nosotros tampoco el pequeño que queda en tu vientre…

-júrame que encontraremos a la princesa amor… júrame que volverá con nosotros…

-te lo juro bebé… hare hasta lo imposible para tener de nuevo a nuestra princesa…-nos quedamos en silencio y recordé el guardapelo que le había comprado a mi pequeña…

-faltan dos días para navidad…- pensé en voz alta

-la celebraremos cuando tengamos a Anne con nosotros, bebé.

Me hice a un lado para que se acostara junto a mí, el era lo único que me podría mantener tranquila, lo necesitaba por el bien del bebé que aun estaba en mi vientre…se acostó y yo puse mi cabeza en mi lugar favorito…su pecho, el ritmo de su corazón era mejor que cualquier otro tranquilizante que me inyectaran

-esposo, ¿Qué paso con el bebé que perdí?-de solo decirlo sentí una opresión en el pecho…

-lo sepultamos en casa, al pie del árbol que está en medio del jardín…

-gracias…

-no tienes porque darlas es mi pequeño también…

Nos quedamos en silencio, solo se escuchaban los latidos del corazón del pequeño que quedaba en mi vientre. Alice trajo ropa para los dos, para mí unas batas mucho más cómodas que las del hospital y a Edward pantalones y poleras…

Navidad llego más triste que nunca…_y yo que pensaba que la indiferencia de mis padres era doloroso…ja eso es solo un pequeño y débil pellizco comparado con lo que siento en este momento…_aun estaba en el hospital, afuera se escuchaban risas y felicitaciones… adentro solo había lagrimas y dolor, la que pudo ser la más feliz de mi vida se convirtió en la más dolorosa había perdido a dos hijos, uno no lo llegaría a conocer y mi princesa… no quería ni siquiera en la posibilidad de no volver a verla.

El teléfono de Edward sonó pero él estaba en el baño, y yo contesté…

-¿diga?

-con el señor Edward Cullen por favor- no sé porque esa voz aunque tena distorsionador se me hizo conocida…

-habla su esposa…

-tenemos a su hija si quiere volver a verla, queremos diez millones de dólares para hoy a las doce de la noche… le llamare para decir el lugar donde los entregaran.

-per…-colgaron, me quede en silencio mirando el teléfono, no lograba asimilar lo que había escuchado…

-bebé… ¿Quién era?

-Anne, ellos tienen a mi princesa…

-¿Quiénes?

-te llamaron, yo conteste…dijo que tenían a la princesa y que querían diez millones de dólares para mas tardar la media noche…

-llamare a la policía…

-no, la policía es Charlie, que los detectives que dijiste lo hagan…

-tienes razón bebé...-tomo el teléfono y marcó…

-del los secuestradores se comunicaron… quieren diez millones de dólares para la media noche… está bien dile a Carlisle que se encargue…si seguimos en contacto…

Se volvió a acostar junto a mí y no hubo palabras no las necesitábamos, la moneda estaba en el aire…solo faltaba lo más difícil, esperar…me dormí, pero un sueño liviano donde te das cuenta de todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor…

El timbre del teléfono aunado al movimiento de mi esposo me despertó…

-Diga…allí estaré…

-¿Qué paso?

-quieren que yo les lleve el dinero cerca del acantilado tahaki en la Push…

-pero es muy peligroso…

-hare lo que sea por nuestra princesa…-me dio un beso en los labios- te amo, volveré con nuestra pequeña… necesito que este tranquila por tu bien y el de nuestro hijo que está dentro de ti aun…

-lo hare amor, aquí los espero…

-Alice y rose vendrá a hacerte compañía- iba a protestar pero me interrumpió cubriendo mis labios- no debes moverte y ellas te ayudaran.

-ve, anda nosotros estaremos bien… cuídate por favor y no olvides que te amo…

Salió del cuarto y me permití llorar, antes de que llegaran las chicas… cuando lo hicieron me quede sorprendida de lo mal que se miraban… venían en pants, el cabello e rose recogido en una coleta, sus ojeras estaban muy marcadas…

-bella, tranquila todo saldrá bien… - me aseguro Alice, y algo muy dentro de mi le creyó…

-¿cómo está este pequeño guerrero?- me acaricio la barriga con ternura rose…

-luchando con todas sus fuerzas…

Nos quedamos en silencio, solo escuchando los murmullos de afuera y el bum bum del corazón del pequeño… inconsciente mente acariciaba mi pelotita, recibiendo dos pataditas de mi bebé que que me dieron aun mas fuerzas para esperar…mi mente rogaba a los cielos que mi esposo y mi princesa regresaran con bien… Alice y rose se durmieron en el sofá recargadas una en la otra… cuando el reloj marco las cinco de la mañana entraron… mi esposo todo lleno de tierra y una cortada ya suturada en la ceja derecha… varios moretones pero con una gran sonrisa y un pequeño bulto rosa entre sus brazos…

-aquí estamos mamá…-su voz se quebró y lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero en sus ojos se miraba que o eran por otra cosa más que de felicidad…

-sabia que lo lograrías amor…-coloco a Anne a mi lado para que yo no hiciera esfuerzo alguno… la escanee con la vista y todo se miraba bien…

-esta perfecta amor… ya la reviso el médico.

-estoy tan feliz, tengo a mis amores conmigo y un pequeño angelito que cuido de su hermanita desde el cielo…

-nuestro angelito que está en el cielo, protegió a su hermanita de eso estoy seguro bebé.

Mi esposo se acostó junto a mí colocando a nuestra princesa sobre nosotros con la mayor parte de su peso sobre él…y segura en los brazos de mí esposo y con mi princesa junto a mí, me quede dormida arrullada por el bum, bum de los latidos de mi pequeño…

-buenos días señor Cullen… -escuche una voz desconocida e instintivamente abrace mas a mi princesa.

-Félix…Dimitri… lograron su cometido…

-si señor… aunque creo que no le gustara mucho lo que investigamos…

- la señora que huía con el dinero era René Dweyer y los que te atacaron en el acantilado… ya identificaron los cuerpos Phil Dweyer y Jacob Black este último está con vida pero el golpe que recibió lo dejara cuadripléjico…

No quería creer lo que escuchaba, tanto así era la ambición de Renee que no le importo secuestrar a una bebé y no cualquiera sino su nieta…

-gracias… por todo….

-no tiene nada que agradecer, es nuestro trabajo…

-me gustaría que el juicio en contra de estas… personas se realizara cuanto antes…

-haremos todo lo posible… pero para ello debe llevarse a cabo en Seattle…

-donde sea pero cuanto antes por favor…

No di señales de estar despertar hasta que los hombres se fueron… al serrarse la puerta mi esposo se volvió a acostar junto a mi pero se tuvo que levantar porque Anne reclamo su atención…el olor me dijo lo que necesitaba… mi esposo beso mi cabeza y fue a cambiarla… cuando volvió yo ya estaba semi sentada en las almohadas…

-hola amor, mira quien esta despierta.- la princesa e miro e inmediatamente tendió sus brazos a mi- mama…mama…mama…- mi esposo me la coloco con cuidado de no aplastar mi barriga…el ver sus grandes ojos, sus mejillas sonrosadas y esa sonrisa mostrando sus cuatro dientes… me hizo sentir el alivio de tenerla conmigo pero también muchos "y si"… la abrace y llore… todas las emociones que tenia dentro de mí las deje fluir libremente, mi esposo nos abrazo y lloro junto a mi…Anne solo jugaba con nuestro cabello ajena a lo que pasaba…

La puerta se abrió entrando un huracán llamado familia Cullen, se miraban demacrados pero ahora con los ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa…

-estos tomatitos terminaran haciendo salsa de Emmett…-nos abrazo mi hermano oso con lagrimas en los ojos- si me vuelven a asustar así… me voy a enojar mucho con ustedes he

-trataremos de no asustarte oso…

-tito Jasper tuvo que pintarse las canas que le salieron por estar preocupado por ti princesa…

-ach…ozo-balbuceo Anne mientras aplaudía a lo Alice…

-te extrañamos princesa- le dijo Esme con voz ahogada….

-bu...bu…bubu…-balbuceo tendiéndole los bracitos…Esme que gustosa la agarro y la abrazo ganándose un beso lleno de baba...

-te quiero pequeña…

Todo se quedaron conmigo hasta que los sacaron, para mi pesar se llevaron a mi princesa pero tenían razón el hospital no era lugar para ella…

El siguiente día me dieron de alta con el compromiso de que pasaría en reposo absoluto… en casa me esperaba una gran sorpresa…

-bella, han llegado refuerzos…-dijo Esme permitiendo me ver a quien estaba tras ellos

-¡Cathy!- la abrace- pero ¿como? ¿Cuando?...

-bueno pues aquí Edward me llamo para que te ayude, en todo lo que me ocupes…

-gracias cathy…

-y bien, donde estaremos aquí o en tu casa…

-la verdad me gustaría quedarme en la cabaña pero para tranquilidad de mi esposo nos quedaremos aquí…

-ya te acondicionamos una recamara aquí… y no te preocupes trasladamos la cuna de Anne para que este contigo…

-Gracias esme…

-no tienes nada que agradecer, anda a instalarte… en un rato te llevo tus fresas…

-gracias Abu...eres la mejor…-le di un beso y con la ayuda de mi esposo fui a la recamara …

-parece que trasladaron la recamara de la cabaña aquí…

-no lo dudes bebé…

-¡tommy! Tu oso cariñoso te trajo fresas…

-¿y comerás conmigo?

-estoy loco pero no tonto tommy….

-que exagerado eres… si la salsa que como es la misma que tu…

-pero yo le hecho una gota o dos para el sabor… y tu le echas media botella…

-anda oso come conmigo…- le hice un puchero.

-espera…- acerco la jarra del agua-ahora si…

-comimos las fresas…yo mas el pobre Emmett cuando mucho se comió unas cinco…eso si se acabo toda el agua y estaba sudando como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

-Emmett, mi bebé necesita descansar y yo quiero dormir…-entro mi esposo cargando una charola con la cena…

-no te pongas a hacerle cosas a tommy…

-Emmett enserio necesitamos descansar, y para tu información no podre hacer travesuras con mi esposa hasta después de que nazca el pequeño…

Sonrió como niño que planea la gran travesura y salió, serrando la puerta con cuidado…

-algo planea…

-lo se bebé me arrepentí después de haberlo hecho…

-¿y Anne?

-está en la sala comiendo la papilla que le hizo Cathy… no te preocupes cuando termine la traerá… mientras comete estos emparedados que te mando Esme y tomate el jugo…

-si me la paso comiendo y acostada voy a terminar rodando como pelota de playa….

-pues serás la pelota de playa más hermosa…

-ah sí claro...-le dije con sarcasmo…

- y si no tuviéramos prohibido hace el amor estaría más que encantado de hacerlo contigo…aunque parezcas pelota de playa…

-si claro, las pelotas de playa sexis no existen…

-pues tu serás la primera…

Cathy llego con la princesa ya lista con su pijama y nos deseo buenas noches, salió llevándose la charola donde había traído la cena mi esposo… Anne se acurruco inmediatamente a mi lado quedándose dormida al instante…pero cuando su papi la quiso llevar a la cuna se aferro a mi…así que termino durmiendo en medio de los dos…ya dormía toda la noche por lo tanto no hubo que levantarse a darle la mamila…

- buenos días mis amores saludo mi esposo…- beso a la princesa, después mi vientre ganándose unas pataditas y luego me beso a mi…

-buenos días esposo…

-los mejores amor… traeré la mamila de Anne y tu desayuno para que te tomes tus pastillas…

-Gracias esposo eres el mejor...

-lo sé…

-y sobre todo muy humilde…

-te amo bebé- rio

-yo mas amor…

Aproveche cuando salió para ir a hacer mis necesidades, no sin antes rodear a la pequeña con las almohadas para que no se callera…

-buenos días preciosa….

-mama…mama… titi…

-ahorita la trae tu papi…

-papa…papa…bubu…titi…

-si mi amor papa te traerá tu mamila…

-bubu...bubu…

-quieres a tu Abu…

Aplaudió a lo Alice…-deja le llamo para que venga…

-Esme...

-que pasa cariño

-alguien quiere verte…

-dile a la princesa que enseguida voy...

-claro yo le digo…

-ahorita viene tu Abu Anne…- le cambie el pañal y le quite el pijama…

-bebé…me hubieras esperado…

-papa…titi…papa… titi

-aquí está tu mamila...-se la dio y ella se acostó a tomársela…

-ya llego Abu…

-bubu… titi…

-claro princesa…

Esme tomo a la pequeña en brazos y esta se acurruco contra ella tomándose su leche…

-cuando nazca su hermanito se va a poner celosa…

-ya me lo imagino…está acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención de todos…

- hará mas berrinches que Emmett y mas pucheros que Alice…

El teléfono de Edward sonó haciéndonos dar un salto...creo que pasara bastante tiempo para que se normalicen los nervios de todos…

-dime Félix… perfecto… en muy necesario…hablare con su doctor….gracias

-¿Qué quería Félix hijo?

-el juicio en contra de Jacob y Renee se hará en Seattle y requieren la presencia de bella…

-si es necesario iré….

-primero hablaremos con Emily y dependiendo de lo que diga… se hará...

-como quiera esposo… soy toda tuya

-bebé,- me regaño…

-ya sé, me comportaré….

Toc, Toc dos golpecitos en la puerta acompañados de la estruendosa voz de Emmett interrumpieron…

-¿están decentes?...-no espero a que hubiera una contestación y entro- off… qué bueno que los supervises ma no me gustaría que traumaran a mi princesa con sus cochinadas…-rose llego tras el callándolo con una cojera- auch rose solo me preocupo por la princesa…

-si claro, ¿Qué tres escondido aquí? ¿Para esto saliste tan temprano?- lo regaño rose y luego enseño una caja que traia en las manos envuelta en papel de regalo muy brillante…

-si, era una emergencia, fui a comprarle un regalo a Eddie más apropiado a su condición de celibato actual…

-Emmett- lo reprendió Esme.

-no es nada malo ni indecente más bien digamos que es útil… toma hermanito ábrelo…- mi esposo tomo la caja como si adentro estuviera una bomba y la abrió con sumo cuidado era una rasuradora muy moderna parecida a la que tenia Edward en casa…

-Emmett en que le ayudara una rasuradora a Edward en el celibato como dices… a menos que quieras que sea para arreglarse e ir a buscar por otro lado- lo regañe…

-no nada de eso, si lo hiciera yo mismo lo castraba… la rasuradora es para que elimine las evidencias de su mano…ustedes saben lo que dicen…que cuando usas mucho las manos salen…auch rose…

-sigue riéndote de Edward y tendrás el mismo periodo de celibato que él…

-¿vas a querer que te regale una rasuradora yo también?- se burlo Edward.

-oye esto es serio…-hiso el puchero Cullen Emmett- verdad que solo jugabas rose… yo soy tu Emmy, tu osito cariñosito…

-ozo…ozo…-alguien reclamo su atención provocando que se olvidara por completo de celibato…

-venga con su tito oso mi princesa… vamos a ver qué hay de desayunar…- Anne le dio un beso baboso en la mejilla y se impuro en sus brazos… Emmett entendiendo su intención se la subió de caballito sobre sus hombros… era bastante gracioso ver a Emmett con la princesa así…

-me gustaría desayunar en el comedor con todos…- suspire…

-aun no es posible amor pero en cuanto te recuperes un poco lo harás…-mi esposo me abrazo y beso…yo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho…

La puerta se abrió y entraron todos con charola en mano- pensamos que si tu no podías ir a desayunar con nosotros, pues nosotros si podíamos venir a desayunar contigo…

Se sentaron en la alfombra con las charolas apoyadas en las piernas, cathy trajo otra para Edward y para mí…

-cathy… ¿y tú no comerás con nosotros?

-si así lo deseas...

-sabes que si tú también eres parte de la familia…anda por ella…

Lo bueno de desayunar así fue el convivir lo malo era que Anne tenía acceso a todas las charolas y a mas de una le metió la mano para robarle un poco de comida… pero más que incomodarlos les agrado… que puedo decir, a toda la familia la tenía en su pequeño puño…

-Bella he pensado que como todo está listo podíamos llevar a cabo el bautizo de Anne el día planeado- dijo Alice con cautela.

-solo se podría si todo se hiciera aquí en casa y solo nosotros…-le dije tratando de que me entendiera.

-no hay problema bella…ya tengo todo arreglado solo faltaba tu aprobación… y me gustaría que celebráramos la navidad atrasada ese día…

-me parece una excelente idea hija…

-Entonces esta hecho, el día primero será…

Esperaba sentirme bien ese día y poder disfrutarlo junto a mi hija pero también era consciente que debía cuidarme para poder estar bien par el juicio de Renee y Jacob….

**A todos los que siguen esta historia les doy 1'000,000 de gracias…**

**A los que han dedicado parte de su tiempo para escribir un review 1'000,000 de gracias…**

**A los que la han señalado como favorita y con sus alertas 1'000,000 de gracias…**

**Si alguien ha hecho las tres cosas sume todas las gracias y multiplíquelas por dos… **

**No tengo como pagarles más que escribiendo…**

**Próximo capitulo "juicio"**


	20. juicio

"**juicio"**

-Isabella Cullen, si no te quedas quieta en este instante…-dejo la amenaza a medias la duende diabólica.

Hoy era el bautizo de Anne, toda la mañana se la había pasado dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra, se supone que sería una fiesta familiar… solo que se le hizo descortés a Alice no invitar a Emily, después de todo era mi ginecóloga _casi familia _ palabras de Alice, pero si invitaba solamente a Emily se sentirían los demás…además no se vería bien que los dueños de la compañía tuvieran una fiesta y no invitaran a los empleados, ¿Dónde queda la equidad y no sé qué?... en fin medio forks y parte de los socios y no sé que mas…

-Alice en serio si esta es tu idea de una reunión familiar no quiero ni maginar algo a lo grande.

-debes entender Bella que para nosotros es muuuy importante… ¡presumir a la princesa Cullen!...

-seguro Alice si no me lo dices ni cuenta me doy cuenta… ¿Cuántos vestidos le compraste solo para hoy?

-solo los necesarios…

-Alice en serio siete vestido no son "necesarios"

-veras que si Bella… ya lo veras…

-cuando pones esa mirada me das miedo Duende…

-para eso es Bella…-me levanto de la silla- lista para hacer babear a Eddie…

- en serio Alice, la verdad no creo soportar toda la fiesta…

-no te preocupes Bella eso está resuelto…

-como digas Allie…

Bajamos del cuarto y todo estaba decorado perfectamente, era blanco con toques rosas, perfecto….esa era la palabra totalmente perfecto…

-te luciste Allie todo quedo hermoso…

- gracias, esa es la idea.

Todo el evento estuvo fantástico, la verdad es que a pesar de todo el cansancio lo disfrute mucho y más ver que Anne se había echado a todo mundo a la bolsa.

Rose, y Allie se la pasaban presumiendo que oficialmente eran las ninas, guardianas y no sé que más de la princesa… Emmett se la pasó presumiendo que había dicho oso primero que jazz y que Jasper se había desmayado, el círculo en que se encontraban se la pasaron puras risas a costa del pobre Jasper….

Aunque me la pase sentada la mayor parte de la velada, disfrute mucho, la mayor parte del tiempo me pase charlando con Emily, en un plano personal era demasiado divertida, casi tanto como Emmett…

-…y el día de la boda m hermanita leah comió tanto pastel que termino vomitándole los pies a jared el hermano de Sam… y desde entonces se hicieron amigos y tienen de unos meses para acá son pareja…

- wow quien diría eso…

-jared la hace enojar diciendo que vomitaba muy sexi…

-solo a él se le ocurre decir eso…

Cuando todos se fueron la pequeña estaba profundamente dormida en brazos de su papi, agotada de tanto reír y bailar y tal como lo había dicho Alice se había puesto los ocho vestidos y cada vez que estrenaba uno se lo modelaba a todos… en eso no se parecía a su madre al parecer en su carácter era una mini Alice…

Dos días después salimos rumbo a Seattle… se iniciaría el juicio en contra de Renee, la verdad no lograba entender la magnitud de la ambición y la maldad de esa mujer, podía haberme abandonado y ser indiferente conmigo pero lastimar a mi pequeña eso o se lo perdonaría…

A la hora señalada entramos al juzgado, todo se miraba muy peliculesco, Jenks sería el abogado de la familia y al de Renee no lo conocía, Jacob aun estaba en el hospital y no podía estas presente por lógica… no entendía bien como era todo este asunto pero el quedar en el estado que estaba no podía tener peor castigo… pero yo no decidiría eso sino el juez.

-se inicia el juicio en contra de Renee Dweyer y Jacob Black por el secuestro de la señora Esme Anne Cullen Platt y de la menor Anne Elizabeth Cullen Swan…

Ella se declaro inocente como era de esperarse y lloraba a mares, las declaraciones y acusaciones iban y venían llamaron a declarar a Edward que me dio un beso fugaz en los labios…

-todo estará bien bebé…

Le tomaron el juramento y se sentó en el estrado, el abogado de Renee dijo una sarta de mentiras tratando de injuriar a mi esposo pero él no titubeo ni un poco… después llego el momento de las preguntas por Jenks que solo le pidió que narrara lo sucedido…

-estaba en el hospital con mi esposa pasando la peor navidad de nuestras vidas, entre al baño y mi celular sonó, mi esposa fue la que respondió, a ella le dijeron la cantidad y la hora quedando de decir el lugar después, cuando llamaron la segunda vez yo conteste y me pidieron que llevara el dinero al acantilado tahaki para entonces mi padre ya se había encargado de el dinero y esas cosas… a la hora indicada llegue al lugar mi teléfono sonó y me fueron dando indicaciones para saber donde dejaría la maleta con el dinero cuando llegue al lugar y coloque la maleta. Me gire para ir de regreso al auto… sobre él había un hombre que conocía bastante bien era el del centro comercial estaba no supe en ese momento si dejando o llevándose algo del auto…

Cuando me acerque se asusto y grito el nombre de Phil y corrió hacia mis espaldas donde estaba un hombre encapuchado con la maleta, le dijo que era un estúpido y que debía haberme entretenido más tiempo… Jacob mas ágil y fuerte que Phil lo alcanzo y empezaron a pelear a golpes, yo me fui al auto para ver que había hecho Jacob allí, para alegría mía en el asiento trasero se encontraba mi princesa envuelta en su mantita profundamente dormida… le prendí la calefacción de auto y la acomode en su sillita y me disponía a subirme al asiento del chofer cuando alguien me empujo y me golpee la ceja con el auto no era demasiado fuerte quien me empujo pero me había agarrado desprevenido…

Corrió no supe hacia donde con la maleta del dinero en las manos, escuche los gritos de los dos hombres pidiendo ayuda y fui a ver no sin antes asegurar bien el auto…

Phil colgaba del filo del acantilado y Jacob trataba de levantarlo, fui en su ayuda pero los guantes de Phil de le salieron y casi caía pero se agarro de las mangas de la chaqueta de Jacob haciendo que trastabillara, yo lo cogí del brazo pero cuando me vio me dio un cabezazo dejándome desorientado y los dos cayeron, llame a emergencias y el resto de la historia ya la saben…

Yo no había escuchado la historia pero el solo imaginarme a mi esposo seca del acantilado y de ellos me dio un escalofrió y mi barriga se puso dura…

-hay algo de lo que no menciono el abogado defensor, la señora Renee Dweyer es abuela de la menor… ¿estoy en lo correcto señor Cullen?- pregunto el abogado.

-así es.

Mi esposo volvió a mi lado, besando mis labios y mi barriga provocando que se relajara notoriamente… subieron al estrado a Renee e inicio el interrogatorio Jenks.

-señora Dweyer, tengo entendido que hace alguno meses estuvo usted en forks y paso tres días en casa de los Cullen…

-por supuesto, vine a visitar a mi hija.

-y como explica que ese viaje repentina coincida con la demanda interpuesta en su contra por su ex esposo por fraude…

-yo no sabía de la demanda… lo supe hasta después que me llamo Phil para decirme que estaba detenido…

-qué extraño, porque su historial telefónico dice que usted recibió esa llamada de su ahora difunto esposo varias horas antes de que tomara el velo a Seattle…

-bueno… es que fue hace tiempo no llevo una agenda cronometrada de cómo sucedieron las cosas…

-también tenemos la declaración de el señor Phil Dweyer la acusaba a usted de haber vendido a su hija con el señor Cullen.

-pero comprobamos que era mentira… él se caso con mi hija para reparar su falta.

-¿cual falta?

-el haberse acostado con ella, yo le dije que lo mandaría a la cárcel por ello y me dijo que se casaría con ella…

-y usted no se aseguro primero que realmente hubiera pasado.

-no lo pensé aun estaba en shock con haberla visto…-sollozo- así en los brazos de un hombre semi desnudo.

-y si creía que había abusado de ella ¿cómo dejo que se casara, sin olvidar que justamente esa mañana la recomendó para un empleo de camarera en el hotel que se hospedaba gozando de unas vacaciones que justamente ella se había ganado en el trabajo?

-si porque me lo pidió a ella no la contratarían así como así siendo menor de edad pero con mi autorización lo haría deben saber que ella es tan trabajadora y como estaba ahorrando para la universidad, siempre fue muy independiente…

-claro… señor juez aquí están las pruebas de que la señora Dweyer y su esposo estuviera explotando a la ahora señora Cullen desde los diez años que se fue a vivir con usted hasta que se caso con el señor Cullen

-yo no la exploraba la dejaba trabajar para que ahorrara para sus estudios.

-y ¿Dónde está la cuenta en la que guardaba sus ahorros?

-eso ella lo sabe…

-señora Dweyer tengo aquí también una grabación de un mensaje de voz del teléfono de su esposo donde usted le dice que obtendría el dinero para pagar la fianza de la estúpida de bella…

-fue un mal entendido.

-también fue un malentendido que le exigiera doscientos mil dólares para irse y cuando se negó usted la amenazo.

-no la amenace solo le pedí ese dinero para poder sacar a Phil pero no me lo quiso dar y me fui…

-es una versión muy distinta a la que sabíamos señora…ahora ¿me podía decir como localizo al señor Jacob Black?

-yo no conozco a ningún Jacob Black.

-entonces porque en el registro telefónico aparecen demasiadas llamadas al móvil de él.

-no tengo idea.

-especialmente el día del secuestro…

-tal vez haya sido Phil…

-qué extraño porque también había llamadas al teléfono de señor Dweyer…

-no entiendo…

- si eso no lo entiende, tal vez pueda explicar que hacia viviendo en casa de el señor Black, que usted dice no conocer, durante aproximadamente tres semanas.

-me confunde con otra persona.

-no lo creo aquí tengo las declaraciones de algunos vecinos del señor Black que aseguran haberla visto.

Y las preguntas y esas cosas siguieron, Renee se hundía mas y mas, al parecer no se preocupo por cubrir las huellas, había demasiadas pruebas en su contra… y la prueba final entre sus cosas encontraron la maleta con el dinero, al parecer creyó haberla escondido bien y no lo había hecho, la sentenciaron a treinta años de cárcel al parecer había acumulado más delitos aunque el más grave fue el secuestro y tenía el agravante de ser menor y pariente… lloro y suplico para que la perdonara pero no podía… mi hija era todo para mí y la había usado para su beneficio…

-¡Charlie, también nos ayudo!- grito cuando la llevaban…

-¿Qué dice señora?-pregunto intrigado la juez… así era Renee si ella se hundía de encargaría de hundir a quien sea.

-el supuestamente nos cubriría para que no nos descubrieran, pedimos diez millones porque eran dos para cada uno…

-si eran dos para cada uno ¿Quién es el quinto implicado?

-Riley Biers un amigo de Phil.

Ya no quise saber más, me sentía morir, ¿Qué clase de monstruos eran mis padres? El que no me quisieran lo aceptaba después de todo nunca me habían demostrado nada parecido a un poco de afecto, se deshicieron de mi…bien Bye hagan su vida como si yo nunca hubiera existido… pero no les bastó con destrozar mi vida mientras estuve con ellos también usaron a mi princesa para sacar dinero… su ambición no tenia limites… no me di cuenta de que lloraba hasta que el juez pidió que me sacaran y que me atendiera un medico.

-bebé vamos ya fue suficiente para ti…no les hace bien ni a ti n al pequeño.

-llévame a casa esposo….

Cuando me ayudo a levantarme se me movió el piso y todo se volvió negro…

Desperté e inmediatamente identifique el lugar… de nuevo en el hospital… toque rápidamente mi barriga ganándome unas pataditas de mi pequeño.

-no me sigas asustando así amor, porque entonces si me harás muy viejito.

-perdón esposo.

-estoy jugando bebé… es normal que te desmayes después de haber sufrido toda esa tensión.

-¿y Anne?

-esta con Esme en el hotel…

-¿Cuándo nos iremos a casa?

-creo que nos tendremos que quedar unos días…

-¿Por qué?

-están investigando a Charlie y lo juzgaran.

-pero eso se llevaría demasiado tiempo.

-parece ser que no… Félix y Dimitri recibieron mucha información de Renee… tal vez solo nos lleve alrededor de un semana.

-yo no quiero ir… ya es bastante con saberlo, creo que confirmarlo sería demasiado…

-te atiendo bebé… veré que podemos hacer.

-gracias esposo te amo...

-yo mas bebé…

Me acurruque contra su cuerpo solo sintiendo su calor…

Me dejaron internada solo unas hora más… me dieron el alta con el compromiso de guardar reposo y no pasar por emociones fuertes… también me dieron una constancia medica para no ir al juicio….

Volvimos a forks, Charlie y Renee eran pasado quedaron en el olvido…el pasado eso es y queda atrás ahora debería ver hacia el futuro con mi esposo y mis hijos… hubiera sido muy fácil dejarme caer y que me destruyera…pero no lo permití ellos mismos habían perdido ese respeto y amor de padres o más bien nunca lo habían tenido… no supe la condena de Charlie ni quise preguntar…

Haciendo caso a las instrucciones medicas por el bien de mi pequeño me mantuve en reposo bajo el cuidado de mi familia… a causa de mi condición ósea reposo absoluto, a la princesa decidimos hacerle solo una cena familiar en su cumpleaños, ese día desde temprano comenzó a recibir muchos regalos de parte de todos…pero ella nos dio a nosotros también un gran regalo…

Alice estaba colocando la decoración para la fiesta... y cantaba y bailaba haciendo que Anne la siguiera con la vista y pagara grititos y aplaudiera… nosotros nos divertíamos nada mas de verla…

Alice tomo unas alas de mariposa de colores para colgarlas pero antes de hacerlo se puso hacer ademan como si volara…la princesa se levanto y cogió unas alas imitando a su Nina y camino hacia ella para dárselas… ahora éramos nosotros los que aplaudíamos y gritábamos…

-ven con tito oso princesa… - la llamo Emmett….

-ozo…no...Och…-se fue a sentar a un lado de su Nina rose

-och, titi chesa…-le pidió.

-dile a tu Abu que te haga tu mamila-

-och titi chesa-insistió Anne

-está bien te preparare tu mamila- se levanto y se fue a la cocina.

Anne se levanto y camino hacia mí con movimientos torpes…

-mama…bebe- beso mi barriga

-si princesa allí está el bebe…

-chesa bebe…-me miro con ojos brillantes

-si mi amor tú también eres mi bebe

Rosalie llego con la mamila y se la entrego a Anne quien en lugar de tomársela la acerco a mi barriga…

-chesa bebe titi…

Esa acción hizo que se me rodaran las lágrimas, mi pequeña desde el vientre fue muy inteligente, pero esa acción de competir con su hermanito su mamila me lleno de calidez el corazón...

-¿papá?...mama… ¿papi?

-tu papi fue a traer la tarta no debe tardar en llegar.

-ozo no ta- hizo una mueca graciosa.

-¿no quieres dale tarta a tito oso?

-ta bebe…chesa

-pero la tarta es muy grande y alcanza para todos Anne si no le das a tito oso se va o poner triste y va a llorar.

Se giro y camino hacia donde estaba Emmett sentado en la alfombra inflando globos y se le sentó n las piernas después de darle un beso en la mejilla

-chesa ta ozo…no lloe...chesa ta…-le decía buscándole en el rostro rastros de qué hubiera llorado.

-tommy porque no enseñas a mini tomatito a hablar bien, tradúceme lo que dijo

-dice que la princesa le da tarta a oso que no llores porque ella te dará tarta…

-¿y me darás un gran pedazo?

-no…chesa tacho

-traduce tommy…

-dice que es de ella el pedazo grande…

- pero a jazz no le vamos a dar…

-ach... mío…Nina... ta-frunció el seño indignada

-tommy a lo tuyo

-dice que jazz es de ella que a su Nina Alice le dará tarta…

-pero a jazz no verdad mini tomatito…

-tito no chesa…-se levanto y se fue a sentar con Jasper que la recibió gustoso

-ach...chesa ti...tito no…-refunfuño

-claro que tu eres la princesa no eres ningún tomatito.

Alice llego y se sentó a un lado de Jasper y Anne lo abrazo-

-mío as...Nina ta…

-me vas a cambiar tu tarta por Jasper…-Anne asintió rápido

-pero si medas tata tu no vas a comer he.-la amenazo Alice ganándose el puchero de la casa perfeccionado

-no te preocupes princesa tu tito jazz te comprara todas las tartas que queras

-ozo...ta…buco-le hablo a Emmett que me miro a mi

-dice que comerá tarta con jugo de su tío Emmett.

El individuo se levanto como resorte y tomo las llaves del jeep y su chaqueta…

-ahorita vuelvo

-¿A dónde vas Emmett?- le pregunto Esme.

-se acabo el jugo hace un rato me tome lo ultimo que quedaba iré a traer más…

Salió disparado dejándonos riendo de él, su jugo especial como él le llamaba era una mezcla que hacía de jugos de caja de distintos sabores…no lo voy a negar tenía muy buen sabor y a mi princesa le encantaba.

-ya llego la tarta… anuncio mi esposo en cuanto entro la puerta… Anne se levanto del regazo de Jasper y camino hacia su papi con paso vacilante

-papi chesa ta-se apuro a preguntar pero mi esposo de la impresión se le resbalo la tarta de las manos quedando destrozada en el piso…pero no le importo tomo a Anne en los brazos y la giro llenándole el rostro de besos

-mi princesa ya camina ¿la vieron? –pero si le respondimos o no ni le importo estaba absorto haciendo caminara a la princesa que al percatarse de la tarta en el piso camino hacia ella y agarro un poco en cada mano se llevo una a la boca y la otra se la acerco a su padre que gustoso la acepto

-tendré que ir por otra tarta- dijo Edward levantándose de donde estaba en cuclillas para que la pequeña le diera tarta…

-mejor háblale a Emmett que triga una de todas formas ya anda por allá- le dijo Esme riendo mientras mirábamos a Anne tomar tarta en sus mamitas y darnos a todos en la boca

Rose llamo a Emmett y le encargo otras cosas aparte de la tarta, Alice nos mando a que nos alistáramos y ella se encargo del baño y la ropa de Anne.

Cuando nos acercamos todos al comedor vimos que todo estaba perfectamente, la tarta que compro Emmett estaba enorme…

-oso en serio esa tarta…

-es la que se merece…- se encogió de hombros…

Nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa y cenamos mientras nos reíamos de Emmett que por más que le interpretáramos lo que Anne decía el aun no entendía su idioma…

-Emmett ¿por qué tardaste tanto? Según tu solo ibas por los jugos y después por la tarta

-es que cuando llegue ala pastelería mire que estaban decorando apenas esta al parecer la había encargado una señora para mañana temprano y la estaban haciendo de una vez…entonces yo le dije que la quería para mini tomatito y no querían pero use en poder Cullen y ya….

-si claro Emmett no me digas que pagaste el doble de precio…

-nop, le guiñe el ojo a la empleada...auch rose solo lo hice por mini tomatito y por ella vale cualquier sacrificio.

-ve buscando asilo en otro cuarto es mas háblale a tío Eleazar y dile que te venda la casa para que vivas solo…

-pero rose fue por una buena causa…mira mini tomatito está encantada…

-está bien pero nada más que lo vuelvas a hacer te hago que tengas una cita con Irina…

Emmett perdió el color y comenzó a temblar- no rose, soy tu osito cariñosito todo menos eso…

-todo he… entonces me darás tu tarjeta para esta fin de semana ir de compras…

Trago grueso pero se la entrego- lo que digas rose…. ¡ah ya me acorde porque me tarde más!

-no me digas que te pusiste a coquetear con otra…mas porque…-dejo la amenaza en el aire...

-no, tommy te acuerdas del día que les diste a comer fresas a las primas- asentí- también te acuerdas que yo te dije que había escuchado algo en el café-volví a asentir- y te acuerdas que nos reímos como locos de las primas comiendo tus fresas-volví a asentir ya aburrida de tanto rodeo- y te acuerdas que ese día pa y ma nos soltaron la bomba que se iban de viaje-volví a asentir- y te acuerdas…

Alice no lo dejo terminar- Emmett si nos acordamos de todo y que no dijiste lo que oíste en la cafetería y lo que tiene que ver eso con que te tardaras tanto.

-ya, que aburrida bueno ese día en la cafetería estaban dos señoras platicando de lo lindo de todos los chismes del pueblo… pero con todo lo que paso se me olvido y ahora cuando andaba en el súper buscando un encargue de rose y allí estaban esas mismas señoras al principio no les puse atención pero cuando mencionaron al as primas me hice como que leía las etiquetas para escuchar… pues al parecer mi ma no iba a conseguir que las primas se quedaran porque ellas eran la razón por la que se iban además de que por lo visto no tienen ganas de volver… al parecer tío Eleazar encontró a Tanya en pleno chaca, chaca con un chico de la Push que había empezado a trabajar allí.

Todos nos que damos con la boca abierta.-en serio oso…

-en serio tommy y al parecer ese chico no es otro que el que secuestro a la princesa…

-por Dios, creen que ella tendría algo que ver con lo de…-ni siquiera pude pronunciar la palabra.

-esperamos que no porque si es así, no me importara que tan parientes sean pagara por ello- dijo Carlisle con la mandíbula apretada.

-ya- nos asusto Alice- hoy es un día especial y lo celebraremos como se debe lo malo quedo en el pasado y lo importante en esta momento es celebrar el cumpleaños de la princesa.

La celebración siguió Anne bailo y brinco con todos, y ahora que ya sabía lo que era caminar sola debíamos estar más pendientes de ella porque quería explorar todo…

**Como saben 1'000,000 de gracias a todo los que leen la historia…**

**1'000,000 de gracias a los que se toman su tiempo para dejar un review, alerta y favoritos…**

**La única forma que tengo de agradecerles es seguir escribiendo…**

**Próximo capitulo. "la familia crece"**


	21. la familia crece

"**la familia crece"**

**BPOV**

Como era de esperarse la casa se revoluciono con Anne caminando de aquí para allá queriendo tocar todo, varios adornos de la casa que estaban a su alcance pasaron a la historia, yo casi me moría de vergüenza pero su Abu le restaba importancia…

-ya bella deja de preocuparte, piensa que solo es una niña y es normal.

-pero Esme al paso que vamos te dejara la casa sin adornos…

-pero lleno de risas y eso vale mas que cualquier cosa.

-eres incorregible Abu….

-mira para que estés mas tranquila ¿Qué te parece si guardamos las cosas que se pueden quebrar mientras le pasa la curiosidad?

-eso si estaría bien, le decimos a Cathy que nos ayude…

-que me ayude dirás… tu aun estas en reposo…

-pero Abu...

-pero nada debes de pensar en el o ella- sobo mi vientre- ya quiero ir a la próxima ecografía y que se deje ver…

-yo también Abu…

Entre Cathy y Esme recogieron todos los adornos que pudiera quebrar Anne y los guardaron… yo solo estuve allí mirando la puerta se abrió de forma abrupta entrando todos corriendo Emmett traía a la princesa en los brazos y le salía sangre de una rodilla, lloraba desconsolada el todos tenían una cara de tragedia, respire por la boca recordando mi aversión a la sángreme acerque mire y Esme se acerco con el botiquín…la tome en brazos tratando de tranquilizarla…

-tranquila princesa Abu te va a curar ¿si?- ella solo asintió con la cabeza y escondió su rostro e n mi pecho…yo solo acariciaba sus risos del mismo color que su padre hasta que Esme termino de curarla y le puso un adhesivo de mariposas.

-listo princesa, mira que bonitas mariposas te puso Abu Esme.

-chesa bubu no uta lloe- dijo limpiándose los ojitos

-a nosotros tampoco nos gusta vete llorar princesa… ¿con que te hiciste eso?

-ozo no posa chesa…

-¿y tu querías una?

-si chesa uta posa…

-pero las mariposas no se deben agarrar solo mirarlas si las agarras las mariposas van a llorar…

-no uta posa lloe…

Entonces se escucho la sirena de la ambulancia y entro Carlisle cargando su maletín y más blanco que un vampiro…

-¿Dónde esta?

-¿que pasa Carlisle?- pregunto Esme aguantándose la risa

-Jasper me llamo, la princesa se callo y estaba sangrando oí su llanto a través del teléfono…

-no paso nada grave al parecer andaba persiguiendo mariposas y se cayo haciéndose un raspón en la rodilla ya la cure y le puse el adhesivo de mariposas…

-ven con Abu Carlisle princesa y dale un abrazo para que se le pase el susto.

Rápidamente Anne le dio los brazos y se colgó de su cuello

-no lloe Abu chesa baso

-claro que si princesa con tus abrazos el Abu no llora y si le das un beso se va a poner muy alegre...

Rápido le lleno la cara con besos babosos, tocaron la puerta y eran los paramédicos...

-lo siento muchachos es una falsa alarma… de todas formas gracias.

-por nada y con permiso

Se fueron y Carlisle se quedo en la casa hasta que se le calmaron los nervios, mi esposo salió del estudio con el cabello mas revuelto que de costumbre…

-listo encontré donde no cuadraban los números… por fin...

-que bueno esposo yo ya estaba creyendo que te quedaría s a vivir allí…

-me quedo si tu y Anne se van a vivir conmigo…

-siempre…te amo

Se acerco a darme un beso- yo más

Pero una niña celosa reclamo la atención de su papi…

-chesa becho

-claro que si mi amor, papa te dará todos los besos que quieras.

-chesa lloe

-¿y porque lloro la princesa?

- posa fe

-se te fue la mariposa

-chesa fe posa…caí chesa coco lloe

-¡¿Cómo?!

-se cayo correteando a las mariposas y se hizo un pequeño rasguño en la rodilla, ya la curo Esme, ya vino Carlisle y hasta la ambulancia-reí.

-¿Quién llamo a la ambulancia?

-al parecer Jasper se asusto mucho cuando vio que le salía sangre de la rodilla que llamo a Carlisle y una ambulancia…

-oye, no te rías- dijo Jasper haciéndose el ofendido

-¿en serio el tranquilo Jasper hizo eso?

-ya dejen de burlarse de Jasper o lo van a hacer llorar- dijo Esme haciendo que la princesa se bajara del regazo de su padre y se fuera con su titi ach.

-no lloe ach, chesa baso- rápido el se puso a su altura y recibió gustoso su abrazo y un beso baboso.

Esme miraba la escena con ojos brillosos, Anne repartiendo sus besos babosos por todos lados, mi pequeña tenía lo que yo siempre soñé una gran familia que la ama.

Lo mejor y lo peor eran las noches, por lógica mejor porque podía disfrutar el dormir entre los brazos de mi esposo, lo malo que lo único que puedo hacer es dormir cuando se tienen ganas de mucho mas…

-bebé, mañana tienes cita con Emily…

-si siete meses ya, Emily dijo que en cualquier momento podía nacer ya cumpliendo los siete meses…

-si, ¿ya te pusiste las inyecciones que te mando?

-ni me lo recuerdes…

-se que odias las inyecciones y se que aguantas todo eso por nuestro pequeño y eso me hace amarte mas bebé...

-¿eres feliz conmigo?

-¿porque lo preguntas?

-solo que nuestra boda fue tan sorpresiva, no digo que no me ames ni que yo no te ame a ti, lo que pasa es que creo que no cubro los requisitos para ser mujer para ti.

-y que necesita una mujer según tu para ser la indicada para mi…

-no se ser hermosa, sofisticada, atenta, de mundo… creo que solo lleno uno de los requisitos te amo.

-pues para tu información no concibo mujer mejor que tu, eres la mas hermosa, eres especial, atenta, cariñosa, eres mi mundo mi universo, eres mi vida y te amo. A veces pienso que debí haber hecho algo demasiado bueno e mi vida para tener a alguien como tu en mi vida…

-sabes contigo tengo lo que siempre anhele en la vida, un esposo que amo y que me ama, unos padres cariñosos y atentos, unos hermanos que te llenan de alegría, y nuestros pequeños… es mas de lo que puedo pedir…

-te amo bebé.

-yo mas…

La cita de los Cullen como decía Emily, se lleno de la familia, las apuestas estaban hechas , al parecer se mantenían los mismos que con Anne, solo Jasper y Carlisle decían que seria varón. Emily se quedo con la imagen en un punto fijo y miraba la pantalla frunciendo el ceño…

-bella ¿no has sentido, dolor o ardor?

-ahora que lo dices si, en la mañana que me duche sentí un tirón pero con anne también lo sentí…

-pero esto vez se trata de una razón diferente…

-explícate…

-la cesárea de Anne es demasiado resiente, y aunque por fuera cicatriza por dentro tarda mas en cerrar correctamente….

-y eso significa…

-al parecer tu cuerpo no da mas… debo hacerte una cesárea o puedes tener una hemorragia interna…

-pero si sacas a mi bebe ahorita no correrá riesgos…

-la verdad es que lo mas preferible es que los embarazos lleguen a termino pero por eso te mande poner esas inyecciones, son para que los pulmones maduren y si nace de forma prematura necesite muy poco la incubadora…

-haz lo que creas conveniente Emily…

-mama...bebe lloe

-si mi amor el bebe llora,

-no uta bebe lloe…

-pero si come ya no llora…

-chesa titi bebe

-claro que si, cuando llore tu me ayudaras a darle su mamila…

-Nina...popa…titi bebe

-claro mi amor, -Alice la tomo e brazos y salió del consultorio- nos vemos mas tarde llevare a esta princesa a comprarle una mamila a su hermanito...

-yo voy contigo- se apunto rose…

-nosotros iremos a la oficina, no te preocupes por nada Eddie la oficina estará cubierta…

-gracias chicos- agradeció mi esposo dándoles un abrazo…

-en ese caso yo iré por las valijas con la ropa de bella y del bebe…-se despidió Esme dándonos un beso a todos

-si n te molesta Emily, me gustaría asistirte en la cirugía- se apresuro Carlisle.

-será un placer Carlisle… ¿y el papa que dice estará presente?

-la verdad es que me encantaría pero me preocupa desmayarme y restarle atención a bella…

-es tu decisión pero si quieres te puedo dar algo para que se te calmen los nervios

-eso estaría bien…

Emily llamó a una enfermera que se encargo de mi hospitalización, y de prepararme para la cesárea, mi esposo no se separo ni un instante de mi lado haciendo me sentir segura…

-todo saldrá bien bebe y pronto estará nuestro príncipe o princesa con nosotros

-lo se pero no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa…

Se acerco despacio a mi rostro y me beso, un beso pausado dulce transmitiéndome en el todo el amor que me tiene…

-te amo bebé…

-yo mas esposo…

-oye-acaricio mi mano especialmente el anillo de compromiso- nos debemos nuestra boda y habías dicho que no casaríamos cuando la princesa caminara y ya lo hace…

-bueno pues ahora tendremos que esperar hasta que este pequeño lo haga…

- o cuando a completemos nuestro equipo de futbol

-ni los sueñes esposo espero que el método anticonceptivo que use ahora si funcione deseo disfrutar a los pequeños…

- a todo esto nunca hemos hablado de cuantos hijos te gustaría tener…-le pregunte

-un millón…

-oye no soy abeja para parir tantos…

-yo te dije que quiero hacer un millón de bebes… me encanta el proceso…-me dijo con voz ronca

-oye… que esté en ayuno no significa que no me de hambre…-sonrió con esa sonrisa que hace mis neuronas nadar en su baba

- ¿y si te da hambre?- ronroneo…

-demasiada…

-yo también tengo muuucha hambre….

-tendrás que seguir usando el regalo de Emmett

-ni lo digas, creo que ya se marcaron los dedos…

Reímos entre bromas mientras llegaba el momento…

-señora Cullen es hora de llevarla a quirófano… señor Cullen el Dr. Cullen lo espera para ponerse la ropa de quirófano…

-te espero en quirófano esposo…

-allí estaré bebe para recibir juntos a nuestro pequeño… te amo.

-yo mas…

La enfermera empujo mi camilla hasta el quirófano donde me esperaba Emily con muchos doctores y enfermeras y no se que mas…

-lista bella…

-cuando digas Emily…

-ya estoy aquí bebe… te extrañe…

-yo mas esposo…

-tranquila hija todo estará bien…

-gracias por estar aquí Carlisle…

El proceso inicio, Edward se mantuvo a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano en todo momento… susurrando me cuanto nos amaba…escuche un pequeño llanto, como un quejido

-es un niño… ¿quieres cortar el cordón papa?

-mejor que lo corte el abuelo no quiero arriesgarme…

Terminaron de limpiarlo y todo eso entonces una enfermera acerco a mi una pequeña cunita de cristal… se miraba tan pequeñito… tan indefenso…

-es hermoso esposo… y tan pequeño

-es perfecto bebe… gracias por estos hijos tan maravillosos que me has dado

-lo podrán cargar ya que le hagan todos los exámenes, lo tendemos en la incubadora para no arriesgarnos

-esta bien, aunque muero por cargarlo entiendo que prevenir cualquier complicación es mejor…

-bueno bella estas lista te llevaran a recuperación y cuando te lleven a tu cuarto allí podrás cargar a tu hijo…

-gracias Emily…

-no tienes nada que agradecer… cuando estés ya instalada en tu cuarto iré a verte…

-¿puedo quedarme con mi esposa hasta que la pasen al cuarto?

-por supuesto…

-hijos iré a avisarles a todos…

-gracias Carlisle nos vemos al rato…

Carlisle se fue y nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio la sola presencia del otro bastaba…

-bebé, aun no hemos decidido algún nombre para el pequeño…

La verdad es que yo he estado pensando en varios pero no se si te guste alguno…

-dímelos y eremos

-estaba pensando en llamarlo Anthony como tu segundo nombre…

-no se…

-me gustaría también Carled

-es raro…

- es la combinación de tu nombre con el de Carlisle…

-Carled Cullen

-Carled Anthony Cullen ¿Qué te parece?

-me gusta bebe…

-a mi me gustas tu…

-bebe, no ayudas a mi estado- si voz salió ronca y me sonrió nockeando mis neuronas

-solo digo lo que siento amor…

-señora Cullen ¿puede mover sus piernas?-llego la enfermera hablándome a mi pero comiéndose a mi esposo con la mirada…

-si, aunque las siento pesadas

-la trasladaremos a su cuarto…

-que bueno, le podemos presentar su hermanito a la princesa

-ya la imagino queriendo darle la mamila…nuestros hijos son lo mejor del mundo te amo bebe

-yo mas esposo….

Me llevaron al cuarto y Edward se fue a cambiar para quitarse la ropa de quirófano, allí me esperaban ya todos

-tommy, ¿Por qué no tuviste otra mini tomatito?

- yo no decido que tener oso…

-anne quiso comprar como veinte mamilas diferentes para su bebe… la dependienta se rio bastante con ella porque no quiso ninguno en rosa o morado porque esos eran de la princesa…-reía Esme

-mama... to coco lloe

-si mi amor tengo coco pero si lloro tu me darás un beso y un abrazo ¿verdad?

-a ta bebe

-ahorita lo van a traer…

-papi mío…chesa peta bebe

-papi es de los dos princesa…

-no uta

-pero solo tu eres su princesa y el bebe es su príncipe…

-no chesa bebe

-no mi amos el bebe no es una princesa

-ozo… no chesa

-lo se mini tomatito… ahora que conozcamos a tu hermanito tu tía Alice y tu tía rose irán a comprar los muebles del cuarto del bebe con mi tarjeta...

-mi popa… mami mi popa bebe

-claro que si Anne tu puedes ir con tus ninas a comprar las cosas de la recamara del bebe

La puerta se abrió y entro mi esposo cual modelo de Calvin Klein, _no existe en el mundo mujer más suertuda que yo… _pero al verlo con los brazos vacios la princesa pregunto

-papi... ¿on ta bebe?

-ahorita lo trae tu Abu Carlisle

-baso chesa- hizo el puchero Cullen

-claro que si- la tomo en brazos e inmediatamente ella rodeo su cuello con los bracitos recostando la cabeza en su hombro -_¿Dónde hay una cámara cuando uno la necesita?_

Seguimos hablando de trivialidades, cuando Carlisle llego empujando una cunita en ella mi pequeño Carled todos rodearon rápidamente la incubadora, y se escucharon suspiros y palabras de ternura para el bebe…

-titito bebe...

-si pequeña es muy chiquito tu hermanito

-chesa quía nito…

-ya déjenme ver a Carled….

-¿Cómo dijiste?- Pregunto Esme.

-que me dejen ver a Carled Anthony Cullen ósea mi hijo…

-¿de donde sacaste ese nombre tommy?

-es la combinación de los nombres de Carlisle y Edward y Anthony por el padre de mi esposo…

Carlisle llego y me abrazo besando mi frente- gracias hija significa mucho para mi…

-es normal que lleve tu nombre eres su abuelo…

-tommy tomatito mejor le hubiera puesto emmesito se escucha mejor

-a alguno de los hijos que tengas con Rosalie ponle así…

-ni lo sueñes- le advirtió rose- a mi si me gusta como suena Carled… original…

- a mi me parece perfecto…-dijo mi esposo con una sonrisa- tu que dices princesa te gusta Carled Anthony para tu hermanito.

Asintió- chi aaaa oni…no pee ici- hizo un puchero.

-a ver di Carled

-aaa…no pee…

- bueno entonces di Anthony…

-Oni…chi pee oni-

-ves princesa entonces dile Anthony

-ozo ach ice oni bebe

-si princesa tu tito ozo y tu tito jazz le dirán Anthony a tu hermanito

Se escucho un quejadito y mi pequeño se empezó a mover inquieto, rápidamente Carlisle acerco la cuna a mí y coloco a Carled en mis brazos

-familia hay que dejar sola a Bella para que pueda alimentar a Carled-se le iluminaron los ojos al mencionar su nombre…

Todos…bueno casi todos salieron se quedaron conmigo mi esposo y Anne…pero tenia un inconveniente, si bien ya tenia una hija, no sabia que hacer jamás había amamantado…me dio miedo…y los "y si" de siempre empañaron mi mente, pero mi esposo que me conoce creo que hasta mejor que yo misma me tranquilizo…

-bebé no te preocupes eso es lo mas natural del mundo deja que sus instintos los guíen…

Le hice caso, descubrí mi pecho y acerque al pequeño, puse mi pezón cerca de su boca e inmediatamente lo absorbió y empezó a succionar haciéndome tener una sensación extraña pero no desagradable…

-es hermoso…-susurro mi esposo mirándome con ojos llenos de amor.

-es tan pequeño…-dije mientras con las llemas de los dedos acariciaba su carita dándome cuenta de que cada facción cada detalle era igual a du padre, las pequeñas hebras de cabello que se le miraban eran cobrizos, solo me faltaba ver sus ojos para comprobar si tenia las mismas esmeraldas y tener completamente a mi mini Edward…

-mama titi oni-Anne miraba asombrada como su hermano se alimentaba de mi.

-si mi amor, Anthony come de mama- sonrió mi esposo por la observación de Anne.

-chesa no titi mama, ¿mama no tee chesa?- sus ojitos se llenaron de lagrimas y comenzó a hacer pucheros.

-claro que mama te ama, pero ella no te alimenta porque tu ya eres una princesa grande que va de compras con tía Alice…

-¿oni no ane?

-no, Anthony esta pequeño y necesita alimentarse de mama para crecer como tu…

-¿uno no tee titi e chesa?

-por supuesto que quiere las mamilas que le compraste y cuando vayamos a casa podrá estrenarlas… te digo un secreto-asintió mirando a su papi con ojos brillantes- Anthony te ama mucho, pero ahorita esta pequeño y no te lo puede decir…

-chesa si pee…chesa tee oni… ¿papi, chesa baso oni?

-claro que puedes darle un abrazo, pero con cuidadito porque es muy pequeño y tu eres fuerte…

La acerco y le dio un abrazo con mucho cuidado y beso su cabecita…

-chesa tee oni- le susurro antes de alejarse y como si Carled supiera suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios…

Cuando termino de comer, mi esposo quiso sacarle los gases y sentó a mi princesa junto a mí en la cama, ella se recostó en mi hombro y empezó a tararear la canción de su papi hasta quedarse profundamente dormida…

Los demás entraron solo un momento para despedirse, se llevaron a la princesa con el compromiso de volver mañana temprano, cuando la puerta se cerro, me hice a la orilla de la cama y mi esposo entendió la indirecta, se acostó a mi lado dándome mi almohada favorita su pecho, y caí profundamente dormida…

Cada vez que Carled despertaba mi esposo lo atendía ya fuera para cambiarle pañal o para dármelo para que lo alimentara, una enfermera que dijo ser la encargada del cuidado de Carled lo revisaba constante miente y le suministraba los medicamentos, su estado era muy bueno para ser prematuro, pero no nos podíamos confiar debía tener ciertos cuidados para prevenir una sorpresa después…

Nos dieron de alta en el hospital y en casa nos esperaba una fiesta de bienvenida, toda la familia estaba reunida para recibir al pequeño Carled… quien muy tranquilo paso de brazo en brazo… lo que me extraño fue que cuando Rosalie lo agarro unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas… Emmett se acerco en silencio a ella y la rodeo con su brazo y entonces ella le entrego el pequeño a Esme y se abrazo a Emmett llorando… todos estábamos en shock puesto que Rosalie siempre ha sido todo menos sentimental, cuando logro calmarse pudo por fin hablar…

-lo siento, no quería ponerme así…

-no te preocupes rose… ¿estas bien? ¿Paso algo malo?- me preocupaba mucho su reacción

-el día que Esme dijo que le gustaría que nosotros también le diéramos nietos, Emmett y yo lo platicamos decidimos dejarnos de cuidar…pero nada, ayer recibimos los resultados de los últimos estudios, al parecer tengo un problema en mi matriz que me impide quedar embarazada, solo un milagro lograría que Emmett y yo seamos padres… anoche estuvimos platicando, en el hospital me recomendaron una clínica en Europa donde han tratado problemas como el mío con éxito y decidimos irnos… la próxima semana…

Todos nos quedamos en silencio tratando de asimilar lo que rose había dicho, yo no lograba concebir mi vida sin mis hijos… no quería ni imaginar el dolor de rose al saber que quizás nunca tendría uno…entonces recordé que estos cinco hermanos no son hijos de sangre de Esme, pero la aman no se necesita que un hijo salga de tu vientre para amarlo y la prueba mas grande de ello lo tienen en su misma casa…

-es su decisión si quieren ir cariño, pero recuerda que hay ocasiones en que la naturaleza no nos permite ser madres biológicas pero aun así hay maneras de serlo, mírame a mi ninguno de ustedes estuvo en mi vientre pero yo los amo como si así fuera…

Rosalie abrazo a Esme- y nosotros te amamos a ti mamá, eres mi madre en todo el sentido de la palabra…- se quedo en silencio un rato y luego suspiro mirando con infinito amor a Emmett- si decidiera no ir a Europa por el tratamiento ¿me apoyarías?

-yo te apoyo en lo que decidas rose… si tenemos o no hijos biológicos te voy a amar igual…

Se abrazaron y se besaron haciendo que volteáramos para otro lado por la incomodidad de sentir que invadíamos algo tan intimo… anne como no le gusta ver llorar a nadie se bajo de los brazos de su Abu Carlisle y fue a donde estaban rose y Emmett y les rodeo las piernas con sus manitas rápidamente Emmett la levanto…

-ozo, och no lloe chesa tee- y aunque nadie lo crea Emmett por fi entendió algo del idioma de la princesa…

-tito oso también te quiere mini tomatito…

-Nina rose te quiere mucho princesa…

-chesa tito ozo…ozo no lloe…

-claro que eres mi tomatito, y yo siempre seré tu oso… Emmett comenzó a jugar con la princesa y el momento se volvió mas alegre… rose reía con los demás y cargo de nuevo a Anthony.

- dame a mi ahijado para acá rose, que tiene que acostumbrarse a su nino jazz

-en tus sueños, este cacahuatito es ahijado de su nino oso…

Edward y yo ya habíamos hablado al respecto y solo reímos mientras ellos discutían, Cathy ayudo a Esme a servir la cena, y la discusión seguía…cuando nos enfadamos porque con su discusión no dejaban dormir ni a Anne ni a Carled decidimos intervenir...

-jazz, oso hemos pensado que si la princesa tiene dos ninas no tendría nada de malo que Carled tuviera dos niños…

Si con eso pensábamos que la discusión terminaría…error se pusieron a discutir quien seria su nino favorito… nosotros nos despedimos y nos fuimos a dormir, en el cuarto había una segunda cuna, mas bien era un moisés para Carled…después de que se durmieron los niños quede profundamente dormida en los brazos de mi esposo…

_**A todos los lectores, lectoras de este fic… espero les haya gustado el nombre del niño a mi me pareció adecuado… **_

_**1'000,000 de gracias por sus reviews ya no le quedan muchos capítulos a la historia…**_

_**Espero la disfruten hasta el final…**_

_**Próximo capitulo "Doble"**_


	22. doble

"**doble"**

**BPOV**

Si con un pequeño la casa estaba patas arriba con dos uff, cada vez que alguien tomaba en brazos a Carled, Anne se ponía algo ideosa haciendo algún tipo de berrinche para llamar la atención, en un principio causaba risa pero después si empezó a incomodar… acababa de amamantar a Carled y aproveche que la princesa estaba dormida solo separados por unas almohadas y entre al baño, me di una ducha rápida y Salí con el albornoz pues por las prisas había olvidado meter algo de ropa…

-mama no tee chesa oni chi tee… chesa lloe papi no cata…-me que de cómo piedra… nunca pensé que mi pequeña se sintiera así, creí que solo eran ataque de celos por ya no ser el centro de atención pero al escucharla decir que no la queríamos con su dulce voz quebrada, hizo que se me estrujara el corazón

-hola princesa, ¿hace mucho que despertaste?

-no- contesto seca como esperando algo…

-¿Qué te parece si te ayudo a bañarte y te pongo ese bonito traje que te compro Nina rose…?

- e posa…

-si princesa el de la mariposa…

-yo no oni tolo…

-nos llevaremos esto al baño y si llora lo vamos a escuchar…

-tu coco oni…

-ya no me duele tanto… deja me pongo una ropa especial para que no me lastime y te ayudo ¿vale?

- chi

Rápidamente me puse las fajas y me vestí, la lleve de la mano hasta el baño y la desvestí el agua estaba tibia, la bañe mientras en el ipod que mi esposo tenia en el baño se escuchaba claro de luna… termine de bañarla si que Carled despertara… le puse la ropa que le había prometido y la senté en mis piernas y empecé a peinarle sus risos.

-uta mama…

-¿te gusta que te peine?

Negó con la cabecita- uta mama quie…-suspire ¿Cómo explicarle a una niña de apenas un año que la amas pero que su hermano es mas pequeño y necesita aun mas atención?

-a mi también me gusta cuidarte princesa… te amo mucho…

- oni ma…

-no mi amor no amo mas a Anthony los amo a los dos por igual…

-quie ma oni…

-porque el esta mas pequeño…

-chesa eña…

-tu también estas pequeña, pero eres mas grande que tu hermano… mira tu ya puedes agarrar con esas manitas tu mamila y no necesitas que alguien la detenga- medí su mano con la de Carled- ¿vez? Tu hermano tiene alas manos aun mas pequeñas que las tuyas- asintió mirando las manos de los dos- el no puede hacerlo y nosotros le damos…además te cuento un secreto- asintió con ojos brillantes- tu hermano te ama mucho y desea estar grande para poder hacer lo mismo que tu…

-¿oni uga chesa?

-si mi amor, quiere jugar contigo pero es muy pequeño…

-chesa tee cacha…nito cato oni…

-es verdad tú ayudaste a decorar el cuarto de Carled…

-chi tene bun…achi- extendió sus bracitos lo mas que le daban- pama mien

-¿la cama es un carrito?- aunque ya lo sabía fingí asombro

-che chesa uta Nina popa…

-es genial que tú la hayas elegido… tu hermanito se va a poner muy contento cuando lo sepa…

- chesa quie oni… oni tee chesa… gane uga

-así es mi amor cuando este grande va a jugar contigo.

Termine de peinarla y le hice unas pequeñas caletitas, Anthony despertó y pidió comida me acosté para amamantarlo pero le pedí a Anne que se acostara con nosotros, jugué un poco con ella mientras, cuando termino de comer le pedí que me ayudara a sacarle el aire… desee tener una cámara para fotografiar a mi princesa con su hermanito en brazos y dándole golpecitos en la espalda para sacarle el aire _donde esta una…_ mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un flashazo…

-no lo pude resistir…- dijo mi esposo con una mirada brillante y esa sonrisa ladeada que tanto amaba, mis neuronas ya estaban acostumbrándose a ella pero no por eso dejaban de babear

-en eso justamente estaba pensando…

-papi chesa quie oni, oni tee chesa…

-claro que te quiere eres la mejor hermanita del mundo, y yo los amo mucho a los dos…

-chesa bulla mami, mami coco oni

-gracias por ayudar a tu mami, eres una gran niña princesa, -se sentó a su lado y beso su cabecita- te amo pequeña…

-chesa no eña, oni eño, chesa ane

-perdón princesa es que como soy tu papi para mí siempre serás mi princesa….

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, hasta que Anne se canso y me paso a Carled entonces recode lo que estábamos platicando…

-esposo, la princesa y yo hemos estado platicando y nos gustaría volver a la cabaña…

-no te parece pronto…

-esposo ya paso un mes, creo que puedo hacerlo además Esme estaría cerca por si la ocupo….

-entonces nos vamos a la cabaña…

-¿Quiénes se van?-hablo Esme desde la puerta…

-nosotros volvemos a la cabaña…

-pero…entiendo saben que cuentan conmigo

-gracias Abu

Esme nos ayudo a empacar y Edward acarreaba las cosas, Anne se auto asigno la guardiana de Carled por lo que pudimos trabajar a gusto….

- tienes razón Esme que bueno que hicimos todo esto de la mudanza antes de que llegaran los demás…

-ya veras como se van a poner…- rio Esme al imaginarse la cara de todos…

-en fin creo que es todo, gracias de nuevo Esme…

-nada que agradecer cariño, ahora voy a ayudar a Cathy con la comida.

Anne, Carled y yo nos fuimos a la cabaña caminando despacio, Cathy la tenia impecable, y se encontraba en la cocina acomodando víveres en el refrigerador…

-creí que estarías haciendo la comida con Esme…

-ya estaba hecha cuando bajo Esme ella solo se quedo preparando un postre rápido… y como a mi me trajeron para ayudarte a ti si tu te midas yo me mudo también…

-gracias Cathy…

-no agradezcas que lo hago con gusto yo quiero mucho a toda la familia pero a ti te he llegado a ver como una hija y estos pequeños son como unos nietos para mi…

-nana thy, tu quía chesa cacha qui

-si princesa te cuidare aquí, y donde sea…

Seguimos platicando otro rato, comimos nosotros cuatro, bueno cinco con Carled… la hora de la siesta llego y acostamos entre mi esposo y yo a Anne el le tarareo su nana y después fuimos a acostar a Carled… encendimos ambos transmisores y fuimos a recostarnos nosotros también…

-extrañaba estar aquí esposo…

-yo también bebe, extrañaba poder estar a solas contigo- ronroneo en mi oído provocando que mi cuerpo reaccionara inmediata me pegue mas a él como fuera posible…

-yo mas esposo, ¿crees que estos meses de descanso, hayan servido para recuperar las fuerzas?...

-oh bebé- acariciaba mis costados con parsimonia cual alas de mariposa pero no por eso lo sentía menos intenso- lo único que he logrado sentir en estos meses es que mi necesidad de ti ha crecido como no tienes una idea

-te necesito esposo… te necesito tanto- susurre contra sus labios…

Nos dimos un beso donde demostrábamos la necesidad que teníamos uno del otro, nuestras manos trabajaron en sincronía para deshacernos de la ropa del otro pero no pudimos llegar muy lejos un estruendo en la entrada de la casa nos hizo levantarnos cual resorte y salir con la ropa mal puesta… sinceramente la escena era de risa, si no hubieran despertado a los niños e interrumpirnos. Allí estaban todos encabezados por Emmett que nos miraba enfurecido, Jasper desesperado, Alice molesta, Carlisle triste al igual que rose mientras Esme y Cathy hacían un gran esfuerzo por aguantar la risa…

-¿Qué demonios estaban pensando? ¿Cómo se les ocurre venirse a vivir solos con los niños?...- reclamo Alice…

-Allie, esta es nuestra casa…

-no me salgas con lo obvio… ¿les hicimos una mala cara? ¿Los tratamos mal?- negamos con la cabeza…

-¡aaaaaaahhhhhh! -Grito Emmett apuntándonos acusadoramente- miren su ropa de seguro ya estaban con sus cochinadas, irresponsables si querían hacer sus cosas se hubieran venido y dejado a mini tomatito y a cacahuatito allá, pero no los egoístas quieren todo para ellos…

-Emmett…

-nada de Emmett Edward- _oh, oh esto pintaba mal, Emmett nunca llama a mi esposo por su nombre-_ como voy a poder darle los besos de buenos días y de buenas noches si están tan lejos, ¿quieres explicarme?

-oso, en serio solo estamos a unos cuantos pasos de la casa y pueden venir cuando quieras a darles todos los besos que quieras….

-pero ya no comerán conmigo ni querrá mini tomatito comer de mi plato…

-mini…la princesa puede comer contigo cuando ella quiera así como querer robarte de tu plato…

-la casa no es la misma sin los niños- dijo un atribulado Jasper…

-lo sabemos pero ellos también tienen que acostumbrarse a esta casa, que es la nuestra…

-tommy tomatito prométeme que no permitirás que los niños se alejen de nosotros…

-te lo prometo oso, además solo estamos a unos pasos, tal vez cuando caminen los dos ellos vayan solos a buscarlos…

-te soy sincero hija cuando llegue a casa y no vi que saliera mi princesa a recibirme sentí mucha tristeza…

-lo entiendo Carlisle y perdón por venirnos así sin más…

-creo que fue lo mejor porque si hubiéramos sabido…tal vez no los hubiéramos dejado venir…

-ellos los aman mucho solo que queríamos estar aquí…

-chesa uta cacha, oni pama bum

-entonces estas contenta de vivir en tu casa…

-chi, tu mene tuyo mene chesa uta…

-ven Anne quiere que la visiten en su casa….

-¿y no vas a extrañar a titi oso?

-chesa tee oso achi- extendió los bracitos-

-titi oso también te quiere mucho y a cacahuatito,

-no tito oso e oni

-pero para mi tu eres mini tomatito y Anthony es cacahuatito

Anne arrugo la nariz pero no dijo mas solo le dio un beso y se fue con Jasper que estaba cabizbajo

-no lloe ach, chesa tee men…achi- extendió los brazos de nuevo…

-yo también te quiero mucho pequeña

-chesa no eña… oni eño…

-perdóneme señorita no me había dado cuenta de lo grande que estaba usted,

-Nina chi eña…-le puso el dedito en la boca- no iga.

-no te preocupes no le diré a tu Nina Alice que ella si esta pequeña….

La estruendosa risa de Emmett inundo el lugar seguida por la de los demás, toda la tensión desapareció, ya que cenamos y los niños se durmieron todos se fueron a su casa, nosotros nos fuimos a dormir esperando las aventuras que nos esperaban mañana… nunca pensé que el ser madre me mantuviera en esta montaña rusa de emociones…

El teléfono sonó, creo que es de madrugada porque acabamos de dormirnos… mi esposo contesta con voz gruesa aun medio dormido…

-¿diga?... si soy yo… ya lo hablaron con Esme… entiendo… no estoy seguro de poder darle una solución en este momento... en un par de horas estaría bien…

-¿Qué pasa amor?

-es de las oficinas en Londres al parecer surgió un problema y requieren al gerente financiero óseo a mí…

-eso significa…-un nudo en la garganta no me permitió terminar…

-si amor que tal vez tenga que viajar a Londres y por lo poco que me dijo… puede que dure un par de meses…

No hable solo lo abrace y me acurruque contra el, sentía mi pecho oprimido… algo no me gustaba de este viaje… y no sabia que…

- debo ir a hablar con Esme y los chicos en una hora tendremos una video conferencia para evaluar los daños… descansa bebé…

- no creo que pueda- el monitor de Carled sonó…

-te traigo al pequeño…

Fui a lavarme para amamantarlo…mi esposo se fue y yo quise concentrarme en mi pequeño… la puerta se abrió y entro Anne toda adormilada se acerco a la cama y arrastro la silla trepándose por ella para acostarse junto a nosotros, solo se acurruco abrasando la almohada de su padre y se quedo dormida de nuevo…

Cuando llego mi esposo no traía buen semblante…

-¿Qué pasa amor?-

- lo que me temía, debo viajar a Londres, no hay forma de solucionarlo desde aquí… debo partir en unas horas

-pero… nadie mas puede ir…

-en realidad iremos rose y yo puesto que ella se encarga del departamento legal…

-¿tan grave es?

-mucho, lo siento amor de verdad yo…

-no te preocupes amor es tu trabajo y debes hacerlo… solo cuídate ¿sí?

-claro amor y tu también cuídate y cuida a nuestros pequeños…

Se puso a empacar sus cosas, ya que faltaba poco para que se fuera desperté a Anne para que se despidiera de ella, sus ojos se miraban llorosos, el tenia tantas ganas de irse como yo de que se fuera…

Cuando serró la puerta, la opresión en mi pecho se hizo mas grande… algo no iba bien, rogué a los cielos para que lo cuidaran, que todo pudiera salir bien… y pudiera volver pronto con nosotros…

Les di desayuno a los niños y vino Esme por ellos cosa que agradecí, no quería que me vieran llorar principalmente Anne que a pesar de ser muy pequeña es muy inteligente…

Llore y llore hasta quedarme dormida con la opresión en mi pecho que me hacia sentirme ahogada… no supe cuanto tiempo estuve así pero decidí mejor levantarme e ir por mis pequeños ellos me darían la fuerza para calmar esto que sentía…

Esme estaba con Carled en los brazos dándole la mamila, y Anne a su lado "coloreando", la televisión estaba prendida pero nadie la miraba…

Carlisle y los demás llegaron Emmett también se miraba triste, aunque jugo con la princesa esa alegría y esa sonrisa no le llega a los ojos… como era costumbre Carlisle se puso a ver las noticias tomándose una taza de café, Alice leía una revista pero estaba como ausente, note como silenciosas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y su semblante se miraba sombrío…

Jasper tenía a Carled en los brazos, dándole la mamila y yo estaba allí pero no me sentía, algo andaba mal, mi corazón me lo decía pero no sabía que… la angustia me estaba consumiendo.

-¡no!- escuche gritar a Esme acompañado de un fuerte sollozo, en la pantalla aparecía una foto de un hombre mayor con ciertos rasgos parecidos a Esme y una de Rosalie y Edward entonces puse atención a lo que decían…

-afortunadamente lograron aprender a Marcus Platt quien al parecer se había aliado con el director de Platt corp. Para usar la compañía para lavado de dinero al verse acorralado Cayo Levi dijo todo lo que sucedía, los sobrinos de Marcus y encargados de las oficinas principales tuvieron un enfrentamiento con el pero nunca imaginaron que estuviera armado, recibiendo la señorita Rosalie Cullen hale, dos disparos y el señor Edward Cullen Masen dos más se desconoce aun la gravedad de los heridos, puesto que han sido muy herméticos con respecto a permitirnos acceso a algún tipo de información aun así logramos enterarnos que la señorita Cullen es pareja de Emmett Cullen, cabe mencionar que en total son cinco hermanos adoptivos de la joven pareja compuesta por la famosa Esme Cullen Platt y el prestigiado doctor Carlisle Cullen… también nos enteramos que el Sr. Edward Cullen se caso recientemente y es padre de dos hijos…

Estaba completamente en shock, creo que hasta había dejado de respirar, Anne nos miraba a todos asustada, corrió a refugiarse en mis brazos y con su manita secaba mis lágrimas, repitiéndome constante mente que no le gustaba ver llorar…

-ya esta todo listo debemos irnos…-dijo Jasper.

-debo preparar el equipaje…

-cathy ya se encargo de todo… Emmett y yo subimos las cosas a los taxis nos están esperando…

Emmett agarro a Anne y la arropo mientras yo tomaba a Carled… entre el camino por carretera y los vuelos la pase en una penumbra, gracias a Dios que vino Cathy con nosotros y atendió a los niños, me sentía vacía como si algo o alguien me hubiera arrancado el corazón de tajo, el hueco en mi pecho me hacia casi imposible respirar…

-iremos directo al hospital…- escuche a lo lejos la voz de Carlisle…

Entramos al lugar, típico aunque todo era blanco e iluminado se miraba tétrico y causaba escalofríos, nos pidieron que nos sentáramos en la sala de espera que el doctor vendría a darnos el parte medico en un rato mas….

Me senté y serré los ojos recostando mi cabeza en la pared… _-pequeño, mío se que estas en el cielo y desde allá nos cuidas por favor cuida a tu papi, tus hermanitos y yo lo necesitamos aquí, te amo aunque nunca te llegue a tener en mis brazos ni a conocer tu rostro, te amo por el solo hecho de ser mi bebe, te aseguro que si en mis manos hubiera estado no estarías allá si no aquí con nosotros… pero es algo que no puedo hacer… se que cuidaste a tu hermanita cuando se perdió.. Y ahora te pido que cuides de tu papi, por favor…_

Un toque en mi hombro me hizo abrir los ojos, frente a mi había un hombre joven, con bata blanca…

Voltee a todos lados y no vi a nadie…_tanto tiempo estuve hablando con mi bebe_… el hombre al ver mi cara de preocupación sonrió y me tendió un vaso con agua… tome unos tragos y cuando quise voltear a verlo para agradecerle ya no estaba….

Recosté mi cabeza nuevamente con los ojos serrados, quería huir a un lugar donde solo estuviéramos nosotros, sin Marcus sicópatas, sin padres que me odien, sin tarántulas arrastradas y sin brujas, desee que todo esto solo fuera parte de una pesadilla y poder estar encasa esperando a mi esposo que llegara de trabajar y me diera un largo y pausado beso diciéndome cuanto me extrañaba, desee salir a caminar por el parque y ver a nuestros hijos jugar libremente, desee… tantas cosas pero por el momento no eran porque los altavoces llamando a un medico o a otro, el olor a desinfectante y el ruido de los zapatos con antiderrapante de las enfermeras me hacían ser consciente del lugar… las horas pasaron lentas, demasiado para mi gusto… sentí cuando volvieron todos y se sentaron en las sillas alrededor de mi…escuche la voz de mi hija preguntando porque su mami se había dormido… escuche el quejidito típico de Carled cuando necesita cambio de pañal… sentía y escuchaba todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, pero nada era lo que yo quería oír en este momento, sabia que tanto Carled como Anne estaban muy bien cuidados… pero me hacia falta él, la razón de mi vida, el aire que respiro, el responsable de que mi corazón lata al ritmo que el marca, quería verlo…no necesitaba verlo y saber que estaba bien, ver esas esmeraldas y perderme en ellas, por tiempo indefinido….

-familiares del señor Edward Cullen…

Nunca en mi vida había sido tan rápida, me puse de pié- soy su esposa…

-el señor Cullen ya salió de cirugía, todo está muy bien, la bala no toco ningún nervio así que se recuperara pronto… cuando lo pasen a un cuarto les llamaremos para que pasen a verlo…

Solo acento sintiendo que mi cuerpo volvía a la vida, _gracias mi ángel por cuidar a tu papi,_ voltee a ver al os demás y me percate de que Emmett no estaba…

-Rosalie está bien, dentro de lo que cabe, traerá un cabestrillo pero no hay nada grave, gracias a Dios que le hicieron caso a Joshua el encargado de seguridad y se pusieron chalecos antibalas…

-me alegro por rose…

- nosotros también, según nos conto rose, Cayo les conto que no tubo otra opción que aceptar lo que quiera Marcus porque tenía amenazada su familia, y para hacerle ver que lo que decía era verdad mando golpear a Tyler su hijo mayor… entonces Joshua les dijo que montarían un operativo para ir a verlos pero ya conocen a Edward y a rose quisieron ir de encubierto, pero no contaban con que Marcus estuviera en ese grado de desquicio, les disparo varias veces pero por su alto nivel de drogas en la sangre no tenia la puntería necesaria, gracias a los cielos, varias balas impactaron en los chalecos, pero siempre logro dale a rose en el brazo y a Edward en una pierna… la bala de rose entro y salió, pero la de Edward se quedo adentro por eso tuvieron que operar, y no lo habían hecho antes porque al parecer no quiso entrar a quirófano hasta estar cien porciento seguro de que rose estuviera bien…

- no tienes idea como me tranquiliza que me cuentes eso Carlisle…

-lo se…

El doctor volvió y nos indico como llegar al cuarto, Carlisle y eme amablemente me permitieron entrar primero… estaba acostado con una intravenosa, su pierna estaba vendada pero no se le miraba mas daño, eleve una plegaria agradeciendo que estuviera bien…

-hola…-saludo con voz pastosa...

Me lance a sus brazos y el solo me sostuvo allí, hasta que me calme- te amo, te amo tanto…

-yo mas bebé… no tienes idea el miedo que tuve de no volver a verte, a nuestros pequeños…

-y yo me sentí morir amor, no tienes idea de cuanto sufrí al no saber nada de ti…si estabas vivo o…-se me quebró de nuevo la voz.

-Lo importante es que estamos aquí y que no ha pasado a mayores…

-te amo…

-yo mas…

Nos fundimos en un beso, lleno de amor y de necesidad, podía saborear mis lagrimas en el pero estas no eran de dolor sino de felicidad…

Todos entraron a verlo….pero yo me quede con él Esme y cathy se comprometieron a cuidar a los pequeños como no fue nada grave lo dieron de alta el siguiente día y nos fuimos al hotel que por cierto yo aun no miraba… Emmett y Rosalie nos citaron en el restaurant del hotel pidiendo que fuéramos lo mejor vestidos, en nuestro cuarto había un smoking para Edward, un vestido morado con una cinta negra bajo el busto que se amarraba a un lado y caían las puntas hasta el borde del mismo que era poco arriba de la rodilla, había unas sandalias de tacón mediano en negro y una hoja donde especificaba como quería mi cabello y mi maquillaje…

En el pasillo nos encontramos con los demás, que iban vestidos de manera similar, Alice, Anne y yo llevábamos los vestidos en el mismo tono mientras el de Esme era, un color coral muy lindo…

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del restaurant nos quedamos con la boca abierta…

_**Edward nos dio un buen susto pero no soy tan mala… perdón…espero les haya gustado…**_

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo… me encanta saber que esta historia les gusta…**_

_**Si tienen algún comentario respecto a ella estaré encantada de leerlo…**_

_**1'000,000 de gracias por todos los reviews alertas y favoritos…**_

Ale 74 espero no haberte decepcionado, con este capitulo… gracias por todos tus reviews y por seguir la historia también agradezco a: cris, Karen de pattinson, yukimenoneko, guest, doryycullen, tina, ninacara, eddieIlove, any0239, camibur25, Ana Masen Snape, stewpattz, esmeralda, gavm, aleCullenn, nadeshiko 19, cam, fran ktrin Black, por sus reviews, me encanta leer sus comentarios …soy medio completamente olvidadiza si alguien se pasó lo siento pero también recibe mi agradecimiento 1'000,000 de gracias para cada una de ustedes.

A todos los que han dejado sus alertas y favoritos 1'000,000.


	23. milagro

"MILAGRO"

BPOV

Si soy lenta, era lógico que si íbamos vestidos de fiesta, en especial Anne, Alice y yo con trajes parecidos debí sospechar lo que nos esperaba, _pero que quieren que haga con semejante hombre a mi lado, que ni el yeso ni la muleta le restan un mínimo de lo sexi que es… a eso súmenle la eternidad sin… en fin ya me perdí otra vez…_, el lugar estaba decorado en tonos blancos con lavanda, no había mesas estaban en una orilla decoradas con una tarta gigante… vino, fuente de chocolate y yo no sé que mas, en el centro las sillas estaban perfectamente alineadas dejando un pasillo donde había una alfombra blanca, al frente esta Emmett con su smoking y su corbatín, una pequeño ramito de azares en cristal, y una enorme sonrisa que podía iluminar toda l cuidad… una mujer vestida con un traje muy elegante nos acomodo, pasaron primero Jasper y Edward escoltando a Esme, tras ella Alice con un pequeño ramo de flores hermoso, en seguida yo con Carled en los brazos y un ramo igual al de Alice, tras de mi venia mi princesa con una pequeña canasta llena de pétalos de flores… la mujer la instruyo par que los fuera esparciendo por el camino…

Tomamos nuestros lugares e inicio la tradicional marcha nupcial, por la puerta, entraron Rosalie y Carlisle, él impecable y ella parecía una princesa de cuentos y no me refiero porque el vestido llevara capas y mas capas de tela sino porque se miraba hermosa, el vestido blanco palabra de honor en corte sirena que acentuaba cada una de sus curvas, la parte de enfrente le llegaba poco arriba de la rodilla y la parte de atrás caía hasta el piso, las capas que llevaba abajo la hacía ver como una flor queriendo abrir, llevaba pocos accesorios, el maquillaje muy natural, el cabello recogido hacia un lado y un pequeño tocado en cristales … la palabra para describirla era…._ ¿Decirles que la baba de Emmett esta hasta el piso sirve?..._ yo no encontré alguna, pero más que su vestido y demás, la luz en su mirada y la sonrisa, me hacia darme cuenta de la gran felicidad que les daba el estar así, en este momento… entonces quise recordar mi boda, pero no había recuerdos… solo mi esposo sosteniéndome en sus brazos en la playa, un espacio en blanco que me es imposible llenar y despertar en la casa de Miami toda desorientada… no necesite decir ninguna palabra para que mi esposo entendiera lo que pasaba, me regalo una sonrisa nockeadora de neuronas y articulo un te amo… mi corazón se hincho de alegría… que importaba si no recordaba la boda, tenía el mejor esposo del universo y con el una familia que amo y me ama… no necesito mas…

La ceremonia paso como todas… no dijeron votos especiales escritos por ellos, ni nada por el estilo todo fue de la manera más tradicional…

-ahora si nos dejaste sin palabras osito cariñosito…

-ya ves tommy, este oso está amarrado…

-bueno oso rose te tiene amarrado desde hace mucho solo que ahora es legal….

-que te puedo decir tommy amo a mi rose y este susto y… lo demás solo apresuro las cosas…

-¿a qué te refieres con lo demás?

- tommy que mala eres no has felicitado a rose por casarse con el más guapo de los Cullen…

-Emmett cometes un grave error, la que se caso con el más guapo de los Cullen soy yo…

Lo abrace de nuevo y fui a felicitar a rose, me extraño que estuviera llorando pero pensé que era normal por lo de la boda, la emoción y eso…

-felicidades rose, a ver si ahora de casado haces que madure el oso.

-gracias bella, en serio eres una hermana para mí- me abrazo y luego río- bueno si mi oso no ha madurado en estos años lo dudo que lo haga ahora…pero no me importa así lo amo…

Después pasamos al costado del restaurant donde estaba decorado para la recepción, Anne se fue directo a la tarta, Emmett con una cuchara tomo u poco de glaseado para él y otro poco para ella, comimos como siempre en familia hasta que Emmett se puso de pie y llamo la atención

-familia… se que les sorprendo mucho todo esto, pero que les puedo decir, mi rose no se resistió a mis encantos –reímos por la cara que hizo cuando rose le rodó los ojos- la verdad es que- se le quebró la voz- cuando paso todo esto de mi rose me arrepentí de no haber tenido el valor de propónerle matrimonio antes, el anillo ya tenía guardado desde hace dos años porque aquí donde me ven guapote, sexi, y alegre… no creí tener tanta suerte como para que mi rose quisiera pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos.

Todos soltamos un awwwwwww. Entonces rose lo interrumpió para continuar ella- pero cuando llego aquí y me miro en la camilla con mis ojos cerrados, se arrodillo a un lado de la cama y prometió que si sobrevivía a esto se casaría conmigo inmediatamente, y como lo escuche creo que no le quedo de otra…-reímos por las caras de Emmett.- la verdad es que nos hubiéramos casado hasta que llegáramos a estados unidos pero antes de darme de alta el médico me dijo que no podía medicarme para el dolor porque no era muy recomendable en mi estado- una gran sonrisa ilumino su rostro y el de Emmett- estoy embarazada, apenas es el primer mes…

Ya no la dejamos hablar todos nos arrojamos sobre ellos para felicitarlos, entre lagrimas y risas los abrazamos y besamos…

-ves Eddie yo tendré mi Emmecitto o mi mini rose…

-ya creía yo que no podías, ya sabes…

-ni en sueños Eddie que no renga taaanta puntería como tú no significa que no haga la tarea…

-pero no tan bien como yo oso…

-Emmett permíteme decirte que si haces sufrir a hermana o a mi sobrino me veré en el gran placer de partirte la cara…

-jazz te aseguro que si algún día llego a lastimar a mi rose… tendrás que hacer cola porque ella me partirá la cara primero.

-oso te compadezco, porque cuando nazca el bebé sabrás lo que es bueno…-reí con burla- o tal vez antes- voltee a ver a rose- ¿te dijeron que guardaras reposo?- ella asintió- definitivamente desde hoy sabrás lo que es bueno…- el pobre oso se quedo con cara de wtf mientras todos nos partíamos de la risa…

- espera Emmett voy a la tienda del hotel para traerte tu regalo de bodas…-salió mi esposo apurado seguido por Jasper, los pobres no podían ni caminar de la risa, y Emmett nos seguía mirando a todos con cara de wtf…

-rose, no dejes a tu recién estrenado esposo así…

-eso dices tú que va a estrenar esposo- _¿Carlisle?_ –rose, Esme y yo nos quedamos viéndolo con los ojos como plato. Y él solo se encogió de hombros.

-rose, el papa de tu bebe no entiende- siguió Emmett mientras hacía pucheros.

-raro sería que entendieras- rio Alice- en serio Emmett aun no sabes de qué hablamos…-negó con la cabeza y entraron un Jasper y mi esposo con una caja de regalo cada uno y les temblaba los hombros y le lloraban los ojos de la risa….

-Emmett aquí tienes mi regalo de boda, tómalo como de parte de mi esposa y mío, con mucho cariño…- Emmett abrió el regalo y abrió los ojos de forma exagerada y empezó a hiperventilar claramente se notaba la marca de la rasuradora.

-y este es de parte de Alice y mío para rose…- rose lo abrió y se le quedo viendo a Jasper como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza…

-esto no ayuda Jasper…

-claro que si, si tú no puedes hacer nada…el tampoco…-eran unas esposas para manos y pies, el hombre de la foto venia en una posición extraña….

cuando vio Emmett el regalo de Jasper miro con ojos oscuros a rose…

-ni lo sueñes Emmett esto es para que te quedes quieto… si yo estoy en reposo y a dieta tu también….

-pero rose yo si quiero estrenar el regalo de Eddie…- todos reímos ante la ocurrencia de Emmett…

Las horas se os fueron volando, pero Carled exigió cambio de pañal y una muy manchada de tarta Anne se quedo dormida en los brazos de su padre… regresamos a la habitación, Jasper cargo a Carled sin importarle el olor y Carlisle llevo a Anne.

El siguiente día volvimos a forks… bueno todos menos Emmett y rose que no podía viajar por lo menos hasta el cuarto mes de embarazo, y como se necesitaba de todas formas alguien para hacerse cargo de esas oficinas mientras se nombraba a alguien más…

-no imagine que Anne se la pasara jugando con ese…niño-gruño mi esposo celoso- todo el camino.

-esposo viejo, ya te estás volviendo gruñón…

-ni estoy viejo ni soy gruñón, vas a decir que no viste como beso ese a mi princesa…

-esposo se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla como lo hace todo mundo…

-también se despide con un movimiento de mano, no hay necesidad de dar besos…

-amor- negué con la cabeza riendo si se ponía así ahorita, no quería ni imaginar cómo se pondría cuando sea grande y le presente a su primer novio.-anda vamos a que te recuestes, ya de te esta inflamando el pie…

-te quedaras conmigo- hizo un puchero y no me resistí, mordí su labio…-bebé, no hagas eso…

-es que eres tan antojable….

-amor- me reprendió con la mirada oscurecida…

-vamos a la cama anda…

-esa es la mejor frase que he escuchado…

-no saques conclusiones esposo ambos estamos convalecientes…

-oh, bebé para todo hay maña

_¿Y que creen? comprobé que para todo hay maña_.

Edward ya se había recuperado, y había vuelto a trabajar. Dicen que el tiempo vuela cuando eres feliz, y estoy totalmente de acuerdo, a pesar de todas las complicaciones y contratiempos presente mis exámenes finales y "mi graduación" esta a la vuelta de la esquina, mi esposo le pidió a Alice que me arreglara para algo que tiene planeado, al parecer saldremos, sin niños, y aunque no lo crean estoy nerviosa… es la primera vez que salimos solos desde que nació Carled, se que Esme, cathy, Carlisle, Jasper, y Alice cuidaran de ellos pero aun así me siento extraña, tal vez sea algo inconsciente a raíz del secuestro… pero por mis nervios no le voy a echar abajo sus planes a mi esposo…

-listo, bella esta vez me he superado a mi misma…

-gracias por decirme que tuviste que hacer milagros para que me viera bien

-sabes que no me refiero a eso… solo que te aseguro que mi hermanito se deshidratara de lo que va a babear cuando te vea…

-con este pedazo de tela que me pusiste, ¿Cómo no?

-hey- se hizo la ofendida- te aseguro que estas perfectamente arreglada para el lugar donde van…

Unos toques en la puerta nos distrajeron- cariño Edward ya te está esperando- llamo Esme.

-enseguida bajo Esme…

Alice no me dejo ver al espejo ni siquiera después de que me arreglo _la cara de mi hermano lo dirá todo,_ si claro. Baje las escaleras con mucho cuidado _¡Alice me puso unas armas mortales! Zapatos según ella no quiero ni imaginar cuánto mide el tacón…_

-bebé- _oh si ese tono de voz ronco lo conocía bastante bien…_

-estoy lista amor…

El volteo a ver a los demás –gracias por cuidar a los niños- dijo con una sonrisa

-no tienes nada que agradecer nosotros estamos más que encantados lo hacemos, además ustedes son una pareja joven que tiene derecho a divertirse.

-gracias de toda formas…

-ya deja de agradecer y váyanse… y tu no me mires con cara de querer darme instrucciones…-me apunto Esme con el dedo- sé lo que hay que hacer.

Edward mee puso su mano en la parte baja de la espalda mandando miles de descargas eléctricas por toda mi columna vertebral… abrió la puerta de coche como el perfecto caballero que es y luego de ponerme el cinturón y cerrarla puerta rodeo el auto con ese caminar gacíl tan suyo y se sentó al volante pero antes de arrancar el auto me dio un casto beso en los labios.

-te amo bebé… relájate esta noche es para nosotros.

-te amo, esposo y sabes que soy toda tuya…

-me encanta como suena eso- sus ojos me recorrieron descaradamente de pies a cabeza- vamos….

Encendió el auto y puso música clásica, le encanta escuchar de esa música cuando maneja, no me fije en el camino ni el rumbo que tomo iba demasiado concentrada mirándolo a él…

-llegamos amor…

Mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estábamos en la Push, en un complejo de cabañas que rentaban para los turistas…. Me guió a una de las cabañas y al abrirla me quede con la boca abierta…en el centro estaba puesta la mesa para dos personas… todo el lugar estaba decorado con velas colocadas de forma estratégica, había un camino de pétalos de rosas blancas bordeado de pétalos rojos que llevaban hasta la mesa que estaba sobre una alfombra de pétalos rojos.

Tomo mis manos y me volteo para verme a los ojos- amor, se que nuestro matrimonio no fue nada convencional, y estos dos años que hemos estado juntos han sido los más maravillosos de mi existencia, no imagino nadie mejor que tu…porque sinceramente no existe…por razones que han estado fuera de nuestras manos no hemos celebrado como debe ser… amor hoy hace dos años que fuiste mía por primera vez…no en un papel que se puede romper, me entregaste tu cuerpo tu corazón y yo te entregue el mío… este para mí es un día importante es nuestro segundo aniversario de pertenecernos mutuamente…

-para siempre…-dije en un susurro.

-para siempre… te amo bebé.

-yo mas amor…

Pasamos a la mesa en silencio, no había necesidad de decir más… la cena era pollo en salsa de hongos, verduras sazonadas, puré de patatas y de postre un ángel de fresa… todo estaba delicioso… no tomamos vino por Carled que aun lo amamantaba…

-¿bailamos?- se puso de pie y tomo mi mano

Encendió la el aparato de sonido y empezó a salir una música lenta y hermosa, nos mecimos al ritmo de la música por un buen rato… mi cabeza estaba recostada en su pecho levante mi rostro y lo mire a los ojos… me miraba con tanto amor que me hizo estremecer...acerco su boca a la mía y gustosa recibí su beso… así estuvimos besándonos dándonos en ese beso una pequeña porción del inmenso amor que nos tenemos…

-quiero hacerte el amor bebe….

-y yo quiero que lo hagas esposo…

Me levanto en brazos aun besándome y me llevo a la recamara de la cabaña, y cumplió con su palabra, estuvimos amándonos hasta el amanecer, quedando rendidos uno en los brazos del otro…

Volvimos a casa ya tarde, la sonrisa de boba n quien me la quitara…Anne nos recibió contándonos todos los detalles de sus compras con Nina y jazz, que Cathy le hizo una tarta de chocolate provocando que mi esposo pusiera una mueca que le quite con un beso… Carled estaba dormido y cuando despertó quiso que lo cargara, y ya no me soltó…

Emmett y rose volvieron de Londres, muy emocionados con la pequeña pero visible pancita de ella, el oso se la pasaba acariciándola y besándola…

-he apartado cita con Emily para mañana….

-¿te harás una ecografía?-pregunto Esme…

-si tengo la cita a las dos de la tarde….

-no se dice tengo…

-porque ices eso jazz

-se dice tenemos…

-recuerda rose que para las ecografías es todos o todos- reí de la cara de espanto que puso-ha, ha, ni lo sueñes la mayoría por no decir todas las ecografías de mis hijos fueron todos así que…

-ya no he dicho nada….

Mi esposo llego de la oficina, regalándome una sonrisa nockeadora de neuronas, después de saludar a todos se acerco a mí y me levanto en brazos dándome un beso no apto para menores ganándonos los chiflidos de los chicos…

-en serio Eddie si sigues así vas a completar el equipo completo de futbol incluyendo a las porristas…

-no me puedes culpar, tengo la esposa más hermosa del universo…

-discrepo- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa- eres hermosa hija pero la esposa más hermosa es la mía…

-perdón ma pero allí sí que no, la más hermosa es mi rose…

-ahora yo me quiero casar- dijo Alice con su patentado puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

-chesa chal- dijo Anne imitando a su Nina, mi esposo se envaro y paso por todos los colores…

-princesa tú no tienes permiso de casarte hasta los cincuenta años…-hablo serio

-no seas ridículo Eddie, tú te casaste con tommy cuando ella tenía que ¿quince?- se burlo Emmett

-diecisiete pero no está eso en discusión… a ver imagínate que lo que tiene rose es niña y te dice que se quiere casar…

Ahora fue Emmett el que paso por todos los colores se volteo a mirar fijamente el vientre de rose- escúchame bien mini rose no tienes permiso de tener novio hasta los cincuenta años…

Todos nos reímos de Emmett que se gano una buena cojera de parte de rose y la burla de todos…

-ozo ¿tú no tee chesa?

-si te quiero así- abrió sus brazos a todo lo que le daban…

-tú no uga con chesa… pacha och

-solo estaba cansado, pero ahora venga vamos a atrapar mariposas…

-chiiiiiiiii.

Le puso la chaqueta y el gorro y salieron al jardín, Carled estaba dormido y me fui a casa a acostarlo, hacia mucho que no cocinaba porque si no lo hacia cathy era Esme… pero cathy fue a Miami a ver a su familia…

Me puse a hacer el choco flan de rose, y una receta que leí de un pastel de zanahoria… mientras preparaba todo estaba al pendiente del monitor por si se despertaba Carled… hice primero la mescla del choco flan y mientras se cocía me puse a hacer la mezcla del pastel de zanahoria…

Termine de preparar ambas cosas y Edward no venia, se me hizo extraño pero consciente de que estaba Anne allá, no le di importancia…le llame por teléfono cuando hube terminado…

-dime amor…

-hice unos postres para la cena, ¿puedes venir a ayudarme para llevarlos?

-enseguida voy amor…

Fui a cambiar a Carled y a cambiarme yo, cuando llegamos a casa de Esme ya estaba queriendo servir la cena… Anne por supuesto ya estaba en su sillita en cuanto pusimos los postres en la mesa a rose se le ilumino la cara pero no por el choco flan sin por la tarta de zanahoria que iba decorado con una mezcla de quesos con leche condensada y tenía una mezcla e nuez molida filete de almendras, uvas pasa y coco rallado…

-¿de qué es esa tarta bella?

-es una receta que vi en una revista y la hice…

-¿puedo tomar un trozo?-era extraño ver en ella el puchero Cullen pero le salía tan bien que no pude resistirme.

-por supuesto rose, toma lo que quieras…

-och pome mida…

-pero yo quiero tarta Anne…

-mida paba…pome tata…- la señalo con el dedito a manera de regaño tal como le decía yo cuando me pedía postre antes de comer…

-ya decía yo que eres igual que tu mama mini tomatito…

-chesa tee mama…

-y yo te amo a ti princesa anda vamos a cenar antes de que se enfrié…

Rose se adueño de la tarta de zanahoria y dijo que si alguien mas quería que me pidiera a mí que le hiciera…

-creo que ya es hora de dormir…

-yo también….

Nos despedimos de todos y fuimos a casa, los niños estaban dormidos pero así les colocamos el pijama y encendimos los monitores.

-Amor nos han invitado a la fiesta de aniversario de las oficinas en new york ¿Qué dices?

-contigo voy hasta el fin del mundo amor, además es una buena oportunidad para que Kebi y Amun conozcan a los niños…

-entonces está decidido… nos vamos a nueva york y de allí a Miami…

-¿a Miami para qué?...no es que me moleste…

Se paso la mano por la cabeza nervioso- es que quiere ir toda la familia…

-ok…- no me convenció su respuesta pero tampoco le iba a discutir…

_**Lectores y lectoras no tengo palabras para agradecer el que hayan seguido esta historia, Ale 74, tina y todas las personas que se tomaron su tiempo para escribirme sus reviews 1'000,000 de gracias…**_

_**Las que la escogieron como favorita y sus alertas 1'000,000 de gracias también….**_

_**Nos quedan solo un par de capítulos y el epilogo **__** pero estoy trabajando en otra historia que acabo de subir, se llama casualidad o destino… he subido un par de capítulos… la puse en clasificación M porque habrá algunas escenas que no me parecieron correctas para T si gustan pasar a verla… estaré esperando sus comentarios…. **_

_**Próximo capítulo "si quiero"**_


	24. si quiero

"si quiero"

BPOV

Como relojito a las cinco de la mañana Carled hizo su llamado, mi esposo estaba profundamente dormido así que me levante y fui a atenderlo… después de cambiarlo y alimentarlo lo lleve a la cocina y lo senté en la sillita mientras ponía el café…

Edward salió de la recamara ya listo para irse a la oficina –bebé, no me gusta despertarme y que no estés- hizo un puchero que no dude en besar…

-lo siento esposo pero ya no eres tu solo el hombre de mi vida…

-me pondré celoso bebé…

-lo siento, te aguantas porque no tienes idea de cuanto lo amo…

-yo te digo un secreto-se acerco a mi oído mandando miles de descargas eléctricas a través de mi cuerpo- yo te amo a ti… pero tengo otra chica y la amo también…

-ah si, entonces no te pongas celoso…

-no lo puedo evitar tu eres mía…

-si toda tuya- rodee su cuello con mis brazos para darle un beso en los labios…

-yo soy….-no termino la frase…

-papi chesa no pee- Anne salió de cuarto con su pijama medio quitada y un vestidito medio puesto…

-¿que pasa princesa?

-no pee…-tironeo de la ropa…

-¿quieres que te ayude?...-pregunte

-mami quía oni papi uya chesa…

-lo siento bebé… mi chica requiere mi atención…

-no te preocupes esposo mientras yo estaré entretenida con mi chico…

Desaparecieron en el cuarto y yo aproveche para servir el desayuno… cuando salieron la princesa estaba perfectamente vestida y peinada… aunque no lo crean mi esposo peinaba bastante bien… le costo aprender pero por su princesa hace todo…

-huele delicioso bebé…

-gracias… ven se te hace tarde, y dijiste que tenias una reunión

.- ¿me estas corriendo?

-nunca… si por mi fuera te encadenaría a mi y no permitiría que te alejaras

-esa idea es bastante tentadora…-me lanzo una mirada lasciva.

-no me mires así que hay niños presentes…-lo regañe mordiéndome el labio.

-yo no te miro de ninguna forma en especifico- puso cara de inocente.

-mama chesa uga ozo… ¿si?

-amor titi oso tiene que ir a trabajar…

-ozo no tee chesa

-si te quiere pequeña solo que tiene otras cosas que hacer… y hoy en la tarde vamos a ir con él y con la Nina rose a ve el bebe...

-¿ta quito pomo oni?

-esta mas chiquito que Anthony todavía le falta crecer mucho antes de nacer…

-bebé oso uga chesa y oni…

-claro que si, van a ser los mejores primos…

Edward se fue prometiendo volver por nosotros para ir al hospital, cuando termine de limpiar la casa fui con Esme, para esperar juntas a los demás…

-cariño que bueno que llegaron- nos beso a los tres y se sentó en el sillón para sentarse a la princesa en las piernas y poder tener a Carled en los brazos también.

- Esme te vas a cansar…

Hizo una señal con la cabeza restándole importancia.- quiero aprovechar ahorita que puedo ya que nazca el bebé de rose me van a faltar manos…

-tienes razón Abu…-reímos

-antes de que se me olvide llego una carta para ti...

-¿para mi?

-si –se quiso levantar para dármela...

-dime donde esta y yo la tomo Esme no te preocupes…

-sobre la repisa…

Tome la carta y me quede helada cuando vi el remitente… Renee

-¿que pasa cariño te quedaste pálida?

-es de Renee…

-tu sabes si quieres leerla o no cariño… no quisiera verte sufrir…

-no creo que pueda hacerme mas daño del que ya me ha hecho Abu…

Me senté en el sofá y la abrí lentamente… sinceramente no sabia que esperar…

_BELLA._

_Se que estarás sorprendida al leer estas líneas, no se como empezar, te he hecho demasiado daño y con pedirte perdón no será suficiente, toda i vida te culpe a ti de mis desgracias, cuando realmente la culpable siempre fui yo…_

_Nunca tuve eso que llaman instinto maternal, creía que era por no haber recibido nunca el cariño de mi madre, pero al ver la adoración que tienes por tu hija me di cuenta que no tenia nada que ver con eso…_

_Se que tienes un segundo hijo, no se si es niño o niña pero lo que si se es lo afortunado que es de que tu seas su madre._

_Nunca imagine que al casarte con ese extraño, en vez de hacerte daño como era mi intención te llevaría a los brazos de alguien que te amara como te ama él, no necesito escucharlo en sus ojos de la forma en que te mira puedo ver ese amor que te tiene, y que decir de su familia… felicidades tienes unos padres, hermanos, esposo e hijos que te aman y verdaderamente te lo mereces… ¿Qué ironía no?, queriendo lastimarte logre hacerte feliz…_

_Realmente no se si leerás o no estas líneas, pero necesitaba decírtelo, perdóname…perdóname por no ser una buena madre… ni siquiera una buena persona._

_Al verte en el juzgado rodeada de tu familia te envidie por tener lo que siempre quise, pero después recapacite en que pude tenerlo y por mis rencores y amarguras lo desprecie…_

_Hace unos días me sentí mal, haz de pensar ¿Qué me importa?... y tienes razón note debe importar, pero tu eres lo único que tengo, Phil por apoyarme en mis estupideces perdió la vida… y quede como merezco sola… la familia de el me culpa de su muerte, y tienen razón, pero es algo que no puedo solucionar, seque Atheonora esta destrozada y por primera vez en mi vida quiero hacer un acto de humanidad._

_Te dije que me sentí mal, pues me atendieron en la enfermería y descubrieron que estaba embarcada, tal vez la ultima vez que estuve con Phil quede así… sabes que siempre soñó con tener un hijo lo quería llamar Robert como su padre…soy consiente de que no saldré de aquí por lo menos con vida, y no quiero condenar a este hijo a vivir en la cárcel o el orfanato…_

_La familia de Phil vive en Phoenix, no lo sabias verdad, te mando la dirección y el teléfono de su casa, apelo a tu buen corazón y te pido, te suplico que cuando nazca este niño se lo entregues a ella. No le puedo devolver a su hijo pero si una pequeña parte de él…_

_Gracias, si es que leíste esta carta y gracias si decides hacerlo, no por mi que soy mas que consiente que no lo merezco, ni por esa señora que nunca conociste sino por tu hermano, no lo olvides y amalo como solo tu sabes hacerlo…_

_No vengas a verme, solo mándame una nota diciéndome si aceptas o no, una persona te hará saber cuando nazca y tú haz lo que creas conveniente…_

_RENEE…_

Cuando termine de leerla me sentía ahogada, no sabia que esperar al abrirla pero esto no me lo imaginaba, las lagrimas corrían por mis mejilla mojando el papel… alguien se había llevado a los niños, y Esme me abrazo fuerte mente permitiéndome llorar hasta la inconsciencia…

Unas suaves caricias me hiciera despertar, mi esposo me miraba con una especian angustiada, me lance a sus brazos y volví a lloras, el solo me sostuvo acariciando mi espalda y mi cabeza hasta que me calme…

-gracias esposo…te amo…

-yo mas bebé… ¿Qué paso?

-Renee me escribió una carta- su mandíbula se tenso y pude ver la ira en sus ojos…-quería pedirme perdón y un favor…

-¿Qué clase de favor?

-que me encargara de su hijo…

-¿hijo?

-si, esta embarazada y me pide que cuando nazca se lo entregue a la mama de Phil, si es niño quiere que se llame Robert como su abuelo…

- ¿Qué harás?

- la verdad no se, pero ese niño es mi hermano y no lo voy a desamparar… también me envió una nota con la dirección y el teléfono de la señor Dweyer…

-¿quiere ir a verla?

-la verdad es que si me gustaría este es un tema que no se puede tratar por teléfono…

-entiendo… ¿Cuándo te gustaría que nos fuéramos?

-amor no…-me silencio con un beso…

-soy tu esposo y voy contigo, te amo y no te dejare sola con este problema…

-¿y si ella no quiere al niño?

-pues tendremos tres pequeños…

_ ¿en serio?

-claro, es tu hermano y no creo que quiera mandarlo a un orfanato…

-tienes razón, te amo esposo

-yo mas bebé… ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos pasado mañana? y de allí nos vamos a la gala en new york…

-me parece bien…

Seguimos un rato solo abrazados hasta que llegaron los demás, rose, Alice, Anne y Carled venían del centro comercial cargados de bolsas… hasta la carriola estaba con bolsas…

Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle llegaron juntos como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo…como si les hubiera dicho como me sentía me dieron un cálido abrazo…

-familia, se que no estaba en nuestros planes pero Bella y yo viajaremos a Phoenix pasado mañana y de allí nos iremos a new york

- ¿sucede algo?- pregunto Carlisle con cautela…

- si, recibí una carta de Renee y vamos a ir a buscar una persona…

-pero ¿todo esta bien?

-creo que si, en esa carta me pide perdón y que busque a la mama de Phil, descubrió que esta embarazada y quiere entregar al niño con su abuela…

- eres muy noble hija- me sonrió dulcemente Esme…

-no se si sea por nobleza pero ese niño es mi hermano y voy a velar por su bienestar…

- entonces solo nos resta desearles suerte y buen viaje…

-¿no es justo?- dijo Alice haciendo su patentado puchero.

- ¿a que te refieres Allie?- pregunte confundida…

-tu, antes de los veinte años ya tienes dos hijos, rose aun cuando los médicos dijeran lo contrario ya espera su emmesitto y hasta Renee, que con tu perdón bella, esta algo pasada de años va a tener un bebé…-se cruzo de brazos- y yo no tengo mi jazzy chiquito, ayer cada quien-nos apunto a rose, Esme y a mi- fue nombrada la mejor esposa y ahora resulta que todo mundo tiene hijos….jazzy como que te estas tardando…

-en realidad Allie como tu fuiste quien se me declaro estaba esperando que me propusieras matrimonio…-sonrió Jasper coqueto...

Alice se levanto y corrió por las escaleras como cohete y al rato bajo con una carpeta y su bolsa…

-familia Jasper y yo saldremos un momento… bueno mejor no nos esperen hasta mañana…- jalo a Jasper de la mano y salieron apresurados dejándonos con cara de wtf. Solo nos encogimos de hombros y lo dejamos pasar, era Alice y de ella se podía esperar cualquier cosa…

Tal como lo había dicho llegaron el siguiente día cuando estábamos sirviendo la cena, que era lasaña por petición del embarazado y me hizo preparar una gran cantidad de agua de frutas, al parecer leyó en un libro que era nutritiva y su rose la necesitaba… y por petición de rose hice la tarta de zanahoria… mas bien varias, pues Anne cuando vio que su Nina rose se quedaba con una quiso otra para ella así que opte por hacerlas como cup cakes para que no se pelearan…

-familia, hemos seguido la tradición Cullen…-dijo Alice mostrando su mano donde estaba un anillo de bodas

-Carlisle, educaste muuuy mal a tus hijos… ninguno me ha dejado planear una boda como Dios manda- hizo un puchero Esme haciéndonos reír.

-lo siento cariño, pero ¿Qué te parece si planeamos una boda?

-es verdad, Edward le pidió a Bella que se casara de nuevo con él…

-no cariño la nuestra…recuerda que nuestra boda fue como la de ellos, me encantaría renovar votos… además treinta años de casados es algo digno de presumir…

- claro que me casaría de nuevo contigo…

Todos soltamos un awwwwww cuando se dieron un tierno beso, y después nos sentamos a cenar, enfrascados en la planeación de la boda de Carlisle y Esme que si el lugar, los invitados, las flores, etc.

-ma para que tanto mejor váyanse a las vegas y listo…-la cojera que le dio rose retumbo en todo el comedor

-serás idiota Emmett, ellos ya están casados una renovación de votos requiere una celebración especial.

- me encantaría que fuera aquí, en el jardín- dijo Esme.

-será como lo planees cariño…. Y cuando lo planees también…

-¿Cómo quieren que no seamos unos dominados si tenemos el ejemplo en casa rio Emmett?

-te confieso que los que salimos ganando somos nosotros, porque si ellas están contentas… tenemos premio- movió Carlisle las cejas sugestivamente y Esme le dio una cojera…

-eso no se dice Carlisle -lo reprendió con una sonrisa.

-auch cariño, no te juntes con rose- rio Carlisle

-pues tu no te comporte como Emmett.

Las bromas siguieron y siguieron haciendo que el tiempo volara al igual que la cena…

-bella gracia por mi regalo de bodas- dijo Jasper

- ¿Cuál?

-pues el agua de frutas…hacia mucho que no la preparabas…

-y echto echta muy dico- dijo Alice con la boca llena de cup cake…

- por nada Jasper… y ahora a hace lo que la duende diga he…

-¡mas!- grito asustado recibiendo una cojera de Alice.

- auch Alice ya no te juntes con rose- repitió lo mismo que Carlisle…

-y tu no digas idioteces como Emmett, anda sube las cosas que traemos en el auto que ya es tarde y me quiero ir a dormir…

Jasper se encogió de hombros y se levanto para hacer lo que le mando Alice sin decir ni pio… todos estallamos en carcajadas… cuando nos calmamos nos despedimos para ir a dormir… mañana iría a buscar a la señora Dweyer…

La casa era grande y hermosa nunca me imagine que la familia de Phil tuviera dinero, pero bueno una cosa es que tu familia lo tenga y otra que tu…

Yo miraba la entrada como si fuera a entrar la casa del terror, me temblaban las manos y me sudaban como si las tuviera bajo el chorro de agua… mi esposo viendo mi situación me abrazo con su mano libre , pues en la otra cargaba a Anne, y me dio esa sonrisa nockeadora de neuronas…

Toque el timbre y esperamos, toque un par de veces más hasta que una mujer joven abrió la puerta…

-buenos días que se les ofrece.

-buenas tardes ¿se encuentra la señora Dweyer?

- ¿de parte de quien?

-isabella Cullen.

-permítame…

Entro a la casa y nos dejo esperando… tenia mas ganas de salir huyendo que de enfrentarme a ella, no la conocía y no tenia idea de cómo reaccionaria…y sinceramente me aterraba…

-pasen.-nos hizo una señal con la mano…no me fije en como estaba decorada la casa ni los colores de la s paredes ni nada de lo que hace comúnmente uno cuando llega a un lugar… en la sala estaba una señora vestida toda de negro y con una expresión de dolor en su rostro que me estrujo el corazón… la entendía yo había perdido a mi angelito, y cuando desapareció Anne se me desgarro el alma pero tenia una pequeña esperanza de volverla a ver pero ella no su hijo se había ido y no volvería….

-buenas tardes señora Dweyer… saludo mi esposo al ver que yo me había quedado en silencio- mi nombre es Edward Cullen, ella es mi esposa isabella Cullen y nuestros hijos Anne y Carled.

-buenas tardes señor Cullen que los trae por aquí…

-es algo difícil de explicar…

-hable y tratare de entenderlo…

-soy yo quien viene a hablar con usted…-logre encontrar mi voz…

- siéntense- nos sentamos frente a ella- dígame isabella…

-solo bella-medio sonreí- lo que le tengo que decir es delicado pero me gustaría que me escuchar hasta el final antes de emitir algún juicio…

-te escucho bella…

-bien…-respire profundo- yo soy hija de Renee- en cuanto mencione a mi madre la cara se le torció en una mueca- ella me mando una carta donde me dice que esta embarazada y quiere que usted se quede con el niño- mire como silenciosas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas- yo entenderé su posición sea cual fuere, lo único que le puedo decir es que ese niño es su nieto, y ella dice que no puede devolverle a Phil pero por lo menos quiere que tenga ese pequeño pedacito que queda de él…

- esta segura que es mi nieto…

-yo no puedo asegurarle nada, ella dice que Phil tenia muchas ganas de tener un hijo y no lo habían podido lograr…

- como para cuando nace…

-según mis cálculos a finales de agosto o principios de septiembre…

- no quisiera verla pero me encantaría quedarme con mi nieto… un pequeño pedazo de mi hijo seria de gran consuelo para mi…

-ella no quiere que la visite, dice que me llamaran cuando sea el momento y yo me encargare a su vez de entregárselo a usted…

-gracias- susurro con voz quebrada

Anne que siempre ha odiado ver llorar a la gente se bajo del regazo de su papi y fue a treparse en el sillón donde estaba ella y le dio n beso en la mejilla, luego la abrazo…

-no lloe…chesa no uta lloe…

Ella me miro a mi- dice que no llore que a ella no le gusta que llore, siempre es así nunca le ha gustado ver llorar...

La señora Dweyer le regreso el abrazo- ya no voy a llorar pequeña- se limpio las lagrimas y beso la mejilla de Anne

-¿esta pequeña fue…?-dejo la pregunta inconclusa pero sabia claramente a que se refería…

-si ella fue…

-lo siento bella, mi hijo… no se que lo llevo a hacer esa atrocidad…

-ya quedo en el pasado señora Dweyer…

-eres muy buena bella esto que haces… en serio…

Me sonroje alcanzando el nivel máximo… seguimos platicando de trivialidades sobre todo de las travesuras de Anne… nos dijo que la joven que nos abrió era su hija bree que estaba de visita junto con su esposo diego… que ella les pedía nietos pero estaban esperando un tiempo para afianzar su matrimonio antes de tener hijos…

-a todo esto ¿Cuántos años tienes? Te vez muy joven- me pregunto

-casi veinte- _es mejor que diecinueve._

-eres demasiado joven y ya con dos hijos… ¿Cuántos años tenias cuando se casaron?

-diecisiete…

-ellos…tu mama te dio permiso…

-se podría decir…pero no importa como haya sido, soy muy feliz y esto- apunte a mi esposo y mis hijos- no los cambiaria por nada…

-entiendo lo que quieres decir, uno como madre… las que somos de corazón damos todo por nuestros hijos…

-estoy de acuerdo con usted… en fin creo que debemos irnos…me dio gusto conocerla…

-¿Por qué no se quedan a cenar? me daría mucho gusto que nos acompañaran.

-no quisiera incomodar…

-no incomodas al contrario…

-esta bien...

Cenamos con ellos, y como siempre Anne se los hecho a la bolsa todos estaban encantados escuchando sus palabras mochas, les conto de sus ninas, de oso que jugaba con ella de Jasper que la consentía y que le gustaba mucho ir de compras… que su Abu Esme cocinaba rico y que su Abu Carlisle cuidaba los enfermos… nos fuimos al hotel hasta que los niños estaban dormidos, prometiendo ir a verlos antes de irnos a new york…

Anne se comprometió a decirle lita porque sus Abu eran Carlisle y Esme pero que se parecía, en bree y diego consiguió otro par de tíos consentidores… los pobres estaban encantados con mis hijos que prometieron hacer abuela pronto a la señora Dweyer…

Llegamos a nueva york ya noche y muy cansados, Amun no estaba en la puerta porque era su hora de cenar… así que esperaría hasta el siguiente día, el vigilante que estaba era nuevo.

El departamento estaba limpio y ordenado, en la recamara había dos cunas que mando instalar Edward y después de acostar a los niños y disfrutar de mi esposo dormí como bebé…

Me despertaron unos toques en la puerta… mi esposo estaba en la ducha y los niños estaban dormidos así que me puse la bata y fui a abrir… creo que me equivoque de fecha… ¿o ya era 31 de octubre? Era nada menos que la bruja… la cual creí no volver a ver…

- que haces aquí…-me pregunto con una mueca…

-la pregunta es que haces aquí tu…- le respondí con acritud.

- supe que Eddie estaba aquí, y vengo a hablar con él…

-esta ocupado…-no termine de hablar porque mi esposo apareció tras de mi con unos vaqueros y una polera gris, pero descalzo y con ambos pequeños uno en cada brazo, tome a Carled y deje a la princesa que se le aferro al cuello…

-¿Quién…?-miro a Kate y se le noto el disgusto en la cara…- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿quiero hablar contigo?

-pero yo no…

-Eddie por favor- rogo…-

-di lo que tengas que decir rápido.

-necesito que vuelvas conmigo…- _ahora si que se quedó sin tornillos en la cabeza._

-¿estas loca?

-mis papas vienen de Europa y nunca les dije que terminamos…

-Kate, no se si te abras enterado hace algunos meses sufrimos un incidente rose y yo y televisaron la situación diciendo que yo estoy casado y con dos hijos…

-lo se, y cuando se enteraron les dije que tu esposa era yo y que tenia dos hijos... no vinieron antes por contratos que tenían pendientes pero llegan mañana y vendrán aquí porque les dije que vivíamos en el departamento…

- definitivamente estas loca…

-si se dan cuenta de que es mentira me desheredan…

-¿Qué quieres que haga, tu solita te enredaste en tus mentiras?- dijo mi esposo con voz contenida, yo solo estaba de espectadora.

-solamente di "si quiero"

_**Alice no podía quedar atrás de la boda exprés…**_

_**Aclaración… bella no fue al ultrasonido de rose porque se durmió eso no quiere decir que no se lo hicieran…**_

_**1'000,000 de Gracias por sus reviews a todas, ya los tengo archirequeterecontra leídos saber que leen y les gusta me da mucha emoción y me motiva a seguir escribiendo…**_

_**A las lectoras silenciosas 1'000,000 de gracias también…**_

_**Favoritos y alertas 1'000,000 de gracias.**_

_**Ale74 te aseguro que estaba babeando cuando describía la tarta… que puedo decir me encanta… espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también…**_

_**Próximo capitulo "triple o nada"**_


	25. triple o nada

"TRIPLE O NADA"

BPOV

Mi mente no lograba procesar el grado de locura de esta bruja… ¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar que mi esposo va a prestarse a semejante…?

El estaba en silencio solo mirándola, no supe cuanto tiempo pero empecé a ponerme nerviosa, _¿Qué tan difícil es articular un NO?,_ pero el no decía ni hacia nada parecía una estatua…

Anne su empezó a mover intranquila en sus brazos y eso parece que lo hizo reaccionar…

-te estas escuchando Kate…

-es solo mientras están aquí mis padres… desde que me corrió rose de la casa y Alice del trabajo no he podido conseguir nada fijo, si no es por lo que ellos me mandan no se que haría- estaba llorando desesperada.

- entiendo…-dijo mi esposo haciendo que agrandara los ojos- se que estas en un apuro, pero es algo en lo que tu te enredaste sola y yo no pienso hacer nada para ayudarte…

-por favor Eddie por los buenos tiempos, por el amor que un día me tuviste…

-no te humilles mas Kate, esos viejos tiempos y ese amor los mataste y enterraste con tu engaño y mas por hacerle daño a la razón de mi existencia.- con su brazo libre rodeo mis hombros acercándome a él.

- Eddie si me descubren quedare en la calle…

-hay muchos lugares donde puedes trabajar para mantenerte no estas ni vieja ni lisiada…

-pero…

-pero nada, lo que me pides es una grandísima locura y no pienso hacerlo…

-Eddie, bella- _iugh- _por favor solo…

-Kate… hazme el favor y vete…

-tu no eres nadie para correrme- me espeto enojada.

-soy la esposa de Edward, una Cullen y esta propiedad es de la familia Cullen por lo tanto como dueña de aquí te digo que te vayas…

- va mala tu no uta chesa…

-ya oíste a mi esposa y a mi hija vete y ten un poco de dignidad…

-pero Eddie…- el acensar de abrió y salió una pareja joven se miraban de mucho dinero, con ropa fina y bastantes joyas de solo ver a la mujer supe que eran sus padres ella y la bruja se parecían bastante hasta con la mirada altiva y la nariz arrugada definitivamente era la mama bruja…

-hija llegamos antes y quisimos sorprenderte…- sonrió el señor de bruja...

-y baya que me sorprendieron… los esperaba hasta mañana….

-ya no podía con las ganas de conocer a mis nietos…

-papa veras…

-Edward hijo que sorpresa, pero mira que hermosura tienes aquí… en serio estos pequeños heredaron todos los genes Cullen… no tienen nada de nosotros…- don bruja trato de agarrarle una mejilla a Anne provocando que se escondiera mas en el cuello de su padre…

-tienes razón William estos niños no tienen nada de ustedes- contesto mi esposo acentuando el nada…

-y esa señorita de allí es tu niñera… no debes permitir que la servidumbre se tome esas confiancitas mira que andar en bata…- si definitivamente esa era la bruja mayor…

-vera mama…

-ya agarra al pequeño y que esa se baya inmediatamente de la casa...

- esa no se va a ningún lado señora- le respondí apuntándome con el dedo- en dado caso los que se tendrían que ir son ustedes.

-¿perdón?...Edward como permites que la servidumbre nos hable así…

-ella habla así porque tiene todo el derecho por ser mi esposa- _tómense esa familia bruja…ja._

_-_ yerno en serio que de comediante te mueres de hambre…ese chiste es bastante malo…- trato de componer las cosas don bruja.

-no es ninguna broma William, ella- afianzo mas su brazo sobre mi hombro- es mi esposa y estos- señalo con la cabeza a Carled y Anne- son nuestros hijos…

-pero Kate dijo…-interrumpió doña bruja con cara de haber visto a un fantasma.

-no se que le diría su hija pero ella y yo terminamos la relación hace tiempo, meses antes de casarme con bella...

- y se puede saber porque…-_aggrr, respira bella tus hijos te necesitan con ellos y no en la cárcel por cometer brujicidio doble ¿o triple?- mire la cara de don bruja que me lanzaba dagas por los ojos- si definitivamente será triple brujicidio… aunque tal vez en lugar de meterme a la cárcel me den una medalla al merito por deshacerme de la escoria del mundo, _sonreí como el gato que se comió al canario haciendo que la familia bruja me fulminara con la mirada…

- creo que su hija es la mas indicada para decirles…

-papi chesa tee poma… panchita tee poma…

-claro mi amor te llevo para darte desayuno…

- ¿Cómo sabían que no hemos comido nada será un placer desayunar con ustedes?- _ creo que la locura definitivamente es hereditaria de mama bruja a hija._

Mi esposo por se Cortez los invito a pasar, Amun y Kebi habían surtido la despensa por lo que no tuve problema en preparar algo, mi esposo se fue a cambiar a los niños y la familia bruja se quedo en la sala esperando.

Hice unos panqueques de avena que le gustan mucho a Anne, una ensalada de frutas con yogurt y un batido de helado de vainilla con fresa y chispas de chocolate…aclaro lo último era antojo mío… y café.

Mi esposo me ayudo a poner la mesa, acercamos sirope de dulce de leche, para el, sirope de chocolate para Anne, y mermelada de fresa.

- pueden pasar- llamo cortésmente mi esposo.

- ¿sabes cocinar?- pregunto la mama bruja- _no lo pedí a domicilio y me lo pasaron por la ventana de la cocina._

-es una de las tantas cualidades de mi esposa.

-hablas con mucho orgullo de ella Edward…-apunto don bruja.

-y es que estoy orgulloso de ella, es una gran esposa, madre, hija, hermana, amiga… y lo mas importante no se porque maravillas del destino me ama tanto como yo a ella.

Me miro con es sonrisa que hace mis neuronas babear y no hice más que sonreír como tonta…

-esto esta delicioso bella… ¿estudiaste cocina?

-no señor bar… señor, solo leo o miro las recetas y luego las hago o simplemente las invento…

-¿esto no es de harina de trigo verdad?- pregunto mordiendo un pedazo.

- no señor es harina de avena… es el favorito de Anne.

- chesa uta mucho…mama hache meno…

-es una niña muy inteligente…

- yo chesa…

-¿eres una princesa?

-chi…oni pipe… ozo tene pie men…

-¿Qué dice?...-miro a mi esposo.

-dice que ella es princesa y Anthony, es un príncipe y que Emmett va a tener un príncipe también…

- ¿se llama Anthony su hijo?- hablo la bruja hija- yo le decía a Eddie que cuando tuviéramos un hijo le quería poner así…

- no Kate tu dijiste que le querías llamarlo Carlisle William segundo… - _¿en serio? Pobre criatura. Aunque Carlisle esta bien pero semejante combinación…_-en realidad se llama Carled Anthony Cullen Swan

-¿Carled? Es un nombre raro- _hablando de raros_

-En realidad es la combinación de los nombre de Carlisle y Edward y Anthony por el padre biológico de Edward.

- ¿y la princesa así se llama?

- no señor se llama Anne Elizabeth como las dos abuelas...

-¿tu mama se llama Anne? Y que yo sepa la otra abuela se llama Esme…-_ definitivamente esta garrapata… aggggrrr_

-no el segundo nombre de Esme es Anne y la madre biológica de mi esposo se llamaba Elizabeth…

Terminaron de desayunar, y nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo en la mesa, tome a Carled y a Anne y los lleve a cambiar de nuevo, allí me percate que aun andaba en bata y me puse unos leggis con una polera de mi esposo y le hice un nudo en la cadera, me puse unas sandalias cómodas, luego Salí y ahora estaban en la sala… la garrapata estaba pegada a mi esposo, pero ahora no necesite intervenir yo Anne corrió y se sentó entre los dos recargando su cuerpecito a su papi, Carled le tendió los brazos inmediata mente… como ya estaba bien custodiado por los niños me disculpe y fui a recoger la mesa y limpiar la cocina… me quise tardar lo más posible pero no era justo para mi esposo e hijos soportar a la familia bruja..

En cuanto me senté a un lado de mi esposo el señor bruja hablo- ahora entiendo…- dijo en voz pensativa.

-¿dijiste algo William?- pregunto mama bruja…

-dije que ahora entiendo, Edward te felicito tu esposa es de las pocas mujeres que quedan en este mundo… me has dejado admirado bella, a pesar de las cosas que estoy seguro que te hizo mi hija- la miro de forma severa- y de la manera tan despectiva que nos referimos a ti, nos atendiste como toda una anfitriona y no mandando a los criados para que lo hagan sino preparando tu misma el desayuno… la forma en la que atiendes a tus hijos…

Yo me quede sin palabras don b.. El señor William me miraba de una manera diferente con una sonrisa… mi esposo me abrazo pegándome más a él y besando el tope de mi cabeza con ternura.

-cuando te dije que me saque la lotería con ella no mentí ni exagere William…

-estoy seguro de ello…. Bueno muchachos los dejamos y muchas gracias, no tengo como disculparme por lo groseros que hemos sido.

- so n cosas que pasan William.

Las brujas no hablaron mas pero al pobre don bruja lo miraban con dagas en los ojos… creo que le iba a ir bastante mal…

Pasamos el resto del día jugando con los niños, y recordé que aun no se los presentaba a Kebi y Amun, mi esposo se acomidió a ir e invitarlos a cenar recordé que le había quedando debiendo la tarta de chocolate y me apresure a hacerla.

Bañe y vestí a Carled y Anne, después lo hice yo a las ocho en punto sonó el timbre y mi esposo abrió…

-buenas noches señor Cullen- saludo formalmente Amun.

-buenas noches Amun y dime Edward por favor.

Salí y los salude con un abrazo, les estaba muy agradecida y les tenia mucho afecto. Ellos me devolvieron el abrazo con mucho cariño también

-yo creí que te habías olvidad de nosotros bella- dijo Amun

-nunca ustedes son mis amigos y los quiero mucho...

-y nosotros a ti… pero mira que hermosuras tenemos aquí…-se agacho para estar a la atura de Anne- hola soy Amun y tu eres…

-chesa y el es oni- Anne estrecho su mano de forma muy natural

-perdone majestad no quise incomodar a la princesa- hizo una reverencia ganándose una risita nerviosa de parte de Anne- pero mira que niño tan guapo… ¿se llama oni?- sonrió Amun.

-se llama Carled Anthony pero ella le dice Anthony…

- e pipe… yo chesa…

-claro es un príncipe muy guapo…

-pero pasen y siéntense la mesa esta puesta… - les invite…

Cenamos entre charlas y bueno de parte de Amun y nosotros Kebi casi no hablaba se la paso jugando con Carled... que encantado estaba con sus atenciones…

- en serio bella esta tarta de chocolate es la mejor que he probado…

-te lo dije Amun…

-y no has probado las ultimas recetas que ha hecho… - lo coqueo mi esposo

-espero poder probar algo mas antes de que se vayan…

-por supuesto que si Amun…

Charlamos un rato antes de que se fueran, Kebi había dormido a Carled mientras Anne jugaba con Amun hasta caer rendida…

Me duche con agua caliente, me sentía algo estresada, las visitas no gratas de la mañana no habían logrado amargarnos el dial pero aun así… me sentí mejor después de ponerme la crema corporal de fresas que su aroma le encantaba a mi esposo eso era un plus, yo la había comprado por algunos de sus componentes que según uno de los libros de kinesiología tenia efecto relajante…cosa que comporte…

-ven bebé…

Mi esposo se encontraba ya acostado en la cama tapado de las caderas para abajo con una sabana y ese torso de mmm…desnudo, si suave cabello despeinado como siempre haciéndolo lucir cual estrella de cine… lo bueno que solo protagonizaba mis películas…

Me acurruque entre sus brazos e inhale su olor- te amo…

-yo mas bebé… y perdón por haber tenido que aguantar todo eso en la mañana...

-no te preocupes esposo…

- sabes a veces pienso que te estoy robando tu juventud… no sales de fiesta o con amigos o no se cosas que haría alguien de tu edad…

-¿cosas demasiado juveniles para un viejo como tu?

-no estoy viejo bebé… solo que tu papa te robo tu infancia, tu madre tu adolescencia y ahora yo tu juventud….

- tu no me has robado nada… al contrario eres mucho mas de lo que pudiera pedir… todo esto mi familia nuestra familia...

- nuestra familia, me encanta como lo dices… tu y nuestros pequeños son todo para mi…

-y ustedes para mi…-bostece acurrucándome mas en su pecho

-debes estar cansada… duerme amor…

- no estoy tan cansada- mis manos empezaron a hacer travesuras en su cuerpo provocando que se estremeciera

- amor- me reprendió pero su voz salió ronca- no empieces algo que no puedas terminar…

-yo no estoy haciendo nada esposo… tu estas demasiado viejo e interpretas mal las cosas- sonreí contra su piel mientras repartía besos en su pecho...

- bebé… si juegas con fuego…

-me quiero quemar…- y eso fue todo lo coherente que pude decir, creo que me encanta quemarme, estuvimos amándonos hasta que Carled nos llamo porque al parecer no le gusta mucho estar con el pañal mojado.

El día de la gala llego, en un principio Carlisle y Esme que llegaron ese mismo día en la mañana habían dicho que de quedarían con los niños pero Amun y Kebi se ofrecieron a cuidarlos, Anne encantada porque Amun sabia muchos juegos, y Carled en brazos de Kebi era feliz…

Alice me mando un paquete con lo que utilizaría desde el vestido, zapatos y accesorios… el vestido era negro que cubría enfrente hasta la parte de arriba, la espalda estaba descubierta hasta la parte de mi cintura en mi espalda colgaban los lazos con los que se amarraba el vestido en la parte del cuello, el vestido caía en vuelo desde la cadera hasta los pies, tanto las sandalias que tenían un tacón de vértigo hasta los aretes y la pulsera eran en plata, el maquillaje era luminoso, pero sin llegar a escandalizar, en el cabello me hice un semi recogido, tal como lo describo….

- ¡bebé!... ¿me quieres provocar un infarto?

-lo mire a través del espejo del tocador y me quede en shock, jamás me terminaría de acostumbrar a semejante dios griego… -esposo creo que me pegare a ti como chicle…me pasare toda la noche espantándote las moscas…

- pero si tu amor estas bellísima… no tengo palabras para describirte…-me dio un casto beso en los labios que intente profundizar pero no me permitió.

-bebé será mejor que salgamos o no saldremos nunca- sus ojos estaban oscuros, y su mano se deslizo por mi espalda desnuda provocando que mi cuerpo se volviera de gelatina…solo logre asentir…

En la sala ya nos esperaban Carlisle y Esme que se miraban deslumbrantes, el vestido de ella era en color champagne, se miraba preciosa…

El trayecto al hotel donde seria la gala, la pasamos charlando, me sentía muy a gusto, pero siempre tenía cierta inquietud por los pequeños…sonreí al recordar la carita iluminada de Anne cuando Amun le dijo que harían un maratón de películas de barbie.

Bajamos de la limosina y los flashes me encandilaron, no pensé que hubiera tanta prensa parecía de esos programas de la televisión donde salen muchos artistas, la verdad me dio bastante vergüenza y como no podía faltar alcance algunos altos grados de sonrojo, me aferre al brazo de mi esposo y con lo Pastaza que soy…. No quería dar un espectáculo…

-buenas noches Carlisle, Esme, Edward ¿y?...

-perdón… Stephanie ella es mi esposa Isabella Cullen…-me presento mi esposo con un brillo especial en los ojos…

-¿esposa?...no creí que te hubieras casado… cuando paso aquel desafortunado incidente y lo dijeron en las noticias creí que solo eran chismes…

-pues no… estoy felizmente casado desde hace dos años…

-¿quiere decir que la vez que viniste a resolver ese asunto del fraude ya estabas casado?- sentí un pinchazo en el pecho al recordar su abandono esa semana.

- sí, y tuvimos que interrumpir nuestra luna de miel…

-que lastima- dijo con una sonrisa sincera…- pero me imagino que después de resuelto todo reanudaron con lo suyo ¿he? …- hizo un movimiento de cejas que me recordó a Emmett.

-desgraciadamente no…- los ojos de mi esposo se fijaron en mi como pidiéndome disculpas, yo le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora… eso ya no importaba… todo lo que habíamos pasado bueno o no solo fortalecía nuestra relación.

-que lastima….-sonrió- pero basta de entretenerlos.

Nos guio nuestra mesa donde había otras personas importantes de la corporación pero ni me pregunten sus nombres… se hizo una exposición de los logros alcanzados por la empresa…

-esta empresa no es solo un lugar donde se hacen diseños y restauraciones, no es solo la fuente de trabajo de muchas personas es una gran familia donde su directora general la señora Esme Cullen Platt- todos irrumpimos en aplausos- se ha esforzado para que seamos una gran familia para ella nunca ha importado el puesto que tengas siempre eres parte de este lugar y eres importante por ello todos los que colaboramos de una u otra forma en Platt corp. Entregamos este reconocimiento y agradecimiento a esta gran señora…- los aplausos y vítores no se hicieron esperar… ella no quiso pasar sola y pasamos con ella…

-buenas noches, es un placer para mí el recibir este reconocimiento… y este plan de trabajo no es mío, era el de mis padres que me enseñaron a o hacer distinción de personas y a valorar el trabajo de todos… pero salir adelante no ha sido fácil, muchas piedras se han interpuesto en el camino pero con dedicación y sobre todo con el apoyo de mi esposo e hijos hemos logrado salir victoriosos de cada problema que se ha presentado… muchas gracias...

Abrazamos a Esme y bajamos del estrado, al poco tiempo empezaron a servir la cena… estaba deliciosa, la plática fue muy amena todas las personas se portaron muy amables… si bien no faltaron las mujeres que miraban a mi esposo como el mejo postre, _y vaya que lo es pero este postre me lo como solo yo…_, todo iba de maravilla, bailamos varias piezas lentas y nos perdimos en nuestro mundo solo sintiendo el calor del otro…

-esposo, voy al tocador ahora vuelvo...-le di un beso fugaz en los labios y Esme al verme me hizo una seña para que la esperara….

- felicidades de nuevo Abu…

-gracias cariño… la verdad cuando tuve la embolia pensé que no llegaría a estos momentos, debo agradecerte yo a ti por tus cuidados…

- sabes que lo hice con mucho gusto…

-lo sé pero eso no quita que este agradecida además lo hiciste sin siquiera conocerme…

-bueno sabia bastantes cosas de ti que me había platicado mi esposo.

Salimos del tocador platicando de las ultimas travesuras de los chicos y me quede paralizada, mi esposo estaba con una mujer que se le prendía del brazo como garrapata… s cabello era de un rojo pasión, y tria un vestido transparente donde se podía ver bien los pedazos de tela que tria como ropa interior…

-vamos cariño…- no me di cuenta que aun seguía de pie como estatua a medio camino…

-cl...Claro Esme.

Al llegar a la mesa casi me caigo de espaldas, nos lo estaba la garrapata prendida al brazo de él sino la bruja y la tarántula, _¿Qué demonios? , _no hubo necesidad de anunciar nuestra presencia Carlisle se levanto a retirarle la silla a Esme y mi esposo me tomo de la mano y me jalo para quedar sentada en su regazo cosa que no le agrado a la garrapata…

-tardaste mucho bebé…

-ya sabes como somos las mujeres…

-pero te extrañe- hizo un puchero que bese dulcemente.

-yo mas esposo viejo… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a bailar?

-no se prefiero estar así contigo en mis brazos- afianzo su agarre.

-es eso o es un pretexto para y no bailar… la vejez hace que te agotes luego…

-no estoy agotado ni viejo bebe… solo quiero disfrutar el tenerte así…

-pretextos- le pique- ya no tienes fuerzas para seguir bailando…

-amor quiero estar contigo así esa música es demasiado movida y no te tendría entre mis brazos- me beso los labios haciendo que yo rodeara su cuello con mis brazos

-más bien di que la música es demasiado moderna para un viejito como tu….

- o tal vez sea porque no quiere bailar contigo, dijo una voz que no conca y voltee a ver a la sandijuela que en seguía pegada a mi esposo…

Voltee a todo lados a excepción del trío de brujas tarántulas garrapatas todos estaban sonriendo…

-ven lo que les conté- dijo Eleazar, que por cierto ni me había percatado de su presencia,_ estando e los brazos de mi esposo que importan pequeñeces…-_es envidiable la forma como se entienden estos dos_._

-estuvimos en su casa por… - miro mal a la bruja- un malentendido y debo decirles que si no fuera casado y casi le triplicara la edad le haría la corte solo para seguir disfrutando de su comida- _alerta alerte altos niveles de sonrojo…,_ las brujas mama e hija hicieron una mueca y creo que con la mirada dejaron a mi esposo viudo…

-es cierto, cocina muy rico pero su especialidad son los postres…- me miro soñador Carlisle- hace un pay de limón que… no creo que haya en ningún lugar…

- todo lo que hace mi esposa es perfecto…-dijo mi esposo provocando que mi cara se pusiera mas roja que las fresas que estaban en la mesa….

-es cierto y para muestra están mis nietos, son lo más precioso del mundo…- Esme saco su cartera y les mostro unas fotos que tria de Anne y Carled.

-Edward… ¿Por qué no dejamos a tu esposa- dijo la garrapata en tono despectivo- para que siga recibiendo los alagas de todos y tu y yo vamos a bailar? Sonrió coqueta…_respira bella cuenta hasta 1'000,000 no queremos cometer… garrapaticidio _

_-_lo siento vitoria, pero mi primo bailara conmigo, después de todo somos familia,-_ ja si con seguro que la tarántula lo miraba como un primo…respira bella no cometas tatrantulicidio…_

-en serio queridas… si a derechos para bailar con Eddie vamos yo tengo más que todas…después de todo la que tuvo una relación con el…-sonrió la bruja como el gato que se comió al ratón…- _ respira bella cuenta hasta tres millones no cometas un asesinato triple… no quieres darle ese ejemplo a tus hijos… no querrás que te visiten en la cárcel…_

-solo quiero disfrutar de mi esposa…y la única que tiene derecho a reclamar todos los bailes es ella…- su móvil sonó- disculpen…-dijo para responder la llamada pero no se levanto ya que yo estaba aun sobre sus piernas…-hola mi amor, yo también te extraño…si mi vida… claro que te mando muchos besos… al bebe también…. Si amor…cuando llegue te despierto… te amo pequeña…yo les digo… también para ti- colgó, Carlisle, Esme y yo sabíamos perfectamente quien había llamado pero los otros no, el trío de brujas me miraban con una sonrisa burlona mientras los demás miraban a Edward como s le hubiera salid una segunda cabeza….

-lo siento bebé, mi chica no se quería dormir si escuchar mi voz….

-en tiendo esposo…

-perdón Edward, disculpen que me entrometa pero ninguna mujer tolera que su marido llame a otra mujer amor y no sé que mas y además la nombre como su chica…- le reprendió Carmen

-no te preocupes yo entiendo perfectamente, ella también es muy importante para mi…es nuestra princesa que no se duerme sin las buenas noches de su papi…-todos se rieron haciendo que los de las otras mesas voltearan a vernos…

Bailamos otras cuantas canciones cuando volvieron a poner lentas… el ambiente fue ameno el trío de víboras se fue y al rato las vi muy bien acompañadas…

Al llegar a casa Amun y Kebi estaban dormidos en la habitación de huéspedes… y los niños en sus cunas… les dimos el beso de las buenas noches y me metí a la ducha, el agua tibia me relajaría, además mis pies dolían horrores…

-puedo ayudarte bebé… tu sabes debemos economizar agua…- mi esposo entro desnudo a la ducha conmigo… y creo que tiramos más agua…dos horas es bastante…pero quien se queja….

Nos acabábamos de acostar….yo tenía mi cabeza recostada en el pecho de él… y el acariciaba mi espalda haciendo figura sin sentido…estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando sonó mi móvil…

-¿diga?

-hablo con la señora bella Cullen…

-si soy yo ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-hablamos de la cárcel de mujeres en Seattle la señora Renee Dweyer entro en trabajo de parto y pidió que la localizáramos….

-pero…todavía falta…-me asuste sabia que un parto prematuro podía ser riesgoso...

-se están tomando las medidas necesarias….

-no estoy el Seattle, pero iré lo antes posible…- termine de decir mientras me levantaba y caminaba a buscar ropa para cambiarme.

-bebé ¿Qué pasa?

-Renee va a dar a luz…necesito ir a Seattle…

_**Ale 74, tina,Ilovevampireangels, any0239, princes Lynx, cris, Karen de pattinson, Yukimenonenko, guest, doryycullen, ninacara, eddieIlove, camibur 25, Ana Masen Snape, stewpattz, esmeralda, gavm, Ale Cullen, nadeshiki19, Cam, Fran Katrin Black, 1'000,000 de gracias a todas por sus reviews… en serio agradezco el tiempo que se toman para escribirme…**_

_**A las lectoras silenciosas, gracias por leer la historia…**_

_**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo…. Lo escribí con mucho cariño…a las que comentaron el capitulo anterior espero n haberlas decepcionado…**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo….**_

_**Próximo capitulo… "no puedo esperar más"**_


	26. no puedo esperar mas

"No puedo esperar más"

BPOV

El vuelo que conseguimos a Seattle salía en tres horas, Esme y Carlisle decidieron ir con nosotros, para ayudarnos con los niños, nos despedimos de Kebi y Amun agradeciéndoles el habernos cuidado a los niños, y nos comprometimos con ellos de viajar más seguido para que pudieran ver a los pequeños, empacamos en tiempo record y Amun ya tenía el taxi esperando en la puerta, mi esposo me mantuvo abrazada todo el tiempo, mientras Carlisle y Esme llevaban en sus brazos a Carled Anne iba aferrada al cuello de su padre…

En el vuelo, dormí en el hombro de mi esposo, pero el sueño estuvo impregnado de pesadillas…al desembarcar y recoger todo Carlisle y Esme decidieron llevarse a los niños al hotel y nosotros nos fuimos directo al hospital donde me habían dicho estaba Renee, no había acatado llamar a la señora Dweyer, y mientras esperábamos lo hice.

-¿diga?-escuche la voz cansada de la señora

-buenos días señora Dweyer, habla bella Cullen…

-ah hija que tal…dime que se te ofrece

-lo que pasa es que estamos en el hospital Renee está en trabajo de parto…

-pero aun falta…-su voz sonó temerosa

-lo sé, pero en estos casos no hay mucho que hacer…solo esperar a que todo salga bien…

-llamo a Bree y a Diego y salimos para allá…

-no creo que sea necesario….-pero no me dejo continuar

-claro que lo es, tú tienes una familia que atender y lo más seguro es que dejen a mi nieto en la incubadora…

-como desee entonces….

-allá nos vemos hija y gracias….

-así será…hasta pronto…

-hasta pronto…

Nos quedamos sentados en las "cómodas" sillas esperando que nos dijeran algo…pero pasaba y pasaba el tiempo y nada….

-señorita disculpe- me acerque a información…

-diga- dijo en tono seco

-ya tenemos varias horas aquí…desde ayer nos llamaron mi mama está en trabajo de parto y aunque he preguntado varias veces nadie dice nada…

-lo siento señorita pero aun no le puedo decir nada…

-gracias por nada…

Me fui de allí a sentarme nuevamente con mi esposo, el solo paso su brazo por mis hombros y me beso al tope de la cabeza…

Esperamos mas…fue a la cafetería y me trajo un sándwich y un café… yo se lo agradecí y empecé a comer, pues él me había dicho que ya había comido en la cafetería…

-bebé, mientras comes voy a ir a preguntar ¿si?

-te espero… -y espere y espere, pero no venia así que fui a buscarlo y estaba muy animado platicando con la mujer de recepción que lo miraba con cara de idiota… tome varias respiraciones y esperaba que no se prendiera la alarma de incendios por el humo que me salía de las orejas…

- mmm- carraspee para hacerme notar…

-ya le dije señorita que no le puedo dar razón de su madre- me contesto de mala gana la recepcionista.

- gracias…-le dijo mi esposo y se acerco a mi tomándome por la cintura y dándome un señor beso…

Ella se nos quedo viendo como si fuéramos fenómenos, _ja… este es mío por más cara de idiota que pongas…_ la verdad es que su expresión era de risa…

-bebé la señorita aquí muy amablemente me ha dicho que mi amiga- sonrió al hacerme ver como se había referido a Renee- esta aun en un área restringida, está en trabajo de parto, pero no ha dado a luz… y ha sido muy amable en llamar al médico que la atiende para que venga a explicarnos bien…

-gracias esposo…eres el mejor….

Sonrió zancarrón –lo sé…

-familiares de la señora Renee Dweyer…-era un medico joven de unos treinta y algo…

-somos nosotros… -me apure a decir… el me sonrió y mi esposo afianzo mas su agarre…

-tú eres….

-soy su hija y el es mi esposo…-Edward solo gruño en respuesta…

-la señora Dweyer acaba de dar a luz un niño peso un kilo quinientos gramos… su pronóstico es reservado en estos momentos está en la incubadora, las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas son cruciales para saber si sobrevive o no…

-¿y Renee?

- ella está bien, solo que ha dicho que no quiere que se le pase ninguna visita y tampoco quiso ver al niño- _eso era muy Renee, ella tenía de instinto maternal lo que yo de astronauta…_

_-_gracias doctor, ¿me podrá avisar cuando pueda pasar a ver al niño…?

-yo te aviso, y cualquier cosa solo dile a la recepcionista que me llame…. O mejor toma- me dio su tarjeta – llámame y yo te ayudo.

Tomo mi esposo la tarjeta antes de que yo lo hiciera y gruño un gracias…. se mira tan hermoso celoso…

- bebé vamos a ver a los niños…

-no es posible, hasta que el médico lo diga…

-no me refiero a MI cuñadito si no a NUESTROS hijos…

-¿tienes hijos? Eres muy joven…

-si tenemos dos…

-¿gemelos?

-no, la princesa es mayor que Carled.

-wow te casaste muy joven…

-sí pero no me arrepiento tengo al mejor esposo del mundo, y unos hijos maravillosos….

-bueno me retiro… cualquier cosa llámame…

-gracias doctor…

El se fue y yo abrace a mi esposo escondiendo la cara en su pecho…

-vamos a ver a los niños y a que descanses…

-vamos…

Salimos abrazados tomamos un taxi que nos llevo al hotel cuando llegamos no pude evitar reírme Carlisle estaba tirado en el piso con Carled y Anne haciendo de caballito…

-ale Abu Cali… mamos… ale, ale…- le hacia Anne y Carled balbuceaba incoherencias…

Mi esposo saco el móvil y les tomo varias fotos lo mire y el solo se encogió de hombros…

-papi… men hayo Abu…

-no creo que el caballo Abu pueda cargarme a mi…- rio mi esposo…

-Abu eme si pee…- voltee a ver a Esme con los ojos como platos…

-ellos quisieron y su Abu Esme no les puede negar nada…- dijo Esme con una sonrisa

-sí pero el pobre Abu Carlisle casi iba a dar al hospital por un problema lumbar…-dijo Carlisle con el típico puchero Cullen haciéndonos reír a todos… bostece…

-bueno familia me llevo a mi esposa a la cama- sonrió mi esposo….

-sobre mi hay dos pruebas de que te la has llevado a la cama- dijo Carlisle haciéndome sonrojar y ganándose una cojera de Esme.-te digo que no te juntes con rose- hizo un puchero

-no me refiero a ese aspecto, sino a descansar…

-si como digas…

-descansen hijos…

Me acosté y caí profundamente dormida… la vedad es que si estaba muy cansada me levante y mi esposo no estaba supuse que estaría con los niños…

Me di una larga ducha de agua caliente, y me puse ropa cómoda para volver al hospital….

-buenos días cariño ¿Cómo te sientes?

-mucho mejor… ¿Cuánto dormí?

-bastante pero te hacía falta…

-creo que si ¿y lo niños?

-Carlisle se los llevo a comprar no se qué secreto de abuelo y nietos según el…

-wow… pobre Carlisle Anne es una mini Alice y lo hará comprar toda la tienda… -reímos-¿y Edward?

-llamo la señora Dweyer y fue a llevarla al hospital dijo que si deportaras te dijera que lo esperaras…

-gracias… llame para pedir desayuno y termine todo antes de que llegara mi esposo….

-buenos días bebé ¿descansaste?

-si esposo pero te extrañe…-hice un puchero

- yo mas bebe, pero ya deje a la señora Dweyer en el hospital y le dije que más tarde iríamos…

-gracias esposo….

-lo que sea por ti bebe…

- quisiera ir a comprarle unas cosas al niño, no se pañales, ropa…

-entonces vamos al centro comercial y de allí nos amos al hospital…

-muy buena idea esposo- voltee a ver a Esme que nos miraba con una sonrisa…_ ¿a qué horas me senté en las piernas de mi esposo?... _el tenia sus brazos en mi cintura y yo los mis alrededor de su cuello.-nos acompañas Abu…

- no gracias chicos, me quedare a hacer unas llamadas además voy a esperar a Carlisle y a los niños…

-tú sabes… entonces nos vemos más tarde…

-que les vaya bien hijos cuídense…

En el centro comercial me fui directo a ver las cosas de bebe, le compre como diez cambios de ropa, zapatitos, guantes, calcetitas, pañales, toallitas húmedas…. En fin todo lo que necesitara…

Mi esposo solo se reía cuando me la pasaba comparando las cosas y buscando que fueran de algodón hipoalergenico….

Al salir de la tiendo vimos a un pobre hombre que llevaba un carrito hasta el tope de bolsas, una cangurera con un bebe y una niña sentada en el carrito… fije mi atención y era nada menos que Carlisle…

-por todos los cielos… mira- lo señale a mi esposo para que lo mirara…

-en serio que Anne es una Alice chiquita…

Fuimos a encontrarnos con él y Edward tomo en brazos a la princesa mientras yo sostenía a Carled…

-que es todo esto Carlisle?

-popamos opa y uga oni chesa y un galo pa Abu peo no iga es teto…- se apuro a contestar Anne.

-oh si es un secreto tu tampoco lo deberías de decir…- reí

-e teto Abu eme tu si chil…

-oh siendo así yo no le diré a la Abu Esme que le compraron un regalo…

Ayudamos a Carlisle a subir las cosas al taxi pero no cupo así que tomamos un segundo taxi y los acompañamos a casa…

- princesa, obedeces a tus abus y no les hagas travesuras he…

-chi mama chesa quía oni mana va

-gracias por todo Carlisle…

-no tienes que agradecer hija…

Le di un abrazo y un beso a cada uno y nos fuimos para el hospital al llegar estaba en la puerta el mismo doctor de ayer… mi esposo lo miro y después de abrirme la puerta del taxi me abrazo pegándome lo más posible a él…

-buenos días señorita Dweyer…-creyó que me apellidaba como mama…

-en realidad soy señora Cullen…

-lo siento es que como el apellido de la paciente es…

-pero no el mío, mi apellido es Cullen – me apure a contestar.

-en un par de horas podrás pasar a ver a tu hermanito…

-que bueno…

-paso muy buena noche y se está recuperando de manera sorprendente…-sonrió...

-me alegro por el… ahora si nos permite…

.claro adelante… cualquier cosa llámame…

Mi esposo n espero a que respondiera… me arrastro dentro del hospital mascullando algo sobre una muerte lenta y dolorosa… no pude evitar sonreír…

-buenas tardes señora Dweyer.- salude en cuanto la vi…

-buenas tardes bella, ¿como estas? ¿Cómo están los niños?

-Muy bien… cada día más grandes.

- me da gusto…. Bree y diego están en el hotel haciendo las reservas…

-espero encuentren uno cerca… el médico dijo que el bebe se quedaría un tiempo en la incubadora…

-lo imagine… ¿Cuándo podremos verlo?

-creo que en n par de horas…

-muero por conocerlo, saben es mi primer nieto…

- debe sentirse muy orgullosa…

-la verdad es que si, cuando me avisaron de la muerte de mi hijo me sentí morir, su sueño siempre fue tener una gran familia…

-las cosas no siempre pasan como uno quisiera…

-lo sé…

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que una enfermera nos aviso que podíamos pasar a verlo de uno por uno… le cedí el lugar para que pasara primero…después de todo era su nieto…

-bebé ¿estás segura de querer que se lleve al niño?

-la verdad no se esposo… me gustaría tenerlo cerca pero también entiendo que es lo único que le queda de su hijo y eso me hace dudar…

-eres muy noble amor…

-no creo que sea eso, solo que miro la cara de la señora Dweyer tan ilusionada que no quisiera volver a ver la mirada vacía que tenía cuando la vimos por primera vez.

-te he dicho que te amo...

-creo que hoy no…

-entonces tendré que comenzar, te amo, te amo te amo….

-yo mas amor…

Nos quedamos abrazados hasta que la señora Dweyer salió y pase yo, Edward dijo que iría a comprar algo para almorzar mientras...

Cuando lo vi en la incubadora me lleno de ternura, estaba tan pequeño que el pañal de recién nacido que tenia puesto le quedaba enorme, estaba acostado boca abajo, con las nalguitas paradas y el dedo en la boca… su cabeza estaba completamente libre de cabello y su piel parecía del color de Phil, me dolo verlo allí tan indefenso y no pude detener las lagrimas que rodaron por mis mejillas…

-señora Cullen, ya se termino el tiempo, mañana podrán entrar a verlo otra vez…

- gracias... ¿perdone? ¿La mama de él vino a verlo?... –díganme tonta pero deseaba que lo viera ara ver si se le ablandaba un poco el corazón.

-no, ella fue dada de alta y regresada al reclusorio… dejo firmaos los documentos donde le dejaba la patria potestad del niño a la señora Dweyer, y si ella no quería la custodia pasaría a la señora Isabella Cullen...

- gracias de nuevo…

El allí tan pequeño y tan indefenso, luchando por su vida y desde ya padeciendo el abandono de su madre…

-bebé... ¿estás bien? ¿El niño está bien?

-si es solo que me duele, Renee se fue sin siquiera verlo y ya dejo firmado todos los documentos donde renuncia a él y se lo entrega a la señora Dweyer, o en su defecto a mi… ¿te das cuenta? Es su hijo por todos los cielos no un auto o algún bien…el tiene sentimientos… esta tan pequeño- solloce- y ya se enfrenta al abandono de su madre…

-pero te tiene a ti, que se que lo amaras más que como hermana como madre….

-pero se lo llevaran… esposo no sé si pueda resistir que se lo lleven y verlo solo cuando pueda viajar…. Quiero tenerlo cerca, verlo crecer… como Anne o Carled…

-lo sé amor- me estrecho mas contra su pecho- pero el pequeño solo se puede quedar con nosotros si su abuela no quiere y la señora Dweyer está muy ilusionada….

-lo sé amor…- me abrace a él y llore contra su pecho hasta que una voz nos llamo…

-¡¿el niño?!

-tranquila señora Dweyer es solo que se impresiono al verlo…tan pequeño

- perdón, me asuste…

Nos sentamos en silencio un rato pero como no nos permitirían verlo hasta mañana decidimos irnos a casa, tenía muy descuidados a mis pequeños…

Anne estaba durmiendo la siesta y Carled estaba recibiendo un rico baño por su abuelo…

-cariño, ¿Cómo está el pequeño?

-ha mejorado pero aun así está en riesgo y no saben cuanto lo dejaran en la incubadora…

-esperemos que se recupere pronto…

-también lo espero…

- hijos estábamos pensando que, como viajamos muy seguido a Seattle, y ya estaba dentro de los planes, en comprar una casa… ya he estado viendo algunas y creo que encontré la casa ideal…

-pero Esme eso es demasiado…

-no tanto bella si sacas cuentas a la largo gastaremos mas en hoteles…

-es su decisión mama…. Y sabes que te apoyo en todo lo que decidas

- en ese caso no tendrán objeción en que la pongamos a nombre de los niños….- yo la mire con cara de wtf.

-mama eso es demasiado…

-no, tu sabes hijo que todas las casas que tenemos están a nombre de alguno de ustedes, la cabaña al de bella y esta la queremos poner a nombre de los chicos…

-como te dije mama es tu decisión…

Nos enseño en el ordenador algunas casas y nos señalo la que le había gustado, para ser sincera fue la misma que me gusto a mi tenía ocho recamaras cada una con su respectivo baño en la planta alta y en la planta baja había un gran recibidor comedor cocina todo muy amplio y un cuarto que quería acondicionar para los niños con juegos de todo tipo…

Los días pasaron doce para ser exactos, la mejoría de Robert tenia sorprendidísimos a los médicos, la señora Dweyer le había mandado acondicionar ya la habitación en su casa, y bree junto con su esposo se la pasaban dando todas la vueltas que ella les mandaba… exactamente a los veinte días le dieron de alta, su cabecita está cubierta de una fina capa de cabello rubio y sus ojos grises me miraban fijamente…

-vengo a despedirme Rob… no me olvides ¿si?... sé que no me veras muy seguido pero soy tu hermana mayor y te quiero mucho… te confieso que siempre soñé con tener hermanos pero mayores… pero tú eres un sueño hecho realidad… pórtate bien con tu abuela… te quiero pequeño…- limpie mis lagrimas y se lo entregue a la señora Dweyer…

-puedes visitarlo cuando quieras bella, las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para ti y tu familia, no tengo como agradecerte el que me hayas buscado para poder tener a mi nieto conmigo…

- no tiene nada que agradecer era lo justo…

La señora Dweyer se fue y yo me quede llorando como magdalena en los brazos de mi esposo…

-bebe debemos ir a casa…

-vamos, ya extraño a nuestros pequeños…

-y ellos a ti nuestro vuelo sale en un par de horas…

-vamos entonces…

Hacia do días que Esme se había llevado a los niños a forks al parecer Emmett extrañaba mucho a mini tomatito y a cacahuatito, y en el estado de rose no era muy recomendable viajar… y amenazo a Esme…

_-si no me traes a mini tomatito y a cacahuatito… no dejare que Emmecitto se te acerque…_

Si una amenaza muuuy madura, nosotros solo nos y al avisarnos del alta de Rob dejamos listas las maletas para nada más llegar tomarlas e irnos a casa… extrañaba horrores a mis hijos y no podíamos esperar más de toda formas ya no había nada que hacer aquí….

-¡TOMMY!- me recibió Emmett levantándome en brazos y girándome en los aires…

-yo también te extrañe oso—reí dándole un beso en la mejilla

-¿le haces una tarta de zanahoria a mi rose? Si se lo haces te prometo lo que quieras…

-y eso oso

-he paseado por las pastelerías de todo forks- _huy sí que grande, creo que solo hay dos-_ y las de port ángeles y ninguno la convence porfis apiádate de tu hermano oso y hazlo…

-Emmett bella está cansada del vuelo además queremos ver a los niños…

- no están mi rose y Alice se los llevaron de compras…

-está bien oso veamos si hay todos los ingredientes y si no tendrás que ir a traerlos…

-lo que sea tommy…

Salude a Esme y a Jasper, Carlisle estaba trabajando… me sentí mal porque por estar conmigo ayudándome falto mucho y ahora estaba trabajando…

-tommy está todo lo que dijiste…anda date prisa que mi rose no tarda en llegar…

- si mi capitán,- hice un saludo militar y me metí ala cocina…

Me centre tanto en la hechura de la tarta que no me di cuenta cuando llegaron… termine de decorarla y cuando iba a avisarle a Emmett que ya estaban una muy redonda rose entro como rayo a la cocina tomo una cuchara y se sentó a un lado de la tarta, comió, y comió hasta dejarla a la mitad….

-hola rose a mí también me da gusto verte…- la saludé con una sonrisa….

-en serio bella si te hubieras quedado un par de días mas en Seattle hubieras vuelto al velorio de Emmett…

- ¿y eso?- reí

- nunca me trajo una tarta que se pareciera aunque sea un poco a la tuya…. Suma mujer embarazada mas antojo mal cumplido...

-igual a Emmett muerto—reí terminando la frase…

- si te piensas ir de nuevo déjame por favor la nevera llena de tarta… o mi pobre hijo no conocerá a su padre...

-¿hijo?

- si en la última ecografía me confirmaron que es varón y esta enorme…

La abrace…- felicidades rose, lamento haberme perdido las ecografías.

-oye no te preocupes, bella son causas de fuerza mayor… además con esta tarta estas totalmente perdonada… -

-rose, tu Emmy quiere un poco de…- quiso tomar un pedazo ganándose un manazo de parte e Rosalie.

-búscate la tuya….

-pero rose, soy el papacito tuyo y de Emmecitto….

Reí por sus ocurrencias, Anne entro y a ella si le dio un pedazo ganándose un berrinche de Emmett y Alice solo se quedo viendo, sabia a lo que se atenía si osaba meter la mano…

-cariño, me ayudas a preparar la cena…- me pregunto Esme después de que me quede sola resguardando el refrigerador pues allí tenía una segunda tarta y la quería para el postre de la cena…

-por supuesto Esme…- cocinamos entre risas, por las locuras de los chicos, me reí cuando dijo que Emmett se había quedado dormido en el piso con Anne y Carled de tanto que jugaron quedo de enseñarme luego las fotos que les tomo…

Pusimos la mesa mi esposo me jalo para sentarme en su regazo…

-te extraño bebe...-su voz salió ronca…

-yo mas amor…

-tengo casi un eterno mes sin hacerte el amor y ya no aguanto más….vámonos a casa… los niños están dormidos...

-no podemos desairar a tu mama cenamos rápido y nos vamos ¿si?

-hey ustedes dos dejen de cuchichear…

-Emmett, no digas nada…

-pero tommy no está bien que Edward te diga cochinadas en el oído frente a tu hermano…- hizo un puchero…

- en ese caso- me levante del regazo e Edward y le jale la mano para que se levantara también- amor trae la tarta de zanahoria que tengo guardada en el refrigerador, nos la llevaremos para cenar en casa…

-¡Emmett!

-¿si mi rose?- puso carita de borrego regañado…

-¡ca-lla-te!

-perdón tommy- hizo un puchero y fui a abrazarlo…

-calladito te vez más bonito oso…

-no tommy yo siempre me miro bonito…

-ya chicos vamos a cenar…

Después de esa cena familiar que tanto extrañaba nos fuimos a nuestra casa, yo llevaba a Carled y mi esposo a Anne, los acostamos y arropamos, encendimos los monitores y nos fuimos a nuestra recamara, bueno el me llevo en brazos mientras devoraba mi boca…

-amor…bebé… he extrañado tanto el tenerte entre mis brazos… el hacer el amor…

_Señoras y señores, creo que les llegara pronto el anuncio mortuorio mío… este hombre me mato de la forma tan suya de amarme… ¿cansada? ¿Quién? ¿Yo? … ni en sueños… por favor pongan en mi lapida aquí yace la mujer más satisfecha del universo…. Por todos los cielos mi esposo….bueno no les doy detalles imaginen lo mejor que puedan y les aseguro que se quedan cortas…._

La mañana siguiente desperté con el ruido del monitor de Carled…

-hola pequeño…

Tendió sus bracitos y lo tome, le cambie el pañal y la pijama y nos fuimos a preparar el desayuno, ya extrañaba esta rutina…

Unos brazos rodearon mi espalda…

-buenos días bebé….

-buenos días amor…

-hola pequeño, que grande estas hoy campeón…

-creo que si no fuera por las compras compulsivas de Alice no le quedara nada… está creciendo muy rápido….

-será grande y fuerte como su padre…- dijo con orgullo…

-y hermoso, y cariñoso… te amo esposo...

-¿Qué tanto?

-con todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy….

-¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer para demostrarme tu amor?

-lo que quieras…

-entonces cásate conmigo cuanto antes…

-pero…

-ya no puedo esperar más, se que estamos casados por las leyes pero hacerlo ante dios…

-Entonces nos casamos en cuanto esté todo listo …

El celular nos interrumpió cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos…

-dijo que si…- dijo mi esposo de solo ver el numero… y luego colgó entonces me tomo por la cintura acercándome a él devorándome en un beso donde demostraba todo su amor_… ¿Qué le iba a preguntar?... a quien le importa_

_**Chicas, any0239, princesLynx, Ilovevampiresangels, Karen de pattinson, ale 74, cris…. Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior… 1'000,000 de gracias por seguir la historia**_

_**Las chicas que han comentado los caps. Anteriores o me olvido de ustedes… y reciban 1'000,000 de gracias también**_

_**Lectoras silenciosas… me da gusto que pase a leer y se los agradezco….**_

_**Favoritos, alertas wow… 1'000,000 de gracias…**_

_**Si por allí se les ocurre comentar algo seré feliz de leerles….**_

_**Próximo capítulo "¿bodas?"**_


	27. ¿bodas?

BPOV

Si alguna vez pensé que Alice estaba loca, este mes quedo comprobado, me levantaba temprano y me tenia de aquí para allá todo el día cabe mencionar que Anne y Carled felices por andar en tanto paseo, la verdad es que yo no entendía nada, parecía de esos perritos que traen en los tableros los taxistas que mueven la cabeza para todos lados pero no emiten ningún sonido, si a eso le sumaos que a Carled le están saliendo los dientes y está bastante…

-mmm esposo que rico…

-solo siente y disfruta bebe….

-mmm… mi vida que manos tienes….

-solo quiero hacerte sentir bien…

-si, así amor ah… sí…

-¡cochinos! Si quieren estar con sus cosas vayan a su casa y no estén en la sala,-nos miro feo- tommy no esperaba eso de ti…-me señalo con el dedo de forma acusadora y sacudió la cabeza decepcionado.

-oso, no creo que sea cochino que mi esposo me dé un masaje en los pies, yo se que tu también se lo haces a rose…

-pues los ruidos que haces no son de…-si, rose al rescate- auch rose yo solo digo lo que escuche…

-cállate y dame un masaje tu a mi… y ahora hazlo bien que quiero tener la misma cara de satisfacción que bella cuando termines y no de frustrada…

-entonces vamos a la recamara y te aseguro que…-movió las cejas sugestivamente ganándose una segunda cojera- auch rose en la cama vas a estar más a gusto.

-familia ya vine….

-¿en serio? Si no lo dices ni me lo imaginaria, no te distingues en medio de tanta bolsa Allie…

-Eddie cállate… después que todo lo hago para tu boda…

-lo siento Allie…

-familia, les tengo propuesta…

-buenas noches papa, buenas noches mama…-salud rose…

-¿quieren saber o no?

-si, lo siento papa…-sonrió rose.

-¿se acuerdan que el papa de la abuela Didime compro una isla por el Caribe, que la pelearon varios supuestos dueños y tenía más de veinte años en pleito?

-si, nos dijiste que la abuela Didime le puso crepúsculo porque allí los atardeceres eran hermosos…

-bueno pues hoy me llamo el abogado, al parecer todo se resolvió y la isla crepúsculo es Cullen…

-felicidades papa, se lo importante que fue para la abuela Didime ese lugar…

-si, y allí les va la segunda parte de la propuesta… la última persona que se había adueñado del lugar empezó a construir un complejo turístico de cabañas, según las describen constan de dos a tres recamaras, sala comedor cocina y jacuzzi además de una enorme alberca en medio del lugar…

-wow, un proyecto muy ambicioso…

-así es Emmett … entonces su mama y yo estuvimos pensando, si nosotros renovaremos votos, Edward y bella están por casarse por la iglesia y como Jasper y Alice no lo han hecho ni Emmett y rose…

-lo que su papa quiere decir…si ustedes quieren hacer una boda familiar, cuádruple… como ya somos parejas consolidadas no habría necesidad del padre que entrega a la novia y eso…

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIII!- el chillido de Alice me taladro los oídos- me encanta la idea mama es muuuy original, te imaginas las invitaciones, seria para la boda Cullen… los vestidos… las flores…bla, bla, bla,….

-me parece muy bien mama aunque yo seré una novia muuuy redonda…. –rio rose acariciando su abultado vientre, si en la ecografía no le dijeran que es uno yo pensaría que son dos…

-a mí también me gusta la idea… ¿pero que tiene que ver esto con la isla?- pregunte

-pues allá haríamos la luna de miel múltiple, ya Edward nos había dicho que no tendrían luna de miel porque no quieren dejar a los niños, ya hable con cathy y dijo que unas vacaciones en una isla tropical no era trabajo y que encetada iría para cuidar a los niños, además estando yo allá podría cuidar de rose, y todos tendríamos privacidad ya que cada pareja estaría en su cabaña…

-son geniales pa, ma cuando sea grande quiero ser tan inteligente como ustedes- los abrazo Emmett

- entonces que les parece si las bodas las programamos para navidad,-dijo Esme sonriente, al parecer ellos habían pensado en todo-solo faltan un par de meses y allá no hace frio, además todos estaríamos de vacaciones…

-si… no las flores…si….no claro que si todo sigue en pie solo que será más grande…. No, no quiero un salón quiero en la casa… te he…-Alice nos miro y tapo la bocina del teléfono luego concluyó la llamada- después te marco.

-¿Qué fue eso Alice?-le pregunto Carlisle.

- pues tengo que multiplicar por cuatro los preparativos…- se encogió de hombros… y volvió a marcar.

Me hacía mucha ilusión la boda múltiple, era muy Cullen por así decirlo y después de pasar la peor navidad de mi existencia, el hacer recuerdos nuevos para esas fechas era fantástico… y caótico… todo lo que habíamos hecho en el mes que paso… lo tuvimos que hacer otra vez, Alice diseño los cuatro vestidos y dijo que no los veríamos hasta que los usáramos… confiaba en que no sería algo extravagante… o eso me hacía pensar, porque conociéndola se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

-mama, chesa Poe tido nito…

-si mi amor te vas a poner un vestido muy hermoso…

-tía floe…

-Si Anne tiraras flores…

-chesa uta feta…

Reí por sus ocurrencias tomaba hojas y se ponía a hacer garabatos, según ella dibujando vestidos como Nina… Carled mientras gateaba robaba sus "diseños y se los rompía provocando sendas rabietas por parte de su hermana, al parecer era tan celosa como su Nina para cuidar los "diseños"…

-hola bebe… -me dio un beso lento en los labios- ¿y los niños?

-con los abuelos al parecer harán una especie de pijamada, según es la despedida de solteros Cullen…

-¿y quién tubo la "esplendida idea"?

- la verdad no se- rodee su cuello con mis brazos- pero tenemos la casa para nosotros solos… ¿se te ocurre algo que hacer?- bese su cuello provocando que se estremeciera…

Me pego a él- se me ocurren bastantes y divertidas cosas- me dio un beso lento y sensual.- por ejemplo ir a ver a los bebes y cenar…- le hice un puchero…-porque necesito que estés con fuerzas para esta noche porque no podrás dormir…

-¿compraste tus pastillitas azules?...

-bebé… sabes perfectamente que no necesito nada de eso… con solo verte y sentirte tengo para estar…listo

_Mi mente puso un letrero grande y fluorescente con las letras NO MOLESTAR mis neuronas estaban en edwardlandia al igual que todo mi cuerpo…_

-esposo, dijiste que hiramos a cenar y a ver a los niños…- acaricie su abdomen…

-bebé, sabes que con solo besarte pierdo la cabeza…no te pues quejar…-acaricio mi espalda con figuras sin sentido

-no me quejo…todo lo contrario…

- creo que debemos ir por lo menos a darles un beso de buenas noches y cenamos algo ligero aquí….

-me agrada la idea...

Solo faltaba una semana, creo que el tiempo vuela, ya estaba todo listo, Alice solo afinaba los últimos detalles…

- amor, no te había dicho pero me gustaría invitar a la señora Dweyer a la boda…

-bebe, puedes invitar a quien quieras… pero temo que no podrás invitarla a ella…-sentí como un balde de agua fría, con todo esto de la boda no habíamos podido viajar a Phoenix para ver a Rob, aunque le hablaba por teléfono seguido a la señora Dweyer …yo quería verlo.

-¿Por qué?- sentí un nudo en el estomago…

-porque ya los invite…

-te amo esposo eres el mejor…

-para ti… te amo…-y le di un beso demostrándole todo mi amor y agradecimiento…

-Eddie, existen unas aéreas en los cuartos llamadas recamaras… donde pueden hace sus cosas…-negó con la cabeza reprobatoriamente de forma teatral.

- oso en serio… no puedo darle un casto beso a mi esposo porque malinterpretas…- le hice un puchero...

-tommy si estar sentada en las piernas de mi hermano y tragártelo en ese beso es casto, lo que hicimos rose y yo en la parte de atrás del coche,…-si rose siempre tan oportuna con sus cojeras- auch rose…

-Emmett no molestes, además ellos saben si quieren ir calentando motores para isla crepúsculo…- ¿rose?

-esa es mi rose…

Las burlas y comentarios entre nosotros mismos no daban tregua, era mi familia y la amaba….

El gran día llego, mañana seria la boda múltiple, no estaba nerviosa ni nada por el estilo, más bien ansiosa por ser la esposa de Edward de todas las formas posibles…como la tradición era que el novio no podía ver a la novia la noche anterior, pero nosotros éramos un caso decidimos hacer una pijamada donde terminamos dormidos todos en la sala después de un maratón de juegos y películas, las bolsas de dormir no eran lo mas cómodo pero esa noche no la cambiaba por nada.

- chicos ustedes se van a ir a arreglar a la casa de Edward y bella… nosotras aquí…

- si capitán…-hicimos un saludo militar y nos levantamos a recoger…

-pero primer debemos desayunar…-Esme se encamino a la cocina…

-te ayudo Abu…- le di un beso a mi esposo y a mis hijos para ayudar a Esme…

-chicos recojan todo lo de la pijamada, chicas duchen y vistan a los niños…- nos organizo Esme y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta estábamos todos alrededor de la mesa disfrutando de un rico y nutritivo desayuno…

La organizadora llego…bueno si se le puede decir así, ella recibió paso por paso las instrucciones de Alice; que, para que no se le olvidaran las escribió…

Nos turnamos para ducharnos, y en el salón de belleza…perdón cuarto de Alice estaban todas las cosas habidas y por haber desde maquillaje, cremas, mascarillas, y todos los etcéteras que de les ocurran…

-Alice es la cuarta mascarilla- me queje…

-bella no es la cuarta es la quinta y es la ultima…

-por fin ya había pensado que me presentaría a mi boda con mascarilla y en albornoz…

-mama chesa nita…- como no, la Nina Alice compro mascarillas especiales para poder ponerle a Anne…

-claro que tu también estarás bonita…

-oche pato nito…tido Nina nito, nito…

- vas a ser la más hermosa de la fiesta…

Cuando estuvimos peinadas y maquilladas, Alice por fin saco los vestidos, primero el de Esme, era de una tela vaporosa, ligero y con un corte que acentuaba sus curvas pero sin caer en lo extravagante era de manga larga, con cuello en v era corte a la cintura y allí tenía un lazo que se amarraba hacia atrás y caía hasta el borde ósea los pies simulando una cola, la falda era en un corte de piezas , unas zapatillas cerradas con un adorno a un costado… de alhajas llevaba un juego que le regalo Carlisle que era una pulsera y un collar de perlas y en la cabeza llevaba una peineta que al parecer perteneció a la abuela Platt…

-mama renuncio cuando te miren a ti ni siquiera se darán cuenta de nuestra existencia…- la alabo rose

-en serio Abu, te vez hermosa… a mi si me agrada que se concentren el ti porque si yo me caigo nadie se dará cuenta…- reímos, ya casi me miraba en medio del pasillo con la cabeza enterrada en la alfombra…

-gracias chicas- dijo Esme con los ojos cristalinos y luchando con las lagrimas…

-menos mal que use maquillaje que no se corre si no íbamos a parecer pintura de picazo con la cara toda manchada…-rio Alice tratando de aligerar el ambiente.-mama, siéntate y espera ahora toca rose.

-¿Qué circo dejas te sin carpa?, apenas así lograras sacar semejante – extendió los brazos para explicarse

-que poca fe tienes en mi rose… cuando acabe contigo vas a tragarte tus palabras…

-Allie en serio el único que acaba conmigo es mi Emmy…-parpadeo coqueta

-hija, su vida intima no me interesa aunque ya los haya descubierto varias veces en posiciones poco decorosas en varios lugares de la casa…-se burlo Esme

-ya Alice saca ese vestido para ver si como roncas duermes…

El vestido de rose era palabra de honor y corte princesa, la parte del busto llevaba uno bordados preciosos mientras la vaporosa tela caía hasta debajo de la rodilla llevaba una gargantilla de zafiros y diamantes que uso su madre el día de su boda y en el peinado tenia engarzadas pequeñas flores y piedras…

-nunca creí decir esto pero te has superado a ti misma, este vestido cumple todas sus funciones y mas…-se giro rose para verse en todos los ángulos

-ya sabía que te tragarías tus propias palabras hermanita... ahora sigues tu bella…

-mejor tu Allie, no quiero atrofiar el vestido antes de la ceremonia…

-como digas- se encogió de hombros y le ayudamos a colocárselo…

Ella uso un vestido de novia tradicional, muy su estilo tenía una sola manga y de allí caía un moño, el corsé era de un corte que le hacía ver el talle más largo y la falda era en varias capas… solo uso una cadena con un dije en forma de trébol con un diamante en el centro que le regalo Jasper… y una sencilla diadema de asares…

-ya no le demos largas bella, te toca además ya casi es hora de bajar…

-si mi capitana- hice un saludo militar y las deje ponérmelo.

Mi vestido era largo, con capas de gasa que simulaban las olas del mar, estas empezaban en los caderas y se iban haciendo más anchas hasta llegar a los pies la parte de arriba era sencilla, con un hombro ancho que parecía un olan y un tirante fino en el otro hombro… sinceramente yo no hubiera elegido un modelo así, pero al verlo puesto no me decepciono... mi cabello iba recogido de los costados dejando mis risos acomodados cayeran libres por mi espalda, el tacón era de infarto pero este era un día especial y no me iba a poner de quisquillosa…

-estamos preciosas chicas… y creo que nuestros hombres nos esperan abajo- sonrió Esme…

-y que esperamos….- contestamos a coro…

Bajamos en el orden que pasaríamos en el patio, Esme, yo, rose y al ultimo Alice según el orden lo definía el tiempo que lleváramos de casados…

-estas divina bebé…

-y tu muy guapo amor…

Sonó la marcha nupcial y salieron primero Carlisle y Esme, la música hizo una pausa y salimos mi esposo y yo, en realidad no tuve tiempo de fijarme en la decoración solo mis hijos en brazos de Amun y Kebi…

Llegaron las otras dos parejas y la ceremonia dios inicio…

-amigos y amigas, estamos aquí reunidos para ser testigos de la promesa de amor que harán ante dios estas cuatro parejas…No haremos una ceremonia común porque la misma no lo es… ellos dirán sus propios votos… Esme, Carlisle tómense de las manos y mírense a los ojos…

-en la cafetería de la escuela tropecé con una joven, sus ojos verdes me prendaron, anduve cual mascota tras de ella sintiendo su rechazo una y otra vez, hasta que un día, por suerte o por el destino acepto estar conmigo… hoy treinta años y dos años después la sigo amando cada día mas… yo Carlisle Cullen ante dios, familiares y amigos, te prometo a ti Esme Anne Cullen amarte cada día que me permitas estar a tu lado…

-desde que me tope con un par de ojos azules en la cafetería supe que mi vida no sería igual… pero tenía miedo a caer a lo que sentía t después perderlo porque sentía que era demasiado bueno para mí… hasta que un día ya no tuve fuerzas para hacerlo más… desde entonces hasta hoy soy la mujer ms dichosa del mundo... te amo Carlisle y prometo amarte cada día, cada instante todos los días de mi vida…

-Jasper, Alice, de frente y mirándose a los ojos para decir sus votos…

- los días eran vacios, mi vida se sentía oscura y sin sentido hasta que apareció esa niña con aspecto de Ada y empezó a corretearme por toda la casa, desde que de su labios salió mi nombre supe que le pertenecía, aunque fui rebelde algún tiempo siempre en mi mente y mi corazón estuvo mi duende, soy tuyo, tu Jazzy, tu esposo, tu amigo, tu amante toma de mi todo lo que quieras porque todo es tuyo… te amo Allie…

- desde el día que llegue a esta casa fuiste mi caballero de brillante armadura, el príncipe de todos mis cuentos, mi fantasía hecha realidad, desde que vi esos risos rubios brillar cual sol supe que serias el sol que iluminaria mi existencia… te amo ayer hoy y siempre…siempre seré tuya, tu Allie tu duende y sé que tu serás mío mi jazz…

-Emmett, Rosalie…- ellos juntaron sus manos reposándolas sobre su vientre…

- siempre soñé con tener una familia, a mis cortos cinco años, bello y tierno, conocí a una pareja que decidió dármela, y nos solo a mi sino también a mis hermanitos, pero jamás pensé que aparte de la familia, el hogar e mis sueños encontraría la razón de despertar cada día, de respirar y hasta de moverme… rose, eres mi luna, mi sol mis estrellas, mi todo y te amo con todo lo que tengo, y todo lo que soy…

-Emmett, te amo, no existen palabras para describir todo lo que siento por ti… y solo puedo decir te amo…- rose lloraba a mares, y nosotros con ella…

-Edward, Isabella…-nosotros creo que estábamos en esa posición desde que llegamos, y aunque había escuchado lo votos de los demás, mi ojos solo podían ver al maravilloso hombre que estaba frente a mi…

-Salí de casa huyendo, buscando algo y no sabía que, hasta que un día vi un ángel perdido hundiéndose en el mar, fui por él según yo a rescatarlo pero me equivoque, el me rescato a mí, su dolor lo sentí mío y lo abrace con la esperanza de que así pudiera traspasármelo porque los ángeles no pueden llorar, y ese ángel entro a mi vida, a mi mente y a mi corazón, todo el quedo tatuado en mi alma… te amo bebé…. Tu eres ese ángel que ha llenado de luz mi vida y prometo esforzarme cada día para hacerlos felices….los amo, te amo y te amare tanto como dure mi vida…

-desde que tengo uso de razón mi vida fue una noche oscura sin una estrella que la iluminara, pero un día creí tener suerte al sacarme un sorteo para unas vacaciones, pero eso fue insignificante, porque en ese lugar el destino, los astros el cielo, no sé quien pero me hizo tropezar con el hombre más maravilloso del universo que llego a iluminar la oscuridad de mi vida como un sol a media noche… contigo conocí el amor en todas sus expresiones, de pareja en todas sus ecuaciones, de familia con todos sus beneficios, de madre con todas sus bendiciones, de hija con todas sus ilusiones, de padres con toda su ternura, de amigos con toda su complicidad… te amo esposo contigo mi vida dio un gran cambio, el mejor que pude soñar… te amare hasta el último respiro y aun mas allá de todo…

- no hay más que decir sus corazones han sido abiertos y hemos sido testigos de estas maravillosas muestras de amor… esposos pueden besar a sus respectivas esposas para sellar ante dios y lo hombres este pacto de amor…

Nos besamos, un beso lento haciéndonos saber que cada palabra dicha era cierta, que cada te amo era real, los aplausos y chiflidos nos hicieron separar nuestras bocas mas no nuestros cuerpos… nos mantuvimos abrazados…

-les presento a la gran familia Cullen…

Si, éramos una gran familia, Anne y Carled reclamaron a sus padres, los flashes no cesaron durante toda la celebración baile me reí cante y disfrute, el pequeño Robert a pesar de no verme desde hacia meces, me miraba atento como si me quisiera recordar… la fiesta fue un total éxito, no apareció ninguna tarántula, garrapata, ni bruja que pudiera empañar nuestra felicidad…

El viaje a isla crepúsculo fue largo y cansado, pero de solo apreciar la belleza del lugar valía la pena… creo que no pude pedir ni soñar luna de miel mejor, de día disfrutábamos en familia ya fuera haciendo excursiones, snorkel , buceo, competencias en deporte, bañándonos en la piscina, o solo disfrutar de una clásica comida familiar Cullen… pero las noches eran solo nuestras donde nos dedicábamos a amarnos, a disfrutar el uno del otro, creo que fueron las dos semanas más cortas y felices de mi vida…

-¿algún día volveremos?-pregunte a mi esposo con nostalgia…

-por supuesto que si amor-me acurruco entre sus brazos…

-me encantaría que fuera pronto…-suspire deseando alargar el tiempo

- creo que debemos despedirnos de este lugar como se debe bebe… - me tomo por la cintura y me acerco a él hasta lo impensable, lo único que puedo decir que si así eran las despedidas, quería recorrer todo el mundo y despedirme de cada pueblo o ciudad de la misma forma…

Pronto volveríamos a casa, a nuestra rutina, pero sabía que perteneciendo a esta familia y con mis pequeños cada día seria una aventura…

Muchas veces le tenemos miedo a los cambios en nuestra vida por temor a enfrentarnos a lo desconocido… pero a veces por no permitir que la vida haga cambios nos perdemos de disfrutar grandes cosas…

_**¿Fin?**_

_**Chicas no tengo como pagarles el haberme acompañado en esta aventura, hicieron realidad un sueño que no creí tener... cada review, alerta, favorito me hace brincar de alegría, el saber que alguien lee lo que escribo hace que mi corazón lata desbocado…1'000,000 de gracias **_

_**Ale74, any0239, todas y cada una de las que escribieron un review, 1'000,000 de gracias, **_

_**Esta aventura termina…. Habrá epilogo…. Nos leemos en el ultimo capitulo… **_


	28. epilogo

EPILOGO

BPOV

_Seis años después…._

Se me partía el corazón, verlo así roto desesperado, con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, pero no había marcha atrás, la decisión estaba tomada, después de muchas discusiones tendría que dar ese paso, era lo mejor para todos…

-por favor bebe… no es necesario llegar a esto

-si es necesario Edward, no siempre se van a hacer las cosas como tú quieras…

-pero… yo no creo poder vivir sin todo lo que teníamos…

-claro que puedes vivir… la vida está llena de decisiones que aunque a veces no sean de nuestro agrado son lo más correcto…

-correcto o no, yo no quiero… el tiempo sin ti no tendrá sentido…

-te acostumbraras, además es por el bien de todos…

-no, me niego… -sus lagrimas eran como acido que quemaba mi pecho…

-lo hablamos mucho… y sabes que no daré un paso atrás…

-¿Por qué eres tan testaruda?

-no soy testaruda solo que no quiero ser la mujer de… como lo fue todo el tiempo mi madre, quiero ser alguien, no soy ni seré la primera ni la última mujer que tome una decisión así…

-pero a mí me importan un rábano las otras mujeres, me importas tu… te amo a ti, te necesito a ti…

-no me harás cambiar de opinión… lo siento…

-¡no necesitas entrar a trabajar en ningún lado! Yo puedo darte todo lo que quieras y necesites…

-esposo, gracias a todos los libros que leí y la práctica que tuve con Esme logre terminar la carrera de kinesiología en solo dos años y medio, no me parece justo que tanto estudio se valla por la borda además solo trabajare por las mañanas y a esa hora tu estas en la oficina, los niños en la guardería y el bebe se quedara con Cathy y Esme…-se me olvido decirles que tenemos un pequeño que nació el día de mi graduación, imagínense yo recogiendo mi diploma y a mi travieso se le antojo reventar fuente, creo que ni cuando pario su esposa el director se mojo los pies con liquido amniótico… imagínense al tiempo que se me rompe me da la primera contracción, suben tooodos los Cullen al estrado, Emmett con Lilith en brazos y Ethan de caballito y queriendo me tomar en brazos… una muy embarazada Alice, desmayada en brazos de Jasper, y mi esposo llamando una ambulancia habiendo cinco autos familiares en el lugar… fue toda una aventura.

-bebe…amor-repartía besos por todo mi rostro- cuando vuelvas del trabajo te dedicaras a los niños, no me quejo, pero entre el trabajo y ellos te dejaran sin energías para tu esposo…

-nunca estoy sin energías para ti, además arregle con Carlisle que solo serán tres veces por semana…

-pero…

-pero nada amor, mira te prometo que si es mucho para mí lo dejo… ¿Qué te parece?

-lo prometes- hizo un puchero…

-lo juro esposo…

-además este fin de semana tenemos planes y ni tu trabajo ni el mío nos van a interrumpir…

-no lo olvido esposo, nuestro aniversario es muy especial para mi…

-y para mi bebe…

El trabajo fue muy interesante, me sentí muy bien, a la salida me esperaba mi esposo para llevarme a casa provocando que casi me resbalara con la baba que se les caía a las mujeres que lo miraban, peor el solo tenía ojos para mí como yo para el…

El fin de semana volamos a Miami, era nuestro octavo aniversario y como habíamos decidido hacerlo una tradición, cada aniversario pasarlo allá…

Con la ayuda e Alice y rose, me había comprado lencería muy sexi y unos bikinis que dudaba mucho que mi esposo me dejara usarlos en la playa…

Cada aniversario, nos encerrábamos en nuestra burbuja alimentando nuestro amor, que aunque creía imposible lo amaba cada día mas…

_Dos meses después…_

-Esposo, creo que sería bueno que fueras a ver a Carlisle ya son muchos días con vomito, además me dijo tu secretaria que varias veces te has quedado dormido sobre el escritorio…

-bebe…-titubeo un poco antes de continuar- no has pensado que podrías estar embarazada…

-esposo para chiste es muy malo, sabes que me hice la esterictomia cuando nació Ángel…

-solo era una idea, tengo los mismos síntomas que cuando estabas embarazada de Anne, además desde que volvimos de Miami no recuerdo que hayamos puesto pausa a nuestras actividades nocturnas por tu periodo…

Me quede viéndolo como si no lo conociera, se supone que después de una esterictomia no hay mas bebes, pero es cierto mi periodo no ha llegado…

-vamos a ver a Carlisle que nos haga exámenes a los dos…

Cuatro horas después y un par de desmayados, Carlisle y Edward, estaba confirmado tenía dos meses de embarazo y no solo eso era múltiple… la pobre Emily tuvo que pedir refuerzos para hacer volver a lo hombres que estaban desparramados en el piso…

-se puede saber para que quisieron que estuviéramos todos en la cena…- nos apuro Alice al parecer ella y Jasper tenían planes…

-como saben he estado sintiéndome mal… y fuimos al médico…

-¡no! Eddie no te mueras, te juro que si no te mueres nunca más te digo Eddie…

-Emmett no me estoy muriendo…

-qué alivio Eddie…

-oye dijiste que ya no me dirías así…

-lo que se remete en momentos de desesperación no se cumple- sonrió como niño.

-bueno lo que quería decir…

-que bella está embarazada, al parecer ese viaje de aniversario funciono y tendrá gemelos- ¿Carlisle?, en ninguno de los embarazos nos dejaron dar la noticia a nosotros… pero que importa si el resultado es el mismo…

Todos nos miraban fijamente, su expresión, parecían no respirar, hasta que la estruendosa carcajada de Emmett los hizo reaccionar hablando todos a la vez…

Se arrodillo frente a Edward y hacia reverencia besándole los pies…

- eres mi ídolo, mi dios, Eddie te creí potente, pero has traspasado todos los limites…

-se supone que te operaste para no tener más.- dijo Esme aun en shock

-pero te juro Abu que cuando nazcan los bebes mi esposo se hará la vasectomía, me volare a operar yo, me pondré el implante, el diu, tomare pastillas, me pondré inyecciones y mi esposo usara doble condón…

Las risas despertaron a los niños que estaban dormidos…

Por lógica el trabajo no me duro mucho, por ser un embarazo múltiple y con una cesárea reciente, me mandaron a guardar reposo…

Los meses pasaron lento, y Emily me programó la cesárea pasados los siete meses, mi esposo se hizo la vasectomía un mes después de confirmado mi embarazo…

No vaya a ser que te embaraces estando embarazada, fueron sus palabras…

Anne conservó su trono como la princesa de papa, Carled, Ángel, Paul y Peter eran sus campeones…

Cuando un es feliz, y disfruta del día a día con los que ama el tiempo vuela y hay veces que tienes que decir hasta pronto,

-¿tienes todo listo Anne?

-si mama, además la mudanza se llevo lo demás…

-fue muy noble de tu parte esperarte un año para que Carled pudiera ir contigo a la universidad hija…

-no fue nada mama, además si no me llevo uno de los latosos mi vida en nueva york sería bastante aburrida….

- Anne sabes que tus hermanos te aman…

-y yo a ellos mama, no tienes idea de cuánto los voy a extrañar…

-además me dijo bree que Rob estudiara allá también, el próximo año…

-si, y yo hable con él le ofrecí que se quedara con nosotros en el departamento...

-¿en serio?

-claro como sobrina mayor debo cuidar de él…- reímos hasta que unos toques en la puerta nos interrumpieron

-se puede princesa…

-claro papi…

El estrecho en sus brazos- te voy a extrañar mi pequeña…

-yo también papi…. Pero irán a visitarnos y nosotros vendremos también…

-lo se princesa pero no será lo mismo…

-¿y a mí nadie me va a extrañar?

-ven aquí Carled,- lo abrace y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, era la viva imagen de su padre alto y hermoso…- no te dejes atrapar por una chica muy pronto…

-lo sé mama eres muy joven para ser abuela- se burlo…

-aunque te rías…

-¿reunión familiar?, entraron Ángel, Paul y Peter…

-estamos despidiéndonos de sus hermanos…

- nosotros les compramos un regalo para que se acuerden de sus guapos hermanos que dejan aquí…

Sacaron una caja donde venían siete cadenas con un dije muy bien diseñado donde estaban engarzadas nuestras iniciales rodeando un triangulo formado por un zafiro una esmeralda y un diamante…

-son hermosas hijos… ¿Quién lo diseño?

-la verdad el diseño es de Carled, el otro día entre a buscar un libro y lo encontré sobre su escritorio…perdón brother, lo tome y lo escanee y bueno aquí esta…

- nos encanta chicos…

Nos clocamos cada quien su cadena en el cuello…

-el joyero dijo que las tres piedras colocadas en ese orden significaban, amor y unión eternos…

-y al ser rodeadas por nuestras iniciales engarzadas, es como hacer esto el núcleo de nuestra familia…

-a todo esto como le hicieron para pagarlo…

Ángel se agacho sonrojado, el pobre heredo ese defecto de su madre…

-hemos estado ahorrando nuestra mesada durante un año, y además hemos hecho trabajos extra… como lavar coches y eso….

-entonces tienen aun más valor… pero aun así no creo que con eso lo hayan completado...- mire a Ángel sonrosado de nuevo…

-bueno sabes que los fines de semana toco en el restaurant nuevo…-asentí- hace unos meses llego un productor y escucho mis composiciones, le vendí dos y te aseguro que en ese cheque había muuuuuuuuuuchos ceros…

-Ángel, pero eran tus composiciones, y él se jactara de ellas y las venderá como suyas…

-para serles sincero fueron las que compuse para el examen de música del instituto las más importantes las tengo aun conmigo…

-gracias hijo…

-por nada ma, solo hice lo que tú y pa me enseñaron… la familia vale más que nada y por ella haz todo hasta lo imposible…

La vida continúa, unos van y otros vienen pero lo único que permanece siempre es el amor que das y recibes…

FIN

**Snif, Snif, Snif… todo lo que empieza acaba 1'000,000 de gracias por seguir esta historia, ale74, gracias por tus reviews en cada capítulo, creo que esperaba leer tus reviews como tu el leer la siguiente actualización…**

**Tina, any0239, cris, princesLynx, Ilovevampiresangels, Karen de pattinson,**_** , Yukimenonenko, guest, doryycullen, ninacara, eddieIlove, camibur 25, Ana Masen Snape, stewpattz, esmeralda, gavm, Ale Cullen, nadeshiki19, Cam, Fran Katrin Black, 1'000,000 de gracias a todas por sus reviews… en serio agradezco el tiempo que se toman para escribirme…**_

_**A todas las que le regalaron un favorito, o un alerta, 1'000,000 de gracias…**_

_**Pero no me olvido de ustedes, lectoras silenciosas que siguieron esta historia 1'000,000**_

_**Ya tome vicio…y empecé a subir una segunda historia aquí les dejo el summary se llama "casualidad o destino"…**_

**Bella nunca ha tenido novio, su vida la dedica a estudiar y cuidar a su mama que tiene leucemia… ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer para que su mama se recupere? ¿Qué consecuencias traerá esa decisión?**

**Edward vive la vida… le gusta divertirse y las apuestas con sus hermanos pero su vida cambiara a partir de una apuesta perdida y la muerte de su abuelo…**


End file.
